Por Uma Boa Causa
by Floreios
Summary: Depois de terem sido melhores amigos, Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter passam a se odiar. Mas será que para combater a ameaça Voldemort, esses dois seriam capazes de se unir novamente e abdicar do orgulho, dos caminhos que já tinham traçado?
1. O Passado Vem À Tona

**_Por uma Boa Causa_**

_(uma história de **Floreios & Borrões)**_

****

**_Capítulo 1 – O passado vem à tona_**

- Eu. Odeio. O. Tiago. Potter. – Lílian repetia a mesma frase pela quinta vez, de modo que parecia até que estava tentando convencer a si própria do que dizia.

- O que ele fez, Lily? – perguntou Victoria Manchester, sua melhor amiga desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, chamando Lílian pelo apelido.

Lílian deu uma risada nervosa.

- O que ele fez? Tudo. Ele nasceu, o que já é o bastante.

- Está bem, vou reformular a pergunta. O que o Tiago Potter fez _dessa vez_?

- Ele... ele, bom, ele fez o que ele sempre faz.

Victoria bocejou, e perguntou:

- E o que é que ele sempre faz?

- O Potter é sempre terrivelmente arrogante, tem um ego maior que a bunda do Hagrid, e dessa vez, só porque tirou um décimo a mais do que eu em poções, ele ficou cheio de si, e fez questão de quase gritar a nota quando estávamos vendo as notas no mural.

- Ah, é só isso?

- Como só isso? O cara acha que porque uma vez em toda a sua vidinha medíocre conseguiu tirar uma nota um décimo maior do que a minha – Lílian disse a última parte com o mesmo desgosto com o qual diziam o nome do Lord das Trevas – é o rei da cocada preta. Ridículo.

- É, Lily... na maioria das vezes, para não dizer sempre, vocês tiram a mesma nota: dez. A propósito, quanto foi que você tirou?

- 9,9.

- Ah, Lily! Você está reclamando de barriga cheia. Eu tirei 7 e meio e dou graças a Deus!

- Eu preferia tirar 7,5 a 9,9. Eu fico com muita raiva de ter tirado uma nota assim sabendo que poderia ter gabaritado!

- Lily, Lily, nem sempre podemos ser perfeitos. E de qualquer forma, eu lembro o quanto você atazanou a vida dele no quinto ano só porque sua redação sobre uma futura rebelião de duendes ganhou nota melhor do que a dele. Pelo menos ele está se gabando por uma prova. Vale mais.

- Ei! Você é minha amiga ou dele?

- Digamos que eu prefiro ficar em cima do muro.

- Falsa! – Lílian exclamou em tom de zombaria, para logo depois as duas caírem na risada.

Quando Lílian estava meio que distraída, Victoria pegou um travesseiro e jogou nela, para logo depois ser contra-atacada. A guerra durou uns cinco minutos, ou até todos os travesseiros do dormitório já terem se transformado em penas. Ou até uma certa loura, de olhos azul-safira e 48kg distribuídos em 1,70m de altura, que atendia pelo nome de Diana Davis abrir a porta e ser atingida pelo último travesseiro sobrevivente. Seus lindos cabelos louros platinados misturaram-se às penas de ganso.

- Argh! – ela gritou, histérica.

Lílian e Victoria se entreolharam.

- Hã... oi, Diana... a gente, a gente pode explicar... – Victoria começou.

- Explicar? – o tom de Diana ficou ainda mais histérico – Eu tinha um encontro agora. Agora mesmo. Eu vou me atrasar! Olha o que vocês fizeram com o meu cabelo!

E ela começou a chorar. Lílian revirou os olhos e arrastou-se de sua cama até a poltrona onde Diana havia se sentado e sugeriu, solidariamente:

- Olha, Diana, eu posso ajeitar o seu cabelo... eu sou ótima em Feitiços, você sabe.

Os próprios cabelos de Lílian, assim como o de Victoria, estavam completamente coberto por penas, mas elas estavam, como se diz na gíria, "pouco se lixando".

Diana enxugou uma lágrima.

- Você? Me ajudar? Há há. A Heather sempre disse que você é uma...

Lílian respirou fundo e falou numa calma espantosa:

- Esquece a Waltham! Olha, Diana, pode até ser que eu nunca tenha... hã... ido muito com a sua cara, mas eu realmente detesto ver alguém da sua idade aos prantos. E o motivo é tão banal...

- Banal? Você diz isso porque não é você que tem um encontro com Tiago Potter em dez minutos!

A expressão de Lílian mudou visivelmente, e o tom de solicitude de sua voz mudou para um tom de interesse supremo:

- Tiago Potter, é? Nesse caso, acho que posso não só tirar essas penas como deixar o seu cabelo em alto estilo. Você sabe, eu passo as férias na França, e eu sei exatamente o corte que está se usando agora...

De sua cama, Victoria sorriu, balançou a cabeça e cobriu o rosto com uma mão. Mas nenhuma das outras duas garotas viu isso. Lílian, entretanto, devido a sete anos de amizade, sabia exatamente a expressão que Victoria estava fazendo nesse exato momento.

- França, é? – o tom de Diana era de entusiasmo – Ai, Lílian, você é TÃO legal...

- Sou mesmo. – Lílian concordou lutando contra a cara de deboche que ia formando-se em seu rosto contra a sua vontade – Nem aquela sua amiga, a Waltham, ia ser tão legal quanto eu para gastar seu precioso tempo fazendo penteados em você, não é mesmo?

- A Heather? Não ia mesmo! Ela parou de falar comigo desde que o Tiago me convidou para sair. Você sabe, ele é o ex dela, mas é claro que eu não ia ligar, não é mesmo? A Heather pode ser super legal, mas eu não ia deixar de lado a grande oportunidade da minha vida por causa dessas regras de amiga não pegar o ex da outra, não é mesmo?

Desde o quarto ano, Heather Waltham e Tiago Potter namoravam, rompiam, namoravam, rompiam. Nesses meio tempo entre o namoro e a reconciliação, ele ficava com outras. Dessa vez foi a Diana Davis, para grande desgosto de Heather Waltham, pois desde seu primeiro ano, Diana fora sua maior puxa-saco.

- O que é isso, Lílian? – perguntou Diana tentando espichar o que Lílian estava fazendo – Por que você não me deixa olhar no espelho enquanto você está ajeitando?

- Oras, Diana, eu acho melhor deixar a surpresa pro final...

- Que troço verde é esse? – Diana, agora histérica, perguntou ao examinar uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- Isso... hã... é... bom, isso está suuuuuuuper na moda.

- Uma palavrinha, Lily! – era a voz de Victoria que vinha de trás de seu ombro.

- Que é?

Victoria puxou Lílian para um canto e sussurrou:

- O que você está ganhando estragando o cabelo dessa pobre coitada?

- Vingança ao Potter!

- Lílian, me diga, você tem dezessete ou sete anos?

- Eu... ah, deixa disso. Eu tenho que terminar o cabelo da Diana!

- Lily, estragar o cabelo dela não vai ser de mal algum para o Tiago, você sabe...

- Ele vai pagar o maior mico desfilando com uma garota assim...

- O que é que vocês estão cochichando aí? – Diana perguntou da outra extremidade do quarto.

- Nada – berrou Lílian – É sobre o seu cabelo.

- Como eu ia dizendo, - sussurrou Victoria – se você estragar o cabelo dela, o máximo que vai acontecer é o Tiago inventar uma desculpa e sair com uma outra garota. Ou sair com ela de qualquer jeito, mas lembre-se: quem vai sair na melhor, nesse caso, é a Heather Waltham!

Lílian ponderou a questão por uns instantes, e, um tanto a contragosto, ela, que na verdade não entendia patavina de cortes de cabelo, usou sua mágica para deixar a cabeleira de Diana Davis mais bonita do que nunca (a começar pela retirada da tinta verde).

**

Na noite seguinte, no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, que estava vazio a não ser por duas pessoas...

- Lílian, sinceramente, no que diz respeito ao Tiago, eu não te reconheço. Sempre quando se trata de armar uma contra ele, você parece ficar terrivelmente mais imatura!

- É que... bom, o Potter me deixa louca!

- Louca ou não, você é monitora-chefe. – se prestasse-se mais atenção, perceberia-se que o tom de voz de Victoria revelava uma certa indignação; ela sempre quis ser monitora-chefe, e ficou um tanto triste quando Lílian foi escolhida, mas nunca revelou isso, e por um lado, até ficou um pouco feliz. Por Lílian. Mas quando Lílian agia desse jeito imaturo, ela sentia uma certa raiva – Aliás, às vezes eu me espanto que você foi escolhida.

Lílian teria notado esse tom na voz de Victoria se tivesse menos chateada.

- É. Eu não teria aceito se soubesse que o Potter seria o monitor-chefe.

Victoria revirou os olhos.

- Lílian, quem mais você acha que escolheriam? Os meninos que têm as maiores notas aqui são o Tiago e o Sirius. O Sirius vai em detenção uma vez por semana, no mínimo. Bom, o Tiago também não é nenhum santinho, mas como você, ele sabe disfarçar o que faz, e de todo modo, ele tem muito mais carisma do que o Sirius. Está bem, o Sirius é o garoto mais bonito dessa escola, e é até um pouco simpático, mas ele não tem o jogo de cintura do Tiago. Você sabe, o Sirius tem ódio mortal por qualquer criatura que pertença à Sonserina, e bem ou mal, a Sonserina é 25% de Hogwarts. O Tiago sabe ser simpático com os sonserinos também, e você sabe, ele tem o maior fã-clube lá.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

- E onde é que esse babaca não tem fã-clube? A população feminina de Hogwarts acha que saber jogar uma bola dentro de uma trave é um talento espetacular, por isso que correm tanto atrás dele.

- Isso faz parte do quadribol, Lily. E não é só jogar bola na trave. Tem que ter habilidade.

- Será que nós podíamos NÃO falar do Potter por um instante?

- Você quem sabe. Quem fala nele vinte e quatro horas por dia é você.

Lílian lançou um olhar quase-assassino para a amiga, que continuou a falar:

- A propósito, eu acho que você deveria abrir um Salão de Beleza. Parece que dessa vez, o Tiago engatou romance com a Diana.

- O QUÊ?

- Ué? Eu achei que você estaria feliz. Por causa da Waltham, quer dizer, porque ela deve estar se roendo de raiva.

- Eu estou pouco me lixando. – Lílian deu de ombros – Só estou com pena daquela pobre coitada, a burrinha. E o Potter e a Heather se mereciam, mesmo.

- O que eu não entendo, Lily, é como você e o Tiago, que eram tão inseparáveis, mudaram da água pro vinho de uma hora pra outra. Até o quinto ano, eu até sentia ciúmes da amizade dele com você, e de repente, do nada, vocês começam a se estranhar, a se odiar.

Lílian suspirou.

- As pessoas mudam, Vicky.

E mais nenhuma palavra foi dita. Lílian fechou os olhos e lembrou de um passado não muito distante.__

_"Tiago, você tem certeza de que não vamos ser pegos?", Lílian ouviu seu eu de 11 anos perguntar._

_Tiago Potter, então com onze anos, respondeu com aquele seu sorriso de derreter gelo, "Claro que não, Lily. Você não confia em mim?"_

_Ela lembrou-se de ter feito uma careta, mas lembrou-se também de que, no fundo, no fundo, acreditava piamente em qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. "Sei não, hein. Se o Filch nos pega..."_

_"Relaxa, Lily."_

_"A McGonagall vai ficar decepcionada, e..."_

_"Lily, Lily," ela lembrou-se do melhor dos sorrisos de Tiago Potter: aquele que ele fazia só para ela, "O máximo que pode acontecer é que a McGonagall não vai mais puxar seu saco."_

_Lílian lembrou-se de ter feito outra careta. E de, novamente, no fundo estar sorrindo._

- Se você soubesse, Tiago, se você soubesse... – ela, de volta ao presente, murmurou bem baixo, enquanto uma lágrima fugia de seu olho.

_"Tiago, como é que você consegue entender isso? A McGonagall que me perdoe, mas Transfiguração é além de difícil, chato!"_

_Um Tiago Potter de doze anos riu. "Que nada... se não fosse o quadribol, eu diria que Transfiguração é a minha matéria favorita. O que é que você não está entendendo?"_

_Ela suspirou, envergonhada e respondeu "Sinceramente? Tudo. Não estou entendendo nada com nada."_

_Ele aproximou-se dela, e segurou a varinha junto com ela. Suas mãos se tocaram. Ela lembrou-se de um esforço violento feito por si mesma para não ruborizar._

_"É só falar bem pausadamente as palavras mágicas, e concentrar-se bem no que você quer transformar." Ele disse ao apontar a varinha de Lílian para uma maçã. "Vamos, é só tentar!"_

_Ela tentou, e conseguiu, não porque os conselhos fossem muito valiosos, mas porque ela sabia que perto dele, não tinha o que não conseguisse._

Outras lágrimas seguiram a primeira rumo a algum lugar longe dos olhos da adolescente.

- Você era o meu melhor amigo...

_"Lily! Olha só isso aqui," um Tiago de 13 anos a chamou, "Lílian Evans!"_

_"Ai, que é?", o encanto infantil por ele já estava meio que passando, e ela estava meio aborrecida na hora, "Fala logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer!"_

_Ele riu e murmurou algo como 'TPM', e ela fingiu não escutar. "Venha cá e veja você mesma!," ele insistiu._

_Ela foi até ele, atrás de uma pilastra, e ele apontou para um gato verde. "Que diabos é esse...?," ela não precisou nem do tempo de terminar a pergunta para descobrir que o 'gato' em questão era a Madame Nor-r-ra. Lílian lembrou-se de ter um ataque histérico de risos, que chamou a atenção de Filch, e ocasionou em sua primeira detenção. E na milésima de Tiago._

- Não me espanta que brigamos – ela murmurou, parando de chorar – Mas até que valeu a pena. Foi engraçado. – e riu uma risada baixa.

_"Lily, Lily!" Victoria, aos 14 anos, a chamava no tom de voz mais entusiasmado que Lílian já ouvira vir de sua boca, "Adivinha só!"_

_"Fala logo!," Lílian lembrou-se de ter estado curiosa._

_"Eu soube que vai ter um Baile de Inverno, Lily!," Victoria disse, "Eu ouvi uma garota do sétimo ano falar, e parece que nós vamos poder ir, já que somos do quarto ano!"_

_"E por que ainda não avisaram, então?"_

_"A McGonagall deve avisar nessa aula dela de agora."_

_"Ah, tá."_

_E ao final da aula, McGonagall deu a notícia. Lílian lembrou-se de ter esperado que Tiago a convidasse. Não com segundas intenções, é lógico, mas como amigo, como seu melhor amigo. Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Logo após a notícia ter se tornado pública, por esse motivo, Lílian olhou para Tiago. Mas ele não retribuiu o olhar, nem virou-se para ela._

_Ela ainda fez hora perto da porta da sala de aula, esperando ele sair do meio da multidão. E finalmente, ele saiu, e veio correndo em sua direção. Ou quase. Ele parou para falar não com ela, Lílian, mas com a garota ao seu lado. Lílian teria ficado apenas decepcionada se fosse qualquer outra garota do mundo. Mas sendo quem era, Heather Waltham, a arrogante, a metida, a nariz-empinado, a tudo-de-ruim, Lílian lembrou-se de ter sentido algo de novo, algo que nunca sentira antes em sua vida, nem nas muitas brigas com Petúnia: ódio._

_Tiago e Heather foram juntos ao baile. E foi quando começaram a namorar._

- Por quê, seu idiota, por quê? Por que justo ela? – Lílian clamou de modo inaudível – Depois disso, nunca mais foi como antes, você não tinha mais tempo para mim, e aquela babaca sabia mais da sua vida do que eu. Depois de tantos anos de amizade... o copo começou a se encher, mas a gota final ainda estava por vir.

_E veio. No quinto ano._

_"Tiago..." Lílian chamou o garoto de 15 anos no salão comunal, "Tiago Potter!"_

_"Agora não dá, Lílian," de uns tempos para cá, ele não a chamava mais de Lily, "Mais tarde, tá bom?"_

_"Está ótimo," ela murmurou num tom quase que sarcástico. Ocupado, como sempre. Ela nem ousava mais falar com ele quando ele não estava brigado com a Heather. De melhores amigos, eles haviam se transformados em meros colegas. Mesmo agora, quando ele e Waltham estavam brigados, ele não tinha mais tempo para ela._

_Aliás, ultimamente, então, ele andava saindo muito com os amigos. Os quatro "Marotos" cismavam em viajar com Remo sempre que a avó dele morria (o que já havia acontecido três vezes, Lílian reparou) ou uma das tias ficava doente, ou a mãe dele tinha outro bebê que morria no parto. Mensalmente._

_Mas pelo menos era com Remo, Lílian se pegava pensando, Remo, Sirius e Pedro sempre foram amigos dele. E meus, desde a nossa época. "Nossa época," Lílian pensava, "é exatamente o que parece. Já passou."_

_Um belo dia, foi de um modo um tanto estranho, pois era a segunda vez que viajavam no mesmo período de um mês, os Marotos partiram, mas dessa vez, levaram Heather Waltham junto._

_Lílian não lembrava-se de outra ocasião em sua vida em que tivesse chorado mais._

_Quando voltaram, Lílian começou a não tentar mais falar com ele, e ele nem notou. Mas, uma vez, quando ele e Heather brigaram, pouco tempo depois, ele foi atrás de Lílian._

_"Lily," ele estava voltando a chamá-la assim, e apesar de sentir uma vontade tremenda de responder de modo cândido, Lílian apenas olhou para ele friamente. Se ele notou, não chegou a demonstrar isso, "Lily," ele continuou, "Eu preciso da sua ajuda."_

_Ela deu uma risada nervosa e sarcástica, "É incrível como você só me procura quando precisa da minha ajuda para alguma coisa."_

_"Do que você está falando?"_

_Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo forçadamente, "Do que eu estou falando, Tiago?," riu nervosa, "De nós dois!"_

_Ele inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente, e ela continuou, "Tiago, de um ano para cá nós viramos estranhos! Você era o meu melhor amigo..."_

_"Não sou mais?"_

_"Não, não é."_

_A expressão facial dele tornou-se grave, "Isso é uma pena, Lílian. Eu sempre gostei muito de você. Você ainda é a minha melhor amiga."_

_"Mentira."_

_"Como você pode dizer isso?"_

_Ela soltou um grunhido nervoso, "Como? Talvez porque durante um ano você me ignora continuamente, nunca tem tempo para falar nem oi. Você e os garotos estão sempre cheios de segredos comigo e eu não vou nem falar que você namora a minha pior inimiga!"_

_"Eu nunca pensei que..."_

_"É exatamente isso, Tiago, você simplesmente não pensa."_

_E lembrou-se de ter virado as costas para ele e ido embora. A partir daquele momento, ela soube que os dois nunca mais seriam amigos como antes._

Lílian suspirou e revirou-se na cama.

- O que será que ele queria dizer naquele dia? – perguntou-se – Bah! Bobagem ficar imaginando o que seria; eu nunca vou saber, mesmo.

Daquele dia em diante, Tiago ficou muito mais atencioso com ela, mas ela começou a sentir uma espécie de aversão a ele. Não se sentia mais confortável para rir do que ele dissesse, ou para conversar com ele. Não foram poucas as vezes em que ele tentou voltar ao assunto com ela, mas foi inútil. Ela estava resoluta em tratá-lo o mais friamente possível.

_Lílian lembrou-se de, um mês depois da briga, ter começado a fazer tudo para ser detestável com Tiago, por mais que ele tentasse reaproximar-se dela._

_"Lílian...," ele veio correndo atrás dela depois da aula de Feitiços._

_Ela revirou os olhos de modo que ele pudesse perceber e falou, no tom mais entediado que conseguiu arranjar, "O que é, Potter?"_

_"Potter?"_

_"Sim, Potter. E daqui por diante, para você eu vou ser Evans. Se você me chamar de Lílian ou Lily, eu não vou responder."_

_"Ótimo," ele disse rispidamente, "Mas não será necessário, pois essa será a última vez que digo o seu nome, Lílian Evans."_

_Naquele dia, Tiago e Heather fizeram as pazes._

- É difícil lembrar que aquele babaca já foi um cara legal. – Lílian soluçou, meio que rindo, virou-se na cama e adormeceu.

**Continua**


	2. Quase Como Nos Velhos Tempos

Por Uma Boa Causa – Capítulo 2 – Quase Como nos Velhos Tempos (por Floreios & Borrões) 

- Você viu, Lily? – Victoria perguntou, triste, no meio da aula de História da Magia – Já foi anunciado o Baile de Inverno. 

- É, eu sei. – Lílian respondeu. 

- Que droga, hein! Eu adoraria ir, mas você sabe, meus pais fazem questão que eu esteja junto deles no Natal. Para mim, Natal é época de ganhar presentes, para eles, é uma confraternização entre familiares! 

Lílian riu e disse: 

- Eu também não vou, embora o Dumbledore tenha dito que como Monitora-Chefe,– ao ouvir essa última expressão, Victoria sentiu uma pontada no estômago – eu deveria. Meus pais são bastante liberais, você sabe, mas eu gosto de estar perto deles pelo menos nessa época; eu acho que o Natal é uma época bastante importante para se estar junto da família. 

Isso não era verdade por completo. Desde o quarto ano, quando Tiago e Heather começaram a namorar, Lílian não comparecia a mais nenhum Baile de Inverno. 

- Bobagem. – Victoria deu de ombros – Eu daria tudo para estar nesse baile, mas... – suspirou – se eu não for, a minha mãe vai ficar muito chateada mesmo, você sabe. Eu já fiquei pro baile do ano passado. 

- Se não fosse pela Petúnia, eu estaria radiante em ir para casa. – Lílian levou a mão à testa – Ah! Ainda tem isso! O noivado dela... ela vai casar com aquele garoto, o Válter... 

- O porco? 

- Exatamente. Aliás, ele estava com uma aparência um tanto engraçada da última vez em que eu o vi. Ele está deixando crescer um bigode, e está cada vez mais gordo. Se ele tivesse cabelos brancos e fosse menos mal-encarado, ele bem que poderia encarnar o Papai-Noel. 

Victoria sorriu. 

O professor Binns limpou a garganta ruidosamente e elas se recompuseram. 

- Esse cara não morre, né? – Victoria disse sob a respiração – Ele já deve ter idade para ser tataravô do meu tataravô! 

Lílian riu, e Binns anunciou: 

- Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória. Silêncio! 

Depois de receberem olhares assassinos de todos os colegas, as duas se encolheram em suas respectivas carteiras e assistiram ao resto da aula em silêncio. 

Quando a aula acabou, e Lílian, como sempre, demorou para arrumar suas coisas na bolsa, ela sentiu uma mão sobre o seu ombro, estremeceu e virou ao reconhecer o toque. Tiago. 

- O que é? 

- Você hein, Evans? Só serve para atrapalhar! Perde todos os pontos que eu ganho às custas de muito suor no quadribol. 

Ela cruzou os braços. 

- Para a sua informação, Potter, eu quase _nunca perco pontos. Ao contrário de você e dos __seus amigos, não é mesmo? _

Ele ignorou o que ela disse. 

- Bom, de todo modo, eu não fiquei aqui plantado para discutir isso com você. Eu queria falar sobre o Baile de Inverno... 

Ela respirou fundo e disse: 

- O que é que tem? 

- Não é uma notícia agradável, aliás, nem um pouco mesmo, mas como Monitores Chefes, vamos ter que ir juntos. 

- Ah, é? 

- É. 

- Mas eu não vou. 

- Deixa de ser babaca, Evans. Eu também não estou soltando fogos por ter que ir com você, mas nem por isso fico fazendo beicinho e dizendo que não vou. 

- Considerando o número de garotas que correm atrás de você, deve ser muito chato ter que ir comigo, não é mesmo, Sr Popular Potter? 

- Não é culpa minha que eu sou legal e você é uma chata. Não me admira que ninguém nunca te convide. 

Ela ficou com muita raiva, e retrucou: 

- Para a sua informação, Potter, muita gente me convida, mas... 

- Na sua imaginação, o mundo inteiro te convida. Não parou de sonhar com o príncipe encantado, não é, Evans? 

Ela respirou fundo e falou: 

- Wingardium Leviosa! 

E Tiago começou a flutuar, flutuar, até ficar preso no lustre. 

- Que isso sirva de lição – Lílian disse, sorrindo, e deixando Tiago na sala. 

** 

- Isso não foi nada, nada legal, Lílian! – Victoria a advertiu – Mas, bom, deve ter sido engraçado – e riu. 

Lílian riu também e falou: 

- Foi mesmo... você precisava ver a cara dele! 

Victoria riu, balançando a cabeça: 

- Vocês dois, hein! 

- Ai, lá vem você! 

- Ele foi muito legal em não te dedurar. 

- E quem disse que ele não fez isso? 

- Bom, a aula do Binns foi logo depois do almoço e já está quase na hora do jantar. Falando nisso, você está afim de descer? 

- Não estou com fome. 

- Você nunca está. 

- Eu não gosto de jantar. 

- Oh, que fofura! – Victoria fez uma voz tatibitate – Por quê? A mamãezinha disse que dá pesadelo, foi? 

Lílian riu, e pegou um travesseiro para atirar nela. 

- Não faça isso! – Victoria a advertiu – Já demos muito prejuízo para Hogwarts com travesseiros. 

- O que quer dizer, - Lílian disse com um sorriso traquinas, atirando o travesseiro na amiga – Que um a mais não vai fazer diferença. 

- Então dois a mais também não vão fazer! – Victoria tacou outro travesseiro nela. 

- BASTA! – disse uma voz que vinha da porta. 

Lílian revirou os olhos debochadamente ao ver Heather Waltham com aquele nariz empinado olhando para elas com um ar de superioridade. 

- Quando é que vocês vão crescer, hein? – ela perguntou rispidamente – Me admiro que _você, Evans, tenha sido eleita Monitora-Chefe. É um cargo que exige muita responsabilidade, precisariam de alguém como... _

- Você? - Lílian sugeriu ironicamente. 

- Exatamente. – Heather sorriu com seu habitual ar superior. 

- Você ainda não se curou da dor-de-cotovelo, não é mesmo? – Lílian perguntou. 

Heather fez uma careta, e olhou de modo ameaçador para Lílian, o que fez Victoria levar a mão à boca para esconder um riso escarninho. 

- Para a sua informação, Evans, eu praticamente dei o Tiago de bandeja para aquela garota. Ele já estava me enjoando. 

- Ah, sim! – Lílian riu – O engraçado é que você voltaria para ele feito um au-au se ele assobiasse. 

Heather aproximou-se de Lílian, com a mão erguida. 

- Alto lá! – Lílian a advertiu – Não sabe usar a varinha, não? 

Heather sorriu cinicamente, abaixando a mão. 

- Eu não sujaria minhas mãos com você, Evans. E quanto à sua pergunta, muito melhor do que você, devo dizer, afinal de contas, eu sou uma bruxa legítima, e não uma produção de trouxas. 

- E com muito orgulho! – Lílian exclamou. 

- Trouxas me enojam. 

- Quase-abortos como você, então... nossa! – o tom de Lílian era sarcástico – Me fazem sentir ânsia de vômito. 

Heather ergueu sua mão novamente, e Victoria se meteu entre as duas. 

- Vocês querem parar com isso? – disse, virando o rosto várias vezes para encarar as duas – E Heather, não era você que estava falando de infantilidade? Então, aja como uma adulta! – virou-se para Lílian e sussurrou – Você vai perder o seu tempo com essazinha? 

Heather deu uns passos para trás e Lílian caiu na cama, para levantar logo em seguida, lembrando-se que era Monitora-Chefe e que deveria estar supervisionando os alunos mais novos no Salão Comunal. 

Tiago estava sentado numa poltrona, despreocupadamente transformando pedaços de pergaminho em gaivotas, e enfeitiçando-as, de modo que voassem sem precisar de impulso. 

- Potter, Potter. – Lílian falou sentando-se perto dele – Você não cresce, hein. – a voz era baixa e, dessa vez, não continha malícia alguma. Era como se ela estivesse pensando alto. 

Ele olhou para ela e ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

- Até os mais crescidos precisam se divertir, - ele disse – você mesma. – riu brevemente – deve ter se divertido à beça às custas de ter me feito parar no lustre. Devo admitir que foi um truque razoável. 

- Vindo de você, eu vou aceitar isso como um elogio. 

Ele deu de ombros, e ela continuou: 

- Você não vai jantar? 

- Já jantei. 

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. 

- Por que você não me dedurou? 

Ele amassou um pedaço de pergaminho, e começou a brincar com ele. 

- Eu não sou dedo-duro. – ele olhou para ela – E não acho que ficar fazendo beicinho pro Dumbledore vá resolver isso. Você vai ter o seu troco, mas sou eu quem vai dar, e não uma detençãozinha qualquer. 

- Isso é uma ameaça? 

- Não, é um aviso. – ele sorriu apesar do tom sóbrio que usava. 

- Olha, estou tremendo de medo! – ela fez uma vozinha sarcasticamente aguda e ele riu. 

- O que você quer falar comigo, Evans? Você não veio até aqui para conversar, foi? Porque ao que eu saiba, inimigos não ficam dialogando. 

- Eu também sou Monitora-Chefe, Potter, eu devo tomar conta dos alunos mais novos, ver se eles estão se comportando bem – olhou para um grupo de alunos do terceiro ano que se divertiam com xadrez de bruxo – Porque se depender de você, - olhou para o bando de gaivotas que voava pelo Salão Comunal – eles vão ficar ainda piores. 

- A vida é curta, Evans – ele disse – precisamos saber nos divertir. 

- Existem regras a ser cumpridas, Potter. 

- Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas. 

Ela suspirou e falou: 

- Bom, na verdade, eu vim aqui para te pedir desculpas – corou – Eu devia ter me contido, eu tenho responsabilidades e ultimamente não as tenho cumprido. Mas considerando que você já está planejando uma revanche, acho que já devemos estar quites. 

- OK, esquece isso. 

- Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, Potter – ela falou – a sua namoradinha mais constante está tendo ataques histéricos que estão me irritando muito, muito mesmo. Não daria para você dar um jeito nela? 

Ele riu. 

- Acho que preciso romper com a Heather mais vezes. 

** 

O dormitório já estava escuro como breu quando Lílian voltou, já vestida para dormir (ela acabara de sair do banheiro feminino). Ela sussurrou algo como 'Lumos' para que pudesse chegar à sua cama sem tropeçar em nada. 

Mas Victoria, na cama ao lado, abriu as cortinas, e falou: 

- Lily? 

- Te acordei, Vicky? 

- Não, eu estava sem sono. – ela disse. 

- Eu perdi o meu. – Lílian falou. 

- Ótimo, assim podemos conversar. 

- Não com essa chata aí – Lílian apontou para a cama de Heather Waltham com o queixo – Vamos pro Salão Comunal... eu tinha vindo aqui para tentar dormir, já que eu não tinha nada para fazer, mas já que você também está sem sono, nós podemos ir para lá. Está vazio. 

- Por mim, tudo bem, mas... – Victoria olhou para o próprio pijama, cuja estampa era de ursinhos, que lembravam Lílian dos ursinhos carinhosos, jogando quadribol – não seria melhor trocarmos de roupa? Imagina o mico se alguém me vir com _isso? Minha mãe que fez, e ela acha lindo, mas pelo amor de deus, eu tenho dezessete anos. Sou no mínimo velha demais para usar isso. _

- Bobagem sua, eu tenho uma camisola com o desenho do Pato Donald. 

- De quem? – perguntou Victoria, que vinha de uma família 'sangue-puro', os Manchester. 

- Um pato de desenho animado trouxa. 

- Ah, tá. 

- Bom, não tem ninguém lá embaixo... e duvido que alguém vá aparecer a essa hora da manhã. 

- Mas, - Victoria parecia horrorizada – você usa uma camisola com um pato desenhado? 

- Deixa pra lá. – Lílian revirou os olhos. 

- A sua mãe te obriga a usar isso? – Victoria fez uma careta. 

- Não! – Lílian respondeu – No mundo dos trouxas, nós achamos bonitinho usar esse tipo de coisa. 

Victoria ergueu as sobrancelhas em desdém. Como alguém poderia achar bonitinho ter que vestir um troço daqueles? 

- Acho que ando mal em Estudos dos Trouxas. 

Lílian sorriu e falou: 

- Eu nunca vi ninguém mais empenhada do que você para aprender nossas coisas... 

- Lily, você é uma bruxa também, não se esqueça disso. 

- Eu sei, mas eu não posso esquecer das minhas raízes. 

- Eu queria ser nascida-trouxa também, sabe? Deve ser bom aprender duas culturas... 

- Bobagem, eu não sei metade do que você sabe sobre cultura popular dos bruxos. Para isso, é preciso ter família bruxa. 

- Pode ser, mas eu bem que gostaria de saber mais sobre trouxas. Nós aprendemos muitas coisas complexas na aula de Estudos dos Trouxas, mas as coisas mais triviais são deixadas de lado. Quando você me mostrou um telefone, eu quase tive um treco! 

Lílian riu e, ao ouvir um rangido vindo da cama de Heather Waltham, sussurrou: 

- Vamos, Vicky, chega de conversa mole! Você sabe o quão escandalosa a Waltham é, e não tem ninguém lá embaixo, vamos descer! 

Victoria olhou mais uma vez para seu pijama, e, sem mais uma palavra, acabou indo daquele jeito mesmo para o Salão Comunal. 

** 

- Continuando o papo, - Lílian disse – eu acho que você deveria fazer um intercâmbio. 

- O que é que intercâmbio tem a ver com querer saber mais sobre trouxas? – Victoria perguntou, mas antes que Lílian respondesse, algo lhe ocorreu e ela mesma continuou – Ah, claro! Você quer dizer um intercâmbio no mundo dos trouxas! 

- Isso! 

- Seria fascinante, mas... – ela baixou os olhos – você tem noção da burocracia? Depois de formada, eu teria que assinar vários documentos garantindo que não contaria nada aos trouxas, etc etc, e imagina o tempo que ia demorar pra autorizarem tudo. E a família hospedeira trouxa ia acabar sabendo... 

- Você não precisa ficar numa família, Vicky, você pode só estudar, numa faculdade, sei lá. 

- É, pode ser. 

- Bom, mas não era sobre trouxas que eu queria falar com você. – Lílian começou timidamente – É sobre... 

- O Tiago? 

- Como você sabe? 

- Oras, bolas, é o seu assunto favorito. - o tom era monótono. 

Lílian corou e pôs as mãos na cintura. 

- Ei! Ele não é o meu assunto favorito! 

Victoria suspirou. 

- Ai, Lily, eu não vou ficar discutindo isso com você senão vamos ficar horas falando e não vamos chegar a lugar algum. Você é teimosa demais para aceitar isso. 

Lílian olhou de modo ameaçador para ela, e Victoria, no mesmo tom monótono e cansado falou: 

- Ok, ok, fala o que você queria dizer sobre ele... 

- Ele realmente não me dedurou. 

- Eu sabia. 

- Bom, mas ele garantiu revanche. 

- Você esperava algo de diferente dele? 

- Você quer que eu conte ou não? Me deixa falar! 

- Tá bom, tá bom! 

- Bom, ele foi até legal comigo, e eu acabei pedindo desculpas pelo que aconteceu depois de Feitiços. 

- Isso é um upgrade. 

- Você quer calar a boca? 

Victoria levantou as mãos, de modo que sua cabeça ficou entre suas palmas. 

- Bom, eu não senti ódio. – Lílian continuou. 

Victoria sorriu e Lílian prosseguiu: 

- Não é o que você está pensando! 

- E o que é que eu estou pensando? 

- Esquece. 

- Vai, continua! 

- Mas tem uma coisa ruim, eu e ele vamos ter que ir juntos ao baile. 

- Até parece que você está achando isso uma coisa ruim. Até agora, você só fez se derreter por ele... 

Lílian ficou indignada e falou: 

- Eu não gosto dele, Victoria, que droga! Eu só estava falando que, por um momento, - sua voz ficou menos aguda e transformou-se num sussurro – parecia que éramos amigos como antes. 

- Vocês brigaram à toa, Lily, eu sempre te digo isso... 

- Não foi à toa. 

- O motivo oficial da briga, que eu saiba, foi que ele discordou do seu argumento em poções. 

- Você já ouviu falar em causa imediata e causa principal? 

- Eu não sou ignorante. 

- Bom, nós já estávamos nos ignorando antes, e você sabe disso muito bem. 

- Você que o estava ignorando! 

- Ok, mas a culpa foi dele. 

- Vocês brigaram à toa, já disse. 

- Não foi! Ele não confiava em mim. Eu já fiquei meio balançada quando ele e os garotos ficaram com segredos para mim, mas quando o grupinho se estendeu à Waltham, isso foi demais para tolerar. Quando era só um segredo dos "Marotos", eu não tinha como ligar, eu nunca quis competir com o Sirius ou com o Remo ou com o Pedro, e nem teria como. Mas a Waltham? 

- Lílian, isso se chamam hormônios. Se não fosse a Heather, seria outra garota. A menos que você quisesse que fosse você... 

- Claro que não! – exclamou, indignada – Olha, eu estou realmente morrendo de sono. Ou vamos dormir ou mudamos de assunto. 

- Quem começou o assunto foi você! 

- Então estou terminando com ele agora. Não dá para conversar nada com você sem que você leva as coisas na maldade. 

- Eu não estou levando as coisas na maldade, Lílian, só estou tirando conclusões lógicas. Se você quiser falar sem ouvir a opinião alheia, tente falar com as paredes! 

E foi correndo para longe de Lílian, acabando por esbarrar em Frank Longbottom, um colega do sexto ano, que viera buscar um copo d'água. 

- Pijama legal, hein, Victoria! – ele disse entre risos debochados. 

Ela corou e Lílian riu do canto do salão em que estava. Sem dizer uma palavra, Victoria correu até o dormitório, sendo seguida por Lílian. 

** 

Lílian acordou ofegando e olhou para os lados, vendo apenas a espessa cortina de veludo escarlate de sua cama. Abriu-a e pôs as pernas para fora. Rapidamente, transfigurou seu pijama nas vestes de Hogwarts ("muito mais prático que ter que ir até o fim do mundo pra trocar de roupa," pensou). As outras meninas ainda estavam dormindo, e Lílian percebeu deliciada que Heather roncava. Baixinho, mas roncava. _Imagina se o Potter casar com ela, pensou enquanto ria mentalmente, __Vai ter que agüentar o motor dentro dela. _

Desceu a escada de mármore que ligava o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano ao Salão Comunal, que estava vazio, e Lílian não tinha a menor idéia de que horas eram, simplesmente porque ela não usava relógio de pulso (dava alergia) e porque sem ninguém acordado, ela não tinha a quem perguntar. Mas ao chegar no Salão Comunal, ela examinou o grande relógio que ficava em cima da lareira e marcava quatro horas e quinze minutos. _Nossa! Dormi menos de 3 horas... porque será que eu acordei tão de repente? _

Fechou os olhos e o sonho voltou a sua mente, meio embaçado, mas ainda muito real... 

Ela, um bebê e um homem irreconhecível – ela só conseguia ver uma sombra - estrelavam o sonho. 

A vida parecia feliz, _"será que esse bebê é meu filho?" _

Ela não tinha como saber, mas imaginou que a resposta fosse positiva, pois ela sentia algo inexplicável – ternura, carinho – pela criança. E pelo homem também. Amor. Dois sentimentos tão iguais e tão diferentes. 

De repente, o quadro da família feliz tornou-se ainda mais embaçado e transformou-se numa noite escura. A abóbora esculpida num sorriso torto fez Lílian perceber que dia era: Halloween. Uma pequena passagem de tempo, e Lílian sentiu um terror jamais sentido antes, ódio, amor, raiva, compaixão, rancor, perdão, tudo ao mesmo tempo. 

Medo. 

"O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor o Harry não!" 

Desespero. 

"Afaste-se, sua tola... afaste-se agora..." 

Amor. 

"O Harry não, por favor não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele..." 

Desespero. E as gargalhadas do inimigo, da criatura que queria matar seu filho, sim, era seu filho, a criatura que queria matar Harry ia gargalhando maliciosamente, assustadoramente, e o desespero ia crescendo, crescendo dentro de seu peito... 

- EVANS! 

E aí acabou-se, não lembrou-se de mais nada, e acordou com aquela angústia no peito, como se alguém tivesse morrido mesmo de verdade. Lílian nem reparara que tinha adormecido novamente ao que tentara lembrar-se do sonho... 

Ela abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a figura atônita de Tiago Potter, com as mãos nos ombros dela, sacudindo-a. Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos verde-esmeralda arregalados fitavam os olhos castanhos através da lente dos óculos dele. 

- Que foi, Potter? Não se pode nem mais cochilar... 

- Cochilar? Lílian, você estava... 

"Lílian," ela pensou, "há quanto tempo ele não me chama de Lílian... faz mais de dois anos, mas... isso não está certo." 

- _Evans – corrigiu-o. _

- Evans, você estava chorando... 

- Chorando? Eu? Há há. 

Ele fitou-a, sério, e ela percebeu que não era momento para rixas e olhou para o chão, envergonhada. 

- Eu tive um sonho... estranho. 

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, com o braço em volta das costas dela, meio que consolando-na. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, como nos velhos tempos, e dessa vez chorou baixinho. 

- Shhhh. – ele murmurou, apertando mais o braço dela com os seus, que lhe atravessavam as costas – Já passou, foi só um sonho. 

Ela balançou a cabeça resoluta. 

- Mas era tão real... e o Harry? Onde está o Harry? 

Tiago olhou para ela interrogativamente. 

- Harry? Quem é Harry? 

Ela sorriu, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas que lhe corriam o rosto. 

- Meu filho... 

- Lílian? Você andou bebendo? Você não tem filho nenhum! 

Ela soltou-se do abraço dele, como num choque, e ficou do lado oposto do sofá. No espaço que havia entre os dois, uma terceira pessoa podia sentar-se. Lílian balançou a cabeça resolutamente. 

- Foi um pesadelo. – disse, enxugando a última lágrima – Só isso. Já passou. Mas é que o Harry era tão real... 

Tiago sorriu. 

- Você pensa em ter um filho chamado de Harry? 

- Eu sempre pensei em Henry, mas agora acho que Harry é mais jovial... soa melhor para uma criança. 

- As crianças crescem... 

- Minha mãe sempre diz que para os pais, os filhos são sempre crianças. 

- Mãe é tudo igual. A minha diz a mesma coisa. 

E riram. E quando pararam de rir, estavam um olhando para o outro, sentindo-se desconfortáveis. Tiago ajeitou-se melhor no seu lado do sofá e olhou para os lados, desviando o olhar. Lílian olhou para o chão. O silêncio era incômodo, e eles permaneceram assim por um tempo incontável. Quando, de repente, viraram-se, fitaram-se e disseram, ao mesmo tempo, um o nome do outro. 

Coraram e viraram o rosto de novo. Tiago virou-se novamente em direção à Lílian, esticou o braço e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. 

- Lily, eu... 

- Ahá! – uma voz que não pertencia nem a Lílian e nem a Tiago exclamou – Se não é a hipócrita da Evans que não pára de gritar o seu ódio ao famoso Tiago Potter, toda derretidinha... 

Lílian sentiu-se ficar escarlate, mas não de vergonha. Raiva. 

- Waltham! 

Tiago também parecia estar irritado. 

- Como você me explica isso, Tiago Potter? – Heather perguntou, visivelmente aborrecida. 

- Heather, Heather... será que não percebe que as coisas mudam? – perguntou num tom irônico. 

- Não me venha com esse papo de que não é o que parece ser, Tiago. – Heather prosseguiu. 

- De modo algum, - ele falou – É _exatamente o que parece ser. _

Ele virou-se para Lílian, que fitou-o de volta com uma expressão de "Que? Quando? Onde?". E não pensou em mais nada, porque Tiago inclinou-se e a beijou. 

Heather soltou uma exclamação de raiva. 

A primeira reação de Lílian foi dar soquinhos nas costas dele e tentar empurrá-lo, o que, conforme a resistência dele foi diminuindo, ela logo conseguiu. 

- Agora, Heather, querida, você tem alguma dúvida do que viu? – perguntou Tiago, tomando fôlego – Vá logo espalhar para Hogwarts inteira que eu e Lílian estamos namorando. 

Lílian estava estupefata, sem palavras. Antes, ela estava pensando em dar um belo tapa na cara de Tiago, mas agora... o tapa, Heather Waltham, tudo, menos Tiago, parecia ter sumido do mundo dela, e ela se viu no meio das nuvens, sem saber o que pensar ou o que dizer quando um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu sua cabeça e ela também não soube mais o que pensar. Só olhava, como em piloto automático, para o rapaz, com uma expressão perplexa de choque. 

Lílian, se tivesse tido a oportunidade, teria ficado muito contente com a cara que Heather fez, e o gritinho histérico que ela deu ao correr para o dormitório feminino. 

- Lílian, - Tiago começou. 

- Potter... 

Eles se encararam, e os pensamentos finalmente foram filtrados na cabeça de Lílian e ela ficou vermelha de raiva. 

- Potter, você não tinha _o direito... _

- Escuta, não foi a intenção. No momento, eu teria beijado até o Snape para tirar aquela chata do meu pé. 

Lílian não esperava que isso tivesse acontecido, mas em algum lugar, bem no fundo, ela ficou desapontada. 

- Que você beijasse o Snape, mas não a mim! – exclamou num tom ríspido – E a burra aqui ainda pensou em uma trégua! Você continua o mesmo, Potter, acha que as pessoas são bonequinhos nas suas mãos! 

E virou-se, preparada para regressar ao dormitório, mas Tiago a segurou pelo pulso, e ela virou, com uma cara muito brava. 

- Me desculpe. 

Tiago Potter era um garoto educado, já havia pedido desculpas milhares de vezes antes, assim como Lílian também tivera. Mas dessa vez, o tom dele indicava verdadeiro remorso. Talvez não só pelo beijo, mas também pelo modo com que ele a tinha tratado anos antes, quando ainda eram amigos. Talvez tudo fosse imaginação de Lílian, mas fosse o que fosse, ela desvencilhou-se da mão dele e saiu correndo do mesmo jeito para o dormitório feminino do último ano. 

Tiago permaneceu no Salão Comunal Grifinório, onde não havia uma alma viva senão a dele próprio. Já eram seis horas da manhã, e mais cedo ou mais tarde, mais gente desceria. 

_Continua... _


	3. Nas Teias do Destino

Por Uma Boa Causa – Capítulo 3 – Nas teias do destino

Foi um alívio para Lílian constatar que a sua primeira aula do dia era Adivinhação, mesmo não gostando muito da matéria. A verdade é que a satisfação devia-se ao fato de Tiago estar na aula de Aritimancia, o que significava que ela não teria que olhar para as fuças dele.

Mas ela não estava livre de Victoria.

A amiga, naturalmente, percebeu que Lílian estava com problemas, já o havia percebido desde antes do café (Lílian se disse indisposta – "ela vai ficar anoréxica se continuar desse jeito," Victoria pensou maternalmente).

Cutucou Lílian, que estava sentada na carteira em frente à dela, com a pena. Lílian se mexeu e nada respondeu.

Cutucou de novo, mais insistente dessa vez.

- Que é? – Lílian virou-se e perguntou rispidamente, num tom que sugeria...

- Você está com TPM, Lily? – perguntou.

Lílian jogou as mãos para o ar e virou de volta.

- Sério, Lily... – continuou – desculpa, eu não pude resistir à piadinha... eu sei que você não está com TPM, uma pessoa não pode ter TPM o mês inteiro, pode?

Lílian revirou os olhos e Victoria prosseguiu:

- Olha, Lílian, agora é sério mesmo, por que você está assim?

- Não enche!

- Lílian...

- .. para tal propósito, deve-se olhar cautelosamente para a mão da pessoa e examinar cada linha, - dizia a voz mística da Professora Landers – É uma técnica muito antiga, e muitos trouxas charlatães usam-na indevidamente. Não sabem nem distinguir a linha da vida da linha da fortuna...

- Lílian! – Victoria exclamou baixinho.

- Eu estou tentando prestar atenção na aula, Victoria, cala a boca... – Lílian sibilou, embora não estivesse dando a mínima para o que a professora dizia.

- ... mostrar aqui. Algum voluntário?

- Foi o Tiago de novo?

- VAI CUIDAR DA SUA VIDA!

- Que bom que você se ofereceu, srta Evans, - disse Mena Landers num tom esotérico – Eu já sabia disso, é claro, meu olhar interior já havia me avisado, mas é importante, como eu sempre digo, ressaltar que há coisas que não devem ser ditas ou a vida perderá sua magia.

- Professora, eu...

- Eu gosto muito de alunos prestativos como você, srta Evans. – prosseguiu – venha cá!

Num suspiro, um revirar de olhos e xingando Victoria mentalmente, Lílian foi até a professora e estendeu a mão direita.

- Não essa, a outra. – disse a professora.

Lílian deu de ombros e estendeu a mão esquerda. A professora pegou um monóculo e, antes de começar a examinar a mão de Lílian, disse à entediada classe:

- Todas as linhas estão intimamente relacionadas. Os trouxas costumam, pela linha da vida, dizer que a pessoa vai viver "n" anos. A quiromancia é uma ciência divinatória que não requer talento, mas requer magia no sangue. Você precisa ter um verdadeiro olho de bruxa para poder examinar com precisão tudo o que está aqui. Os trouxas ainda chegam a dizer que tal linha da vida é longa, portanto, a pessoa viverá anos e anos. Nosso destino já está traçado em nossas mãos, mas é preciso magia para decifrá-lo. Magia. Bom, para definir se a pessoa vai viver muito, basta ver o formato da linha da vida da pessoa, e não o comprimento, - encaixou o monóculo no olho direito e posicionou-o de modo que pudesse começar a examinar a mão de Lílian – Hum... um grandessíssimo amor, hein, menina! Poucos amam como você vai amar... – comentou – Vamos à linha da vida...

De repente, a professora Mena Landers arregalou os olhos e levou a mão à boca. Ela não era do tipo de ter ataques no meio da aula, por isso, seus alunos presentes – Grifinórios e Lufa-Lufas – se espantaram.

- Ela... ela vai morrer hoje, professora? – perguntou Sibila Trelawney, uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa.

A professora não respondeu, apenas fez que não com a cabeça. Lílian olhou embasbacada para a mestra.

- O que houve, professora?

Recompondo-se, a professora disse, abrindo um grande sorriso e fechando delicadamente a mão de Lílian.

- Há coisas na vida que não devem ser conhecidas antes que chegue a hora, Lílian. Saiba apenas que o amor pode transpor a vida, e o seu certamente irá transpor. Para amores como esse, a vida é uma barreira quase nula.

Lílian fitou, confusa, a professora.

- A aula está encerrada, - disse Landers por fim.

- Mas, mas... – Sibila reclamou – agora que estava ficando interessante! E como vamos aprender Quiromancia, professora? Quando? Eu quero ser uma grande adivinhadora e sei que tenho dom para tanto, mas...

- Na próxima aula, Sibila. – foi tudo o que Landers disse.

- Um minuto, por favor, professora? – pediu Victoria, uma das várias alunas (e alunos) que cercavam a professora Landers curiosos.

- Eu disse que a aula está encerrada por hoje, queridos. Até semana que vem. – disse e entrou em seu escritório, fechando a porta com um estrondo.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou um rapaz da Lufa-Lufa, Malcolm Finch-Fletchley.

- Ela teve uma previsão, idiota, - sibilou Sibila – a respeito da nossa louvada Monitora-Chefe.

- Não foi nada demais, - interferiu Victoria – ela só quis encerrar a aula com um grand finalle, e parece que conseguiu.

- Ela sempre me pareceu polêmica – acrescentou Remo, tentando amenizar o clima tenso, - e pelo menos, Lily, ela previu uma coisa boa para você...

- Parece que eu vou morrer por amor, segundo ela, quer dizer, - disse Lílian – que coisa mais piegas – riu alto – eu queria morrer lutando contra aquele... contra você-sabe-quem.

- Que horror, Lílian! – exclamou Victoria – Além do mais, não houve ataques nos últimos três anos...

- Estou brincando, mongol! Quem é que fica escolhendo como vai morrer? Desde que seja daqui a uns mil anos, pra mim qualquer coisa serve, - disse Lílian jovialmente – A professora Landers até que não é das piores, mas...é um pouco escandalosa demais. Olha o fuzuê que ela armou, - disse olhando em volta para a pequena multidão de alunos e elevando o tom de voz – o show acabou, todo mundo para suas aulas!

Pela fama de Lílian, de monitora implacável, ninguém – exceto Victoria e Remo, que ficaram a seu lado - quis experimentar quantos pontos ela tiraria de suas casas, e foram todos embora num misto de zumbidos.

- Pronto, - disse, esfregando as mãos, e depois, olhando-as – Até parece que dá para ver alguma coisa demais nessas linhazinhas bestas...

- Não liga pra isso não, Lily. – disse Remo.

- Não estou ligando. – retrucou Lílian, começando a andar e sendo seguida pelos amigos.

- Mas voltando àquele assunto... – começou Victoria, calando-se logo que Lílian lançou-lhe um olhar assassino meio que apontando para Remo.

Remo olhou de uma para a outra e corou, sabe-se lá por quê.

- Hã... eu tenho que ir... foi muito bom conversar com vocês... cuide-se, Lílian. Tchau, Victoria. – disse e correu para longe, sumindo pelos corredores.

As duas deram de ombros e Victoria virou-se para Lílian novamente.

- Enfim, sós, - disse – agora podemos voltar ao nosso assunto.

- No que me diz respeito – retrucou Lílian – o assunto é meu.

- Que seja, mas me diga o que aconteceu.

Lílian parou de andar e fitou a amiga.

- Sabe qual é o seu maior defeito, Victoria? Você se mete demais na vida dos outros e esquece de cuidar da própria. Se é que você tem uma.

Victoria olhou para Lílian, estarrecida, abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, fechou-a, balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Não, o meu maior defeito é dar muita importância para pessoas que não merecem um pingo de consideração, - uma lágrima corria pelo seu rosto, sendo seguida por outra – e se eu não tenho uma vida, Lílian Evans, talvez seja porque eu passei a minha inteira, ou pelo menos os últimos sete anos dela, tentando ajudar você.

Virou-se, Lílian fez menção de segurá-la pelo pulso, mas parou na metade do movimento. Victoria correu e sumiu por um corredor, e Lílian ficou lá, parada.

**

Lílian Evans e Victoria Manchester eram amigas desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Menos coladas quando ainda havia Tiago ao lado de Lílian, mas ainda assim, como unha e carne.

Quando Lílian e Tiago pararam se falar, embora Lílian tivesse ficado muito mais intensa como amiga para ela, Victoria sempre tentou unir os dois. Não conseguiu; Lílian estava por demais empenhada em não falar com ele de jeito nenhum, e ele, muito orgulhoso, também não daria o braço a torcer.

Lílian nunca foi discriminada por ser uma bruxa nascida trouxa entre os grifinórios, porém, entre os alunos da Sonserina, com destaque para o grupinho encabeçado por Lúcio Malfoy, ela era chamada de "Sangue Ruim" a toda hora. Além de ser defendida pelo grupinho dos Marotos, com destaque especial para Tiago, cuja primeira detenção deveu-se ao fato dele ter dado um soco em Lúcio na primeira semana de aula por esse motivo, era sempre Victoria quem dava lições de moral neles.

Victoria sempre mostrou uma lealdade incondicional à Lílian.

Lílian também gostava dela, porém, não gostava de confiar-lhe segredos. Não que achasse que Victoria fosse sair por aí espalhando, mas é que Lílian detestava o jeito com o qual a garota fazia comentários fora de hora e insinuações inconvenientes.

Outra coisa ruim nela era que adorava bancar o cupido. Quando Lílian, no terceiro ano, teve uma queda por Amos Diggory, então no sétimo...

_"Amos," disse Victoria, então aos 13 anos, "o que você acha da Lily?"_

_"De quem?" perguntou o garoto, examinando Victoria de alto a baixo, perguntando a si mesmo quem diabos era ela._

_"Lílian Evans, Grifinória, terceiro ano," respondeu Victoria, com um sorriso nos lábios._

_"Uma ruivinha?"_

_Victoria fez que sim._

_"Bom, ela é bonitinha, mas..." ele começou._

_"Mas?"_

_"Ela é um pouco novinha, né? Quem sabe daqui a uns três ou quatro anos..."_

Victoria tinha ido falar com Amos sem a autorização de Lílian, que, após ouvir ao diálogo narrado pela amiga, só faltou matá-la. Foi aí que descobriu que faltava a Victoria presença de espírito.

Dessa vez, Lílian preferiu não falar com a amiga sobre o que aconteceu pela manhã, pois se bem a conhecia, sabia que ela ia ver coisa onde não tinha nada e dessa vez, não ia tentar juntar Lílian e Tiago como amigos, mas – Lílian tremia só de pensar – como namorados.

Além do mais, ela estava muito chateada, a última coisa no mundo que queria ouvir eram os comentários de Victoria, que para essas coisas, era muito boba.

Depois da aula de Adivinhação, Lílian havia ficado muito intrigada com o que a Professora Landers dissera, e como se não bastasse isso, Victoria a estava atazanando com aquela história. Se ela já estava desse jeito sem saber o que tinha acontecido, imagina sabendo...

Lílian não se conteve e disse o que não devia, um misto de verdade, ressentimento e vontade de machucar a amiga, talvez uma vingança tardia por ela ter ido falar _aquilo _com Amod Diggory quatro anos antes. Talvez fosse apenas força do momento, mas a verdade é que Lílian Evans sentiu um remorso sem tamanho, e pela primeira vez em sete anos, achou que tivesse perdido a amiga e começou a pensar em como a havia tratado esses anos todos. Não como igual, mas como inferior.

Sim, Victoria tinha seus defeitos, que, aliás, não eram poucos, mas Lílian também tinha os seus. Por um momento, esqueceu a aula de Adivinhação e Tiago Potter e ficou pensando em como tinha tratado a amiga.

**

Na segunda aula do dia, Lílian não se viu livre de Tiago Potter, mas não estava pensando nisso. A primeira coisa que reparou foi que Victoria não estava sentada em sua habitual carteira – encostada na parede, para poder descansar a cabeça – da sala de Transfiguração, e aliás, não estava sentada em lugar nenhum ali.

Lílian sentou-se, como de piloto automático, numa carteira no fundo da sala; não estava afim de assistir à aula, e não queria chamar a atenção da professora McGonnagal com a sua falta de atenção.

Nem percebeu quando Tiago jogou seu material na carteira à sua esquerda. Remo observou a cena com o rabo do olho e também tirou o seu material de uma carteira em algum lugar do meio da sala e posicionou-se ao lado direito de Lílian. Sirius e Pedro, que haviam sido deixados sozinhos, sentaram-se respectivamente ao lado esquerdo de Tiago e ao lado direito de Remo. Uma fileira horizontal foi preenchida somente por eles.

Só quando Heather limpou a garganta ruidosamente que Lílian voltou à realidade, olhando para os lados.

- Não perdeu tempo, não é, Evans?

- Hã? – foi tudo o que saiu da garganta de Lílian, num tom que sugeria sono.

Ao lado de Heather, estava uma Diana Davis inconsolável.

- Tiago... como você pôde fazer isso comigo? – ela clamou numa voz de taquara rachada - Oh, Tiago, eu te amava tanto...

Sirius fez um esforço tremendo para não rir.

- Pô, Pontas, - ele disse com uma seriedade debochada – ela te amava tanto...

- Não enche, Sirius! – Tiago sibilou – o que essa maluca andou te falando, Didi?

- Didi? – Lílian e Heather perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh, Tiago – lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Diana, e Remo, Sirius e Pedro fizeram expressões idênticas de risos contidos. Tiago certamente teria de agüentar gozações mais tarde – você me traiu!

- Oh, que lástima! – exclamou Pedro, falsamente compadecido – Oh, Tiago – disse arremedando a garota – o que fizestes tu?

- Eca! – Lílian murmurou para Heather – odeio quando usam a segunda pessoa. – Heather assentiu. Seria uma das poucas vezes na vida na qual as duas concordavam em alguma coisa.

Tiago lançou um olhar assassino para Pedro, que não se deixou intimidar e virou-se para a chorona:

- Didi, amor, - disse – já que o Tiago não é digno desse teu nobre sentimento – o tom era falsamente solene – casa-te comigo.

- Casar? – Diana enxugou as lágrimas – Oh, eu fui pedida em casamento!

- Putz, ela acreditou! – Sirius murmurou para Remo, que levou a mão à testa.

- Eu sinto recusar o seu pedido, Pedrinho – ela prosseguiu – eu ainda amo o Tiago, e eu o perdôo.

- Perdoa pelo que exatamente? – perguntou Pedro, interessado, olhando para Tiago com o rabo do olho e contendo uma gargalhada.

- A Heather me disse que você estava beijando a Lílian...

- O QUÊ? – Sirius, Remo e Pedro perguntaram em uníssono. Sirius e Pedro riram internamente, mas Remo parecia de algum modo chateado.

- Heather, Heather – o cinismo de Tiago atingia o seu tom de voz – eu beijar Evans? Invente uma desculpa melhor, ou invente uma outra pessoa, para tentar acabar meu namoro. Ciúme é uma coisa muito feia, sabia? E sinceramente... eu e a Evans?

Heather guinchou, e Lílian olhou perplexa para Tiago. Não sabia se gostava ou não de não ter _aquilo _revelado, mas também não se sentia satisfeita em ouvir Tiago negando o que fizera.

Diana atirou-se sobre Tiago e começou a beijá-lo no meio da sala.

- Urgh! – Lílian fez uma careta – que casal mais patético.

- Eu não estou mentindo! – Heather quase gritou – A Evans pode confirmar o que eu disse.

- Confirmar o quê, Waltham? Que sandice! – disse Lílian diante das expressões interrogativas de Sirius, Remo, Pedro e do resto todo da sala – É claro que não aconteceu nada...

- Desculpem-me o atraso – disse a Professora McGonagall – bom, abram seus livros na página 1108...

**

Na hora do almoço, Lílian sentou-se, como de hábito, na ponta oposta a de Tiago na mesa da Grifinória. Reparou que Victoria estava lá, o que foi de certo modo um alívio, desconfiava de certas tendências suicidas na amiga, mas ela sentou-se bem longe do lugar que geralmente ocupava: à direita de Lílian.

Foi Remo quem se sentou lá, bem longe de seus amigos.

- Oi, Lily.

Ela sorriu.

- Você e a Victoria brigaram naquela hora?

- Parece que sim... – disse, cabisbaixa.

Ele levantou o queixo dela.

- Não fica assim...

- Eu não agi muito bem com ela, mas também... tem horas que não dá pra se abrir, nem com nossos melhores amigos.

- Eu sei o que é isso – disse Remo, olhando para o nada, como que lembrando-se de alguma coisa – mas escute o que eu estou lhe dizendo, uma hora ou outra, acabamos contando nossos maiores segredos, por mais difícil que seja.

- É, mas o que aconteceu não foi assim tão importante – disse Lílian – mas é o tipo da coisa que eu não queria que ela soubesse; ela adora bancar o cupido nas horas erradas...

O rosto de Remo se iluminou.

- Ainda é aquela história com o Amos Diggory?

- Mais ou menos... eu perdi um pouco da disposição para discutir a minha vida amorosa com ela – sorriu.

- Vida amorosa?

Lílian corou e Remo timidamente sorriu.

- É... – ela disse – não exatamente vida amorosa, mas coisas que vagamente têm a ver com isso.

- Ah.

- Bom, eu estou morta de fome – Lílian disse – eu não tomei café da manhã hoje.

- OK.

Os dois conversaram muito sobre variados assuntos durante o almoço, e riam tão alto que freqüentemente várias cabeças viravam-se para eles.

- O que tanto esses dois conversam? – perguntou Tiago, dando uma olhada nada discreta para o casal.

Sirius deu de ombros e disse:

- Parece que finalmente o Aluado conseguiu alguma coisa. Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado.

- Ele podia ser gay, né? Sei lá. – disse Pedro.

Tiago sorriu debochadamente.

- Olha quem fala, Rabicho... você ainda está no zero a zero.

- Não, eu nunca achei que ele fosse gay, mas... – Sirius olhou para os dois – mas eu estava preocupado com ele por outro motivo. Eu achava que por causa _daquilo_, ele estivesse evitando as garotas.

- É verdade. – concordou Tiago – Ele me disse uma vez, quando descobrimos _aquilo_, que antes, ele tinha medo de se aproximar da gente por esse motivo, e também que não suportaria perder os amigos depois que já os tivesse conquistado, por causa _daquilo_.

- Mas vocês acham mesmo que ele e a Lílian...? – perguntou Pedro, fazendo um sinal em espiral com o dedo indicador.

- Claro que não! – Tiago precipitou-se – Imagina, o Aluado não tem tanto mau gosto assim...

Sirius deu uma cotovelada de leve em Pedro e os dois deram risos escarninhos.

- Do que é que vocês estão rindo? – Tiago perguntou – eles estão só _conversando_. O Aluado só está interagindo com uma garota, não necessariamente saindo com ela. Nós saberíamos.

- Ele não ia contar nada antes que começasse... – Sirius salientou.

- Ele ia comentar que gostava dela. – Tiago retrucou, mal humorado – Além do mais, ele não gostava daquela garota da Corvinal? – apontou com o queixo uma menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros na mesa ao lado.

- Ih, Pontas, você está desatualizado – disse Pedro – Sophia é passado pro Aluado, ela nunca deu bola pra ele mesmo...

- Ele ter esquecido aquela garota não quer dizer que ele esteja afim da Lílian. – disse Tiago.

- Você não tocou na sua comida, Pontas. – Sirius apontou com o queixo o prato de Tiago – que isso? Jejum? Você é o maior esfomeado que eu conheço...

- Depois de você, quer dizer, né? – retrucou Pedro.

- Eu não estou com fome. – Tiago disse, mal-humorado, empurrando o prato.

- Continuando o papo – disse Pedro – você sai com um monte de garotas e não fica dizendo pra gente que está afim dela antes... a última, por exemplo...

- Mas o Remo é diferente – disse Tiago – ele é romântico, ele não ficaria com uma garota sem gostar e se ele gostasse, – olhou mais uma vez para o casal – ele nos contaria.

**

- Anote aí. Patrick McMillan e Geraldine Churchill, Lufa-Lufa, segundo ano. Ambos. Advertidos por correr no corredor. – disse Lílian a um Tiago entediado.

- E para que serve um corredor senão para correr? – perguntou ele, sem sentir.

- Ora essa! Para que serve! É óbvio, Potter, que serve para irmos de um aposento a outro. E como se trata de um número muito grande de pessoas, é inaceitável que se corra.

- Você é terrivelmente chata. – murmurou ele, rabiscando qualquer coisa no pergaminho amarelado a sua frente.

- O que disse? – ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Hã? – ele voltou à realidade.

- Nada. – retrucou Lílian, voltando a ler seu bloco – Hillary Goldberg, Meredith Parker e Madeleine Quinn, Corvinal, sexto ano. Advertidas por faltarem propositalmente a uma aula. Faça um PS dizendo que elas foram encontradas na antiga sala de feitiços conversando sobre coisas obscenas.

- OK. – disse Tiago, entediado, continuando a mexer com a pena no pergaminho – Acabou?

- Não, mongol. – disse Lílian – Ainda temos mais 5 metros de bloco para transcrever para o pergaminho oficial. – ela puxa o pergaminho de Tiago, que tenta inutilmente segurá-lo - Deixe-me ver como está ind... TIAGO POTTER!

- Sujou...

Lílian estava pasma. O pergaminho "oficial" estava cheio de rabiscos... não letra mal-feita, mas desenhos, se estivesse mais bem humorada, ela até admitiria que eram bonitos. Havia um lobo desenhado, e atrás, em segundo plano, os esboços do que pareciam um rato, um cachorro e um cervo.

- Tiago Potter, o que o senhor pensa que está fazendo?

- Agora, nada, mas antes eu estava desenhando. – disse ele numa voz com sono.

- Você não serve para Monitor Chefe, Potter! Não tem o mínimo de disciplina. Deixe que eu termino, quer dizer, faço todo o pergaminho oficial. Pode ir.

Lílian olhou para ele, muito brava. Tiago continuou sentado.

- Não vai embora, não? Se não pode ajudar, Potter, ao menos não atrapalhe.

- Eu queria que você me respondesse a uma pergunta antes.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Desembuche. – retrucou.

- Você...

- Eu...

- O que está acontecendo entre você e o Remo?

Lílian o encarou, mais pasma que jamais estivera, e encontrou um par de olhos castanhos emoldurados por óculos redondos retribuindo seu olhar com atenção. Não resistiu e riu muito alto, tão alto quanto nenhum dos alunos já havia visto a certíssima Monitora Chefe rir.

Tiago ficou desconcertado.

- Do que você está rindo, Evans?

- De você, Potter! – ela disse, entre risos histéricos – Como você pode ser tão patético?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Seja o que for, Evans, eu quero que escute, e você vai escutar. Se você acha que vai me atingir dando em cima do Remo, está muito enganada. – disse Tiago com espantosa seriedade - E se eu souber que você o machucou de algum modo...

Mas ele não pôde prosseguir porque Lílian riu ainda mais alto.

- Potter, você é gay?

- Do que você está falando, Evans?

- Parece que você está afim do Remo, é isso?

- Não seja ridícula.

- Você que está sendo. De todo modo, estamos nos anos setenta, isso é aceitável.

- Evans, se você não fosse uma garota...

- O quê? – ela riu – se eu não fosse uma garota, você iria estar afim de mim também? Ui!

- Eu te enfiava a mão, é isso que eu quis dizer.

- Que _meda_!

- Brincadeiras à parte, Evans, se você fizer qualquer coisa de ruim que seja ao Remo, você vai se ver comigo. Que esteja avisada.

- Potter, apesar de isso não ser da sua conta, eu vou te dizer que ao contrário de você, eu tenho _amigos_ de sexo diferente do meu. E o Remo não é apenas um deles – o rosto de Tiago se contorceu – é o melhor deles. – Lílian acrescentou.

- Ok, - disse Tiago, não parecendo muito convencido – eu vou dormir.

E saiu da sala da monitoria, deixando Lílian absolutamente sozinha.

Continua...


	4. Tragédia em Sânscrito

**Por Uma Boa Causa – capítulo 4 – Tragédia em Sânscrito**

Assim que Tiago bateu a porta, Lílian pegou displicentemente o pedaço de pergaminho com o desenho. Balançou a cabeça.

- Até que não está mal desenhado – disse para si mesma – Mas esses garotos de hoje em dia desenham cada coisa...

Voltou ao trabalho, pôs tinta na pena, e começou a escrever caprichosamente o nome dos alunos advertidos.

**

Remo Lupin estava sozinho no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Ao que sabia, Tiago estava cumprindo suas obrigações de Monitor-Chefe com... Lílian, e Sirius e Pedro deviam estar no Salão Comunal, enfeitiçando algumas gaivotas de pergaminho para que voassem de verdade, ou armando algum tipo de confusão, ou uma peça contra o Snape... tudo muito habitual. Estava cansado de como tudo era cotidiano, de como não haviam mudado muito desde que se conheceram. Principalmente ele próprio.

Olhava fixamente para o livro que tinha nas mãos com interesse, tanto interesse que nem percebeu que o volume estava de cabeça para baixo, quando a porta escancarou-se aberta, revelando um Tiago Potter exasperado.

Ergueu os olhos, baixando o livro.

- Pontas?

- Remo, eu preciso falar com você.

- Fale, então.

- É sobre a Lílian.

Remo gelou, e ficou repentinamente muito vermelho.

- O que é que tem a Lílian? – perguntou.

- O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?

- Bom, - disse Remo timidamente – não existe "nós dois".

- Mas você queria que existisse, – disse Tiago – não queria?

Remo ficou calado por um tempo, olhando distraidamente pela janela perto de sua cama. Sem olhar para o amigo, respondeu:

- O que importa é que não existe. – suspirou – E nunca há de existir. – virou-se para Tiago – E o que te importa isso?

Tiago parecia ofendido.

- Como, o que me importa? Eu sou seu amigo!

- Bom, Tiago, o fato é que a Lílian também é minha amiga. E nada mais do que isso.

Tiago fez uma careta desconfiada, mas atirou-se na cama sem dar mais um pio. Remo voltou à "leitura", para logo depois jogar o livro para o lado, virar-se na cama e fechar os olhos sem dormir.

**

Lílian chegou no dormitório exausta, após ter passado a limpo uma lista quilométrica de alunos mal-comportados, para encontrar o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano de cabeça para baixo.

Heather Waltham tinha tirado o que pareciam ser TODAS as suas próprias vestes a rigor de seu baú e espalhado por todas as camas do aposento. Lílian olhou perplexa para a própria cama, que tinha umas cinco vestes de cores e tecidos variados espalhadas.

Como estava realmente muito cansada, Lílian, depois de transfigurar rapidamente as suas vestes escolares num pijama bem largo, meramente pegou as vestes de Heather de sua cama de qualquer jeito e atirou-as para o outro lado do quarto. Heather e Diana largaram as vestes que colocaram na frente do corpo para se mirarem no espelho e viraram-se para Lílian, que a esta altura do campeonato estava puxando a colcha de sua cama para se atirar lá dentro.

- Evans! – gritou, histérica, Heather – Que direito você _pensa_ que tem para fazer isso com as _minhas_ vestes?

Lílian, num bocejo, disse:

- Que direito você _pensa_ que tinha para encher a _minha_ cama de trapos?

Heather revirou os olhos e passou a mão nos seus cabelos que oscilavam entre a cor do ruivo e a do dourado (os de Lílian eram vermelhos acaju, definitivamente ruivos) num gesto provocativo, e sibilou:

- Realmente, - disse, apontando para as vestes e dizendo – **_Incendio_** – a cor de cada veste se confundiu com o fogo nelas conjurado – O fato delas terem encostado na sua cama é aceitável, minha cara Evans, mas encostado em _você,_ - fez uma cara de nojo – elas já estão por demais contaminadas... não haveria utilidade nelas depois de já terem passado pelo lixo que é o toque de uma Sangue Ruim.

Lílian sentiu a raiva correr por suas veias, mas se conteve. Era Monitora-Chefe, afinal de contas.

- O seu medo, Waltham – disse brevemente numa voz cheia de sono e raiva estrangulada – é que uma "Sangue Ruim" possa te superar. Mas não é que isso está acontecendo mesmo? – seu tom era sarcástico – Vamos pensar... quem é que ganhou o cargo de Monitora-Chefe? A Sangue Ruim! – sorriu maliciosamente – Deixe-me ver o que mais... quem é que tira notas mais altas? Novamente, a Sangue Ruim... deve ser muito duro para você, Waltham, ver que mesmo com o seu sangue puro, não consegue ser melhor do que eu.

Heather produziu um som parecido com um rosnado ao que olhou de olhos arregalados e vermelhos de raiva para Lílian, mas nada mais fez, porque esta já estava profundamente adormecida.

- Ela vai ver – murmurou Heather para uma Diana assustada – ela acha que é melhor que todo mundo, mas espere só até ela ver...

- O... o que você vai fazer, Heather?

- Diana, eu não devia estar falando com você, sabia? Você quebrou o código de conduta das garotas... não se deve ficar com o ex de uma amiga.

Diana abriu a boca para responder, mas nesse exato momento, Victoria abriu a porta com um chute, e uma aparência quase sonâmbula. Desabou em sua cama, sobre as vestes a rigor de Heather mesmo, e ainda trajando as próprias vestes escolares.

Heather soltou um gritinho bastante agudo, e Victoria levantou a cabeça sonolentamente, olhando para ela com os olhos inchados de sono.

- Que é? – perguntou.

- Você está em cima das minhas roupas.

- Parabéns. – disse, virou-se e dormiu como se não o fizesse há dias.

**

A manhã seguinte era nublada, como se era de esperar de território escocês, onde Hogwarts era localizada. Lílian, como sempre, teve que levantar antes do sol nascer, era obrigação de uma Monitora Chefe estar de pé antes dos outros alunos. Tiago, porém, não seguia as regras tão à risca quanto ela e só acordava quase na hora da primeira aula, ainda a tempo de tomar o café da manhã, que ele não dispensava por nada nesse mundo.

A sala da monitoria estava vazia, ela sentou-se em sua poltrona favorita, perto da lareira, e checou mais uma vez os nomes dos alunos advertidos, vasculhando sua memória para ver se não esquecera ninguém, quando ouviu alguém bater à porta.

- Entra. – disse, a voz ainda embalada pelo sono.

- Bom dia, srta Evans, - cumprimentou a professora McGonagall, muito séria.

- Bom dia, professora – Lílian parecia confusa – Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Pode sim, Evans – disse – me acompanhe até a sala do Diretor, sim?

Lílian levantou-se, calada, e enrolou o pergaminho enquanto seguia a mestra de Transfiguração. Ficava se perguntando mentalmente o que diabos tinha feito.

Ela e a professora pararam em frente à gárgula que se encontrava na frente da Sala de Dumbledore, e Lílian não pôde deixar de rir (embora tivesse tentado ao máximo suprimir o riso) ao ver a professora McGonagall corar ao dizer a senha "bunda de trasgo".

Entrou no aposento, uma saleta circular. Embora fosse o tipo da aluna que não tivesse motivos para ter de ser levada à sala do diretor, Lílian já havia estado lá algumas vezes.

- Bom, Lílian, espere pelo Dumbledore aqui – disse McGonagall, mais relaxada – Mais tarde eu volto... para ver... bom, para ver o seu estado.

- Mas, professora...

Entretanto, Minerva McGonagall já havia deixado o aposento, muito abatida.

Lílian deu de ombros e examinou a sala. Lá estava Fawkes em seu poleiro, dentro das grades da gaiola dourada entreaberta. Passou sua mão por entre as grades e afagou a cabeça da fênix, que permanecia calada, e até um pouco cabisbaixa.

Dumbledore saiu de seu escritório e entrou na sala, com um sorriso que não atingia seus olhos.

- É muito bom vê-la, senhorita Evans.

Lílian sorriu, confura.

- Bom dia, diretor.

Dumbledore sorriu novamente, mas havia algo de triste nesse sorriso.

- Lílian, sente-se por favor. – disse, apontando para um sofá de aspecto antigo.

- Eu... eu... – Lílian estava realmente confusa – Eu estou bem de pé, Dumbledore.

- Bom, Lílian, o fato é que aconteceu algo de inesperado.

O coração de Lílian gelou.

- O... o quê?

- Bom, eu não sou uma pessoa de dar rodeios, Lílian, vou tentar ser breve: a professora Landers foi encontrada morta em seu escritório.

Lílian soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Muito bem, a morte da professora Landers não era nada a que devesse comemorar, mas também... por que diabos ela, Lílian, teria alguma coisa a ver com isso? E por que ela, com tanta gente mais apegada à professora de Adivinhação na escola, seria justamente aquela que foi avisada em particular pelo próprio diretor da escola?

- Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando – prosseguiu o bruxo – por que você seria avisada antes dos outros alunos? Sim, Lílian, há algo de especial nisso tudo.

- O quê? – perguntou a jovem numa voz rouca.

- Landers não morreu em circunstâncias naturais, tampouco iniciou uma nova cadeia de mortes encabeçada pelo Lord das Trevas, como é natural de se imaginar. Ela teve uma previsão muito forte... mais forte que uma bruxa comum pode agüentar.

Lílian engoliu em seco.

- Ela deixou uma carta. Infelizmente, não está numa língua usada atualmente, está em sânscrito.

- Por... por que ela escreveria em sânscrito? Ela conhecia a língua?

- Não, pelo menos não que tenhamos notícia. Previsões podem vir de entidades desconhecidas, perdidas no tempo...

- Não é por falta de sensibilidade que pergunto isso, Dumbledore, mas... o que exatamente eu tenho a ver com isso tudo?

- A carta estava endereçada a você... estava escrito "À Lílian Evans e o mundo". O seu nome em especial. A carta já foi enviada para especialistas... talvez tenhamos que enviá-la a membros trouxas do clero. Mas vai demorar a ser decifrada, Lílian, porque está escrita em código... não sânscrito normal, vê-se, senão bastaria um simples feitiço tradutor.

- Entendo...

- Tem certeza de que não há nada que a senhorita tenha que me contar?

- Bom... – começou Lílian, perdida por palavras – Acho que não... espere! Sim, o senhor disse que ela faleceu ontem à tarde... creio que logo depois da aula que ela deu para nós, ela estava bastante desconcertada.

Dumbledore ajeitou os óculos.

- Por quê, exatamente?

- Bom, ela leu a minha mão, a aula era sobre quiromancia, e ficou bastante estranha depois disso. Ela se trancou no escritório, e liberou a gente mais cedo.

- Ela te disse alguma coisa, depois de ler a sua mão?

- Sim, - Lílian baixou os olhos e corou – Ela disse que eu vou ter um grande amor, e nada mais. Quando a Trelawney, da Lufa-Lufa, perguntou se eu ia morrer, a Landers, não disse nada, só... só disse que meu amor transporia as barreiras da vida. Bom, eu não achei nada demais nisso, para ser franca. Eu já vi falsas ciganas no mundo trouxa, e elas agem da mesma maneira, desculpe o desrespeito.

- Sem problemas, Lílian. Eu nunca fui de acreditar em previsões também... mas não podemos ser radicais em nada, absolutamente nada. Flexibilidade é uma grande virtude, e as circunstâncias...

Calou-se, e Lílian o fitou, curiosa.

- Sim, diretor?

Dumbledore sorriu para ela.

- Nada, Lílian. Na hora certa você vai entender... aliás, nem eu entendo agora, mas algo me diz que em breve tudo vai fazer sentido. Não haverá aulas hoje, em respeito à Mena. Avise aos alunos, por favor. 

- Sim.

- Pode ir, Lílian.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Lílian deixou o aposento, mais confusa do que nunca.

**

Lílian chegou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória distraída. Estava praticamente vazio, exceto por dois garotos do primeiro ano, que pareciam preocupados com a prova de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, isolados num canto com um grande volume de "Animais das Trevas – Volume 1". Lílian permitiu-se um sorriso de lábios colados, lembrando-se de sua própria época de novata. Olhando para o lado, não reparou que esbarrou em alguém.

- Opa! – disse a voz de Remo Lupin jovialmente – se eu fosse uma cobra, te mord...

Não completou a palavra, quando viu que Lílian estava realmente muito abatida, com a expressão de quem estava contendo um choro. O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto, e sua testa ficou franzida. Ele parecia bem mais velho quando ficava desse jeito.

- Lily, o que aconteceu?

Lílian não agüentou e atirou seus braços em volta do amigo, soluçando e molhando o canto das vestes dele com lágrimas quentes recém saídas de seus olhos. Remo, hesitante, colocou sua mão direita sobre os cabelos da garota, afagando-os de uma maneira quase paternal.

- Sshh! – murmurou, bem no ouvido dela – Já passou...

Ela meramente balançou a cabeça, ainda afundada nas vestes de Remo, resoluta.

- A culpa foi minha... minha...

O rapaz a afastou de si, segurando-as pelos ombros e erguendo o queixo dela com um dedo da mesma mão que acariciara seus cabelos.

- Seja lá o que for, Lílian, conte sempre comigo.

Ela o abraçou de novo, ainda chorando. Os dois moleques do primeiro ano haviam parado seus estudos para observar o casal de amigos, e riam histericamente, tanto que Remo ficou desconcertado, e disse para Lílian:

- Lily, acho melhor irmos para outro lugar.

Ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Mais tarde pensaria que o que mais gostava em Remo era a forma com que ele nunca exigia que lhe dissessem nada, deixava que lhe contassem as coisas naturalmente.

Ele a puxou para fora do Salão Comunal, passaram por alguns corredores, quando Remo falou:

- Chegamos.

- Chegamos aonde? – Lílian perguntou, já mais contida.

- Aqui. – disse ele, puxando a moça pela mão e dando uma cotovelada num dos blocos de pedra da parede, fazendo com que esta girasse, revelando sala com algumas almofadas e uma escada de mármore que dava para algum lugar lá embaixo.

- Que... que lugar é esse?

- É o lugar onde eu gosto de ficar quando quero estar sozinho – sorriu timidamente – Bom, sente-se, acho que você está um pouco nervosa.

- Realmente, - disse Lílian, sentando-se sobre uma das almofadas.

Lílian ficou apenas olhando para a frente, e Remo, sentado a seu lado, ficou olhando para ela.

- Ontem, na aula de Adivinhação. A Landers... ela... parece que ela viu alguma coisa nas minhas mãos, eu achei que era bobagem... ainda acho, mas... ela se trancou no escritório, estava desconcertada, você viu... ela teve um ataque, ou alguma coisa parecida... relacionado ao que ela viu em mim, tenho quase certeza... o Dumbledore falou que ela morreu tendo uma previsão... – virou-se para Remo, encarando-o nos olhos – E a culpa foi minha, eu sei.

Remo mordeu o lábio e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelos ruivos atrás da orelha de Lílian, que inclinou a cabeça para esse lado, fechando os olhos e deixando escapar algumas lágrimas.

- Lily... – começou ele – você não tem culpa. Você sequer pediu que ela lesse a sua mão.

Lílian abriu os olhos e sorriu de modo tênue.

- Eu sei, mas é que mesmo que indiretamente, fui eu quem causou a morte dela. Sei lá, era uma pessoa. É muito ruim sentir que eu fui o agente causador da morte de alguém. E nunca alguém tão próximo de mim, não estou dizendo que ela seja íntima, mas próxima, era minha professora de Adivinhação, e desde o terceiro ano eu tenho aulas com ela, rio dos escândalos, das aulas idiotas, bom... nunca alguém próximo de mim morreu, quer dizer, quando eu tinha seis anos, meu avô morreu, mas eu nem tinha discernimento o suficiente para... não entender, eu sabia que "vovô tinha ido pro céu", mas para compreender o que era morte, e porque ela causa tanta dor nas pessoas... - Lílian estava muito vermelha, tanto no rosto quanto nos olhos, e as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto em velocidade cada vez maior. – mas agora, era uma pessoa que estava aqui ontem, tocou em mim, falou comigo, estava viva, e hoje está morta.

- Eu sinto muito, Lílian. Muito mesmo. Eu queria fazer alguma coisa pra que você pudesse esquecer tudo isso, mas eu sei que não há nada que eu possa fazer... eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo e...

- Sabe?

Remo baixou os olhos, visivelmente desconcertado.

- Acho melhor falarmos sobre isso outra hora, ok? – levantou-se, puxando Lílian, que limpava as lágrimas restantes com a palma das mãos para que ela se levantasse também – Eu sei de uma coisa, um lugar que pode te animar. – sorriu.

- O quê? – perguntou, realmente mais animada.

- É surpresa...

Lílian olhou para baixo, limpou as últimas lágrimas e disse:

- Vamos.

Remo sorriu de orelha a orelha, e tapou os olhos dela com as mãos. Pela primeira vez no dia, Lílian riu de verdade, e desceu as escadas, guiada pelo amigo.

- Estamos chegando... – Remo avisou jovialmente – Aqui.

Ele tirou as mãos dos olhos de Lílian, que os abriu vagarosamente, mirando cada pedaço da paisagem que via a sua frente. Era um jardim, não um jardim comum, um jardim mágico, mais bonito que qualquer um que ela já vira em toda a sua vida.

A beleza não estava na riqueza das flores, mas na diversidade das mesmas. Havia flores de todas as cores e de todos os tipos, e uma peculiaridade a respeito delas: elas cantavam... e maravilhosamente bem. Mas foi só virar para o lado que Lílian percebeu que a música não vinha apenas das flores, mas também de aves muito bonitas... fênix.

- Não há complemento melhor para a música de fênix que a música das flores... – disse Remo, contente.

- Eu... eu nunca ouvi música de fênix, nem música de flores – disse Lílian, maravilhada – Tudo aqui é lindo, - virou-se para o garoto – muito obrigada por me trazer aqui, Remo, não há como ficar triste ouvindo música como esta.

Ele sorriu e corou levemente, mas Lílian não reparou... estava por demais ocupada observando as flores e as fênix.

- Esse é o jardim das fênix, Lílian. Bom, pelo menos é como eu chamo esse lugar, que é para onde eu venho quando quero ficar sozinho... você é a primeira pessoa para quem eu conto disso aqui...

- Você nunca contou nem para os meninos?

- Não, nem para eles. – disse Remo, sério.

Lílian sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto dele.

- Muito obrigada, Remo, - disse ela, radiante – muito obrigada por tudo.

**

(continua...)


	5. Natal

**Por Uma Boa Causa – Capítulo 5 – Natal**

****

Passaram-se dois dias desde a morte da professora Landers, ou um dia desde a descoberta do corpo. Dumbledore insistiu que o Baile de Inverno ainda fosse celebrado, alegando que o luto tinha que ser desfeito antes que Hogwarts virasse um mausoléu. Todos concordaram entusiasmados... era certo que apesar do choque, poucas lágrimas foram derramadas. E, afinal de contas, não haveria maneira melhor de esquecer uma tragédia que com uma festa.

**

Lílian estava sentada numa poltrona do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano, observando a amiga, talvez ex-amiga, Victoria Manchester arrumar sua valise para passar o Natal com a família, por sobre o livro que lia. Lílian teria que ficar em Hogwarts para o baile, cumprindo suas funções de Monitora-Chefe.

Victoria também lhe lançava uns olhares, mas nenhuma das duas daria o braço a torcer... pelo menos não tão cedo.

No fundo, Lílian queria desesperadamente desabafar com Victoria a respeito dos últimos acontecimentos, a culpa que vinha sentindo, a amizade com Remo, mas era impossível nesse momento.

**

- Falou com ela, Lily? – perguntou Remo, fitando a garota – Vocês duas precisam se acertar...

Lílian se ajeitou na almofada. Eles estavam novamente na sala cujas escadas davam para o Jardim da Fênix.

- Não. – disse – Ela que deu o xilique, não eu, ela que peça desculpas.

- Lílian, - disse Remo – Não é por nada, não, mas pelo que você me contou, você quem foi grossa com ela...

Lílian suspirou.

- É, eu sei. Mas ela estava muito chata, me amolando, falando do bendito Potter...

Remo sorriu fraternalmente, respirou fundo, e com um leve rubor no rosto, disse:

- Lílian, eu te chamei aqui para te perguntar sobre outra coisa... bom, você... você... sabe, você é a minha única amiga garota. Eu sempre ando pra tudo que é canto com o Sirius e o Tiago e o Pedro, e eu também não tenho uma namorada. Eu queria ir acompanhado ao Baile, mas não com uma matraca falante toda emperiquitada que eu mal conheço, mas sim, com uma amiga. Topa?

Lílian olhou para baixo.

- Eu adoraria, mas vou ser obrigada a ir com o Potter...

Remo sorriu, sem graça.

- Está... tudo bem. Eu devia saber que os monitores têm que ir juntos...

- Aliás, monitor tem que fazer uma porção de coisas chatas. Se dependesse de mim, nem ao baile eu iria. É noivado da minha irmã depois de amanhã, não que seja realmente importante para mim, mas eu ia ir.

- Ok, eu entendo. Mas, sem querer ser chato, e mudando radicalmente de assunto, eu realmente acho que você deveria ir falar com a Victoria.

- Mas... eu prefiro deixar a poeira baixar, entende? Quem sabe depois que ela voltar do feriado de Natal, ela vai ainda hoje, você sabe.

- Eu acho que você deveria falar com ela o quanto antes. Hoje é véspera de Natal...

- Eu não sei se quero falar com ela. Às vezes, isso me faz falta, ter com quem conversar... bom, eu agora tenho você, mas é diferente...

- É como os meninos para mim. Eu entendo.

- Mas, por outro lado, eu ia ferir demais uma parte de mim se fosse me humilhar agora. Eu posso ter errado, mas ela vem errando há muito tempo, também. Nós tínhamos que conversar, discutir o que anda errado na nossa amizade, e não simplesmente uma das partes assumir toda a culpa sozinha.

- Bem, você quem sabe, Lily. Eu só estou dizendo isso porque... – parou, de repente.

Lílian o fitava com olhos interessados:

- Porque...?

Remo se levantou bruscamente e disse:

- Depois conversamos, Lílian, eu fiquei de ajudar o Pedro com o dever de casa.

Lílian apenas suspirou, e o seguiu para fora do jardim.

**

- É assim, Rabicho, nada realmente difícil se você se der ao trabalho de relembrar umas aulas do nosso primeiro ano. Diga apenas _Vingardium__ Leviosa, e aponte a varinha para o papel. Eu já te dei até uma colher de chá e fiz o feitiço mais complicado antes... está vendo? A gaivota já está voando! – disse Tiago, olhando para a gaivota que planava no Salão Comunal com uma cara que Lílian Evans certamente diria ser de um idiota completo – Agora, se você quiser, é só recitar – cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Pedro Pettigrew – que ela vai correndo atrás de quem você quiser, por uma boa meia hora, e a pessoa não vai entender nada, porque esse feitiço para gaivotas teleguiadas é uma invenção exclusiva..._

- Da Potter & Black Traquinagens. – completou Sirius, com um sorriso.

Pedro franziu as sobrancelhas:

- Ué? Que eu não tenha ajudado tudo bem, eu sei que eu sou meio que uma negação nesse tipo de coisas, mas... o Aluado não deu nem uma ajudinha?

Tiago cruzou os braços, subitamente mal-humorado, e Sirius, também com aspecto severo, mas ao mesmo tempo gozador, disse:

- Aquele ali virou a casaca... agora só vive pra cima e pra baixo com a Lílian Evans. Vê se pode!

Pedro riu.

- Vocês deviam parar de ser tão ciumentos... deixa o Remo com a garota! Eu e ele nunca reclamamos quando vocês ficavam com aquelas matracas chatas.

- Mas... mas... – a voz de Tiago atingira um tom demasiado agudo – é diferente! Eu nunca dei muita corda para uma garota... eu ficava e pronto, e o Sirius também! E além do mais, o Remo NÃO está namorando a Evans, eles só estão _amiguinhos demais pro meu gosto._

- Exatamente. – concordou Sirius – Se ele ficasse com ela, tudo bem... mas essa história de nos abandonar para ficar amigo de mulher não me cheira nada bem.

- Sirius, pelo amor de Deus... – fez Pedro – o Remo é esperto, isso, sim... quantos caras vocês conhecem que conseguiram fisgar a Lílian?

Sirius ergueu os olhos, como quem tenta lembrar de alguma coisa, e Tiago, ao contrário, olhou para baixo.

- Realmente. – disse Sirius – Eu não sei de ninguém que tenha ficado com a Lílian...

- É porque ela é uma baranga. – disse Tiago – aí ninguém quer mesmo.

Nisso, Sirius tirou os óculos de Tiago e os examinou de modo zombeteiro.

- Você tem certeza de que esses óculos estão direitos, Tiago? Tudo bem que a Lílian não é lá a garota mais bonita do mundo, mas baranga... é um pouco demais...

- A Lílian é interessante. – completou Pedro – Ela é bonita, sim, mas não ao extremo... muitas garotas aqui em Hogwarts dão um banho nela nesse aspecto, até porque a Lílian não é de se arrumar toda. Mas ela é inteligente e tem personalidade, o que a faz parecer bem melhor que qualquer outra garota.

- Até aí, tudo bem – disse Tiago, revirando os olhos – Mas o Remo só está com a Lílian com papo de garota... nada demais. Ele me disse.

- Pois é. – Pedro deu um riso escarninho – É o que ele te diz... você realmente acha que ele faz o tipo que ia sair por aí, espalhando pra todo mundo que ficou com alguém?

Tiago franziu o cenho.

- Mas eu sou amigo dele... não sou todo mundo... ele devia me contar. E eu sei que ele nos contaria se acontecesse alguma coisa.

- Talvez ele esteja esperando acontecer... – ponderou Pedro.

- Por mim, estaria tudo bem se ele ainda continuasse a ser o Aluado. – disse Sirius – Eu nunca pensei que ia ficar tão feliz com a lua cheia chegando... pelo menos de algum modo, ele vai voltar a ser o nosso amigo, o velho Remo Lupin de antes.

Tiago suspirou:

- Não sei como fomos desviar tanto do assunto... vamos voltar à gaivota, sim?

**

Remo ia andando a passos largos, enquanto Lílian tentava, com pouco sucesso, acompanhá-lo.

- Remo... espera!

Ele continuou andando, e ela o agarrou pelo braço, fazendo com que ele virasse e a encarasse.

- Remo, você está muito estranho... estava tudo bem com a gente, você estava ocupando um papel de melhor amigo na minha vida, e agora, você simplesmente parou no meio da frase e saiu praticamente correndo... o que está acontecendo?

- Lílian, tem coisas que é melhor a gente não saber... – disse ele melancolicamente – Eu estava me envolvendo demais em uma coisa que não ia dar certo... eu não ia dar certo, eu sou... bem, deixa pra lá, eu sinto muito, Lílian, eu devo estar precisando descansar um pouco... desculpa se eu fui grosso.

Lílian abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ele continuou a andar, deixando-a sozinha no corredor e desaparecendo numa curva.

Ela queria ter perguntado o que exatamente era o problema dele, e estava se sentindo muito culpada por não ter percebido o que quer que fosse antes... ela o tinha atribulado demais com os seus próprios problemas e fora tão desatenta como amiga que nem reparou que ele não estava bem. Um súbito sentimento de remorso pela briga com Victoria tomou conta dela, pois talvez tivesse agido com a (ex?) amiga exatamente como supunha ter agido com Remo: por demais preocupada com os próprios problemas e pouco se lixando para os problemas do outro...

Saiu correndo corredor adentro. Finalmente percebera que estivera errada o tempo todo, e que precisava de qualquer jeito pedir desculpas à Victoria e reatar a amizade o quanto antes.

Atravessou o Salão Comunal Grifinório esbaforida... Remo já havia chegado lá enquanto ela refletia no corredor, mas Lílian nem tomou conhecimento dele, nem de Pedro, nem de Sirius, tampouco de Tiago. Abriu a porta do dormitório feminino com força e olhou em volta.

- Victoria?

Diana, que pintava suas unhas de rosa choque com a ponta de sua varinha, virou-se para Lílian, e disse, com uma voz cândida:

- A Victoria saiu faz uns dez minutos... ela foi pra casa, por causa do Natal, você sabe.

Lílian nem agradeceu, nem respondeu, apenas virou as costas e saiu correndo de novo. Os alunos, principalmente os mais jovens, fitaram-na espantados... seria uma miragem ver a implacável Lílian Evans correndo como uma doida pelo Salão Comunal?

Tiago, que a acompanhava com os olhos, gritou para ela, rindo como um louco:

- Olha o mau exemplo, hein, Monitora Chefe! Você vai pra lista de advertidos.

Mas Lílian já havia deixado o salão.

**

Lílian chegou ao Salão Principal ofegando. No jardim da frente, havia uma pequena multidão de umas duas dúzias de alunos: namorados que foram se despedir das namoradas que partiram, namoradas que foram se despedir dos namorados que foram para casa, _melhores amigos que foram se despedir de seus melhores amigos..._

Lílian parou finalmente de correr, com as vestes escolares já encharcadas pelo suor, apesar do frio natalino, e olhou as carruagens sem cavalo que levavam os alunos para a estação de Hogsmeade desaparecerem ao longe. Sentiu tristeza, mas logo se animou com a perspectiva de poder voltar a ser amiga de Victoria depois do Natal.

Subitamente, uma mão tocou seu ombro.

- Lílian! – disse uma voz bem parecida com a de Victoria.

Lílian virou-se e se deparou com uma menina um pouco mais nova que ela, bastante parecida com a amiga, não fosse os cabelos castanho-escuros longos e cheios, enquanto os de Victoria iam só até o ombro e eram castanho-claros e lisos, a completa ausência de espinhas no rosto (Victoria tinha um monte) e a silhueta mais grossa. Os traços em si eram muito parecidos, e os olhos eram absolutamente da mesma cor: índigo.

Lílian apertou os olhos tentando se lembrar do nome da menina. Sabia que ela era a irmã caçula de Victoria, mas o nome não lhe vinha à cabeça. Afinal de contas, geralmente Vicky se referia a ela como "coisa" ou "criatura", e muitas vezes, "aborto da natureza". E não ficava bem dizer "Olá, Aborto!"

- Oi! – disse, num tom bastante íntimo para compensar o esquecimento do nome da sujeita, com um sorriso forçado.

- Você veio se despedir da Vicky? – perguntou a menina, desconfiada – Mas eu achei que vocês estavam brigadas...

- Estávamos, sim. – retrucou Lílian, mal-humorada.

- Então o que você vinha fazer aqui?

- Assistir às vacas voarem no céu. – respondeu Lílian, já perdendo a paciência e apelando para o seu sarcasmo (no caso dela, alguma coisa carregada de humor sem graça).

Ao invés de ficar irritada, Marina deu um meio sorriso.

- Você veio fazer as pazes com ela antes que ela fosse embora pra casa, não é?

- Por que você não foi passar o natal com os seus pais também? – Lílian mudou de assunto bruscamente, já que não estava gostando muito do rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Ela tinha consciência de que queria reatar a amizade, mas não era o tipo de coisa que fosse discutir com uma garota com quem ela mal falava.

- Porque esse é meu ano de ficar em Hogwarts. São sempre os anos pares... eu estou no sexto ano, fico. A Victoria está no sétimo, ímpar, vai. Até porque desse jeito, os nossos pais têm sempre pelo menos uma filha parar passarem o Natal. – disse e encarou Lílian – Agora que eu respondi a sua pergunta, que tal responder a minha?

- Que pergunta?

- Você veio fazer as pazes com ela?

Lílian hesitou, mas como não havia saída, assentiu.

- Ahá, eu sabia! – fez a menina – Eu passei a vida inteira vendo vocês andarem juntas. Não ia acabar assim, uma amizade tão comprida...

- Assim como?

- Bom, como eu não sei... mas é que vocês brigaram de uma hora pra outra, então foi coisa boba.

Lílian apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e escutou a menina prosseguir:

- Eu sei que você mal me conhece, nós trocamos uma ou duas palavras em seis anos que eu estudo aqui, mesmo apesar de você ser a melhor amiga da minha única irmã, mas eu reparo muito em vocês duas. A Victoria não fala muito dos assuntos dela comigo, mas é fácil descobrir, sabe? E eu sou bastante observadora.

- Eu sempre falei com você. – protestou Lílian – Eu sempre te cumprimentei.

- Como hoje. – suspirou a irmã de Victoria – Você nunca deixa de me cumprimentar quando a gente se esbarra, o que, diga-se de passagem, não acontece lá muitas vezes, até porque eu não sou nem da mesma casa que vocês. Mas você nunca me chama pelo nome. É sempre "oi", "bom dia" e "boa tarde". Você, por um acaso, lembra do meu nome?

Lílian ficou muito sem graça. Era um tanto chato dizer a alguém que ele era tão insignificante que não merecera nem um simples lugar para o nome na memória dela.

- Manchester. – respondeu Lílian, sabendo que não adiantava.

- Marina. – retrucou a menina – sim, meu sobrenome é Manchester, mas eu perguntei a respeito do meu nome. De qualquer forma, eu vou te dizer por quê meu nome é esse, segundo papai, assim da próxima vez, você não comete essa gafe. – sorriu – É por causa dos olhos dos Manchester. Não sei se a Victoria te contou, mas todos os Manchester têm os olhos desta cor – apontou para os próprios olhos – Cor de mar turbulento. Marina significa "do mar". A Victoria só não se chamou Marina porque ela nasceu justo na época em que os Aurores capturaram o primeiro Comensal da Morte e ficaram crentes, crentes que tinham acabado com o problema todo... e foi o papai quem o capturou, exatamente, então foi a tal "vitória". Mas foi uma vitória falsa, como você sabe, já que mesmo depois que ele levou o Beijo do Dementador, os crimes continuaram, e acabaram descobrindo você-sabe-quem. Taí um apelido que você pode chamar a Victoria mais tarde: "vitória falsa". Eu sempre chamo ela assim.

- Ok, eu vou anotar no meu caderno de coisas para fazer: chamar a Victoria de vitória falsa – retorquiu Lílian, entediada.

- De qualquer forma, eu ainda não te perdoei por ter esquecido o meu nome.

- Ok, desculpa, mas são mil alunos em Hogwarts. 

- Mas eu sou a irmã da sua melhor amiga! – argumentou Marina, debochada – Mas eu quero te pedir um favorzinho como reparo pelo seu esquecimento.

- O que é? – perguntou Lílian, definitivamente irritada com a tal "Marina".

- Primeiro você tem que prometer que vai fazer.

- Ok, ok. – concordou Lílian, querendo se livrar logo da mala – Eu prometo.

- Eu quero poder andar com você por uma semana. Pelo menos um pouquinho...

- Ok, então. – disse Lílian – Tchau.

- Ei! Que tal começar a cumprir a sua promessa a partir de agora?

Lílian revirou os olhos, e Marina, como um pônei saltitante, pulou ao seu lado, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

**

Tiago ficou olhando, consternado, a porta por onde Lílian havia saído e fez um gesto circular com o dedo indicador perto da orelha, como quem diz "maluca".

- Vocês viram isso? – perguntou aos três amigos – Essa garota é doida ou o quê?

Os três deram de ombros, mas Remo ficou particularmente quieto, e, uns segundos depois, virou-se para Pedro e falou:

- Você queria ajuda no dever de casa, não é? Vamos pro dormitório que eu te ajudo... lá é mais quieto.

Pedro foi com ele até o dormitório do sétimo ano, e Sirius e Tiago os observaram partir.

- Eu tenho que concordar com você, Pontas. – disse Sirius – O Remo realmente está estranho... não é só o lance com a garota, é algo mais.

- O que me irrita é que ele se diz nosso amigo, mas não é capaz de se abrir com a gente. – disse Tiago.

- Ele sempre foi assim, fechado. – fez Sirius, pensativo – Caladão, na dele. Você se lembra de como descobrimos o _quê ele era._

- Claro que lembro. – fez Tiago, com um olhar nostálgico – Mas mesmo depois disso tudo, ele não aprendeu a confiar na gente. Isso me chateia.

- Sabe, Tiago, o Remo conta as coisas quando são fatos concretos, consumados. Ele nos contou que era... você-sabe-o-quê espontaneamente, sem saber que nós já sabíamos, mas isso foi compreensível, eu e você sabemos que não deve ser fácil arriscar perder os únicos amigos que tem por causa de uma coisa que não é nem culpa dele, e de todo modo, ele acabou nos contando espontaneamente. Mas quanto a gostar de uma garota... ele sempre teve medo. Não medo de ser rejeitado, mas de gostar, ser correspondido, e depois perder tudo, por causa da condição dele. Porque você sabe que ele não se sentiria bem ficando sempre com uma garota diferente... ele é muito tímido nesse sentido, e só ficou com alguém daquela vez que nós arranjamos para ele sair com a Lauren Rouchou, lembra dela?

- Claro. Um ano mais velha que a gente, neta de veela,...

- Pois é... aquela foi a única vez que ele saiu com alguém, e foi no ano retrasado.

- A única vez que nós tomamos conhecimento. – corrigiu Tiago, pensativo.

- O fato é que ele contaria pra gente se estivesse mesmo _namorando a Lílian. Se ele não contou, é porque não está._

- Mas _quer. – fez Tiago, rangendo os dentes._

- Quer, e isso está bastante óbvio. – concordou Sirius – E o problema deve ser justamente o problema de sempre.

- _Aquilo. – completou Tiago._

- Aquilo. – confirmou Sirius. – O que mais seria?

- Ele quer ficar com ela, mas sabe que, se contar, ela não vai querer ficar com ele.

- Só pode ser. – fez Sirius – Eu tenho muita pena dele nesse sentido... até a família...

- Principalmente a família...

- Apesar de ficar meio chateado pelo fato dele estar passando muito pouco tempo com a gente, no fundo eu torço que dê tudo certo com eles dois...

- Pois é. – assentiu Tiago, sem dizer que também torcia, já que não sabia bem se queria que seu amigo ficasse com Lílian Evans. – Mas eu preferia que fosse outra garota.

- Ele que tem que escolher...

- Bah, problema dele...

- É.

- Pois é.

- Que assunto, hein? – fez Sirius – Você vai mesmo com aquela descerebrada ao baile? Nada contra, já que ela é bonita... desde que fique com a boca calada.

- Não... eu tenho que ir com a Lílian, já disse. Somos os Monitores-Chefes, esqueceu?

- Eu vou com a Heather.

Tiago engasgou.

- Com a _Heather, Sirius? _

- Sim, com a Heather. Qual é o problema?

- Ela é minha ex.

- Exatamente. Ex.

- Mas ela é a _oficial, se é que você me entende. Eu só estou saindo com a Diana para a Heather se pôr no lugar dela..._

- Aproveite, então.

- Sirius, você não vai _tocar na Heather, está me ouvindo? Nós somos amigos, não sócios._

Sirius riu.

- E a Potter & Black traquinagens?

- São negócios... a Heather é a minha namorada... nós só estamos temporariamente separados, mas ela é a única garota com beleza, personalidade e inteligência na medida certa para mim.

- Quer dizer que você pode se agarrar com quem quiser, mas ela não?

- Basicamente, é isso.

- Postura machista, Tiago, mas eu não posso falar nada. De qualquer forma, eu sei que ela só vai comigo para te provocar, e o meu orgulho não vai permitir que eu tenha nada com ela, nem a minha amizade por você, é claro. Não é do meu feitio ser brinquedo de garotas que só querem fazer ciúmes... e _eu só vou com ela porque queria me livrar da Ella Parkinson._

- Ah, aquele dragão ainda anda na sua cola... – Tiago riu – pobre Sirius...

- Fazer o que se eu sou irresistível, né? Mas tem coisas que eu não posso aturar... como mulheres muito feias ou muito burras. E Ella Parkinson é as duas coisas.

Tiago apenas balançou sua cabeça, risonho.

**

- Bom, Marina, aqui você está, na frente da torre da Corvinal. Eu tenho as minhas tarefas de Monitora Chefe, ainda mais em véspera de Natal. Você não é da minha casa, não pode vir comigo.

Marina Manchester fez beiço, mas logo pediu:

- OK, já vi que não vai dar pra você andar comigo... então eu peço outra coisa pra compensar... eu quero que você faça com que o Frank Longbottom me convide para o baile.

- E se ele já tiver acompanhante? Não se esqueça de que o baile é depois de amanhã...

- Ele não tem. Todo ano ele vai sozinho, que eu saiba... ele sempre arruma par na própria festa... mas eu quero ser convidada por ele.

- Hum... e como você acha que eu vou conseguir?

- Apenas diga que acha que eu estou interessada. Eu não sou de jogar fora. – Marina sorriu.

- Você quem sabe. – fez Lílian – Se ele te achar oferecida depois...

- O máximo que ele vai achar é que você é fofoqueira, de modo que eu não fico prejudicada em nenhuma situação. 

- Bem pensado. – disse Lílian. – Pode deixar que eu falo com ele. Porque, francamente, eu estou pouco me lixando se ele vai me achar fofoqueira ou não.

E foi embora, deixando uma Marina Manchester com ar marotamente sonhador.

**

Quem visse Lílian Evans entrando de volta no Salão Comunal Grifinório jamais conectaria aquela moça de olhar altivo à desvairada que havia pouco, saíra correndo feito uma maluca do aposento. Mas as pessoas, tendo assistido a ambas as cenas, apenas entreolharam-se, confusas.

Tiago Potter tomou a iniciativa de aproximar-se dela, já tramando o que dizer a ela.

- _Evans! – chamou ele, segurando o braço da garota – O que tinha acontecido?_

- Não é da sua conta, Potter.

- Como você adora dizer para mim, eu _também sou Monitor Chefe, e, como não podemos usar dois pesos para uma medida, você vai ter que ser advertida por correr em ambiente fechado do colégio. – avisou, com um sorriso maroto._

Ela apenas o encarou.

- Muito justo. Só estou imaginando que moral você tem para advertir alguém, Potter. Afinal de contas, se _eu fosse levar em conta as vezes que __você desrespeitou as regras, teria que passar o mês inteiro escrevendo os pedidos de desconto de pontos._

- Verdade, mas eu nunca me meti a ficar dedurando ninguém.

- _Delatando, Potter. Que vocabulário!_

- Vocabulário de um garoto de dezessete anos de idade, Evans. Ao contrário de você, eu pareço ter a idade que tenho, e não cinqüenta anos a mais.

- Você parece ter sete anos.

- E você, sessenta e sete.

Lílian respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Mas eu não vim aqui para brigar com você, Evans, porque eu sei perfeitamente bem que não faz sentido discutir com você, já que nossas discussões não costumam sair do lugar. Eu vim aqui te lembrar de que você vai ter que ir comigo ao baile.

- E daí?

- E daí que você pode ter se esquecido desse detalhe e resolvido ir com _outra pessoa._

Alguma coisa disse a Lílian no fundo de sua mente que essa "outra pessoa" a quem ele se referia era Remo.

- Eu tenho perfeita consciência das minhas obrigações como Monitora Chefe. Não preciso de que você fique me lembrando.

- Muito bem, senhora Monitora Chefe. Era só isso.

Lílian deu de ombros, virou-se e perguntou a um menino do sexto ano se ele sabia onde estava Frank Longbottom. A resposta foi quase óbvia: jogando xadrez de bruxo, seu hobby favorito, num canto ermo da sala.

- Frank? – fez Lílian, tocando de leve no ombro do garoto.

- Oi, Lílian! – Frank a cumprimentou, abrindo um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Posso trocar uma palavrinha com você?

- Claro. – disse ele, olhando para o seu companheiro de xadrez, que entendeu o recado e apressou-se em sair, desajeitado.

- Bem, você já tem companhia para o baile?

- Hum... não. Geralmente, eu vou sozinho e tiro umas garotas para dançar. Por quê?

- É que eu tenho um palpite de uma garota que gostaria muito de ir com você... – Lílian teria corado se soubesse que Frank pensava que ela se referia a ela própria – Quer dizer, eu acho que ela gostaria. O que você acha da Marina Manchester, da Corvinal?

- Manchester... ela é a irmã da Victoria, não?

- É sim.

- Ela é um pouco... – Frank pensou em dizer "gorduchinha", mas se conteve, e, como não tinha coragem de dizer "não" a um pedido de Lílian, respondeu – Pode deixar, eu chamo ela, sim.

_Até que a Marina não é tão gorda assim, meio cheinha só e, pensou Frank, __pelo menos tem olhos muito bonitos._

**

Lílian passou a meia-noite que dividia a véspera de Natal do Natal em si deitada em sua cama no dormitório feminino. Em Hogwarts, diferente de sua casa, a festa de Natal, o Baile de Inverno, acontecia no próprio dia 25, e então, não havia lá muitos motivos para manter-se acordada.

Por volta das sete da manhã, ela acordou e encontrou um monte de embrulhos no pé de sua cama (mais uma coisa diferente, em casa, ela recebia os presentes sob a árvore de Natal) e pôs-se a abri-los.

O primeiro era uma caixa redonda azul listrada com branco com uma grande fita turquesa. _A cara dos presentes que sua avó lhe dava. Abriu e lá estava um cachecol vermelho, provavelmente feito pela própria remetente. Lílian sorriu, embora não pensasse em usá-lo de jeito nenhum. Leu o cartão – um daqueles musicados trouxas – e guardou-o com o presente._

O segundo era um embrulho vermelho plano, com um cartão branco. Lílian pegou o cartão e viu que era de sua melhor amiga trouxa, Nicole Ludlow, um disco do Led Zepelin.

- Uau. Obrigada, Nic! – deixou escapar.

O terceiro era uma caixa de veludo verde, de seus pais e de Petúnia (só no nome, obviamente, já que era provável que Petúnia nem tinha tomado conhecimento do presente). Continha uma gargantilha e brincos de esmeralda que combinavam muito com os olhos de Lílian, e ela não pôde deixar de adorar.

Havia também o presente de Válter "Porco" Dursley, o noivo de Petúnia, um livro de auto-ajuda chamado "Como ser Normal", que Lílian pensou em enviar de volta para o remetente para que ele o lesse. Ela tinha plena consciência dos olhares que ele lhe lançava durante as festas de família, quando ela estava em casa, e não gostava nada, nada deles. 

E também havia o presente de seus padrinhos, tia Dóris e tio Paul, que como sempre era um envelope com dinheiro, trezentas libras, que ela mais tarde trocaria por galeões.

Havia mais três embrulhos, e por experiência, Lílian sabia que nenhum vinha de Victoria e ficou chateada por sua amiga ainda estar chateada com ela, mas sabia que era inevitável. Ela própria havia guardado o presente que comprara, um cordão com os dizeres "Amigas para Sempre" no pingente (que mudava de cor de acordo com o humor do dono), para dar-lhe depois que fizessem as pazes.

O primeiro dos últimos embrulhos era todo vermelho com uma fita dourada (as cores da Grifinória) e era um presente pessoal de Alvo Dumbledore: uma primeira edição de Hogwarts, uma História, antiqüíssimo por sinal.

- Dumbledore, eu te adoro! – murmurou Lílian em tom de exclamação.

O segundo era uma caixa azul com fita amarela, com um cartão que dizia:

_Lily__,_

_Feliz Natal e me desculpe por qualquer coisa. Eu gosto muito de você. De verdade._

_Do seu amigo,_

_Remo_

Lílian sorriu consigo mesma por ter uma pessoa a menos na sua lista de gente chateada com ela. Era uma caixinha de música que tocava uma música alegre e calma, com dois bonecos (ou seres?) animados que dançavam no ritmo e de vez em quando se cansavam e sentavam no que seria o palco deles. Mais tarde Lílian descobriria que a música que a caixinha tocava variava de acordo com o humor da pessoa, e o casalzinho dançava o que tocasse.

A garota fitou o último embrulho, curiosa. Das pessoas que costumavam lhe mandar presentes, exceto por Victoria obviamente, não havia mais ninguém. Pegou o cartão, que dizia somente:

_De Tiago Potter_

_Para Lílian Evans._

Revirou os olhos. Da última vez que recebera um presente de Tiago, no ano anterior, crente que era uma espécie de pedido de desculpas (não que fosse aceitar, mas adoraria receber), abriu, internamente contente, até se deparar com uma bomba de bosta que explodiu na cara dela assim que abriu a caixa.

Por um instante, pensou em abrir na cara de Tiago para que ele próprio sofresse as conseqüências, mas acabou resolvendo deixar de lado o tal presente e descer para o Salão Comunal, afinal de contas, era Natal e ele precisaria de muito mais que uma bomba de bosta para aborrecê-la.

Olhou para as camas ao lado e viu Heather Waltham dormindo com sua máscara facial à base de abóboras e riu, e na outra cama, Diana Davis dormia. E babava.

Sorridente, Lílian transfigurou seu pijama em suas calças brancas, blusa vermelha e potente casaco branco e desceu as escadas que separavam o dormitório que ocupava, do salão comunal.

Estava praticamente vazio, havia somente dois garotos do quarto ano brincando com snaps explosivos e uma garota do segundo ano, com óculos fundo-de-garrafa, lendo um espesso volume de "Animagi". Voltou ao seu dormitório e buscou o livro que ganhara de Dumbledore, e, depois de descer novamente, pôs-se a examiná-lo.

Como sempre acontecia quando lia, o tempo passou bem depressa, e logo, para seu desgosto, Tiago Potter desceu.

- Oi, Cenourinha. – disse ele jovialmente, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar, mais por costume que por irritação mesmo, o que, ela não deixou de sentir, já que sempre odiou piadas a respeito dos seus cabelos ruivos.

- Feliz Natal pra você também, Potter.

Ele sorriu.

- Milagre! E que honra receber "feliz Natal" de você, Evans. Deve ser o tal do espírito natalino.

- Eu fui irônica, se você não percebeu.

- Eu também, se você não percebeu.

Ela voltou a ler e ele se calou.

- Quer parar de ler por cima do meu ombro, Potter? Isso me incomoda.

- Evans, eu não estou lendo essa velharia, estou só examinando o potencial dessas folhas para virarem gaivotas.

- Você só pensa nisso? – perguntou ela, fechando o livro.

- Deixe-me ver... – fez ele, zombeteiramente pensativo – não. Eu penso em outras coisas.

- Sexo, drogas e rock'n'roll. – murmurou Lílian, para si própria.

- Rock'n quê?

- Deixa pra lá.

- A parte do sexo eu concordo... – fez ele, levantando a sobrancelha – Drogas, eu não sei a que você se refere, mas eu não fico com nenhum dragão... e quem diria que a palavra "sexo" passaria algum dia pela cabeça da puritaníssima srta Monitora Chefe. Realmente, baixou um espírito estranho aqui.

- Cala a boca, Potter.

- Eu estou só tentando descontrair o ambiente... – disse ele, alegre – Sorria, Evans, hoje é Natal! – e riu.

Lílian olhou para ele de soslaio.

- Você não tem nada pra me dizer? – perguntou ele, mais sério – Acho que um "obrigada" seria legal, ou pelo menos, educado.

- Eu sinto te decepcionar, Potter, mas se você se refere à sua bomba de bosta ou qualquer outra coisa desagradável que esteja dentro da caixa que você me mandou, eu não abri. Está lá, pra qualquer hora que você resolva pegar de volta e enganar outro otário.

 - Evans, você está subestimando a minha criatividade. – disse ele, admirado – Eu não te mandaria bomba de bosta por dois anos seguidos.

- Seja lá o que for...

- Eu tenho certeza de que você vai gostar...

- Me desculpe, mas eu não tenho o seu senso de humor doentio.

- Só abra.

- Nem em um milhão de anos.

Tiago revirou os olhos.

- Traga aqui, Evans, que eu me comprometo a... a... beijar Severo Snape na boca se houver qualquer tipo de sacanagem dentro daquela caixa.

Sabendo que as palavras de um bruxo, mesmo sendo Tiago Potter, valiam sua honra, Lílian, com um sorriso maroto reprimido, pegou seu livro e subiu as escadas para buscar a caixa do presente...

_Que garoto maluco, pensou, __mas bem que vale a pena levar uma explosão de bomba de bosta na cara pra ver o Tiago, pensou Lílian, se esbofeteando mentalmente com a menção do primeiro nome do garoto__, digo, Potter,  beijando o Snape..._

Desceu com a caixa na mão, e Tiago a pegou com muito cuidado e colocou sobre uma mesa de centro.

- Pode abrir, Evans.

Olhando para ele num misto de ansiedade e desconfiança, Lílian desamarrou o laço que prendia a fita à tampa da caixa, e de lá de dentro saiu uma coruja cor-de-tijolo, com olhos... verde esmeralda!

Tiago sorria de orelha a orelha e Lílian assumiu um aspecto severo. Não ia poder obrigá-lo a beijar Snape porque tecnicamente, aquilo não era uma zombaria. Mas tinha certeza de que aquilo servira para chamá-la de "cara-de-coruja".

- Muito engraçado, Potter. – disse - Onde você arrumou uma coruja dessa cor?

Antes que Tiago pudesse responder, a coruja se transformou num gato.

_Que ódio! Além de me chamar de cara-de-coruja, ele ainda quis esfregar na minha cara como ele é **o bom de Transfiguração... mas esse gato é tão bonitinho...**_

_- Gostou, Evans? – perguntou ele – Eu te dei praticamente dois bichinhos de estimação... você devia me agradecer._

_- Obrigada, Potter. – disse ela, num tom severo de quem é obrigado pela mãe a agradecer as meias que acabou de ganhar da tia._

- Ele precisa de um nome. Ah, vá lá, Evans, você não vai deixar esse pobre gatinho virar um enjeitado, vai? Ele não tem culpa de que fui eu quem te deu... – fez Tiago, com uma voz propositalmente tatibitate.

Pegando o gato com as duas mãos e erguendo-o à altura de seus olhos, Lílian, que nunca vira um gato cor-de-tijolo com olhos verdes na vida, inclinou o rosto, pensativa e, olhando para Tiago de soslaio, respondeu:

- Pontas.

**

O dia transcorreu normalmente, o que significa que Lílian passou a tarde toda lendo (dessa vez com "Pontas", que se revelara um ótimo companheiro de leitura – que não lia - , no colo) e assistindo a Diana folhear "Feitiços e Fetiches", a revista símbolo da futilidade adolescente do mundo bruxo e eventualmente mostrar uma página à Heather, que geralmente balançava a cabeça com uma careta e dizia:

- É _muito ano passado. Eu quero uma coisa deslumbrante e inédita._

E por fim:                      

- Definitivamente, Diana, você não vai achar nada aí que me sirva, porque eu quero alguma coisa que ninguém tenha visto. É esse o significado de inédito.

Por volta da página 784, e seis e pouco da tarde, Lílian resolveu começar a se arrumar (a festa era às oito), enquanto assistia à Diana mudar a cor de suas unhas para um prateado fosco, com o cabelo sendo arrumado pelo "Kit Cabelo Mágico de Gilda Lockhart" e Heather, fechada pelas cortinas de sua cama, parecia também estar se aprontando, só que secretamente, provavelmente achando que Lílian copiaria seu tal estilo de maquiagem "deslumbrante e inédita".

Lílian carregou a caixa com sua veste a rigor, sapato e as jóias que ganhara e uma bolsinha com maquiagens trouxas, nas quais ela confiava mais, para o Banheiro dos Monitores.

Logo depois de terminar o banho, se vestir e aplicar um rápido feitiço secador de cabelos (não que Lílian soubesse muito de feitiços cosméticos, mas o básico, como qualquer garota da comunidade mágica, ela conhecia) e passar uma leve maquiagem no rosto, Lílian começou a procurar pela caixa de veludo verde, quando, de repente, uma voz veio de trás de seu ombro, aumentando sensível e gradualmente:

- Procurando por isso, Evans?

Lílian deixou escapar uma exclamação de susto e virou-se, indignada, para encarar um Tiago Potter já completamente pronto, segurando a caixa que ela procurava. Pegou o objeto das mãos dele com violência, e perguntou rispidamente:

- Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu não sou nenhum pervertido. Eu entrei quando você estava fazendo um feitiço esquisito no seu cabelo e falando coisas bobocas... em todo feitiço de menina você tem que dizer "Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiisa"?

Lílian deu um sorriso amarelo.

- E aí, você não deve ter escutado eu entrar... a porta desbloqueia sempre que a banheira se esvazia por completo e se bloqueia sempre quando começa a encher, e você sabe disso. E como Monitor, eu também tenho a senha. – disse ele

- Obrigada pela aula, Potter. – retrucou ela, terminando de colocar o último brinco na orelha esquerda e praticamente arrancando a gargantilha da caixa.

Depois de várias tentativas sem sucesso de pôr a jóia no pescoço, Lílian suspirou, impaciente, e Tiago falou:

- Quer que eu coloque?

Não querendo pedir com palavras, Lílian entregou a gargantilha a Tiago e levantou os cabelos, deixando sua nuca à mostra.

Com muita agilidade, ou pelo menos bem mais agilidade que Lílian esperava que um menino tivesse, ele prendeu os fechos da gargantilha e por um breve momento, os dois contemplaram a imagem do casal que formavam no pequeno espelho redondo. Ela com os cabelos levantados pelas mãos e ele, por trás de seus ombros, com as mãos ainda sobre a parte de trás da gargantilha. Quantas vezes Lílian não vira a mesma cena acontecendo entre seu pai e sua mãe...

Na mesma hora, ele tirou as mãos da nuca dela e ela soltou os cabelos e os ajeitou com as mãos rapidamente. Depois de um feitiço para que suas coisas voltassem ao seu dormitório na Grifinória, Lílian virou-se para Tiago e ele ofereceu-lhe o braço. Ela aceitou.

- Sabe, Evans? – disse ele – Você está... diferente.

Lílian gostou muito de ouvir Tiago Potter dizer que ela estava "diferente" no tom de quem queria dizer que ela estava linda. _Só gostei porque toda garota gosta de ser elogiada, justificou-se mentalmente, __ainda mais pela pessoa mais improvável de vir esse elogio._

E os dois entraram, de braços dados, no Salão Principal.

_Continua..._


	6. O Baile de Inverno

**Por Uma Boa Causa – Capítulo 6 – O Baile de Inverno**

Lílian e Tiago entraram de braços dados no salão principal, e ela não pôde de deixar de sentir um frio na barriga quando, já movidos (pelo menos ele) pela prática de três anos de bailes de inverno, abriram o deste ano sem precisar da "ajudinha" da Professora McGonagall.

Tiago a puxou pela mão, e os dois tomaram a posição de dança lenta: ela, sentindo-se muito envergonhada por ter que colocar os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e ele, com desenvoltura, a puxou para perto de si pela cintura, e a despeito de si mesma, Lílian sentiu que o friozinho na barriga havia se transformado em um baita iceberg.

_Relaxe, Lílian, disse a si mesma, __É só uma dança... você sabe que só está nervosa porque não quer que ele caçoe de você por dançar mal. Lembre-se do aniversário de quinze anos da Petúnia... ei, eu tinha só dez anos... bem, lembre-se do Baile de Inverno do quarto ano..._

Bingo. As lembranças vieram à tona como um lampejo. Tiago foi com Waltham. Tiago e Waltham começaram a namorar. Tiago passou da categoria de melhor amigo para babaca homérico.

Passou o frio na barriga, e agora os dois já estavam no meio da pista de dança, rodopiando, e uma das mãos da garota já estava junto de uma mão de Tiago.

- Fala alguma coisa, Evans. – sussurrou ele – Se já é chato dançar, imagina dançar calado...

- Fala você. – retrucou ela, saindo de seu estado de distração.

- Você viu a Heather em algum lugar? Com o Sirius? – fez ele, olhando por sobre o ombro dela.

Lílian revirou os olhos e fez uma careta.

- Não. – respondeu secamente – Você sabe quando essa música acaba?

- É uma valsa, Evans, e portanto, é comprida. Daqui a uns quatro ou cinco minutos.

- E nós dois vamos ter que pagar o mico de ficar dançando sozinhos na frente de todo mundo o tempo todo?

- É o que parece, não? Ou você espera que saiamos no meio da música?

- Hoje definitivamente não é o meu dia.

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- Que é, Potter?

- Por que você saiu correndo daquele jeito esbaforido no meio do Salão Comunal?

- Não é da sua conta... que saco!

- Evans, sério... aquilo foi preocupante.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Música lenta é muito chata... sempre os mesmos passos...

- Quer dizer que a nossa Monitora Chefe sabe dançar música rápida? Interessante saber...

- Faz um favor, Potter?

- O quê?

- Cala essa boca.

Ele riu, mas obedeceu. Lílian viu, por sobre o ombro dele, Remo no meio da multidão de alunos em vestes a rigor, sorrindo para ela, e quis acenar, mas sabia que McGonagall depois diria que acenos estragam a dança...

Dançar com Tiago Potter era monótono, para não dizer chato. Embora ele a conduzisse com destreza, Lílian não se sentia à vontade com ele, e as conversas que tinham se resumiam a implicâncias mútuas... o de sempre. E a despeito de tudo, ela, por um momento, desejou que estivesse dançando com Remo. _Certamente, pensou, __eu__ estaria me sentindo bem melhor agora, bem mais confiante de que tudo daria certo._

Depois de alguns poucos minutos, a música acabou, e Lílian e Tiago foram liberados para aproveitar o baile.

- Só peço que não se embebedem, não tenham relações promíscuas, enfim, dêem o exemplo que Monitores Chefes devem dar. – disse McGonagall, olhando diretamente para Tiago.

- Pode deixar, Minnie. – disse Tiago, com uma seriedade debochada.

McGonagall lançou-lhe um olhar severo:

- E da próxima vez que me chamar de 'Minnie', senhor Potter, tenha certeza de que vai passar o resto do ano letivo limpando o corujal.

- Não se preocupe, Minnie, eu vou ser responsável. – retorquiu Tiago, já sumindo em meio à multidão.

Minerva McGonagall ficou irritada, mas já não havia mais o que fazer. Virou-se para Lílian, que, continha um riso atrás da mão. Não foi preciso mais do que o olhar com que a fuzilou para que a garota se recompusesse.

- Me desculpe, professora. Realmente, o Potter tem um sério problema com regras.

- O meu recado foi para a _senhorita também. – disse, mas ficou menos carrancuda – Lílian, querida, você já está se sentindo melhor?_

Lílian suspirou. Sabia o que a professora quisera dizer.

- Mais ou menos. – disse, sentando-se à mesa vazia ao lado – Quando eu soube que a Landers tinha morrido e que, indiretamente, eu era a culpada, eu entrei em parafuso. Mas agora, já passou um tempo, mesmo que um período curto de tempo e... bem, um amigo meu em especial tem sido bastante legal comigo e me ajudado a dar a volta por cima. Ele já conseguiu até me convencer de que a própria Landers, se pudesse voltar à vida, não me culparia... segundo ele, ela talvez ficasse até feliz de morrer tendo uma predição, falsa ou não.

- Verdade. Sabe, Lílian, - disse McGonagall, que tratava e gostava de Lílian como de uma filha, uma filha que nunca tivera, também já sentada,– você é muito parecida comigo, que também sou bastante cética. Mas Alvo é um homem racional, e de algum modo, ele está levando a sério o que quer que Mena tenha previsto ou imaginado. A carta já foi mandada para ser decifrada e eu mesma me surpreendo imaginando se era verdadeira ou não. Mas o fato é que estava codificada, e em sânscrito, e a nossa própria razão nos faz crer que há algum fundamento nisso tudo. Talvez fosse só o velho desejo das professoras de Adivinhação, que sempre sonham em morrer fazendo algo de importante, como uma predição, e a pobre Mena tenha apenas tido uma alucinação seguida de um ataque pelo excesso de emoção, mas... temos que esperar. – olhou para Lílian – Ah, querida, não fique preocupada. Nossos especialistas já estão tratando disso para você, e não há de ser nada grave... vá aproveitar a festa, Lílian, porque a juventude dura muito menos do que gostaríamos e não é muito sensato desperdiçá-la com tanta maturidade precoce. Falo por experiência própria, Lílian, esqueça um pouco de suas responsabilidades e faça valer os seus dezessete anos. – abriu um sorriso (que Lílian sempre achou _igualzinho ao de Margareth Thatcher) – Para o Tiago Potter eu tenho de pedir responsabilidade porque ele já aproveita até mais do que deveria, mas para você, que já é responsável além da conta... ah, aproveite, Lílian, e esqueça dessa "coroa" aqui..._

Lílian sorriu e abraçou McGonagall como abraçava sua mãe: com carinho, respeito e admiração.

- Pode deixar, professora... eu vou indo, então.

- Até logo, Lílian.

E Lílian, assim como Tiago, também sumiu na multidão aos olhos de Minerva McGonagall, que soltou um suspiro nostálgico.

**

- Lílian! – berrou Remo, acenando para a garota – Aqui!

Lílian sorriu e caminhou até a mesa onde Remo estava, e seu sorriso foi rapidamente desfeito quando viu que Tiago também estava lá.

- Oi, Remo, Pedro... Potter.

- Oi, Lílian. – respondeu jovialmente Pedro Pettigrew, já derramando na goela a terceira garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Você aqui, Evans. – fez Tiago, olhando carrancudo dela para Remo.

- Não repare, Lílian, ele só está com ciúmes... – disse Pedro, com a voz já um pouco alterada pelo álcool.

Tiago lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero.

- Ele quer monopolizar os amigos, sabe? – prosseguiu Pedro, e Tiago puxou a garrafa de sua mão e engoliu o resto da bebida que havia lá dentro – Ei!

Lílian sentou-se, e perguntou:

- E onde está o Sirius?

- Em algum lugar com a Heather, mas eles ainda não desceram. – respondeu Tiago, mal-humorado – Grandes amigos os que eu tenho.

- Ei, o que foi que eu fiz? – protestou Pedro.

- Lílian, você está... – fez Remo, olhando para a garota como se estivesse hipnotizado – linda.

Lílian sorriu, Pedro começou a rir, e Tiago pegou mais uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e entornou dentro de sua garganta, sem nem sentir direito o gosto.

- Ei, Tiago, acho melhor a gente dar o fora... quer dizer, eu já tenho diploma de segurador de vela, mas você...

Dessa vez, foi Remo quem lhe lançou o olhar severo.

- Calma. – fez Pedro, levantando as mãos – foi brincadeirinha...

- Hã... Lílian? – fez Remo, ignorando os amigos – Quer dançar e se livrar desses dois pinguços com dor-de-cotovelo?

- Eu não estou com dor-de-cotovelo! – protestou Pedro – O Tiago que está! – começou a fazer caretas para Tiago, mexendo com as mãos ao lado das orelhas – A Heather está com o Sirius, lalá-lalá-lá-lá! 

Tiago apenas revirou os olhos e bebeu mais uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

A essa altura, Remo e Lílian já estavam na pista de dança.

- Putz, ainda estão tocando música lenta... – reclamou Lílian.

Remo sorriu e disse:

- Vamos então apenas conversar e ficar dando dois passos pra cá, três pra lá.

Lílian riu:

- Você não existe, Remo!

E os dois, muito desajeitados, começaram a dançar. Não havia como comparar Remo e Tiago como dançarinos. De longe, Tiago dançava bem melhor, mas com Remo, ela se sentia leve e confortável.

Parecia que havia só os dois e mais ninguém em todo o grande Salão Principal de Hogwarts enquanto dançavam, e Lílian surpreendeu a si própria tendo esse tipo de pensamentos. Será que estava começando a gostar de Remo mais do que deveria?

Até que uma voz esganiçada gritou para ela, mais alta do que a música:

- LÍLIAN!

Lílian soltou-se de Remo, virou-se e viu Marina Manchester, parecendo um barril em suas vestes azuis com fita rosa na cintura acompanhada pelo sempre elegante e agora encabulado Frank Longbottom.

- Olá, Marina. – cumprimentou Lílian, sem graça. – Oi, Frank!

Remo apenas sorriu para o casal e disse:

- Oi Marina, Frank, como vai, cara?

- Há quanto tempo a gente não se vê, hein! – respondeu Frank – Acho que os nossos horários de aula não coincidiram muito esse ano... mas qualquer hora a gente conversa. – acrescentou, olhando apontativamente para Lílian, e teriam reparado que Remo ruborizou levemente, se o salão não estivesse à meia luz.

- Ok, até logo. – disse Lílian, ansiosa por se ver livre de Marina, e dando graças a deus que ela própria não tinha uma irmã caçula e pentelha... mas até que a indiferença e língua ferina de Petúnia eram piores do que o... digamos, excesso de simpatia de Marina.

Lílian puxou Remo para o meio da multidão, e, como se num passe de mágica seus desejos fossem realizados, a música lenta que tocava, então, parou e uma voz surgiu no amplificador mágico:

- Senhoras e senhores... digo, meninos e meninas, antes de chamar "As Magicadas", passo a palavra ao excelentíssimo diretor desta escola. – disse uma moça de cabelos muito cheios tingidos de louro, um pouco mais velha que os Marotos, que Lílian reconheceu como Rita Skeeter, ex-aluna, e atual organizadora de eventos – Alvo Dumbledore, Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Che...

- Deixe de lado as apresentações, Rita, - disse Dumbledore, tomando a palavra – Todos aqui já me conhecem. Antes de começar a falar, gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Pateta! Chorão! Destabocado! Beliscão! – como todos _realmente já o conheciam, ninguém estranhou essas palavras – Obrigado. Muito bem, alunos, eu gostaria de aproveitar a ocasião para apresentar-lhes uma pessoa. Antes de mais nada, digo a vocês que nada se substitui e não gostaria que vissem essa pessoa como a substituta de Mena Landers. Ela vai substituí-la no cargo, porque a matéria precisa ser lecionada, mas não o lugar, qualquer que seja ele, que Mena tinha nos corações de vocês, e peço, então, que reservem um lugar novo e especial para Leila Landers, sua nova professora. Por favor, Leila._

Uma mocinha de seus vinte anos, baixa e magrela, até um pouco franzina, com cabelos lisos e louros e olhos castanhos muito grandes pegou o magicrofone, de cabeça baixa, sem olhar para o público.

- Muito obrigada, Dumbledore. – disse a moça, com a voz chorosa – Eu não sou muito boa para falar em público, não esperem nenhum grande discurso de mim. Mas eu falo com o meu coração, e falo não só como quem vai dar aulas pela primeira vez, mas também como uma órfã recente, que acabou de perder a mãe. Não foi fácil vir para cá tão pouco tempo depois dos últimos acontecimentos, mas a vida foi feita para ser seguida em frente, e não adianta ficar chorando pelo que já passou. Espero que vocês me aceitem bem, já aviso que não sou tão boa quanto minha mãe era, mas aprendi o que pude com ela e vou dar o melhor de mim. Acho que é tudo. Obrigada.

E deu um passo para trás, ainda com a timidez muito aparente, quando aplausos discretos ecoaram pelo salão. Dumbledore pegou o magicrofone e falou novamente:

- Seja bem vinda, Leila Landers. Vamos deixar agora esse clima lúgubre de lado e aproveitar esta festa tão bonita. Espero que aproveitem a presença d'As Magicadas.

E Dumbledore, Rita Skeeter e Leila Landers desceram do palco, e uma luz contagiante iluminou as quatro garotas que estavam pouco atrás deles, e, magicamente, a parte da frente do palco se uniu com o que havia atrás, de modo que "As Magicadas" ficassem quase na ponta.

Eram quatro bruxas com cabelos coloridos: Melody Morgan tinha cabelos azuis, Viola Vylette, vermelho, não como a cabeleira acaju de Lílian, mas um vermelho-sangue; Sandra Song, de cabelo verde-limão, e por fim, Sabrina Drums, de cabelos com mechas de todas as cores do arco-íris.

Lílian achava que "As Magicadas" pareciam muito com desenhos japoneses, mas não disse isso a ninguém, até porque duvidava que alguém soubesse o que isso significava.

A música era rápida e agitada, meio punk, meio rock, mas com algo de bossa. Era difícil definir, e nem mesmo com a misturada que Lílian fazia na sua cabeça para tentar dizer que estilo era aquele, conseguia chegar perto do que era. Para os bruxos, existia música lenta e música rápida, mas todas elas eram muito diferentes entre si. "As Magicadas" não tinham mais instrumentos que suas varinhas, as quais mexiam e faziam formar no ar umas notas músicas em rápida sucessão, e cada uma emitia seu devido som. Todas as quatro cantavam, mais rápido do que o som, e era também difícil definir o que diziam de supetão, mas no fim, se fossem pensar a respeito, teriam a letra inteira na cabeça. 

Todos pareciam gostar muito da música, e dançavam muito rápido, e boa parte das pessoas que estavam sentadas se levantaram e foram dançar também. Havia alguma coisa na música que fazia as pessoas quererem dançar até arrebentar os ossos.

Lílian e Remo dançaram, um rindo dos passos do outro, umas cinco músicas seguidas, ou até a banda dar o primeiro intervalo.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa. – disse Lílian, puxando Remo.

Os dois estavam rindo de alguma coisa, ou de qualquer coisa, como era comum quando estavam animados, quando chegaram à mesa onde havia as bebidas, e direcionaram-se aonde havia a tigela de ponche.

Mas a risada de Lílian cessou quando ela viu Tiago Potter e Heather Waltham _atracados na boca um do outro, num amasso nada discreto que a maioria não teria coragem de dar nem atrás dos arbustos._

**

Logo depois que Lílian e Remo saíram da mesa, Tiago perguntou:

- Ei, Pedro, você acha que está rolando alguma coisa entre esses dois?

- Eu... gulp! – soluçou – Eu não ashcho nada, eu vejjjjo é que aí tem coisa.

- Sabe, a Evans até que não é feia, mas pra quem já ficou com Lauren Rouchou, o Remo está decaindo muito. – disse Tiago, que, apesar de também já estar bebendo há um tempo, não estava tão alterado pelo baixo teor de álcool da cerveja amanteigada.

- Eu achhhho a Lílian bonita, se você querr saberr. – disse Pedro – ela só não se arruma tanto... tire trêsh quilosh de maquiagem da cara da Heather, e ela vira um trashgo...

- O que vocês estão falando da Heather? – perguntou Diana, sentando-se à mesa deles – Ela ainda não está pronta, dá pra acreditar? Mas o que você achou do meu visual "Baile de Inverno", meu pomorinzinho fofo?

Pedro começou a rir, por mais tempo do que deveria, e enterrou a cabeça nos braços e dando socos sobre a mesa, histericamente divertido. Quando levantou a cabeça, jogou beijos debochados para Tiago, que apenas observava o amigo, pasmo, e disse:

- Meu pomorinzinho fofo. Quaquaquaquaquaquá!

Tiago e Diana se entreolharam, e Tiago, muito sem-graça por ter sido chamado de "pomorinzinho fofo" por uma garota que nem sua namorada direito era e ser caçoado pelo amigo, disse:

- Diana, vamos para outro lugar... o Pedro está bêbado demais...

- Eu eshtou sóbrio. – argumentou Pedro.

Mas foi ignorado, e Tiago e Diana foram dançar. A música era lenta, e Diana não parava de pisar no pé de Tiago e dizer:

- Ai, este momento é tão único e romântico, Tiago...

Tiago sorria, mesmo apesar dos pontapés, e eventualmente, os dois se beijaram. Abrindo o olho, Tiago viu Lílian e Remo conversando com Frank Longbottom e uma garota "cheinha" que lembrava Victoria Manchester.

À medida que os pontapés se intensificaram, Tiago sugeriu:

- Er... Diana? Vamos voltar para a mesa?

Diana, como sempre fazia a respeito de todos os pedidos de Tiago, aceitou, e eles sentaram-se novamente ao lado de Pedro, que agora não estava bebendo nada.

Foi quando Heather surgiu, de braços dados com Sirius, realmente "deslumbrante e inédita" em suas justas vestes a rigor à moda Grifinória: um vermelho quase vinho com detalhes dourados nas bordas, e os cabelos ruivo-dourados estavam presos no alto de sua cabeça num coque com mechas elegantemente soltas, e as jóias que usava eram diamantes bastante discretos, para compensar o esplendor do vestido. Sirius não havia feito mais do que pôr suas vestes a rigor azul-marinho, mas estava muito bonito de qualquer jeito. Certamente, Heather e Sirius eram o par mais invejado da festa.

Tiago apenas ficou olhando para a ex-namorada, quase babando, e Diana, com sua _grandessíssima inteligência, obviamente nem notou, e continuou sorrindo como uma pamonha._

- Heather! Sirius! Olha que legal! Minha melhor amiga namora o melhor amigo do meu namorado. Mão é o máximo? – exclamou, feito uma boba alegre.

Heather forçou um sorriso, mas até os seus sorrisos falsos eram lindos. Mesmo assim, Tiago sempre achou que faltava alguma coisa no sorriso dela... era como se fossem de algum modo vazios.

- Claro, Diana, claro. – fez ela.

- O único detalhe é que eu e Heather não estamos namorando. – completou Sirius – E, que eu saiba, nem você e o Tiago. – acrescentou, num murmúrio quase inaudível.

- Heather, você eshtá um arraso, e, Siriush, se eu fosse mulher... – disse Pedro lá de sua cadeira e começou a gargalhar muito alto.

- Obrigada, Pedrinho. – agradeceu Heather, e dessa vez, seu sorriso não foi forçado, mas Tiago _ainda achava que faltava alguma coisa._

- Parece que o Rabicho andou bebendo além da conta. – disse Sirius – Vamos, Tiago, vamos levar esse traste lá pra cima antes que ele tenha um piripaque.

- Ok. – concordou Tiago, mas Heather segurou o seu braço e ele se virou.

- Tiago... eu queria conversar com você.

Sirius deu um meio-sorriso e Diana continuou a sorrir como se não estivesse prestes a voltar ao seu posto de apenas amiga _da namorada de Tiago Potter._

- Diana, você me ajuda a levar o Pedro lá pra Torre da Grifinória? – pediu Sirius.

- Claro. – respondeu Diana, solícita, mas olhando para Tiago.

- Sirius... – disse Tiago, soltando seu braço da mão de Heather – _Eu levo o Pedro._

Heather sabia exatamente o que Tiago queria ouvir, mas não queria se humilhar. Optou pelo plano B, que deixaria Tiago muito danado da vida:

- Não é nada do que você está pensando, Tiago... eu só queria pedir para que nós fôssemos amigos e parássemos com essa coisa de ficar um ignorando o outro... eu não quero acabar como você e a Evans, isso é tão ridículo... eu andei pensando e acho que realmente, eu e você juntos não temos nada a ver, tanto é que eu estou falando isso com três testemunhas. – olhou para a figura bêbada de Pedro – quer dizer, duas... Então, Tiago, amigos? – disse, oferecendo a mão para que ele apertasse.

Tiago olhou para Diana e depois para Sirius:

- Vão indo vocês dois que eu tenho que trocar umas palavrinhas com a Heather...

- Eu não eshtou bêbado, eu só eshtou aproveitando a vida.

Olhando para Tiago como quem diz "força, companheiro", Sirius ignorou os protestos veementes de Pedro e o ergueu, junto com Diana, pondo os braços do amigo sobre os ombros de cada um dos dois, e ele, obviamente, carregava mais peso que a garota.

- Que legal, finalmente vai ficar tudo resolvido e a Heather e o Tiago vão ser amigos e um dia ela vai ser até madrinha do meu casamento. – murmurou Diana para Sirius enquanto atravessavam o Salão Principal rumo aos corredores que os levariam à Torre da Grifinória.

- Com certeza, Diana, agora, o Tiago e a Heather vão ser mais amigos do que nunca. Eu particularmente acho que eles devem estar se confraternizando como... como irmãos muito apegados. – disse e adicionou bem baixo, de modo que a garota não pudesse ouvir – _Numa relação muito incestuosa._

Tiago e Heather observaram o trio partir, e Tiago virou-se para ela, apertando muito os seus olhos castanhos atrás de seus óculos, e falou:

- O que você disse mesmo, Heather?

- Eu disse que quero fazer as pazes com você e que sejamos amigos daqui por diante...

Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha. Nunca tinha sido amigo de Heather. Até o quarto ano, eles mal se falavam, principalmente porque ele era um menino e ela, uma menina, e portanto, eram extraterrestres um para o outro. Havia Lílian de amiga, mas só ela, porque ela não tinha muitas daquelas frescuras e era legal naquela época. Ele começou a realmente conversar com Heather quando começou a se interessar por garotas do jeito que seus catorze anos sugeriam que o fizesse, e em pouco tempo, começaram a namorar. Foram de colegas a namorados, e provavelmente, se tivessem passado pelo estágio "amizade", não teriam chegado aonde chegaram, e nem Tiago tinha certeza se seria amigo de Heather, porque os dois certamente não teriam o que conversar como amigos. E ele certamente não queria ser amigo dela. Ele gostava dela de outro modo, e _a seu modo. Mas, acima de tudo, ele conhecia o seu eleitorado e resolveu entrar no jogo:_

- Acho muito racional, Heather. Eu realmente acho que devemos ser amigos. Eu queria falar com você há muito tempo, mas eu achei que não tinha clima... eu só não assumi mesmo o meu namoro com a Diana por medo de te magoar... 

Heather abriu a boca, indignada, e depois, fechou-a novamente. Era tudo o que Tiago precisava ver, e ele abriu um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, e disse:

- Eu também quero voltar com você, Heather.

E a beijou. A primeira reação de Heather foi não corresponder, porque ela não queria voltar tão fácil assim para Tiago, mas ela logo cedeu, e os dois protagonizaram uma das cenas mais _calientes de beijo que Hogwarts já viu em seus mil anos de existência._

Nesse exato momento, Lílian e Remo, sorridentes, aproximavam-se da mesa para buscar ponche.

**

Como Diana não agüentava nem a parte que lhe cabia do peso de Pedro, Sirius acabou por ter de carregá-lo sozinho e a garota somente o acompanhou.

Pedro não parava de tentar cantar o pedacinho da música das Magicadas que acabara de ouvir, mas acabava enrolando-se no caminho e achando graça do que tinha feito, até que, quando chegaram, e Pedro já estava tonto por demais, Sirius mandou Diana buscar uma cadeira, e fez com que o amigo se sentasse e que inclinasse a cabeça, de modo que ela ficasse entre as pernas e em um nível inferior ao do joelho, e ia pedir que o amigo respirasse fundo, mas Pedro não agüentou e vomitou. Pelo menos o desmaio foi contido.

- Tome conta dele rapidinho, Diana. – disse Sirius – Eu vou buscar uma poção antiembriaguez para ele. Sabendo como ele é com bebida, nós sempre temos alguns frascos aqui mesmo...

Em um minuto, Sirius voltou correndo com o frasco de líquido verde, e fez com que Pedro engolisse o conteúdo.

- Pronto. – disse – _Abluo! – acrescentou, apontando para a pequena poça de vômito, fazendo-na desaparecer._

- Ele vai ficar bem, né? Não é nada grave, é?

Sirius não respondeu, apenas revirou os olhos e, apoiando Pedro em seus ombros, levou-o até o dormitório dos garotos do sétimo ano, sendo seguido por Diana.

- _Converto Induviae. – disse, fazendo com que as vestes a rigor de Pedro fossem transfiguradas em um confortável pijama._

Diana, dessa vez, não precisou que Sirius pedisse para que tirasse a colcha da cama, abrindo caminho para Pedro poder deitar e dormir. Sirius colocou o amigo sobre a cama e Diana o cobriu.

Finalmente, Sirius, já exausto, sentou-se sobre a cama ao lado e suspirou. Diana sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu nunca estive no dormitório dos garotos, mas é bem parecido com o das meninas, só não é tão arrumado.

 Sirius apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, visivelmente cansado, em resposta.

- Diana, se você quiser, volte para a festa. Eu acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo...

- Ok... – Diana já ia dizendo quando, parecendo ter um estalo em sua cabeça, falou – Não! Volta pra festa... tem uma surpresa pra você lá embaixo!

- Que surpresa? – perguntou Sirius.

- Você vai ver... você disse que não está com a Heather, né? Eu tenho uma amiga bastante interessada em você.

Ao ouvir a palavra "amiga", Sirius logo animou-se e foi, junto com Diana, de volta para o Salão Principal.

Quando eles voltaram para a festa, no entanto, não encontraram mais nem Tiago nem Heather.

- Onde será que está o Tiago, Sirius? – perguntou Diana, na sua voz habitual, que sempre parecia um gemido.

- Eu que vou saber? – fez ele, olhando para um ponto e fazendo uma careta – Droga!

Aproximando-se deles vinha Ella Parkinson da Lufa-Lufa, também conhecida entre os Marotos como "dragão", "trasgo montanhês" e "Medusa" (geralmente, o primeiro apelido imperava). Realmente, a irmã do legendário sonserino Patrick Parkinson, que se formara três anos antes, fazia jus ao apelido: era a única da família que não tinha cara de buldogue, mas isso não era nenhuma vantagem; ela não era gorda, mas era flácida, e os cabelos eram ensebados, mas não naturalmente: por preguiça ou incompetência, o que era mais provável, ela não usava feitiços alisadores para deixar os seus cabelos crespos mais arrumados, mas sim, passava um creme gosmento que tinha um cheiro muito ruim de perfume barato. Ainda tinha um bigode similar ao de garotos entrando na puberdade e seu cheiro era uma mistura da inhaca de quem toma banho a cada dia cinco de mês par misturado a perfume.

- Sirius? – Ella o chamou e Sirius murmurou algo que não seria educado repetir.

- Ele está aqui, Ella! – exclamou Diana, acenando para Ella, que já vinha na direção deles.

Sirius fez um esforço para sorrir quando Ella aproximou-se deles, enquanto Diana sorria de orelha a orelha de modo conspirador. _Putz__, essas duas são amigas e a Diana deve ter ficado de ajudar a Parkinson. Sirius Black, morra!, disse a si mesmo mentalmente._

- Feliz Natal, Parkinson. – disse entre os dentes.

- Ah, Sirius! – Ella sorria – Você _sabe que pode me chamar de Ella, não?_

Sirius mais uma vez forçou um sorriso, que saiu amarelo.

- Nós quase fomos pais da mesma criança! – acrescentou Ella, e nisso, Diana engasgou e arregalou os olhos para Sirius.

Na verdade, num jogo de verdade ou conseqüência, Sirius fora obrigado por seus amigos-da-onça a beijar Ella Parkinson, e desde então, Ella não saía do seu pé, e além de tudo, achara, na ocasião, que ficara grávida em um beijo.

- Er... na verdade, Ella... – fez Sirius – As pessoas não engravidam em beijos... eu não sei se a sua mãe já te contou essa história, mas as abelhinhas e as flores...

- Outra hora você me conta, Sirius... – disse Ella, tentando parecer sedutora – Agora vamos dançar, eu tenho certeza de que a Diana não se importa... – e pegou Sirius pelo braço.

- Não mesmo. – disse Diana, sorrindo, quando Sirius olhou para ela, quase implorando.

- Na verdade, - disse Sirius, desvencilhando-se do braço de Ella – Eu torci meu pé.

- Oh! – Ella parecia desapontada – Não faz mal, acho que então, só uma foto não tem problema. – tirou da bolsa uma máquina fotográfica de bruxo e a entregou a Diana – Diana, é só dizer _replicare segurando esse canto da máquina, que é o catalisador de magia, 'tá?_

E voltou-se para Sirius, puxando-o para que ele ficasse em pé ao lado dela.

- Vem, Sirius, vamos **se juntarmos para tirar uma foto!**

Sirius percebeu que definitivamente odiava tudo em Ella Parkinson, desde seus erros de concordância e a aparência até o cheiro e a chatice. E disse a si mesmo, que no dia em que fosse gostar de alguém, seria de alguém que fosse pelo menos o extremo oposto de Ella.

**

Ao ver a cena, Lílian ficou, não irritada, mas sem graça. Remo olhou dela para o casal e do casal para ela.

- Er... Remo, vamos beber outra coisa? – sugeriu Lílian, num murmúrio, sem perceber que sua voz havia ficado rouca.

Ele assentiu, e iam virar às costas para a cena, quando Heather deu-se conta da platéia que tinham, e, interrompendo seu beijo com Tiago, apontou para ele Lílian e Remo, logo atrás.

Tiago virou-se e encarou o amigo e a inimiga, e disse, ainda meio zonzo, acenando para os dois:

- Oi.

Lílian olhou para Heather, que retribuía o olhar desafiadoramente, mas ainda calada, e depois para Tiago, e, sem pensar direito no que fazia, virou as costas sem dizer nada e saiu correndo.

Remo olhou para Tiago e sorriu, sem graça, dizendo apressadamente:

- Eu vou atrás dela.

E saiu correndo, no meio da multidão, atrás de Lílian.

- O que será que deu na idiota da Evans, hein, Tiago? – perguntou Heather ao recém-reconquistado namorado.

- Hã? – perguntou Tiago, olhando para o lugar por onde Lílian e Remo haviam acabado de chegar e desaparecer.

- Deixa pra lá, nós temos coisas mais interessantes para falar, não é mesmo? – disse Heather, com um sorriso maroto – Ou _fazer. – e o beijou de leve._

Tiago sorriu rapidamente.

- Vamos voltar para a mesa... o Sirius e a Diana devem estar voltando...

- Ai, Tiago! – reclamou Heather – Você vai pensar no Sirius e naquela idiota _agora? Vamos dançar!_

E conduziu Tiago até a pista de dança, o lugar onde havia a maior concentração de gente em Hogwarts no momento.

**

Se livrar de Ella Parkison não foi tão difícil para Sirius, mesmo apesar de ela grudar mais que feitiço colão. Ele simplesmente disse que ia buscar ponche e não voltou.

Não querendo perder a festa, ele rapidamente deu um jeito de levar Meredith Parker, uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, do sexto ano da Corvinal, consigo para trás dos arbustos. Obviamente, ele não ficou por mais do que quinze minutos com ela, só o tempo suficiente de darem uns amassos, e _bye__ bye. Não era à toa que, apesar de ser de longe o cara mais bonito que havia na escola, ele não era tão popular._

**

- Ella, acho que o Sirius não vem mais... – disse Diana, olhando para os lados.

- Será? – fez Ella, numa voz chorosa – Ele deve ter se perdido, só pode...

- Bem, eu vou indo procurar o Tiago, tá? Ele deve estar procurando por mim, você sabe, agora que somos namorados...

- Vai sim, Diana... eu fico aqui esperando o meu Sirius voltar...

E Diana foi, deixando Ella "Dragão" Parkinson sentada, desolada, na mesa, à espera de Sirius.

Não demorou muito para que chegasse na pista de dança, e visse os cabelos rebeldes de Tiago em um canto junto com a cabeleira ruiva alourada de Heather. Quando Diana chegou perto, percebeu que os dois estavam se beijando. Pelo menos, era bem menos risquée do que quando Lílian e Remo os haviam visto, mas ainda assim, deveria ser um impacto muito maior para alguém que se considerava namorando o garoto. Diana apenas ficou os fitando, calada, imóvel e séria, e quando Tiago e Heather a perceberam, ela, ao contrário das expectativas, não gritou, não fez escândalo e nem disse nada de idiota. Ela apenas virou-se e foi embora, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Diana... – Tiago tentou chamá-la.

- Shh. – fez Heather – ela tinha que saber de qualquer jeito...

E fez menção para que voltassem a dançar, mas Tiago soltou-se e disse:

- É estranho, mas eu não me sinto bem fazendo isso... eu acho que preciso conversar com ela, talvez eu tenha sido sacana.

- Ah, Tiago! – exclamou Heather – Não me venha com uma de sentimental agora que isso não cola com você!

Mas Tiago já tinha ido.

**

Diana Davis mal teve tempo de sentar-se em uma poltrona, ainda chocada, tentando digerir o que havia acabado de acontecer quando Tiago entrou, ofegante. Ela meramente olhou para o garoto, enquanto ele se aproximava, já mais vagarosamente, e ajoelhou-se em frente a sua poltrona, de modo a ficar no mesmo nível que ela.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. – disse Tiago, olhando para ela.

- Fique quieto, então. Às vezes é melhor. – murmurou Diana, em resposta.

- Me desculpa. – fez ele, com sinceridade.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas. – disse Diana – Eu já devia saber. Você e a Heather sempre terminam, voltam, terminam, voltam. Eu ainda tive a minha dose de Tiago Potter, não é?

- É que eu estou me sentindo mal com isso e eu queria que você dissesse que está tudo bem com você.

- Está tudo bem comigo. – respondeu a garota.

- Eu sei que eu fui um canalha, eu devia ter te contado antes de... bem, você sabe.

- Eu já disse, Tiago, no fundo eu sabia que isso ia acontecer... acho que estava bastante óbvio para Hogwarts inteira. Agora, com licença, eu vou dormir porque essa festa me deixou exausta.

E levantou-se e deixou Tiago sozinho no Salão Comunal.

Tiago tomou seu lugar na poltrona e parou um pouco finalmente para pensar... pela primeira vez em seis anos, Diana parecia ter mais massa encefálica do que aparentava.

Uns quinze minutos depois, Sirius apareceu.

- E aí, garanhão? – exclamou, sorrindo – Considerando o fato de que você não deu o ar de graças depois que eu e a Diana fomos trazer o Rabicho para cá, devo achar que você e a Heather se entenderam?

- Cala a boca, Sirius...

- Ih, então o mar não deu peixe hoje? Isso pode ter duplo sentido... – disse, se aproximando de onde Tiago estava.

- Eu e a Heather voltamos, mas a Diana nos pegou no flagra...

- Já vi tudo, rolou barraco, briga mulher-mulher, arranhões e puxões de cabelo, penas por todo o lado e gritos histéricos de - afinou a voz – "Fiuum! Vagabunda! Reque!", foi?

Fiuum e reque eram os equivalentes bruxos para "galinha" (no sentido feminino) e "piranha", respectivamente, em gíria trouxa (*ler "Animais Fantásticos & Onde Habitam").

Tiago riu.

- Não, a Diana simplesmente nos viu e saiu.

- Ela é puxa-saco da Heather, Pontas... para ser sincero, foi até uma surpresa quando vocês começaram a namorar, você sabe, porque com certeza a Heather não gostou disso, mas aí eu pensei que toda mulher é inimiga uma da outra, e que um cara é muito mais atraente quando namora uma amiga.

- Antes da Diana, a Evans e o Aluado já tinham nos visto, e a Evans teve um ataque... nessa hora, eu já meio que senti que estava fazendo algo de errado... e quando a Diana me viu com a Heather, eu me senti um canalha.

Sirius gargalhou alto.

- É o que eu digo, Pontas, você é um galinha, mas um galinha com princípios...

Tiago revirou os olhos.

- Eu só quis dizer que eu acho que deveria ter terminado com a Diana, mesmo apesar de nós não estarmos oficialmente namorando, antes de voltar com a Heather. – suspirou e abrindo um sorriso maroto, perguntou – E você, Almofadinhas, faturou quantas?

Sirius baixou os olhos, desanimado:

- Só uma... a Ella Parkinson ficou na minha cola...

- E quem foi?

- Meredith Parker...

- Eu fiquei com ela semestre passado, daquela vez que eu e a Heather brigamos, na Páscoa...

- Eu sei, ela é meio dada... eu só queria curtir, e como todas as garotas decentes já estavam acompanhadas, fui até ela.

Nesse momento, Heather entrou no Salão Comunal, com um ar de altivez.

- Heather! – chamou Tiago, e ela olhou para ele, de longe, como se ele fosse um verme.

- Me esquece! – gritou ela, subindo as escadas para o dormitório das garotas.

- Ih, pronto! – disse Sirius, depois que ela sumiu da vista deles – Não vai correr atrás dela, não, Romeu?

- Agora eu estou cansado, amanhã eu falo com ela... – retorquiu Tiago.

- Seja novamente bem vindo ao clube dos livres e desimpedidos, Pontas!

Tiago sorriu.

- Eu já sou membro honorário.

**

O problema de seguir Lílian no meio da multidão era justamente a multidão. Remo logo a perdeu de vista, e saiu do salão principal, e começou a andar pelo jardim, tomando cuidado para tomar uma rota diferente das que os casais de namorados que queriam mais privacidade costumavam tomar, e começou a chutar uma pedra no caminho.

_Ela gosta do Tiago, pensou ele, chateado, __e isso é tão óbvio que eu não sei como não vi antes. Ela implica demais com ele, fica desse jeito porque viu ele beijando a Heather..._

E, perdendo sua linha de pensamento num choque, ele viu ao longe Lílian sentada, abraçada aos joelhos, em frente ao lago, olhando para o horizonte.

Ele andou até onde ela estava e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela olhou para ele, e depois voltou a contemplar o lago.

- Lílian?

Ela apenas sorriu fracamente para ele e baixou a cabeça novamente. Ele a ergueu pelo queixo.

- Shh. O mundo não acabou. – disse.

- Eu fui um desastre. – Lílian murmurou – você viu!

Remo suspirou.

- Lílian, responda com toda a sua sinceridade, por favor. Você gosta do Tiago?

Ela ainda estava virada para o lago, e ele olhava para ela com solicitude.

- Acho que um pouco. – disse ela – Não desse jeito que você está pensando, mas às vezes, eu sinto falta do Tiago que era meu amigo. Como eu sentiria a sua falta se você deixasse de ser meu amigo, ou da Victoria, se nós virássemos efetivamente inimigas.

- Eu entendo, mas por quê você saiu correndo, então?

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim... acho que, no fundo, eu sempre tive a esperança de que o problema do Tiago fosse a adolescência, e quando ela passasse, ele voltaria a ser o cara legal que era... mas o jeito que ele estava se agarrando com a Waltham, caramba, me fez voltar a ter catorze anos e ver meu melhor amigo com a garota que eu mais detesto.

"Eu vi um babaca de novo, e me entristeceu o fato de que ele é tão superficial, e que há pouco tempo, ele estava também com a Diana Davis. Eu já vi ele beijando a Waltham, a Diana e outras garotas, antes, Remo... claro que não desse jeito, mas já vi... e hoje eu finalmente me dei conta de que ele realmente é essa pessoa que eu vejo, e não o menino que eu conheci. E de qualquer forma, eu acho que fiquei emotiva demais depois do que aconteceu com a Landers."

- Você tem certeza de que é só isso, Lílian? Porque faz muito sentido que você goste dele, e eu não estou aqui para julgar ninguém...

- Tenho. – disse Lílian, com sinceridade – Eu sinto falta do Tiago que era meu amigo, mas desse, eu nunca gostei, nem como amigo, muito menos como outra coisa.

Remo percebeu que um sorriso se formava em seus lábios. Ele também virou para o lago e os dois permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio, olhando para o horizonte, até que Lílian, do nada, perguntou numa voz jovial:

- Eu fui muito ridícula quando saí correndo?

Remo riu.

- Pensando agora, Lily, foi hilário.

Lílian deu um empurrão de leve em Remo, que riu.

- Era pra você dizer que não, seu bobo. – fez ela, rindo também – Você não vai voltar para a festa?

- Só se você vier junto comigo.

- Quer dizer que se eu resolver ficar aqui a festa inteira, você vai ficar me fazendo companhia?

- Vou.

Lílian sorriu, e perguntou novamente:

- Eu fui _muito ridícula mesmo?_

Remo sorriu e disse num tom de quem o fazia porque Lílian tinha reclamado de sua última resposta:

- Não, você estava linda.

Lílian sorriu também, e disse, debochada:

- Que galanteador.

Dessa vez, Remo assumiu um aspecto severo, e disse:

- Lábia não adianta de muita coisa, Lily, determinação, sim. E eu estou determinado. De verdade.

Lílian virou-se para encará-lo. Nunca havia pensado em Remo como algum exemplo de beleza, mas agora, havia um ar diferente no rosto dele, um ar decidido que nunca havia pairado sobre o rosto de Remo Lupin em toda a extensão de seus dezessete anos. E pela primeira vez na vida, Lílian olhou para ele e viu um homem.

- Determinado a quê? – Lílian perguntou, meio que já sabendo a resposta, mas querendo desesperada e estranhamente ouvi-la da boca do rapaz que a encarava com tanta atenção, tanto carinho.

Remo inclinou-se para perto de Lílian, fez seus dedos correrem pelo canto do rosto da garota suavemente. Ela fechou os olhos e ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, os lábios roçando-se de modo quase infantil. O que não era nada infantil foi o que veio a seguir, quando Remo também fechou seus olhos investindo no que seria o primeiro beijo de amor da sua vida. Foi quando ambos perceberam que o momento que estavam vivendo fora ansiado há muito tempo.

(Continua...)


	7. De Trégua e Guerra

**Por Uma Boa Causa – Capítulo 7 – De Trégua e Guerra**

- É ÓBVIO que o Puddlemere United vai ganhar nesta temporada. Nós temos os melhores jogadores. – exaltou-se Tiago Potter, já a altas horas da madrugada, quando a maioria dos alunos já havia despencado em suas camas, e só restava ele e Sirius no Salão Comunal.

- Tiago, não viaje... o Montrose Magpies é o melhor desde sempre. Hamish MacFarlan, o grande mito, era nosso! – disse Sirius. Quadribol era o único assunto no qual as opiniões de Tiago Potter e Sirius Black realmente se diferiam.

- Mitos, mitos... quantos nós já não tivemos? Jerome Parry, Vincent Bronwell, Lola Lemmon, Kate Marshall, Oliver Finch... O Puddlemere United é o time mais antigo. Os outros são imitação.

- E você esperava que eles jogassem contra quem, se não houvesse com quem competir?

- Ah, não enche... e de mitos _atuais, nós temos Claudius Jennings como apanhador... não há como nos vencer!_

- Eu francamente não acredito até hoje na forma como você jogou fora a melhor oportunidade da sua vida...

- Ah, isso de novo, não, Sirius! Primeiro que eu JAMAIS viraria a casaca e jogaria por outro time, segundo que eu não ia ficar jogando fora e estudando ao mesmo tempo, muito menos para o Montrose Magpies!

- Você é o maior idiota que eu conheço.

- Você jogaria pelo Puddlemere?

- Não, mas...

- Então não me venha com essa...

- Eu só acho que você jogou uma grande oportunidade fora...

- Problema meu...

- Você é um grande babaca, Tiago.

- Muito obrigado.

Sirius não pôde deixar de rir.

- Quer saber, Tiago? Eu vou dormir...

- Eu também...você já viu o Remo passar?

- Ele já deve estar no vigésimo sono lá em cima, se bobear deve ter subido antes da gente...

- Deve ser...

E os dois finalmente subiram as escadas, e por segundos, deixaram de ver Lílian Evans e Remo Lupin entrando no Salão de mãos dadas e idênticos sorrisos tolos no rosto.

**

Lílian acordou muito cedo, ou melhor, não chegou a dormir. Passou a madrugada inteira, ou o que restara dela, divagando sobre o que havia acontecido entre ela e Remo, e agora, já que os primeiros raios de sol começavam a entrar pela janela, levantou-se, extremamente disposta, para quem não havia pregado o olho, e, a despeito de si própria, viu-se rejeitando praticamente o seu guarda-roupa inteiro.

O uniforme de Hogwarts era composto por basicamente as mesmas roupas, com variações muito pequenas mais relativas ao clima: havia um tipo de uniforme para quando estava calor, e outro, para dias mais frios, mas eram ambos muito parecidos. O que não mudava era a capa preta. Para a sorte – ou azar – de Lílian, em época de feriados, como era o caso, podia-se usar roupas normais.

Ela fez algo que jamais se julgara capaz de fazer, e espalhou sobre a cama todas as roupas que julgava mais insinuantes – sim, agora que ela tinha um namorado não podia se vestir feito uma nerd.

Lílian estava experimentando e cogitando a possibilidade de usar, mesmo apesar do frio, um vestido vermelho que ganhara de tia Dóris no seu aniversário de 17 anos, no último 21 de agosto, e nunca usara por tê-lo julgado indecente, quando Heather Waltham, a cara ainda amassada pelo sono, levantou a cabeça, sentou-se na cama, espreguiçou-se e disse, numa voz abafada e espantada:

- Evans, Evans... quem diria... eu veria minha avó usando um vestido desses antes de imaginá-lo em você.

Lílian teria dado uma resposta mais ferina em dias normais, mas apenas ruborizou e manteve-se calada.

Heather levantou-se da cama, com cara de quem havia dormido muito mal.

- Eu ao menos esperava que você estivesse menos desagradável hoje, Waltham, já que você e o seu namoradinho parecem ter se entendido. – disse Lílian, voltando à velha forma.

- Cala a boca, Evans. Aquele babaca não me interessa mais. – retrucou Heather.

- Nossa! Que demonstração de falta de interesse você fez ontem... aposto que a sua língua estava explicando para a dele esse novo ponto de vista. – riu-se Lílian, enquanto Pontas pulava no seu colo e ela acariciava sua cabeça.

- O que deu em você para ficar tão sarcástica hoje, Evans? Não faz muito o seu gênero...

- Nada, eu só estou de bom humor, e muito obrigada por se preocupar.

Heather foi andando até o banheiro, ainda mais carrancuda, e Lílian suspirou, desistindo do vestido vermelho, com medo de parecer patética usando algo com tão pouco tecido em pleno inverno, e optou por calça e pulôver, bem justos.

Diana Davis também acordou, e parecia bem séria sem aquele habitual sorriso estúpido.

- Bom dia, Lílian. – disse ela, num tom monótono.

- Bom dia, Diana. – respondeu Lílian, pensando em perguntar se estava tudo bem entre Diana e Tiago, sondar se ela sabia o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Heather, mas acabou resolvendo que não era da sua conta e, tratando-se de Tiago Potter, não deveria demorar muito para descobrir. _E também, pensou, __há coisas mais interessantes._

- Você parece contente. – disse Diana a Lílian, forçando um sorriso e tentando puxar assunto.

- Pois é. – Lílian abriu um sorriso bem largo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Uma coisa legal. – respondeu Lílian, ruborizando. Não se sentia à vontade para falar sobre esse tipo de coisa com Diana Davis, e ficou satisfeita porque ela não pediu detalhes.

- Eu não posso dizer o mesmo de mim. – disse a garota – Sabe, eu e o Tiago terminamos, se é que algum dia chegamos a começar.

- Ah, eu sei...

- Sabe?

- Hã... é que... bem, eu vi ele com a Waltham... – disse Lílian, porque parecia óbvio que Diana também sabia desse "acidente".

Diana baixou a cabeça e disse:

- Eu também vi.

- Ele foi um imbecil com você, Diana, mas o melhor que você tem a fazer é ignorar, se não ele vai se sentir ainda mais insubstituível. Aja como se ele não fizesse a menor falta, o que, francamente, não deve fazer mesmo. Qualquer garota está melhor sozinha do que com ele.

- Eu vou fazer isso. Ele não pode se sentir o gostoso, né?

Lílian apenas sorriu e Diana prosseguiu:

- Eu posso parecer burra... – disse, e fez uma pausa quando Lílian fez menção de argumentar – Não precisa dizer que "não é bem assim", Lílian, porque eu sei o que as pessoas acham, e que você acha o mesmo... eu não sou muito estudiosa e nem digo coisas inteligentes como você e a Heather... bem, eu posso parecer burra, mas eu entendo bem as coisas, pelo menos o que está na minha cara... eu não faço diferença o suficiente para o Tiago ligar se eu estou ligando que nós terminamos ou não, mas eu vou seguir o seu conselho, sim... pelo menos vai ter menos alguém correndo atrás dele a partir de agora.

Lílian sorriu e disse:

- Olha, Diana, faça o que você acha que deve fazer... eu conheço muito pouco da sua relação com o Tiago Potter para te dar qualquer conselho. Agora eu vou indo, ok?

- Obrigada, Lílian.

**

Se Lílian achava que havia se levantado cedo demais, isso não era nada comparado a Remo Lupin. O garoto já estava andando em círculos há pelo menos uma hora quando ela desceu.

- Oi! – ele exclamou assim que a viu, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso idêntico.

Ela apressou o passo, os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram, já com bem mais naturalidade do que como ocorrera pela primeira vez, em frente ao lago, há apenas um dia.

- Eu estava com saudades.  – disse Remo, por fim.

- Saudades? – Lílian sorriu – Mas não faz nem 3 horas que...

Ele a beijou novamente.

- Eu sei, mas eu sinto a sua falta toda vez que fico mais de um segundo sem te ver. – completou o rapaz.

E ficaram naquela melação digna de todo casal recém-enamorado ainda por algum tempo, até que Sirius Black resolveu descer.

- Lílian! Remo! – exclamou, boquiaberto ao ver os dois adolescentes se agarrando.

Lílian e Remo finalmente desgrudaram, visivelmente constrangidos, e Sirius, com seu grandessíssimo senso de oportunidade, terminou de descer as escadas, dessa vez com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e se abanando com as mãos, como quem diz que o clima está quente.

- Uau! – fez ele, ainda sorrindo de orelha a orelha, com cara de quem ia rir muito – Quem diria, hein!

Não haveria muitas ocasiões em que Lílian teria ficado da mesmíssima cor de seus cabelos, mas essa foi uma delas.

- Hã... bom dia, Sirius!

- Oi, Almofadinhas. – cumprimentou Remo, também muito vermelho.

- Bom dia pra vocês dois... – respondeu o garoto, já quase se acabando de rir – Realmente, quem diria... e você não nos diz nada, hein, seu lobo sem-vergonha!

Lílian não entendeu muito bem por que Sirius chamou Remo de "lobo sem-vergonha", supôs que fosse uma espécie de gíria entre os bruxos, e de qualquer forma, não estava com juízo o suficiente para pensar sobre isso naquele momento.

Remo apenas sorriu, ainda mais vermelho, se é que isso era possível, e disse:

- Nós começamos a namorar ontem... quer dizer, esta madrugada...

- Percebe-se... – disse Sirius – ou então não estariam parecendo querer compensar os últimos 17 anos que passaram sem se agarrar... – fez uma pausa para fazer efeito – Mas podem deixar que eu já me toquei, e vou dar o fora daqui...

- Hã... não precisa, Sirius. – disse Lílian, cuja voz denunciava o seu embaraço – Nós vamos agir... civilizadamente.

- Não, não. – disse Sirius, sorridente, dando um soco no ar – O Remo precisa perder a cabeça de vez em quando mesmo, mas... não se importem comigo, finjam que eu não estou aqui.

E ele se sentou num sofá bem em frente ao que o casal estava, e ficou olhando para o casal e sorrindo feito um maníaco. Lílian e Remo apenas olharam para ele, e Remo pigarreou alto, até que ele se tocou:

- OK, muito bem. – disse ele, levantando os braços – Eu já estava de saída mesmo...

E saiu apressado, ao que Lílian e Remo caíram na gargalhada.

- Será que nós estávamos tão... indecentes assim? – perguntou a garota, quando os dois se recompuseram.

- Nada... – respondeu Remo – O Sirius é que acha o fato de eu estar com alguém um grande evento.

- E não é? – Lílian provocou.

- Só nesse caso. – retrucou o garoto, se inclinando para beijá-la, o que teria conseguido, não fosse...

Heather Waltham e Diana Davis desciam juntas a escada-caracol que ligava o dormitório delas ao Salão Comunal. Heather estava maquiada demais para uma manhã de inverno e com o habitual nariz empinado, discutindo (embora parecesse mais um monólogo) alguma coisa com Diana, que parecia dessa vez estar tentando fazer pouco caso.

Mas as duas pararam a discussão, seja lá o que estivessem discutindo, quando viram Remo e Lílian tão... confraternizados.

- Ora, ora. – disse Heather bem alto, sorrindo – Não é que tudo tem mesmo uma explicação? Eu mesma não fazia idéia de por que cargas d'água a Evans estaria querendo usar um vestido tão minúsculo quanto aquele que ela estava experimentando hoje de manhã... bem se vê agora o porquê, afinal, ela tem sérios motivos para recorrer à vulgaridade, uma vez que não tem muitos artifícios com os quais possa prender um homem.

Lílian corou, de raiva e embaraço, e talvez por esse motivo, tenha levado mais de 2 segundos antes de retrucar:

- Se não é a vulgaridade em pessoa quem fala dos malefícios de se ser vulgar... e francamente, Waltham, eu definitivamente não preciso de vestidos ou maquiagem de palhaço para que alguém fique comigo, porque as pessoas se interessam pela minha personalidade, e não pela minha maquiagem, se eu usasse alguma. E antes que eu me esqueça, não fale de mim na terceira pessoa, porque eu estou aqui bem na sua frente e você não precisa fingir que não está falando diretamente a mim.

Heather não respondeu, apenas olhou para Lílian como se tivesse acabado de tê-la tirado do nariz, empinou o nariz ainda mais, se é que isso era possível, e saiu do Salão Comunal, esquecendo até de sua discussão com Diana.

- Hã... hum... parabéns pra vocês dois. – disse Diana, muito sem-graça – Eu também vou indo nessa. Hã... tchau.

- Não precisa sa... ir – disse Remo, um pouco tarde demais

- Será que nós fizemos algo de tão sério assim pras pessoas ficarem desse jeito ou é só o fato de que para Hogwarts inteira, eu sou um verdadeiro alienígena em relações amorosas? – perguntou Lílian.

Remo riu.

- Então somos dois aliení... isso aí que você falou.

 Ela sorriu e os dois finalmente conseguiram se beijar, mas por muito pouco tempo, porque ambos estavam com a pulga atrás da orelha, crentes que mais alguém ia aparecer.

- Hã... vamos para o jardim, Lílian? Só por precaução...

- Claro, Remo, vamos...

E os dois dirigiram-se ao Jardim das Fênix, o que não serviu de muita coisa, porque nas duas horas seguintes, ninguém mais apareceu no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

**

Quando Tiago acordou, já era quase 1 hora da tarde, e isso só ocorreu porque Sirius resolveu que não queria mais nem segurar vela, nem fazer nada sozinho, e, com um feitiço de chuva concentrada, acordou de uma vez Pedro e Tiago.

- Diabos, Sirius! – exclamou Tiago na sua voz mofada de quem estava no décimo sono – Que idéia foi essa de jogar água em mim? Não podia me acordar de forma mais convencional, não?

- Há há. – fez Sirius – Acordar você de forma convencional? Só se convencional no seu conceito for trazer As Magicadas para tocarem aqui, porque francamente... você demorou mais até que o Pedro – e apontou para o garoto, já de pé e olhos inchados de sono a seu lado – para se dar conta de que tinha água caindo na sua cara... e olha que ele tava de ressaca...

- Eu _estou de ressaca. – salientou Pedro, cuja voz não era muito menos mofada que a de Tiago._

- Tanto faz. – dise Sirius – Eu só quero que vocês se levantem porque o almoço em dia de feriado sai tarde, mas nem tanto... e também porque eu tenho uma notícia e não vou agüentar ficar mais duas horas sem falar nela...

- Desembucha então e me deixa dormir, seu infeliz! – resmungou Tiago.

- Vejam com os seus próprios olhos! – exclamou Sirius – Eu não vou dar a notícia assim, de bandeja, vocês vão ter que levantar e ir conferir!

Tiago revirou os olhos e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro.

- Vá plantar hipogrifo, Sirius! Eu vou é dormir.

- Bem, eu já estou acordado mesmo... – disse Pedro – Vou com você...

Sirius sorriu e disse, bem alto, de modo que Tiago (se estivesse acordado...) pudesse ouvir.

- Muito bem, se certas pessoas preferem dormir a se manter informadas de coisas que realmente as interessam... o problema não é meu.

**

Lílian e Remo já haviam voltado para o Salão Comunal, que, naturalmente, já estava lotado. Não ficaram realmente muito tempo no Jardim das Fênix, afinal.

Eles estavam visivelmente bem menos hormonais que no início do dia, uma vez que estavam simplesmente sentados juntos, ele abraçando ela, e eventualmente, trocando beijos... o básico entre namorados.

Também passado o tempo, a fofoca de "olha, a _Lílian Evans, aquela monitora certinha, a Monitora-Chefe, está namorando. Sabe com quem? Com o Remo Lupin, aquele amigo do Sirius Black e do __Tiago Potter, veja só!" já havia atenuado, uma vez que fofocas realmente só têm graça quando são novidade, e, uma hora depois que 90% da população de Hogwarts presente já estava acordada, não havia novidade que já não tivesse perdido a graça. Os poucos que não sabiam, ou seja, os que estavam dormindo, eram praticamente disputados a tapa por aqueles que queriam espalhar a história primeiro._

E Sirius Black desceu com Pedro Pettigrew, já quase avisado, o que não impediu que os olhos do garoto praticamente saltassem de órbita ao que ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo entre Lílian e Remo, e de seus lábios se contorcerem num sorriso.

- Ahá! Eu sempre achei que esses dois fossem ficar juntos! – exclamou Pedro, contente.

- Eu também... estava um pouco óbvio demais, não, Pedro? – disse Sirius – Até porque, quando se já tem mais experiência, - e ao que disse isso, Sirius sorriu, orgulhoso – já se percebe essas coisas com mais facilidade.

- Eu só quero ver a cara do Tiago quando ele vir isso. – murmurou Pedro, sorridente.

- Por quê? – Sirius quis saber.

- Oras... ele vai ficar simplesmente irado quando descobrir que...

- Eu vou ficar simplesmente irado quando descobrir o quê? – perguntou Tiago, surpreendentemente já levantado e já com a voz normal.

Sirius e Pedro apenas abriram caminho para ele na escada, mas Tiago pareceu não perceber bem a "vista" de Lílian e Remo, e terminou de descer até alcançar o Salão Comunal, e andou até a roda onde o casal estava, desta vez assistindo a uma partida de xadrez de bruxo ultra-interessante entre Frank Longbottom e Edmundo Tabor, ambos do sexto ano.

- Bom dia! – disse Tiago jovialmente.

- Boa tarde. – responderam todos.

- Você vai continuar a dizer que esse agarramento todo é só coisa de amiguinho? – perguntou, sorrindo, Tiago a Remo, cuja cabeça estava agora no colo de Lílian.

- Não... nós estamos namorando. – respondeu Remo, em tom de naturalidade, endireitando-se e sentando normalmente ao lado de Lílian, pondo o braço em volta dela, que encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

O sorriso de Tiago desapareceu de seu rosto.

- Como assim, _namorando?_

- O que você não entendeu, Tiago? – perguntou Frank, sem tirar os olhos da torre que Edmundo movia.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Qual é o problema, Potter?

- Problema nenhum, Evans... eu só achei que o Remo tivesse me dito que não estava rolando nada entre vocês...

- Agora está. – retrucou Lílian, subitamente mal-humorada.

- Rápido, não? – provocou Tiago.

- Não tão rápido quanto você costuma ser. – retorquiu a garota.

Tiago sentou-se junto à roda de modo a poder assistir o jogo Longbottom vs. Tabor, e prosseguiu:

- Pois é...

Remo apenas ria.

- Onde é que eu fui me meter arranjando uma namorada e um melhor amigo que não se bicam?

Tanto Lílian quanto Tiago lhe lançaram olhares assassinos.

- Calma... – fez Remo – Não está mais aqui quem falou... eu só espero que vocês finalmente resolvam parar com essa briguinha ridícula...

Tiago revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, e Lílian disse:

- A gente se fala mais tarde, Remo.

E ela se levantou e caminhou em direção a seu dormitório.

- Lílian... – ele chamou, mas foi ignorado.

- Será que eu causei a primeira briga do mais novo casal 20 de Hogwarts? – perguntou Tiago, num tom monótono – Que responsabilidade...

- Tiago, eu francamente não entendo... – disse Remo.

- Vamos jogar xadrez? – perguntou Tiago ao amigo, olhando para Edmundo e Frank, que assistiam à cena em silêncio.

Remo entendeu, e os dois amigos se dirigiram a uma mesa longe de olhares curiosos e conjuraram um tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Eu não entendo... – recomeçou Remo – Qual é o grande problema de eu estar com a Lílian.

- Eu já enumerei a maioria. – retorquiu Tiago, movendo uma peça – Mas não compete a mim decidir nada...

- Você é meu amigo, Pontas, e eu esperava que você entendesse que eu estou apaixonado.

- Não é um pouco cedo demais no namoro para você já se declarar apaixonado por ela?

- Essa é a grande diferença entre nós, Pontas... eu e a Lílian começamos a namorar porque já estávamos apaixonados... com você, é assim: você olha para uma garota que atenda aos seus requisitos de beleza, dá em cima dela, vocês começam a namorar, e se ela é legal, ou inteligente, ou o que quer que seja, vem por sorte... e você se apaixona por sorte, se é que um dia já chegou a se apaixonar...

- O assunto não sou eu, Aluado, é _você._

- Eu já percebi isso... só que eu não fico me metendo se você está com a Heather ou com quem quer que seja... e não pense você que eu acho a Heather uma maravilha de pessoa.

- Você é meu amigo, Aluado, e se você nunca discutiu isso comigo, foi porque nunca teve vontade, porque eu sempre te dei liberdade pra isso. Do mesmo modo que, como seu amigo, eu me sinto com liberdade o suficiente para iniciar esta conversa.

- Então fale.

- Eu não estou pedindo que você termine com ela...

- Só faltava, também.

Tiago suspirou.

- Aluado, o que eu estou dizendo é que a impressão que eu tenho é que ela faz isso para me provocar.

- Isso o quê?

- Vocês dois, oras! Do que você acha que eu estou falando?

- Você está dizendo que a Lílian está comigo só pra pôr ciúmes em você?

- Óbvio que não! – Tiago se exaltou – Eu só acho que ela quer ter na mão pelo menos um dos meus melhores amigos...

- Nem tudo gira em torno de você, Pontas. – dessa vez foi Remo quem pareceu exasperado.

- ... porque um dia ela foi a minha melhor amiga, Aluado, a minha única amigA, diga-se de passagem... – completou Tiago, com voz cansada.

- Eu sei disso. E eu acho que nem que seja por mim, vocês deveriam voltar a se falar...

- Não é tão simples assim, Remo... eu não consigo mais gostar dela como pessoa... mas em respeito a você, eu juro que não brigo mais com ela.

Remo sorriu:

- Vocês ainda vão voltar a ser amigos, pode apostar. Eu nunca vi duas pessoas tão parecidas, Tiago... ela disse a mesma coisa que você.

Tiago sorriu, mas foi mais porque havia encurralado a rainha de Remo:

- Xeque-mate, Remo, você me deu essa rainha de bandeja... você precisa deixar de ser tão aluado e prestar mais atenção às coisas...

**

Lílian voltou furiosa ao dormitório. Desde que começou a namorar Remo, na madrugada anterior, não pensou em Tiago, na relação que tinha com ele e o que significava namorar um de seus melhores amigos.

Ela se jogou com força em sua cama e agarrou um travesseiro. Será que estar com Remo significaria _ter que voltar a falar com Tiago?_

Por muito tempo, mesmo que secretamente, ela desejou poder voltar a falar com ele, mas não dessa forma. Não queria que fosse uma coisa forçada e fora do natural, e pensando agora no assunto, ela não sabia se realmente _queria voltar a falar com ele._

O pior era que ela _sabia que Remo ia pressioná-la nesse ponto e ela não sabia até quanto suportaria ser pressionada. Lembrou-se de uma coisa que sua mãe vivia dizendo a seu pai em relação a sua avó paterna (com quem Flora Evans nunca teve uma relação que pudesse ser chamada de excelente): __"eu me casei com você, não com a sua mãe"._

Era exatamente isso. No momento em que ela aceitou namorar Remo, não quis dizer que também aceitava ficar de bem com os amigos dele. Pelo menos não com um amigo em especial.

Foi quando ela se lembrou de outra coisa que sua mãe dizia, geralmente a respeito de Petúnia, mas que se encaixava perfeitamente no que Lílian estava vivendo, _"De vez em quando, precisamos fazer alguns sacrifícios para satisfazer aqueles de quem gostamos". _

E Remo valia o sacrifício.

**

Lílian havia adormecido, talvez pela falta de horas dormidas que o Baile e a vontade de levantar-se cedo lhe causou, e por esse motivo, quando acordou, percebeu que já havia passado das cinco da tarde.

Um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto assim que ela se lembrou de que Victoria já deveria ter voltado.

Mas a pequena valise que ela levara para o feriado não estava sobre a cama ao lado. _Talvez ela já tenha guardado, pensou._

Tirando com água os últimos vestígios de sono do seu rosto e penteando rapidamente os cabelos, Lílian correu para o Salão Comunal.

Olhou em volta, e não parecia muito diferente de como o havia deixado, mas havia um ar diferente.

- Os alunos que foram saíram da escola para o Natal _ainda não voltaram? – ela perguntou a Edmundo Tabor, a primeira pessoa que viu pela frente._

- Parece que não. – ele respondeu em tom monótono – Aliás, acho que é por isso que está tendo essa convenção de monitores...

- Reunião de monitores?!

- É... acho que andaram até procurando por você, mas ninguém achou...

- É na sala da monitoria?

- Não sei, não sou monitor...

Lílian nem sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos, como teria feito normalmente, até porque sua pergunta fora bastante estúpida... onde mais os monitores se reuniriam se não na sala da monitoria?

Ela própria se dirigiu até lá, e encontrou o aposento lotado, com um burburinho infernal que não fazia jus ao título dos monitores. E espantosamente, parecia que era Tiago quem estava pondo ordem na algazarra.

- Evans, até que enfim! – exclamou Tiago, assim que a viu passar pela porta.

- O que aconteceu, Potter?

- É exatamente esse o problema, eu não sei... aliás, ninguém sabe, por isso esta agitação toda.

- Dumbledore deve saber...

- E o que ele não sabe?

- Acho que a gente devia ir na sala dele... nós somos Monitores-Chefes, afinal. – sugeriu Lílian, que sentia um crescente frio na barriga.

- Eu pensei nisso, mas nós não temos ordem...

- Não é você quem diz que regras foram feitas para serem quebradas? – Lílian o interrompeu, com um meio sorriso – É hora de pôr essa filosofia em ação.

Tiago sorriu.

- Silêncio! – Lílian quase berrou para que os monitores se silenciassem – Eu e o Potter vamos ter uma pequena conferência com Dumbledore e depois vamos voltar com notícias.

- Mas vocês não têm autorização. – ponderou Severo Snape, monitor da Sonserina.

- Temos sim, eu acabei de receber e vim aqui só para buscar o Potter. – retrucou Lílian, e Tiago a fitou de olhos arregalados.

Tiago e Lílian saíram da sala da monitoria, e o garoto se virou para ela e disse:

- Evans... eu te vi fazer coisas erradas muito poucas vezes na vida, mas mentir com essa cara lavada... meus parabéns.

- Obrigada, Potter. – respondeu Lílian, que não sabia se ficava envergonhada por ter infringido regras ou orgulhosa por ter mentido tão bem que até Tiago Potter reconhecia isso.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago – Deve ter sido alguma coisa realmente séria, mas eu acho que se a intenção dos professores era acalmar o pessoal, eles foram muito burros.

- Eu prefiro não pensar no que aconteceu. – Lílian murmurou – Mas eu não consigo parar de pensar que realmente deve ter sido sério...

- Talvez não... – ponderou Tiago – só se houve algum imprevisto para o trem deixar de sair...

- Ou ele saiu e não conseguiu chegar. – disse Lílian, que agora sentia a sua voz falhar.

- Duvido... nunca ouvi falar em acidentes com trens mágicos, muito menos com o Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Mas até aí, eu também nunca ouvi falar em cancelamento ou atraso de viagens em trens mágicos...

E nesse momento, os dois se viram em frente à gárgula que guardava a entrada da sala de Dumbledore.

- Bunda de trasgo. – recitou Lílian, sem olhar para a cara de Tiago, onde obviamente se formava um sorriso escarninho.

Mas a gárgula não se moveu.

- Ótimo. – resmungou Lílian – O que podemos fazer agora?

- Esperar. – retrucou Tiago.

Lílian revirou os olhos e sentou-se no chão de braços cruzados apoiada contra a parede do corredor. Tiago também se sentou, mas com as costas na parede oposta à que Lílian estava encostada.

- Você está chateada...

- Estou. – respondeu Lílian rispidamente.

- Você está... chorando. – disse Tiago, não sem alguma surpresa na voz.

- Não estou, não. – respondeu Lílian, teimosa, com a voz falha e limpando uma lágrima. Era odioso que Tiago Potter a visse chorando.

- Evans... – Tiago se arrastou até a parede dela – Não fica assim...

- Potter, sem essa, tá? – ela murmurou.

- Eu não estou querendo bancar o amigo... mas eu prometi uma coisa ao Remo...

- O quê?

- Que eu não ia brigar mais com você...

- Eu sabia que ele ia pedir esse tipo de coisa... se ele pedia antes da gente ficar junto, imagina agora...

- Mas eu acho válido, _Lílian. – disse Tiago, dando especial enfoque ao primeiro nome dela – Eu acho bastante razoável que ele queira que nós pelo menos não fiquemos nos atacando, e ele tem razão, eu estive pensando, e nós devemos fazer isso não só por ele, mas..._

- Por nós dois. – completou Lílian, sem pensar.

- Exatamente. Eu não posso deixar de concordar com você quando você me chama de infantil, mas você também tem que concordar que eu não sou o único... nós dois estivemos agindo feito dois bebês desde...

- Desde que brigamos, Tiago Potter. – completou ela novamente, e, na dúvida se chamava o garoto de Tiago ou de Potter, o chamou pelos dois nomes.

- Acho que você também concorda comigo que não dá para resgatarmos a... amizade que a gente tinha, mas pelo menos podemos...

- Uma convivência pacífica, sim, claro.

- Pelo Remo...

- Pelo Remo. – concordou Lílian.

- ... e por nós, se quisermos poder ser chamados de adultos um dia.

- Isso é uma trégua?

- Como quiser chamar... – disse Tiago, oferecendo a mão.

Lílian e ele apertaram as mãos e ela tirou a sua logo que ele a soltou, e a balançou no ar.

- Ai! Precisava essa força toda? – reclamou.

- O aperto de mãos de homens de verdade é feito com força... – ele sorriu e perguntou – Agora que eu sou oficialmente... ou melhor, que eu oficialmente _não sou seu inimigo, que tal me dizer por que você está chorando?_

Ela soltou um riso abafado, e, com o sorriso desaparecendo rapidamente do seu rosto, respondeu:

- Eu estou preocupada com a Victoria... ela deveria voltar nesse trem...

- Eu não sei o que posso dizer para te fazer se sentir melhor... 

- Não precisa dizer nada, não ia adiantar, de qualquer forma... eu sou extremamente pessimista, e especialmente em situações como essa, nada vai tirar os pensamentos ruins da minha cabeça até que eu tenha uma notícia boa.

- Talvez você devesse se concentrar em imaginar a notícia boa chegando...

- Como se adiantasse...

- Às vezes, quando você quer muito uma coisa e pensa muito nela, ela acaba acontecendo, nem que seja só na sua cabeça... e de uma forma ou de outra, é sempre um conforto maior.

- Numa ocasião em que eu estiver menos nervosa, vou levar isso em conta. – retrucou ela, já parando de chorar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que a passagem por trás da gárgula se abriu e uma Minerva McGonagall muito pálida passou por ela.

Ao contrário do quê tanto Lílian como Tiago esperavam, McGonagall não ralhou com eles.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aí no chão? – ela perguntou, numa voz sem rancor – Ah, entrem logo!

Lílian e Tiago mal tiveram tempo de se entreolhar, antes de se levantarem e seguirem a professora até a sala de Dumbledore.

Lílian estava anormalmente pálida, e, percebendo isso, Tiago pegou a mão dela e a segurou, e a garota não pareceu fazer nenhuma objeção. Na verdade, para ela foi reconfortante ter a sensação de alguém tão próximo, e que a ampararia depois que ela recebesse a notícia. Porque ela _sabia que não era uma boa notícia, mas ao mesmo tempo não assumiria isso de todo e entraria em desespero antes que houvesse a confirmação (se é que haveria mesmo) e ela não pudesse mais negar seus temores._

Ela e Tiago entraram na sala de Dumbledore, e Lílian apertou com muita força a mão do garoto, tal era o seu nervosismo, mas ele não reclamou.

- Lílian. Tiago. – disse Dumbledore, numa voz comedida – Sentem-se.

Os dois Monitores Chefes obedeceram, e Dumbledore prosseguiu:

- Vocês vieram aqui por vontade própria, então eu suponho que também seja por vontade própria que vocês vão escutar de mim o que aconteceu.

- Houve um... um... acidente com o trem, não foi, professor? – perguntou Lílian, muito nervosa.

- Não houve acidente algum, Lílian. – retorquiu Dumbledore cautelosamente, mas havia um quê de reticências no tom que usou, e Lílian sabia que havia mais por vir.

- Viu, Lílian, eu não te disse que não era nada? – disse Tiago à garota, com a mão agora sobre o ombro dela, mas ele também não soava muito confiante.

-Bem, Tiago, também não se pode dizer que não houve nada. – disse Dumbledore.

Houve um silêncio incômodo.

- Eles... as pessoas no trem... morreram? – perguntou Lílian – Victoria Manchester... _morreu?_

Dumbledore olhou para Lílian, razoavelmente chocado por ela ter sido tão direta. Passado esse breve instante, ele assentiu.

Lílian gelou e Tiago engoliu em seco.

Mais uma vez, mas não pela última naquele dia, o clima pesado que tomou conta da sala impediu que qualquer um deles falasse por um tempo, e Dumbledore os observou com silêncio e cautela.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntou Tiago, por fim, uma vez que dentre ele e Lílian, ele parecia ser o único capaz de falar qualquer coisa.

- Por enquanto, só podemos imaginar. – respondeu o diretor – O que é certo é que não houve acidente algum... fizeram um feitiço que destrói qualquer tipo de vida a um determinado raio de distância, e isso era o trem todo. Ninguém que estava lá dentro sobreviveu.

- Mas quem... quem  faria uma coisa dessas de propósito? – perguntou Lílian.

E o estalo não demorou a vir. Ela fitou o diretor e disse, bem devagar, como que digerindo a informação:

- Voldemort.

Dumbledore assentiu novamente.

- Por enquanto é só uma suspeita... não podemos ter certeza de nada, ainda mais considerando que os últimos ataques aconteceram há três anos. Mas aurores estão vindo a Hogsmeade investigar...

- O senhor quer que nós passemos isso adiante? – perguntou Tiago, com uma voz controlada.

- Não precisa, eu mesmo vou fazer isso daqui a pouco. Gostaria só que vocês dissessem a todos os alunos que descessem em meia hora para o Salão Comunal.

- Pode deixar, Dumbledore, nós vamos fazer isso. – disse Tiago, dando um tapinha amigável nas costas de Lílian, que continuava olhando para o nada, muito pálida, e com uma expressão de choque.

A garota levantou, ainda parecendo muito atordoada, e seguiu Tiago para fora da sala de Dumbledore.

**

Lílian chegou ao salão comunal não muito diferente de como o fazia naturalmente. Quem olhasse para ela, acharia apenas que ela parecia preocupada com alguma coisa.

Era mais fácil notar uma mudança em Tiago, que chegou um pouco depois dela, uma vez que parecia ter sido o único capaz de comunicar qualquer coisa aos monitores ("O Dumbledore não disse nada, ele falou só pra todo mundo estar no Salão Principal em meia hora, todos os alunos"), pois ele não parecia mais irradiar aquela alegria tão profunda e nem esbanjar aquele sorriso que tanto irritava Lílian Evans. Seu ar era solene, o que não era comum de se ver nele.

Bem antes de ele sair da Sala da Monitoria, Lílian já tinha ido para o dormitório dela, que estava vazio, e feito um feitiço para ficar trancada lá, a despeito de haver outras pessoas que também ocupassem o quarto.

Ela se jogou na cama de Victoria e agarrou o travesseiro da amiga, e, finalmente, chorou.

Há horas na vida em que queremos ficar sozinhos por não poder estar perto de alguém, e era exatamente disso que Lílian precisava, enquanto encharcava o travesseiro de lágrimas.

**

- O que aconteceu, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius logo que o amigo chegou ao Salão Comunal. – Eu sei que tem alguma coisa aí, até porque a coisa mais pública de Hogwarts são seus segredos, mas eu ainda não sei o que é...

Tiago suspirou, olhou em volta e disse:

- O Expresso de Hogwarts, Sirius... um atentado... todo mundo que estava lá... morreu.

Os olhos de Sirius quase saltaram das órbitas, Pedro engasgou o biscoito que estava comendo e Remo largou o livro que estava lendo de supetão.

- Eu ouvi direito, Tiago Potter? – perguntou Sirius – Repete, por favor.

- Todo mundo que foi para casa no Natal morreu.

- Você... está falando sério? – perguntou Remo.

- O que você não entendeu, Remo? As. Pessoas. Morreram. Abotoaram o paletó de madeira, bateram as botas, viraram comida de minhoca,... – pela primeira vez depois da sala de Dumbledore, Tiago perdeu o controle, ficou muito vermelho, de raiva ou indignação e quase gritou, de modo que as pessoas por perto, embora não tenham prestado atenção às palavras dele, olharam.

- Eu entendi, Tiago. – disse Remo, embasbacado – Só não entendo... como.

- Nem eu, Remo. É irreal demais.

- Ninguém... ninguém sobreviveu? – Sirius quis saber.

- O Dumbledore disse que não. E, aliás, temos todos de estar no Salão Comunal em meia hora.

Sirius sentou-se e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Daniel Bones, Bonnie e John Clifford, Hector Hastings, Victoria Manchester, Gabrielle Taylor... – ergueu os olhos para encarar Tiago – É muita gente que eu conhecia, que eu falava... simplesmente não dá pra acreditar.

- Pode parecer pessimista, mas eu tenho a impressão de que esse foi só o começo. – disse Tiago, num tom lúgubre, também se sentando, e, num meio sorriso, acrescentou – Eu estou feliz porque pelo menos, nenhum de vocês estava lá. Eu não sei o que aconteceria comigo se eu perdesse qualquer um dos meus amigos...

Os olhos de Pedro Pettigrew brilharam e ele se sentiu importante. Ele também não conseguiria se imaginar sem ter Tiago como amigo.

Nesse momento, Heather Waltham apareceu exasperada gritando por Remo.

**

Lílian já devia estar abraçada ao travesseiro de Victoria há algum tempo quando bateram à porta.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas com a manga do seu pulôver, engoliu o choro e gritou:

- Vá embora!

- Evans, caso você tenha esquecido, esse quarto _também é meu! – veio a voz irritante de Heather Waltham do outro lado da porta – E eu não sei que diabos você fez com essa porta, porque ela não abre nem com feitiço._

Em outra ocasião, Lílian teria rido. Tudo o que ela tinha feito foi trancar com chave.

- O Dumbledore mandou _todo mundo ir ao Salão Comunal agora, e o todo mundo também inclui Monitoras-Chefes arrogantes, Evans, e além do mais, eu tenho que trocar de roupa, e... ABRA LOGO ESSA MALDITA PORTA, EVANS!_

Lílian não respondeu, e como o silêncio continuava, entendeu que Heather havia desistido.

Como estava errada...

**

- _Remo Lupin! – começou Heather Waltham, se metendo no meio do grupo dos Marotos – Faça alguma coisa __já a respeito dessa sua namoradinha!_

- O que é que tem a Lílian? – perguntou Remo, ainda embasbacado pela notícia que acabara de receber de Tiago, a respeito do atentado.

- Ela simplesmente está trancada no dormitório que por um acaso pertence tanto a ela quanto a mim, e não quer de jeito nenhum abrir. Você deveria ir lá consertar esse xilique dela!

- Como assim, xilique?

- Ela não responde... fica calada, achando que pode mais que os outros alunos _só porque é Monitora-Chefe, quando as ordens, pelo menos ao que eu saiba, foram para que __todos alunos, __inclusive monitores, descessem até o Salão Principal._

De repente, tudo fez sentido para Remo. Atentado, Victoria Manchester no Expresso de Hogwarts, Lílian se sentindo culpada por não ter feito as pazes e triste pela perda da amiga, Lílian descontrolada, trancada... 

Remo olhou para Tiago interrogativamente e perguntou, numa voz rouca:

- Ela já sabe, Pontas?

Tiago fez que sim com a cabeça. 

O pressentimento de que Lílian certamente estaria fazendo, ou já teria feito, alguma bobagem tomou conta da cabeça de Remo Lupin, que, sem pensar duas vezes no que estava fazendo, e sem nem prestar mais atenção no ataque histérico de Heather, levantou-se da poltrona que ocupava e subiu as escadas que separavam o dormitório das garotas do salão comunal, de dois em dois degraus, sem nem se preocupar com a possibilidade de tropeçar.

**

- Lily? – ele perguntou, batendo de leve na porta, fazendo força para controlar seus nervos.

Ela não respondeu.

- Lily, sou eu... – ele insistiu.

E mais uma vez, foi ignorado.

- Lílian, eu sei que você está aí, abra já essa porta! O Dumbledore pediu pra todo mundo descer... – agora o seu tom era bastante mais alto.

Lílian continuava sem se manifestar, o que o deixou muito preocupado.

- Lílian Evans, se você não abrir essa porta agora, eu vou arrombar essa droga! – ele gritou, e um aglomerado de gente se reuniu em volta da escada caracol que ligava o dormitório ao salão.

Como ela continuou sem responder, ele chutou com força a porta uma, duas, três vezes, até que a fechadura arrebentou, e dentro do quarto, ele viu uma Lílian Evans encolhida, pálida e com os olhos verdes inchados e avermelhados pelo choro olhando para ele, perplexa.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que ela correu até ele e o abraçou, e chorou o resto de suas lágrimas no ombro dele, ao que ele a envolveu com os seus braços num gesto de consolo.

Mesmo depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, e pela primeira vez depois de ter recebido a notícia, ela se sentiu bem em saber que ainda havia alguém com quem contar. Ainda havia Remo. Sempre haveria Remo.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_(Crash and Burn, Savage Garden)_


	8. Horizonte Sombrio

**Por Uma Boa Causa – Capítulo 8 – Horizonte Sombrio**

Lílian abraçou-se a Remo com tanta força que ele próprio sentia o dano físico, mas isso não tinha a menor importância naquele momento. Ela soluçava alto, o que o deixava agoniado também, e o que mais o incomodava naquele momento era a pequena platéia que se juntara ao redor da escada caracol que ligava o Salão Comunal Grifinório ao dormitório de Lílian, porque de algum modo parecia que aquilo molestava a intimidade dela, e tudo o que pudesse de algum modo magoar Lílian, o magoava também.

Olhando feio para as pessoas que os fitavam curiosas, Remo, ainda com Lílian chorando no seu ombro, caminhou (e, por conseguinte, a levou junto) para dentro do dormitório, fazendo rapidamente um feitiço que consertasse a fechadura e trancasse a porta novamente.

Fez com que Lílian se sentasse sobre uma das camas (ele não fazia idéia de qual seria a dela, então, escolheu a mais próxima), sentou-se ao lado dela e acariciou seu rosto.

- Shhh... está tudo bem... – murmurou ele.

- Não está. – ela retorquiu, sob o choro – Você sabe que não. Ela morreu e não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso...

- Exatamente, Lily, não há nada o que fazer, não adianta se desesperar. Isso só vai piorar as coisas... você precisa estar forte, você não pode simplesmente mandar tudo às favas. A vida continua...

- É que bate um sentimento de impotência tão forte, Remo... – e nesse momento, Lílian soluçou alto e foi impossível para que ela voltasse a falar por algum tempo, e ele respeitou esse silêncio e a abraçou com ternura, até que ela continuasse a falar – Eu me sinto muito mal, Remo... eu devia ter seguido o seu conselho, eu devia ter ido falar com ela...

O que Remo menos queria naquele momento era Lílian se sentindo culpada, e embora ele ainda mantivesse a opinião – agora mais do que nunca – de que Lílian deveria ter ido falar com Victoria antes que esta fosse para casa, agora ele se amaldiçoava por ter um dia sugerido que ela o fizesse.

- Aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer, Lily. – ele disse – E de qualquer forma, eu duvido muito que ela tenha ficado realmente chateada com você... ela _teria feito as pazes com você, é isso o que importa. Você sabe que ela não... morreu magoada com você, Lily, você sabe que não. Você sabe que, no fundo, essa briga de vocês não teve importância..._

- _Teve, Remo, teve... talvez não tivesse tido se nós tivéssemos feito as pazes, mas nós não fizemos, e ela... ela morreu __chateada comigo, Remo, ela morreu brigada comigo..._

- O que eu disse, Lily, é que no fundo, ela era e sempre foi sua amiga, e que, tirando o calor inicial da discussão, aquilo não teve importância... talvez a maior importância da briga tenha sido somente a circunstância.

- Isso nem importa muito agora, eu só sei que eu sinto muito a falta dela, Remo. Demais. – murmurou Lílian.

- E isso também vai passar.

- Nunca...

- Lily, o que acontece é que agora, a ferida acabou de ser aberta, e por isso está doendo tanto, mas com o tempo, ela vai cicatrizar, até virar só uma lembrança triste. Acredite em mim, eu falo por experiência própria. – disse ele num tom solene, e Lílian ergueu os olhos para mirá-lo – Eu não sei se essa é a hora certa, e nem sei se há hora certa, Lílian, só sei eu sinto que preciso te dizer isso agora.

Ela não parecia em condições de perguntar nada, mas seus olhos inchados pelo choro pareciam curiosos, e ele prosseguiu:

- Eu acho que agora não dá pra te contar os detalhes, mas o fato é que, bem, eu nunca te contei isso, Lily, mas eu tinha um irmão. Um irmão gêmeo, Rômulo, que morreu, e eu era só uma criança. E eu demorei muito tempo até aceitar que não foi por culpa minha, afinal, e que não adiantava nada ficar me lamentando pelo que não tinha mais jeito.

Lílian não estava bem o suficiente nem para pensar na informação que havia acabado de receber. Ela apenas olhou para Remo, e sua expressão era ilegível.

- Bem... – continuou Remo, sem-graça, procurando não olhá-la nos olhos, e já fazendo menção de se levantar – eu vou indo, acho que vão compreender que você não está bem o suficiente para atender ao pedido do Dumbledore e descer, mas eu...

- Fique. – pediu Lílian, olhando fixamente para ele ao que o segurou pelo pulso com as duas mãos, fazendo-o sentar-se novamente. – Fique, por favor... não me deixe sozinha... eu estou com medo...

Ele olhou para Lílian de forma esquisita demais para que ela pudesse compreender, a abraçou novamente e beijou-lhe a testa, acariciando seus cabelos acaju enquanto ela chorava baixinho. Ela nunca havia parecido a ele tão pequena e vulnerável quanto parecia agora, e ele sentia uma vontade imensa de protegê-la.

- Shhh... eu nunca vou te deixar sozinha, Lily...

**

Já fazia algum tempo que Remo havia se trancado dormitório de Lílian com ela, e Tiago fitou a porta trancada e suspirou.

- Ótimo. – reclamou Heather, de braços cruzados – Eu pedi que ele tomasse uma providência e a única coisa que ele fez foi se trancar com ela de novo.

- Os dois têm os seus motivos, Heather. – retorquiu Tiago, querendo soar compreensivo – Vamos logo descer, você não tem mesmo o que fazer lá em cima.

- Claro que tenho! Olha o _estado do meu cabelo! – ela exclamou numa voz muito aguda._

- Você está ótima, Heather... deixe os dois em paz... – disse Sirius, tentando parecer zombeteiro.

- Talvez a Heather tenha razão, Sirius... será que não é melhor chamar esses dois? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não. – respondeu Sirius energicamente, dando um tapa de leve na cabeça de Tiago.

- É, deixa pra lá. – resolveu Heather, pensando que a possibilidade de deixar Lílian mal-falada era muito mais atraente do que a chance de deixar os seus cabelos ainda mais arrumados.

Em pouco tempo, toda a torre da Grifinória estaria praticamente deserta, exceto por Lílian e Remo.

**

- Um feriado cujo motivo, em geral, deveria ser festivo. – disse Dumbledore em tom solene e seus olhos pareciam não olhar exatamente para lugar algum – Hoje nós deveríamos estar festejando a volta de nossos amigos que foram passar o Natal com os familiares e nos preparando para o período letivo de inverno e término do período do outono.

"Mas aconteceu algo que estava totalmente fora das expectativas de qualquer um. O Expresso de Hogwarts foi impossibilitado de chegar a Hogsmeade por um ato de indescritível infâmia. O que vocês precisam saber agora é que alguém, de identidade desconhecida para nós no momento, usou um feitiço que acabava com qualquer espécie de vida a um certo raio de distância. E esse raio atingia exatamente toda a extensão do trem."

Um murmúrio de surpresa e incredulidade varreu o Salão Principal, mas Tiago permaneceu calado e pensativo, com um ar que chagava a ser melancólico.

- Eu não estaria agindo de acordo com a prudência se revelasse agora aos alunos a minha suspeita, mas eu estou longe de ser um bruxo sensato, e as minhas suspeitas ao meu ver ultrapassam o campo do incerto. Acho que posso afirmar que o autor dessa peripécia foi Lord Voldemort, - e ao que o diretor disse isso, houve um silêncio quase mortal – que se manteve recluso e não ordenou nenhum ataque pelos últimos 3 anos, o que  nunca impediu que vivêssemos em constante inquietação e nos perguntássemos sempre quando ele voltaria a atacar. Creio que já temos a resposta.

Houve um burburinho infernal, mas logo que Dumbledore fez um gesto com a mão pedindo silêncio, foi prontamente atendido.

- As perdas foram inestimáveis. – continuou – Eu poderia passar o resto do ano enumerando as qualidades de cada um que estava dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts hoje, mas não penso que seja necessário arrancar mais lágrimas que as que inevitavelmente essa notícia está arrancando. De todo modo, não posso deixar de dar satisfação àqueles a quem pessoas que tiveram o infortúnio de embarcar naquele trem possam ter alguma importância especial.

E ele disse o nome de cada aluno de cada casa, e até o nome de quem não era aluno, mas estava lá, como os professores Stanislaus Douglas, de Poções, Cora Prewett, de Astronomia, Aurelius Voight, de Estudo dos Trouxas e Penélope Spencer, de Trato com Animais Mágicos, que tinham ido visitar suas respectivas famílias.

Era impossível, independentemente da casa a que se pertencia (mesmo que fosse a Sonserina, que havia miraculosamente perdido apenas três alunos: Hugh Nott, Michael Zabini e Orlando Lawson), não se sentir pesaroso com o clima que reinava no Salão Principal da escola Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria.

Ninguém, no entanto, teve uma reação tão impulsiva quanto uma menina de cabelos castanhos ondulados muito compridos, que se levantou da mesa da Corvinal e saiu correndo esbaforida para fora do castelo de Hogwarts.

Tiago Potter, sem pensar duas vezes, foi atrás dela.

**

Estava nevando, como era de se esperar, tratando-se de Hogwarts em dezembro. A menina não foi muito além do campo de Quadribol e parou sentada sobre uma pedra abrigada sob a copa de algumas árvores.

Tiago não demorou a alcançá-la, até porque suas pernas eram bem maiores que as dela.

- Você não é a amiga do Hector Hastings? – perguntou ele, e ao ouvir uma voz estranha ao seu lado, a menina levou um susto.

- Eu... sou... era... – respondeu, com uma voz de choro contido e limpando rapidamente as lágrimas com a parte de trás das mãos.

Tiago se sentou ao lado dela, que o observou silenciosamente.

- Eu também conhecia o Hector... – disse Tiago – Claro que não andava com ele tanto como se via ele com você, mas ele era um cara legal, eu acho. Jogava bem quadribol.

A menina sorriu de leve e Tiago prosseguiu:

- Eu sou Tiago Potter. – disse, como se ela não soubesse o nome do Monitor-Chefe – Me desculpa, mas eu acho que não sei o seu nome...

- Vanessa Montgomery. – respondeu a garota.

- Então, Vanessa... está fazendo um frio de lascar, o que você acha de voltar para o castelo? Eu entendo que você queira ficar sozinha, mas eu tenho obrigações de monitor, você sabe, e em hipótese alguma, vou te deixar sozinha aqui com essa neve toda...

Ela continuou calada, e ele continuou:

- Por favor, Vanessa... você não quer que nós dois aqui tenhamos hipotermia, certo? Acho que, seja lá pra onde os mortos vão, esse lugar já deve estar lotado por hoje.

Pela cara que Vanessa fez, Tiago percebeu que havia dito a coisa mais errada possível a se dizer.

- OK, me desculpa... eu também não estou bem com essa notícia, mas eu não acho que ajude ficar aqui fora com essa neve toda.

- Você pode ir, se quiser. – disse Vanessa, com delicadeza. Havia algo nela que mostrava que, independente do que estivesse sentindo, ela era incapaz de ser rude com quem quer que fosse.

- Eu não vou. Como Monitor, ainda mais Monitor-Chefe, eu não posso te deixar aqui sozinha num tempo como este... tudo o que eu posso fazer é torcer para que você resolva voltar para o colégio para que eu possa fazer o meso. Eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de ficar doente, ainda mais numa hora como esta, só que o futuro da minha saúde depende agora de você. – ele disse, com um sorriso maroto.

Ela se levantou, e era visível que estava contendo um choro, e caminhou com Tiago de volta para o Salão Principal.

**

Quando Tiago e Vanessa entraram de volta no Salão Principal, absolutamente todas as cabeças presentes viraram-se para encará-los.

Normalmente, sair assim durante uma reunião como aquela renderia no mínimo um mês de detenção, mas, provavelmente, devido às condições, o deslize seria relevado.

Dumbledore olhou para Tiago e Vanessa e disse:

- Sentem-se novamente, por favor, senhor Potter e senhorita Montgomery.

Os dois, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, obedeceram.

- Eu dizia, - continuou o diretor – que todos os alunos já podem voltar às suas torres.

Tiago, normalmente, teria ficado zangado por ter sido ordenado a fazer alguma coisa à toa, mas até achou o acontecido levemente engraçado, em meio ao clima lúgubre.

- O que você foi fazer lá fora, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, andando com Tiago junto da multidão em direção à torre da Grifinória.

- Você não viu? Aquela amiga do Hector Hastings saiu nessa neve feito uma maluca e eu não imagino o que ela faria se eu não chegasse a tempo...

- Você perdeu o discurso do Dumbledore. – anunciou Pedro – Ele falou muito bem sobre como devemos mais do que nunca reforçar os laços de amizade, como devemos ser solidários até com os que desprezamos...

- Os discursos do Dumbledore são sempre muito bonitos. – disse Tiago – Mas na minha opinião, são perfeitamente dispensáveis.

- Tiago Potter. – disse Dumbledore, assim que Tiago, acompanhado de Sirius e Pedro passaram por ele, e Tiago torceu para que ele não tivesse ouvido o que ele acabara de dizer.

- Quê? – perguntou Tiago, parando junto com os amigos.

- Eu gostaria de trocar uma palavrinha com você. – disse Dumbledore.

Tiago fez sinal para que Sirius e Pedro prosseguissem, e aproximou-se de Dumbledore, fitando-o interrogativamente.

- Eu aprecio muito o que você fez pela menina Montgomery. – disse Dumbledore – Ela realmente parecia desolada, e uma mão amiga sempre espanta os maus pensamentos. Fico muito feliz que você tenha ido atrás dela, Tiago, você provou mais uma vez o quão merecedor é de estar na Grifinória.

Tiago deu um meio sorriso, e Dumbledore pôs uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

- Se você não se importar, Tiago, gostaria que me acompanhasse até minha sala. Vai haver um conselho com a equipe de Hogwarts e alguns convidados, e eu gostaria que você e a Lílian estivessem lá, mas eu percebi que ela sequer desceu agora como eu pedi que fizesse.

- A Lílian Evans não está muito bem, professor. Ela me pareceu bastante chocada com a morte da amiga... não deve ser fácil de aceitar. Ela ficou na torre da Grifinória mesmo, e o Remo ficou fazendo companhia a ela.

- Ela e o garoto Lupin estão namorando, não é? – perguntou Dumbledore, pestanejando.

- Estão sim. – respondeu Tiago, um pouco rápido demais.

- E que opinião você tem a esse respeito?

A pergunta pegou Tiago de surpresa, e ele hesitou antes de responder:

- Eu acho... acho que isso não é da minha conta...

- Mas você deve ter alguma opinião sobre isso, não tem?

- Eu... – Tiago corou – bem, não era exatamente o que eu queria que acontecesse, mas... fazer o quê? E também era mais porque eu e ela vivíamos... hã, num clima de hã... não muita harmonia, mas... bem, nós meio que fizemos as pazes, e está tudo bem, agora...

Dumbledore pestanejou novamente, e Tiago sentiu uma raiva repentina daquele pestanejar de olhos do diretor, mas permaneceu calado.

- Se a Lílian Evans não está se sentindo bem, - disse Dumbledore – ela está muito bem dispensada da reunião.

E com isso, ele, Tiago e os professores seguiram até sua sala.

**

Heather Waltham chegou um pouco depois de Sirius Black e Pedro Pettigrew ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e de algum modo, seu nariz parecia estar menos empinado, e até um pouco vermelho.

O clima lá não era melhor que o que tomou conta do Salão Principal depois que o colégio tomou ciência do atentado ao Expresso de Hogwarts.

Ela sentou-se na primeira poltrona que viu pela frente, com um ar até bastante solene.

Sirius aproximou-se da garota, e sentou-se no braço da poltrona dela.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Heather?

- Estou... estou um pouco chocada. Francamente, Sirius Black, o que você esperava? Que eu estivesse me sentindo 'muito bem, obrigada' depois de ouvir uma coisa dessas?

- Calma! – exclamou Sirius – Eu só estou perguntando porque cada pessoa tem uma reação diferente, e eu achei que você não estivesse se sentindo bem porque você parecia calada demais... não é muito característico de você ficar desse jeito...

- O que não é característico de mim é ficar dando conversa pra você.

- Ah, claro. Agora que você não está mais com o Tiago, pra quê ser legal com o melhor amigo dele?

- Exatamente. – retrucou a garota rispidamente.

- Escuta, Heather. – Sirius parecia irritado – Eu só estava preocupado com você, só isso... se você não pode tentar ser gente pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, é melhor que fique calada mesmo...

Heather primeiro olhou para ele com raiva, mas depois suspirou, e, parecendo realmente sincera no que dizia, falou:

- Desculpa, Sirius... eu realmente não estou bem.

Sirius deu um meio sorriso e ela prosseguiu:

- Eu estou "calada demais" porque eu não vou ser hipócrita e ficar forçando choro só para mostrar como "oh, eu sou sensível". Eu só estou chocada, mal por essa meleca de Lord das Trevas ter voltado a agir, por tanta gente ter morrido, mas não foi ninguém com quem eu realmente me preocupasse.

- Eu entendo o que é isso, Heather. Eu também vou sentir a falta de muita gente que estava lá, mas não mais do que isso... não foi ninguém muito próximo a mim, porque se fosse, acho que não ia conseguir nem manter a sanidade mental.

- É complicado pensar sobre esse tipo de coisa, Sirius. Eu não tenho amigos.

Houve silêncio antes que Sirius perguntasse:

- Mas você anda com tanta gente...

- Colegas, garotas com quem eu tenho o que conversar, com quem trocar idéias... eu não vou com a cara da maioria delas.

- E Diana?

- A Diana não pode ser considerada amiga de ninguém, e eu não me refiro ao que aconteceu entre ela e o Tiago, porque isso é o de menos... ela sempre andou atrás de mim porque de alguma forma ela me considerava um exemplo a ser seguido, e eu sempre achei bom ter um capacho aos meus pés.

Depois de um momento parecendo pensativo, Sirius disse:

- Quando você precisar de um amigo, Heather, pode contar comigo.

Heather olhou para ele, estarrecida, por um momento, e, hesitante, sorriu e pôs uma mão no ombro do garoto.

- Eu sei, Sirius. Obrigada.

**

Quando Tiago chegou à sala de Dumbledore, surpreendeu-se com o fato de que lá estavam não só todos os professores como também alguns homens que ele não conhecia, e supôs que fossem Aurores e políticos, e que a habitual ante-sala do escritório de Dumbledore havia sido transformada numa sala de reuniões, com uma mesa imensa, quase toda preenchida.

Todos os presentes se levantaram assim que Dumbledore chegou à ante-sala, acompanhado de Tiago, e dois deles tomaram a frente. Um era Alastor Moody, Auror muito famoso, e o outro era um homem alto e forte de pele morena e cabelos grisalhos mesclados com o dourado que lhe restara da juventude. Os olhos índigo não deixavam dúvidas de que era um Manchester, mas o motivo pelo qual Tiago o reconheceu como o pai de Victoria foi o fato de tê-lo visto com ela uma vez na Estação King's Cross. Estação King's Cross, que ironia...

O Sr. Manchester lançou um olhar a Tiago que dizia "o que esse garoto está fazendo aqui?", e Dumbledore pareceu entender o recado:

- Tiago é meu convidado, Meridius... ele irá assistir ao conselho.

- Dumbledore... – começou o Sr. Manchester.

- Um momento, Meridius. – retrucou o diretor – Eu sei que você tem muito a dizer, mas acho que o momento mais adequado será quando estivermos todos reunidos...

- Mas estamos já todos aqui. – retrucou, mal humorado, Meridius Manchester.

- Ainda falta... – Dumbledore começou, mas foi interrompido quando a porta da sala abriu-se num estrondo, e por ela, entrou um casal que Tiago reconheceu como os Monitores-Chefes de Hogwarts do ano letivo anterior, Lucas Myers e Audrey Fischer, e um animal verde e esquisito que os trouxas reconheceriam como um ET.

- Desculpa, Dumbledore. – disse a moça, muito rápido – Nós viemos logo que recebemos sua coruja, mas você sabe como os horários da barca mágica são _muuuuuuito inteligentes, e já que não se pode Aparatar em Hogwarts..._

- Sem problemas, Audrey, eu mesmo acabei de chegar. – respondeu Dumbledore.

A moça parecia um pouco constrangida com os olhares severos que os Aurores, especialmente Meridius Manchester, lançaram a ela e ao rapaz a seu lado, mas ele pareceu nem ligar e sentou-se displicentemente ao lado dela e do ET à mesa de reunião, ao mesmo tempo que Dumbledore, Tiago, Moody e Manchester o fizeram.

A mesa tinha 24 lugares, e apenas um vazio, que Tiago supôs ser o que deveria pertencer à Lílian. Doze lugares eram ocupados pelo corpo docente de Hogwarts, incluindo Rúbeo Hagrid, que era apenas o guarda-caças (mas quem Tiago sempre visitava quando podia), e mal cabia na cadeira (e também estava chorando alto com um lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa), e o próprio Dumbledore; três pelo ET, Audrey e Lucas (o casal de ex-Monitores-Chefes); um pelo próprio Tiago; e mais sete por Meridius Manchester, Alastor Moody, uma moça bastante baixa, que não parecia ser mais velha que Tiago, de pele muito clara, cabelos e olhos pretos e pestanas espessas, que andava muito perto de Moody, e Tiago supôs que fosse uma secretária; e mais quatro homens que ele não sabia dizer se eram Aurores ou políticos.

- Agora que já estamos todos aqui, - disse Dumbledore, da cabeceira da mesa – O conselho pode ter início.

- Se me permite, Dumbledore, - começou o Sr. Manchester, exaltado, quase levantando da cadeira – eu gostaria de dizer algumas coisas. Minha filha mais velha estava no Expresso de Hogwarts e eu acho um absurdo que não se admita desde já que aquele pulha fez essa calhordice!

Tiago ficou espantado pelo fato de que o Sr. Manchester parecia muito mais ferido na sua honra de Auror do que realmente triste pelo que acontecera a sua filha, uma vez que parecia muito mais irado do que pesaroso.

- Acalme-se, Meridius. – respondeu Dumbledore, muito calmo – Eu convoquei este conselho justamente para dizer isso... todos nós somos esclarecidos o suficiente para afirmar quem foi o autor desse atentado.

O Sr. Manchester voltou a se acomodar na cadeira, mas ainda parecia muito nervoso.

- Então o que diabos estamos fazendo aqui se todos já sabemos disso? – perguntou Manchester.

- Calma, Meridius. – dessa vez, o próprio Moody segurou Manchester na cadeira.

- Na verdade, Meridius, - disse Dumbledore – eu chamei todos aqui para que pudéssemos compartilhar o que sabemos, multiplicar os nossos conhecimentos, e eu gostaria muito que você começasse contando o resultado das investigações até agora.

Manchester respirou fundo, levantou-se, e com um movimento ágil de sua varinha, conjurou uma espécie de tela.

- Havia 76 pessoas no Expresso de Hogwarts, - anunciou, ao que figuras acompanhavam o que ele dizia na tela – entre estudantes, professores e tripulação do trem. Ainda não detectamos exatamente qual feitiço foi utilizado, e isso sequer tem muita importância, mas o que importa é o efeito que ele causou, destruição em massa. Comparamos os efeitos aos de uma bomba trouxa, e a diferença é que esse não explode nada, a prova foi que o Expresso chegou ao seu destino, e o que houve de errado foi que ninguém saiu de lá. Não demorou muito para que os bruxos da Estação de Hogsmeade abrissem o trem e se dessem conta de que todos lá dentro estavam _mortos... sem estarem mutilados, como ocorreria com uma bomba trouxa, mas mortos._

Ao final de sua "palestra", Manchester estava ofegante e mais nervoso do que jamais estivera, e voltou a se sentar. Em seu lugar, o Professor Flitwick conjurou uma escadinha, subiu nela, e aproveitou a tela para falar:

- Desde que tive a notícia do ultraje que aconteceu esta manhã, me recolhi em meu escritório e... – o professor Flitwick estremeceu e falou mais baixo – andei pesquisando em uns livros de... – estremeceu mais e falou ainda mais baixo – _artes das trevas. – voltando ao tom normal – Não me parece ser nenhum feitiço já reportado, mas um aperfeiçoamento, se é que se pode usar uma palavra que indica mais perfeição com uma barbaridade dessas, mas foi um aprimoramento do Feitiço... – sua voz diminuiu a um ponto que ficou quase inaudível – __Avada._

- O feitiço Avada, de Salazar Slytherin? – perguntou o professor Brutus Faber, de Herbologia, parecendo surpreso.

- Sim, sim. – respondeu Flitwick, constrangido. – esse mesmo...

- Realmente. – disse Lucas Myers, de onde estava – Nós descobrimos que trouxas que passavam perto do trajeto do Expresso de Hogwarts viram uma luz verde muito forte passar muito rápido.

- Nós nem ligamos muito uma coisa a outra. – concordou Audrey – Na hora, achamos até que tivesse sido coisa do Astor, e até duvidamos dele quando ele negou que tivesse causado essa luz...

O próprio Astor, com seus enormes olhos de ET, nem falava nada.

- Isso confirma a minha teoria. – disse o professor Flitwick, que, com um aceno de Dumbledore, recolheu sua escada com sua varinha e voltou ao seu assento.

- Se me permite, Dumbledore, - disse Lucas, de sua cadeira – Eu posso ainda ser muito jovem e não ter estudado tanto quanto os professores de Hogwarts, mas que eu saiba, pelo que o feitiço causou, não pode ter sido uma bomba mágica deixada no trem, mas... foi causado por uma varinha...

- Sim, sim... quem quer que tenha sido o autor do crime, morreu junto... – concordou o professor Flitwick.

- Mais que isso. – disse Audrey – O _autor do atentado era ou aluno ou professor em Hogwarts..._

- Isso é um absurdo! – protestou o professor Kurt Kert, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e chefe da Sonserina, revoltado - Como essa menininha pode querer acusar alguém de Hogwarts? Quem ela pensa que é? O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Eu só estou tirando conclusões lógicas... – argumentou a moça.

- Ela é minha convidada, Kurt. – disse Dumbledore – E eu realmente acho válido o que ela disse. – virou-se para Moody – Alastor, havia alguém no trem além de alunos e professores de Hogwarts e da tripulação habitual?

- Só os sapos de chocolate, Alvo. – respondeu Moody, rindo baixo, a despeito da situação.

Todos se viraram para ele e o encararam de uma forma severa, mas sendo ele quem era, não se sentiu nem um pouco constrangido e riu ainda mais um pouco, até levar uma cotovelada mal-humorada da baixinha a seu lado, e, contrariado, resolver ficar quieto.

- Continuando, - disse Kurt, mal-humorado – agora é a _minha vez de falar. E a tripulação do trem? Acho muito mais provável que tenha sido alguém de lá do que um aluno meu..._

- Só se foi a vendedora de sapos de chocolate. – caçoou Moody novamente, levando uma cotovelada ainda mais forte da baixinha, de modo que deu um pequeno grito de dor.

- Kurt, - disse McGonagall – Você é o que tem menos o que temer a respeito de ser um aluno _seu, ou pelo menos da sua casa... a Sonserina só teve três baixas, contrastando com vinte e cinco da Grifinória, dezenove da Lufa-Lufa e dezessete da Corvinal._

O professor Kert falou um palavreado em alemão, sua língua natal, e depois, aborrecido, perguntou:

- O que a minha cara colega quer insinuar com isso?

- Absolutamente nada. – disse McGonagall, embora sua voz estivesse bastante aguda – Eu só estou dizendo que é menos provável que tenha sido um sonserino do que um aluno de outra casa qualquer. Pelo menos levando-se em consideração os _números._

Kert fez uma cara feia, mas, resignando-se, cruzou os braços e afundou-se em sua cadeira.

- De fato, - disse Moody, mais sério – muito poucos sonserinos morreram em comparação a alunos das outras casas.

Dessa vez, Kurt Kert levantou-se de sua cadeira, e praticamente gritou:

- E você preferia que mais alunos da Sonserina morressem só para ficarem empatados com as outras casas?

A baixinha ao lado de Moody pegou um caderno de sua bolsa e, apontando a varinha para ele e murmurando umas palavras, parecia querer procurar alguma coisa. 

- De modo algum. – respondeu Moody – Eu só achei o fato muito estranho e talvez mereça a atenção dos Aurores...

- Realmente. – disse a baixinha, evitando, por respeito, o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto quando achou o que procurava – No ano passado, 31 alunos da Sonserina foram para casa no Natal, e este ano, só 3. Ao que consta, até alunos do sétimo ano que passaram os últimos 6 voltando para casa, este ano resolveram ficar. Deve haver algum motivo.

Todos se voltaram para Kert, ao que Moody, orgulhosamente, murmurou algo como:

- Muito bem, Gwen.

- Eu não tenho que dar explicações. – disse Kert, ultrajado – Não cabe a mim decidir quem vai e quem fica. E não é a primeira vez que alunos que passaram todos os anos letivos anteriores indo para casa no Natal resolveram ficar no colégio durante o último ano... devo dizer que o Baile de Inverno é um grande atrativo.

- Com todo o respeito, senhor, - disse a moça ao lado de Moody – não é estranho que um Baile, que ao que consta acontece todos os anos, só tenha se transformado num grande atrativo _este ano?_

Kert a fuzilou com o olhar, e, levantando-se da cadeira como quem fora indescritivelmente humilhado, bradou:

- Para mim, já basta! Não estou aqui para ouvir esse tipo de acusação!

E fez menção de sair, mas Dumbledore falou:

- Kurt, por favor, fique. Ninguém está te acusando de nada.

Relutante, Kert voltou a sua cadeira e sentou-se, contrariado.

- Continuando, - disse Dumbledore – Acho que todos concordamos quem foi pelo menos o mandante do atentado. Os outros pormenores deverão ser investigados mais tarde, e não cabe a nós ficar especulando nada agora. Dou pelo menos este tópico da reunião por encerrado, e vamos agora discutir a vinda dos Aurores estrangeiros para o país, e a transferência de seus filhos para Hogwarts. Abriram muitas vagas com esse atentado, afinal de contas, sessenta e quatro alunos faleceram.

- Exatamente por isso viemos aqui. – disse um homem baixo e franzino de rosto pálido e cabelos grisalhos – O Ministério agiu com espantosa rapidez, e já conseguiu recrutar alguns Aurores americanos para a Grã-Bretanha.

O Sr. Manchester pareceu irritado:

- Como? Como o Ministério recruta Aurores ianques para cá e eu não sou nem comunicado? Nós somos o suficiente, e se o ataque é contra o _nosso país, somos nós que temos de defendê-lo, e não americanos janotas!_

- O senhor está sendo comunicado agora, Sr. Manchester. – disse, com bastante audácia para o seu tamanho, o funcionário do departamento de imigração do Ministério da Magia.

Manchester pareceu bufar de raiva, mas Moody colocou uma mão sobre o seu ombro e disse:

- Calma, Meridius, ele tem razão. Nós somos muito poucos em comparação às proporções do ataque... muitos de nós morreram – e ao dizer isso, estremeceu – nos ataques anteriores, e os jovens estão muito acomodados, poucos são aqueles que aceitam entrar numa profissão de tanto risco... qualquer ajuda é preciosa neste momento, não podemos ficar com "orgulho patriótico" numa hora dessas.

Meridius Manchester bufou mais uma vez, mas parecia resignado.

- E também, sr. Dumbledore, - disse outro homem que mantivera-se calado até então – como disse o meu colega Bates, o Ministério já providenciou que alguns Aurores dos Estados Unidos se instalem aqui na Grã-Bretanha, e com isso, seus filhos também deverão ser transferidos para Hogwarts. Isto é, se o colégio tiver infra-estrutura para aceitar mais alunos...

- Como eu já disse, - falou Dumbledore – houve muitas mortes, e com isso, por mais infeliz que seja, abriram-se muitas vagas.

- Perfeito. Mas devo dizer que eles devem chegar num prazo de uma semana...

- Uma semana? – perguntou McGonagall, surpresa.

- Sim... o Ministério está cuidando para que tudo seja o mais rápido possível... não podemos ficar para trás dos Comensais da Morte.

Quando a conversa tomou um rumo mais burocrático a respeito dos alunos e Aurores que viriam para a Grã-Bretanha, Tiago deixou de prestar atenção nela e voltou-se para Lucas e Audrey:

- Oi! Eu não esperava ver vocês dois aqui em Hogwarts novamente...

Audrey Fischer e Lucas Myers haviam sido Monitores-Chefes no ano letivo de 1976/1977, ela sendo da Grifinória e ele da Corvinal. Ela era bem baixa e magra e seus olhos eram grandes e castanho-escuros e seus cabelos da mesma cor. Ele era bem alto e magro e tinha cabelos e olhos escuros, um nariz peculiarmente maior que a média (embora não se comparasse ao de Severo Snape) e sobrancelhas juntas. A aliança na mão esquerda de ambos indicava que o sobrenome de Audrey mudara de Fischer para Myers, e o próprio Tiago havia colaborado para que isso acontecesse quando ajudou a juntar os dois num jogo de verdade ou conseqüência. Obviamente toda Hogwarts já sabia disso.

- Pois é. – respondeu Lucas – Nem nós...

- Mas até aí, - disse Audrey – nós também não esperávamos que o tio Voldie voltasse a atacar bem agora...

Audrey era a única pessoa que Tiago conhecia que chamava o Lord das Trevas por um nome tão... coloquial. Mas ele sabia que ela não conseguiria chamá-lo por Lord Voldemort, do mesmo modo que a maioria do mundo dos bruxos também se abstinha de fazer. O apelido, naturalmente, era uma forma de transformar um assunto sério em piada, e Audrey fazia muito esse tipo de coisa.

- Mas tem algum outro motivo em especial para que o Dumbledore tenha chamado vocês? – perguntou Tiago.

- Hum... ele não disse exatamente, mas nós achamos que ele pretende contratar a gente como professores... – disse Lucas.

- O que vai ser muito bom, afinal de contas, porque assim não vamos mais depender dos seus pais. - disse Audrey, olhando diretamente para Lucas, e, com uma risada baixa e escarninha, acrescentou – Tiago, você conhece o 'Sherlock'?

- Cala a boca, Drey! – murmurou Lucas.

- É a rede de pubs da família do Lucas, - continuou Audrey, mesmo sem Tiago responder, e rindo – Adivinha qual é o enfeite da entrada?

- Qual? – perguntou Tiago.

Lucas tapou a boca de Audrey com a mão, mas ela mordeu os dedos dele e disse, tentando ser discreta ao rir histericamente:

- É um Sherlock Holmes... sentado... sentado num CACHIMBO!

Todos se viraram para Audrey ao que ela disse a última palavra muito alto, e ela corou.

- Bem feito! – disse Lucas para Audrey, mas já era tarde demais, porque era visível que Tiago reprimia um riso atrás da mão.

Lucas virou-se para Audrey e fez uma cara mal-humorada, o que fez com que ela esquecesse o pudor e risse novamente.

- Ei, o que vocês acham de ir comigo pra Torre da Grifinória? – perguntou Tiago, de repente.

Audrey olhou para Lucas e perguntou:

- Vamos?

- Eu não sou... era... da Grifinória... – argumentou Lucas.

- Deixa de ser bobo, você já se formou. Não é mais de casa nenhuma! – disse Audrey, puxando o marido com uma mão e dando a outra mão para Astor.

Tiago murmurou, sem-graça, alguma coisa para Dumbledore, e se sentiu feliz ao se ver livre da reunião, acompanhado de Lucas, Audrey e Astor.

Eles caminharam pelos corredores de Hogwarts, conversando em tom normal, e sentindo já menos vergonha quando riam num dia como aquele. Lucas freqüentemente reclamava quando Audrey apertava suas costelas forte demais, a forma que ela tinha para guiá-lo e avisá-lo a respeito de degraus, uma vez que ele era cego, o era só um detalhe a respeito de Lucas Myers, e que não fazia realmente muita diferença em relação a nada na vida dele.

- Pára de reclamar ou eu ponho o Astor para subir essas escadas com você. – disse Audrey.

- Eu sei que você adora me agarrar, amor, mas não precisa ir com tanta sede ao pote. – retorquiu Lucas, de modo irônico.

Audrey revirou os olhos e Tiago riu. Já estavam em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.

**

- Que droga! – reclamou Heather, jogada num sofá – Quando é que a Evans vai se mancar e abrir aquela maldita porta?

Sirius, numa poltrona ao lado, respondeu balançando os ombros.

- Eu me pergunto _o que ela está fazendo com o Remo lá em cima... – disse Heather, com um sorriso malicioso._

- Nada que você nunca tenha feito. – retrucou Sirius, com um sorriso igualmente malicioso.

Heather revirou os olhos:

- O que o Tiago andou te contando?

- Tudo, minha cara. – respondeu Sirius, rindo, ao que ela fez uma expressão de mal-humor – Mas, sério, acorda aí, Heather... a melhor amiga dela acabou de morrer. Você realmente acha que ela está fazendo... _coisas impróprias lá em cima?_

- Eu sei lá... aquela ali é uma santinha do pau oco...

- Heather, a Lílian é a garota mais certinha que eu conheço, e posso dizer o mesmo do Remo... eu duvido que eles sequer pensem em sexo pelos próximos três anos...

- Nunca se sabe...

- Nossa, você acaba de me arrebatar o troféu de "A Mente Mais Poluída de Hogwarts", Heather... francamente, só uma cabeça muito doente pode pensar que a _Lílian, justo a _Lílian_, está pensando em uma coisa dessas __no dia em que descobre que a melhor amiga morreu._

Heather fez um gesto de desdém, e nesse instante, Tiago entrou no Salão Comunal acompanhado de Audrey, Lucas e Astor.

Sirius virou-se para eles no mesmo momento, e, deixando Heather com seus pensamentos, correu até o grupo.

- Audrey! Lucas! Há quanto tempo... o que vocês fazem aqui?

- Oi, Sirius. – respondeu Lucas jovialmente – Nós viemos só fazer uma visitinha turística a Hogwarts, sabe? Adoramos fazer visitinhas turísticas durante atentados que matam gente em massa...

Sirius riu.

- Você continua o mesmo, hein, Lucas... eu sei que vocês vieram aqui por causa dessa história, mas o motivo exato é qual?

- O Dumbledore nos chamou aqui para uma reunião e nós viemos. – respondeu Audrey – Estamos desconfiados de que ele queira nos contratar como professores...

Sirius teve um ataque de risos.

- Vocês dois? Professores? O Lucas pode até ser, mas _você, Audrey?_

- Ei! Qual é o problema? – protestou ela, fazendo um beicinho em zombaria.

- Nenhum, imagina... – respondeu Sirius.

- Mas, sério, - disse Lucas – que coisa horrível...

- O clima aqui está horrível. – disse Tiago – é gente chorando pra todo lado...

- Não daria para se esperar outra coisa... – disse Sirius – Mas eu só estou abalado e meu humor se alterou um pouco, fora isso, estou bem.

- Comigo é mais ou menos alguma coisa. – disse Tiago – Só que eu me considero menos _alegrinho que você, Sirius._

- Eu não estou alegrinho!

- Eu estou de brincadeira, mongol... só estou dizendo que estou realmente sentido com o que aconteceu.

- Quem realmente parece sentida é a Lílian, mais do que qualquer pessoa que estava no Salão Principal depois de receber a notícia. – disse Sirius – Ela está trancada lá – apontou o dormitório das meninas com o queixo – há horas.

- Eu não vejo a Lílian desde que me formei. – disse Audrey – Depois eu vou querer falar com ela, ela deve estar muito mal... a Victoria estava lá, afinal de contas... foi realmente muito ruim o que aconteceu, e eu gostava da Victoria, embora ela não fosse muito com a minha cara.

- A Victoria não tinha nada contra você, Audrey. – disse Lucas – Você que tem complexo de "todo-mundo-me-odeia".

- Ela não ia com a minha cara, não... – retorquiu Audrey – mas eu até que gostava dela...

- A Victoria sempre foi meio fechada, exceto com a Evans. – disse Tiago, tentando pôr fim ao assunto.

- Evans? – exclamou Lucas – Ah, Tiago, não me diga que você e a Lílian ainda estão com essa babaquice...

- Na verdade, nós já fizemos as pazes... hoje, aliás... mas eu chamei ela de Evans por força do hábito.

- Vocês fizeram as pazes? – perguntou Sirius, surpreso.

Tiago revirou os olhos:

- Na verdade, foi uma trégua...

- Eu prefiro nem me meter na relação desses dois. – disse Audrey a Sirius, que assentiu.

McGonagall entrou pela passagem da Mulher Gorda nesse instante e chamou:

- Lucas e Audrey Myers, o diretor quer falar com vocês. Venham comigo.

Audrey e Lucas se despediram rapidamente de Tiago e Sirius, e seguiram McGonagall de volta à sala de Dumbledore.

**

- Oi, Heather. – cumprimentou Tiago, num tom monótono, logo que Lucas e Audrey saíram.

- Olá, Tiago. – retrucou Heather, mal-humorada.

- Por que você não vai para o seu quarto?

- Que eu saiba o Salão Comunal é público...

- Quase isso. – retorquiu Tiago – Mas, sério... eles não saíram de lá ainda?

- _Não. – respondeu Heather, azeda – Mas não tem problema, eu tenho outros lugares para ir..._

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso para Tiago, se levantou, ajeitou-se rapidamente, e, dando um tchauzinho para Sirius e Tiago, saiu pela passagem da Mulher Gorda.

- É impressão minha, ou... – disse Tiago – havia alguma coisa no que ela disse e eu não entendi?

Sirius riu.

- Você sabe para onde ela vai? – insistiu Tiago.

- Pelo jeito que ela estava, foi ver o namorado. – respondeu Sirius.

- Namorado?

- É... ela me disse...

- Quem?

- Lockhart. – respondeu Sirius, rindo baixo – Gilderoy Lockhart...

Tiago teve um pequeno ataque de risos:

- O filho da Gilda Lockhart, das maquiagens? – riu mais alto – A Heather realmente consegue ser patética, se ela acha que eu vou sentir ciúmes _disso..._

- E não sente?

- Não... francamente, o máximo que deve acontecer nos encontros deles deve ser discussões calorosas sobre a nova linha de cosméticos da mãe dele...

- Tiago... você se garante demais... – advertiu Sirius, zombeteiro.

- E, realmente, eu não estou com ciúmes. – assegurou o Maroto – Deveria estar?

Sirius balançou os ombros, e Tiago, desfazendo o sorriso, sentou-se e convidou Sirius a fazer o mesmo. Chamaram Pedro, que estava com o nariz vermelho de tanto chorar, para que se unisse a eles, e Tiago começou:

- O Dumbledore me chamou pruma reunião...

E ele contou cada detalhe do Conselho que acontecera na Sala de Dumbledore, e concluiu:

- E eu acho que tem mesmo alguma coisa na Sonserina... essa história de irem só 3 pessoas para casa no Natal...

- Hum... Narcisa me disse que... – começou Sirius, mas foi cortado por Tiago.

- Narcisa?

- É... Narcisa Zabini...

- Você está saindo com a noiva do Lúcio Malfoy? – perguntou Pedro, embasbacado.

- Não exatamente saindo... ela é rango fácil e é sempre bom sacanear o Malfoy.

- Sirius... o Lúcio Malfoy se formou há 5 anos... ele nem vai tomar conhecimento... – argumentou Pedro, mas Sirius deu de ombros.

- O que importa é que ele está sendo sacaneado, mas, como eu dizia, Narcisa me disse que os alunos da Sonserina tinham realmente um atrativo a mais para ficarem em Hogwarts... parece que organizaram um festival de duelos nas Masmorras Sonserinas...

- Organizaram? – perguntou Tiago – Kert fez isso?

- Não, não Kert. – respondeu Sirius – Stanislaus Douglas.

**

Remo sentiu-se satisfeito quando percebeu que os soluços de Lílian cessaram e ela finalmente conseguira adormecer. Ficou alguns minutos apenas observando a garota, ouvindo sua respiração regular e sentindo o cheiro de lírios que tinham seus cabelos ruivos.

Olhar para a imagem de Lílian adormecida era como olhar para outra pessoa. Ela não parecia nem de longe aquela garota de personalidade intempestiva e "esquentada"; parecia tão serena quanto um anjo.

Ele se levantou da cama, tomando cuidado para não acordar a namorada quando se soltava do abraço dela, e foi só então que percebeu que estivera na cama com Lílian. Mesmo não tendo feito _nada, esse pensamento era estranho._

Conjurou um cobertor e cobriu a moça com cautela, e fez um feitiço para que ela conseguisse dormir bem até a manhã seguinte; ela precisaria daquelas horas de sono.

Ajoelhou-se em frente à cama e deu um beijo na testa da garota, e só então, saiu.

**

- Eu ouvi bem, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, perplexo – Você está propondo que nós entremos clandestinamente nas Masmorras da Sonserina?

- Shhh, fala baixo, Almofadinhas! – advertiu Tiago – É, que outro modo você vê de nós apurarmos quem esteve envolvido nessa história?

- Você quer dizer... achar Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts? – perguntou Pedro, estremecendo – Quer dizer, gente da nossa idade é Comensal?

- Claro, Rabicho... quem você acha que fez aquilo no Expresso de Hogwarts? – perguntou Tiago.

- E eu aposto que Severo Snape é um. – disse Sirius – Aquele seboso nunca me enganou...

- Ele que deveria implicar com você, Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago – Ainda mais depois do que você aprontou com ele ano passado...

- Ele mereceu. – disse Sirius – Mas eu realmente concordo que fui longe demais...

- Exatamente, eu também não gosto do Seboso Snape... – disse Tiago – e apesar do lance dele gostar de Artes das Trevas, eu não vejo ele como uma pessoa realmente maligna...

- Aquele seboso me dá calafrios, não que me assuste, é lógico... – disse Sirius.

- Se ele é Comensal ou não, - disse Tiago – nós vamos descobrir logo, logo.

- Como? – perguntou Pedro – Nós... nós não temos a senha para entrar nas Masmorras...

Tiago revirou os olhos e disse:

- Rabicho, meu caro, e _quem disse que os Marotos precisam de senha?_

- Você está pensando em nos disfarçarmos de Sonserinos? – perguntou Sirius – Porque se for, deve tirar logo essa idéia da cabeça... ia ser levemente complicado a gente mudar a nossa aparência, e, além do mais, ia ser fácil ver que éramos nós... e para piorar, nós iríamos continuar sem ter como entrar...

- E quem falou em se disfarçar de alguém, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago – Eu estou pensando em entrarmos lá debaixo da minha capa de invisibilidade...

- É mesmo... – fez Sirius, dando um tapa na própria testa.

- Mas... mas não é perigoso? – perguntou Pedro.

- Ah, Rabicho, deixa de ser cagão... nós somos os Marotos, esqueceu? – disse Sirius, e Pedro, relutante, concordou.

- Mas... vocês não vão esperar o Aluado? – perguntou Pedro.

Sirius já ia dizendo que "claro que vamos", mas Tiago respondeu, quase rápido demais, numa voz firme:

- Não. – olhou para a porta do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano – Ele está ocupado _demais._

Sirius deu de ombros, e os três subiram ao quarto que ocupavam a fim de buscar a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago Potter.

**

Quando Remo desceu, não encontrou nenhum de seus melhores amigos, nem no Salão Comunal, nem no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, onde ele acabou por ficar, depois de tomar um banho rápido.

Sirius, Pedro e Tiago, no entanto, viram-no claramente passar pelo aposento ao que eles deixavam o Salão, mas Tiago impediu que os amigos chamassem Remo:

- Ele não vai querer ir. – disse, resoluto – Vamos logo.

E com isso, passaram pelo retrato de Mulher Gorda, e, num corredor vazio, jogaram a capa por cima de si próprios e começaram a caminhar em direção à entrada das Masmorras.

- Só um detalhe, Pontas... – começou Pedro, num sussurro – Você sabe onde fica a entrada da Sonserina?

- Hã... não. – respondeu Tiago – Mas isso a gente descobre... Sirius, você sabe?

- Não...

- Mas você nunca acompanhou a Narcisa Zabini até as Masmorras?

- Não. – retorquiu Sirius.

- Ah, _ótimo..._

- Mas qual era o_ seu plano, Sr Pontas?_

- Nós vamos ter que seguir algum sonserino...

- Perfeito... e onde você planeja achar _algum sonserino depois do toque de recolher, hein, inteligência rara?_

- A gente acha, confiem em mim... – disse Tiago, embora ele próprio não parecesse demonstrar muita confiança.

De repente, eles ouviram um barulho, que virou um gemido, que virou um chamado:

- Potter! Potter! Potter!

Não precisaram pensar muito para reconhecer a voz de Pirraça. Pedro gelou e falou, muito rápido:

- Eu... eu vou embora...

Antes que Tiago ou Sirius pudessem segurá-lo, Pedro saiu de debaixo da capa e correu o máximo que podia para longe de onde vinha a voz .

- Era só o Pirraça... – murmurou Tiago para Sirius – Ele tem mania de gritar o meu nome de noite já há algum tempo...

- E eu não sei disso?

Dali a pouco tempo, viram dois meninos da Sonserina, provavelmente do primeiro ano, parecendo estar perdidos.

Sob a capa, Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam, e, não havendo opção melhor, resolveram seguir os dois.

**

Os dois Marotos estavam pensando seriamente em desistir do empreendimento quando Severo Snape, monitor da Sonserina, apareceu no trigésimo sétimo corredor errado que a dupla de sonserinos (com quem Tiago e Sirius já estavam até familiarizados e já sabiam inclusive que: a- se chamavam Timothy e Edward; b- eram mesmo do primeiro ano; c- pareciam sofrer de sérias tendências homossexuais já aos 11 anos de idade) e sibilou:

- O que vocês estão fazendo fora das Masmorras a essa hora da noite, Syler e Bulfinch? Vocês não sabem que se forem pegos pelos corredores a esta hora, a Sonserina vai perder pontos? E _não é justo que a Sonserina perca pontos por causa de dois fedelhos como vocês!_

- Você não tirar pontos da gente, vai, Snape? – perguntou Timothy.

- Não, Bulfinch. Se a Sonserina perder mais pontos, adeus campeonato inter-casas. Venham logo comigo antes que algum professor os veja. Eu vim aqui especialmente para buscar vocês, porque eu me importo com a situação da nossa casa.

_- Que filho da... – murmurou Sirius, fazendo menção de, a despeito da capa de invisibilidade que o cobria, partir para cima de Snape, mas foi contido tanto de realizar seu propósito quanto de continuar o que iria dizer por Tiago, que com uma mão calou sua boca, e com a outra o segurou pelo braço._

Snape olhou para os lados:

- Há mais alguém aqui com vocês?

- Não... – responderam Timothy Bulfinch e Edward Syler em uníssono.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, o trio seguiu até as Masmorras da Sonserina, sendo seguidos por Tiago Potter e Sirius Black.

**

Não demorou para que eles chegassem às Masmorras, e entrassem no Salão Comunal da Sonserina depois que Severo Snape murmurou a senha, "Quimera".

Quase colados no pequeno grupo, Tiago e Sirius conseguiram entrar no Salão Comunal sonserino.

Era um aposento comprido e subterrâneo, com paredes de pedra rústica, de cujo teto pendiam correntes com luzes redondas e esverdeadas. Era um ambiente frio, não só pelo pouco calor que a lareira, que era encimada por um console de madeira esculpida, emitia, mas também pela quase completa ausência de calor humano. Tiago e Sirius, mais que nunca, se sentiram felizes por pertencerem à Grifinória.

- Andem, não é hora de pirralhos ficarem acordados. – disse Snape, e os dois garotos saíram correndo para seus dormitórios.

Sirius e Tiago ficaram em alerta. Não havia mais ninguém no Salão Comunal sonserino salvo eles próprios, ocultos pela capa, algumas garotas em volta da lareira e o próprio Snape, e parecia óbvio que Seboso logo iria se dirigir ao próprio dormitório.

E assim ele o fez, subindo por uma escada de pedra polida e, para a surpresa dos garotos, bateu à porta antes de entrar. _Talvez, pensaram eles, que sempre dividiram o dormitório com amigos de modo a nunca terem precisado bater à porta para entrar, __Eles sejam cheios de não-me-toques mesmo._

A porta abriu num rangido e Tiago e Sirius tiveram de fazer um grande esforço para poder passar por ela, junto com Snape, que fechou a porta logo atrás de si.

Foi quando tiveram a surpresa: não era o dormitório masculino; era o dormitório feminino, vide os frufrus com que era arrumado. E lá dentro, só havia Narcisa Zabini.

_Droga, pensou Tiago, se esforçando para permanecer quieto, __não vamos tirar nada de interessante daqui._

Snape aproximou-se da garota e os dois se beijaram com paixão.

Tiago soltou um riso abafado e escarninho, e murmurou o mais baixo que pôde para Sirius:

- Parece que você não é o único que está transformando Lúcio Malfoy num grande corno...

- Cala a boca, Pontas. – murmurou Sirius, mal-humorado.

E os dois calaram-se de vez para que pudessem escutar o rumo que tomava a conversa, ao que o casal terminou seu beijo.

- Severo. – ela disse, num muxoxo, jogando a cabeleira loura platinada para o lado – Aonde você foi? Foi complicado tirar as meninas do quarto, e você ainda nos joga fora _dez minutos?_

- Perdão, Narcisa. – disse ele – Mas é que eu tive que ir atrás de uns moleques do primeiro ano que estavam perambulando pela escola a essa hora da noite... e você sabe, nós não podemos ficar perdendo pontos...

- _Pontos, pontos! – Narcisa pareceu se exaltar – Severo, quando é que você vai parar de pensar em coisas tão desinteressantes? Essa história de campeonato inter-casas é completamente infantil. Você precisa se engajar em atividades que realmente demandem o fervor com que você migalha pontinhos idiotas._

Snape apenas a encarou sem dizer nada por um tempo, até finalmente perguntar:

- É por isso que você prefere o Malfoy, não é? É porque ele defende a _Causa?_

Narcisa revirou os olhos e começou a andar pelo quarto, de modo que Tiago e Sirius quase tropeçaram quando tentaram sair do caminho dela.

- Eu não vou ter essa conversa com você novamente, Severo. Eu já te expliquei os meus motivos e gostaria que você não insistisse nisso!

- Nós vamos ter essa conversa até você me apresentar um argumento realmente convincente, Narcisa.

- Se você não está satisfeito. – disse ela – Pode ir embora.

Snape pareceu resignar-se, e disse, num tom bem baixo:

- Você está certa...

A moça abriu um sorriso enorme e disse:

- Eu sabia que você ia entender, Severo. – e beijou Snape, que hesitou um pouco ao corresponder.

- Será que nós vamos assistir a uma cena de sexo explícito? – murmurou Sirius para Tiago.

- Só mesmo uma mente realmente doentia como a sua iria gostar de assistir ao Severo Snape afogando o ganso. – retrucou Tiago, por sob a respiração.

- Cala a boca, Tiago... eu só fiz esse comentário porque eu realmente não quero assistir a esse circo dos horrores!

E os dois se calaram, porque, subitamente Snape interrompeu seu beijo com Narcisa e começou a olhar para os lados.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa, Narcisa?

- Claro que não, Severo. – respondeu a loura, puxando-o para mais um beijo – Estamos só nós dois aqui, deixe de ser paranóico...

E quando eles estavam assim, bem agarrados, a porta se abriu e por ela entrou uma moça baixinha de cabelos pretos encaracolados e cheios na altura da nuca, que Tiago reconheceu como a suposta secretária de Moody, que estava na sala de Dumbledore.

- Hã... eu detesto interromper, mas...

Snape e Narcisa se afastaram bruscamente e ele lançou à baixinha um olhar de raiva.

- Não está no seu livro de etiqueta bater na porta antes de entrar num cômodo fechado, não? – perguntou Narcisa, seus olhos faiscando de raiva.

Como toda baixinha que se preza, esta era enfezada (até um pouco além da conta, os Marotos descobririam mais tarde), e deu uma resposta à altura:

- Não está no seu livro de etiqueta _não se agarrar com rapazes em dormitórios __compartilhados, principalmente quando se tem um __noivo, não?_

Com isso, Narcisa calou sua boca e Snape, envergonhado, saiu, sem mesmo se despedir, de modo que Sirius e Tiago não puderam sair com ele pela porta, e, por conseguinte, ficaram presos no quarto.

- _Droga! – murmurou Sirius, ao que a baixinha pareceu olhar diretamente para onde ele e Tiago estavam._

- Então... Narcisa Zabini... – começou a moça – fique tranqüila, que não é do meu feitio delatar _casaizinhos, eu realmente tenho mais o que fazer. – disse, sentando-se numa das camas e tirando delicadamente suas botas de salto-alto. Ela era ainda mais baixinha do que aparentava ser._

 A resposta de Narcisa foi apenas lançar um olhar ameaçador para ela.

- Eu também não tenho medo de cara feia. – disse, e, mudando completamente o tom de voz, continuou – Oh, eu esqueci de dizer o quanto eu sinto pelo seu irmão...

- _Obrigada. – retorquiu Narcisa, num tom gelado._

- Ao seu dispor. – respondeu, zombeteira, a baixinha – Eu não o conhecia, mas ele devia ser realmente uma pessoa muito querida, o tanto que você está se acabando em lágrimas por ele...

Narcisa a encarou novamente, sem responder.

- Sério agora, - continuou a baixinha, num tom falsamente preocupado – Você deveria se preocupar com a sua frigidez antes que tenha que começar a fingir orgasmos...

Narcisa revirou os olhos, e disse:

- _Boa noite, Crowley. – e fez menção de começar a se despir para vestir a roupa de dormir, o que foi extremamente apreciado por Sirius e Tiago, mas..._

- Não faça isso! – exclamou a moça de sobrenome Crowley.

- O que foi _agora?_

- Hã... se eu fosse você, trocaria de roupa no banheiro.

- O banheiro fica do outro lado das Masmorras. Por que eu iria tão longe só para trocar de roupa?

- Hã... porque, bem... porque _eu, que sou visita, quero trocar de roupa, e não vou fazer isso na sua frente._

Revirando os olhos, Narcisa pegou sua camisola do malão perto de sua cama e saiu porta afora. Mais uma vez, os Marotos não se aventuraram a sair.

Olhando para a porta, a baixinha fez uma careta e disse:

- Frígida, já vai tarde! – virou-se e caminhou até onde os Marotos estavam – _Agora..._

Tiago e Sirius tentaram recuar, mas ela foi mais rápida e tirou a capa de cima deles.

- Você não ia tirar a roupa? – foi a primeira coisa que Sirius disse, para logo depois levar uma cotovelada forte de Tiago seguida por um revirar de olhos da moça.

- Esse trabalho todo só para ver a Zabini tirar a roupa? – exclamou a baixinha, ignorando Sirius – Ela faria isso sem vocês precisarem estar escondidos...

- Como... como você nos achou? – perguntou Tiago, embasbacado.

- Muito fácil. – ela respondeu, orgulhosa – Eu sou _quase uma Auror, e bem se vê que vocês são amadores... não é difícil perceber movimento e vozes num canto supostamente vazio..._

Tão atordoados que estavam, os dois nem repararam no fato de que uma mulher acabara de dizer que era quase uma Auror, profissão até então exclusivamente masculina.

- Aliás, eu gostaria de saber o que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui. – disse ela – Vocês não vieram aqui só para ver a Zabini nua, suponho?

- Não. – respondeu Sirius – Mas também não temos motivos para te contar.

- Ah, _têm_ sim. – retrucou a moça, os olhos negros faiscando – Vocês ainda não se ligaram que estão na minha mão!

- OK. – disse Tiago, resignado – Nós contamos, mas antes diga quem é você e o que você está fazendo aqui.

Ela revirou os olhos:

- Vocês não estão em condições de exigir nada, mas acho que não custa me apresentar. Sou Gwendolyn Crowley, mas podem me chamar de Gwen.

- Eu sou Sirius Black, mas pode me chamar de Sirius mesmo. – disse Sirius, rindo.

- Tiago Potter.

- Agora que já fomos apresentados, que tal irem abrindo logo o jogo? – disse ela.

- Você ainda não disse _o que está fazendo aqui. – insistiu Tiago – Você não estuda aqui em Hogwarts, e estava no conselho junto com Moody._

- Ah, sim. Eu só vou ficar aqui esta noite mesmo, e por isso me instalaram nesse dormitório com essa nojenta e mais umas outras meninas que estão no Salão Comunal... e Alastor Moody é meu padrinho e tutor legal desde os meus doze anos de idade. Agora é a vez de vocês falarem.

- Bem, nós viemos... hã... ver o que havia de errado na Sonserina. – disse Tiago.

- Caçar comensais? – Gwen riu, de um jeito que soou até um pouco arrogante – _Bem se vê_ que são amadores... francamente, vocês acham que se realmente houverem Comensais aqui, eles vão ficar falando abertamente sobre o assunto com o castelo _cheio de Aurores?_

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam, abobalhados.

- Hum, mas como eu dizia – disse Gwen – embora aquela Zabini seja realmente nojenta e fútil, eu fui especialmente desagradável com ela para ajudar vocês. Vocês me devem, no mínimo, um "muito obrigado".

- Você nem sabia quem éramos nós e quais eram as nossas intenções. – disse Sirius – Você só quis se ver livre dela porque a sua curiosidade falou mais alto.

Gwen revirou os olhos.

- Eu poderia ter descoberto vocês com ela _aqui, concordam?_

Tiago deu uma cotovelada em Sirius e disse:

- OK, muito obrigado, Gwen. Você sabe como nos tirar daqui?

Ela sorriu, e disse:

- Venham comigo.

**

Horas mais tarde, já em seu dormitório, Sirius Black ainda lembraria de como a tampinha metida a Auror os tirou em segurança das Masmorras da Sonserina.

Ela simplesmente desceu com eles atrás de si ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina e, sem falhar nem um pouco a voz, deu "boa noite" às meninas que estavam ao redor da lareira, e saiu de forma trivial sem deixar no ar nenhuma suspeita de que estava levando dois intrusos para fora das Masmorras.

A desenvoltura com que fez tudo realmente o impressionara, mas o seu jeito de agir não só o irritava como o inquietava. Mas era tarde, e realmente não era hora de pensar sobre isso.

O dia seguinte (ou o dia que viria depois dessa madrugada) seria certamente exaustivo com os funerais e todo o resto, e era preciso dormir.

Virou-se em sua cama e adormeceu.

**

Quando Lílian Evans acordou, na manhã seguinte, parecia um zumbi. Heather e Diana já pareciam ter acordado, uma vez que suas camas estavam vazias e desarrumadas, e Lílian trocou de roupa quase que em piloto automático.

Desceu para o Salão Comunal e encontrou-o praticamente vazio, exceto por Remo, que estava vestido de preto e havia rosas brancas em sua mão.

- Lílian, eu estava esperando por você...

- O quê? – ela perguntou, num tom monótono.

- Hã... o enterro... você acordou um pouco tarde, quer dizer, eu fiz um feitiço pra que isso acontecesse porque eu achei que, de outro modo, você iria ter pesadelos ou ia acabar não conseguindo dormir, e eu achei que você precisava de algumas horas de sono... mas, bem, as pessoas já saíram para o enterro das vítimas do atentado há mais ou menos uma hora, e eu estive aqui esperando você para irmos juntos...

- Por que você não me chamou antes? – perguntou Lílian, num tom sem rancor.

- Por dois motivos: o primeiro e mais óbvio é que você não conseguiria acordar tendo sido enfeitiçada para dormir por quinze horas, o segundo é que eu também pensei que seria até melhor se você não fosse... se você quiser, é melhor nem ir... se despedir de um corpo não é se despedir da pessoa.

Embora Lílian não concordasse, de algum modo, apreciou o carinho que Remo tivera com ela, e, assentindo, disse rapidamente que iria subir para trocar de roupa (ela estava levemente multicolorida) e buscar _alguma coisa._

Alguma coisa, no caso, era o pingente com os dizeres "_Amigas Para Sempre", que mudava de cor de acordo com o humor do dono, e que ela havia planejado dar de Natal a Victoria._

Já vestida de negro e com o pingente no bolso esquerdo das vestes, desceu e, acompanhada de Remo, seguiu até o recém-construído memorial às vítimas (que ficava bastante afastado do castelo, provavelmente porque Dumbledore não concordasse muito em viverem perto de algo que trazia, por natureza, luto).

A cerimônia já parecia estar terminando, e Lílian logo avistou Marina Manchester e seus pais em frente ao túmulo de Victoria, que já estava sendo fechado por elfos domésticos.

Ela correu até eles, deixando Remo para trás, e gritou:

- _Esperem!_

Os elfos pararam imediatamente o seu trabalho, e Lílian, sem sequer olhar para Meridius e Ivana Manchester, ou mesmo para Marina, ajoelhou-se em frente ao caixão da amiga ao que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela as limpou com a parte de trás das mãos.

Sem nenhum pudor de tocar num cadáver, Lílian segurou as mãos do corpo de Victoria e praticamente debruçou-se sobre ela:

- Me desculpa. – murmurou, entre soluços – Perdão, Vicky... eu queria ter dito isso antes... perdão...

E, limpando mais uma vez as lágrimas do rosto, Lílian pegou o pingente de seu bolso e fez as mãos inertes da amiga o segurarem.

Foi quando sentiu uma mão sobre o seu ombro e virou-se para encarar Remo, parecendo solene. Ele estendeu-lhe a mão e ela levantou-se, ao que ele a abraçou.

Já recomposta, ela direcionou-se aos pais de Victoria, que olhavam para ela perplexos, e viu Remo dar as devidas condolências e entregar uma das rosas à Sra Manchester e apertar a mão do Sr Manchester.

- Eu não trouxe flores. – disse Lílian, envergonhada – Mas eu realmente sinto muito pela Victoria.

- Está tudo bem, querida. – disse Ivana Manchester, enxugando as lágrimas com um lenço branco – Eu sei que você sente pelo que aconteceu com a Victoria.

- Nós percebemos o quanto. – disse Meridius, referindo-se ao pequeno espetáculo que Lílian acabara de protagonizar, mas sem, no entanto, haver rancor em sua voz.

Ivana Manchester era praticamente uma versão mais velha de Victoria, salvo os olhos, que eram verdes, e não índigo. Ela parecia realmente inconsolável. Já seu marido, embora parecesse uma rocha, mostrava nos olhos de Manchester que não havia lá mais pensamentos felizes.

O surpreendente, pelo que Lílian pôde perceber, foi a reação Marina, que, considerando-se sua personalidade extremamente impulsiva, esperar-se-ia que estivesse debulhada em lágrimas. Mas ela estava simplesmente solene, sem irradiar aquela alegria tão estupidamente irritante, mas irritantemente quieta. Parecia que não queria acreditar.

Antes que se afastassem dos Manchester, no entanto, Marina se aproximou de Lílian com um embrulho pardo e pesado e disse:

- Era de Victoria, mas agora, eu acho que, mais que ninguém, você o merece.

Lílian agradeceu e fez um feitiço para que diminuísse o suficiente a ponto de caber em seu bolso.

O caixão de Victoria foi finalmente fechado, ao mesmo tempo que os caixões das outras vítimas do atentado ao Expresso de Hogwarts, e Lílian tentou acompanhar a terra ser jogada sobre a urna de madeira da amiga, e, não suportando a visão, afundou o rosto nas vestes de Remo, que passou a mão sobre sua cabeça.

Eram novos tempos, tempos negros. E por pior que fosse, era preciso se acostumar com isso. Acostumar-se, não se acomodar. Jamais se acomodaria.

**

A despeito do que esperaria de si mesma, Lílian sentiu-se disposta a dar os pêsames às famílias de cada uma das vítimas (exceto, talvez, as dos três Sonserinos mortos, uma vez que elas não pareciam solícitas a receber as condolências de uma "sangue-ruim"), mas não foi a sua própria fibra, e nem a presença de pessoas que ela realmente não esperava ver, como Audrey e Lucas Myers (o que, afinal, foi uma boa surpresa), o que a mais surpreendeu:

Heather Waltham, com um ramalhete de rosas brancas, aproximou-se dela e de Remo e tocou-lhe o ombro de leve.

- Pra você, Evans. – disse, estendendo as flores.

Lílian, hesitante e perplexa, aceitou o ramalhete.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse Heather, parecendo realmente sincera – Apesar de tudo, eu gostava dela... e até de você, um pouco. – riu – Eu vou sentir falta de levar um banho de penas durantes aquelas guerras de travesseiro.

Relutantes, as duas se abraçaram. Realmente, os tempos estavam mudando.

**

Demorou um pouco para que Lílian se lembrasse do embrulho que Marina Manchester havia lhe entregado, mas quando o fez, já em seu dormitório na Grifinória, teve uma surpresa: era o diário de Victoria.

Primeiro, ela sentiu um certo receio de abrir o volume, era como entrar indevidamente na intimidade de Victoria, e isso, de certo modo, agora parecia algo sagrado, errado.

Mas quando a curiosidade e a saudade da amiga – ou de qualquer coisa que ainda pudesse remeter a ela - finalmente a venceram, ela instintivamente abriu o diário em seu último registro, e leu:

_Casa, 26 de dezembro de 1977_

_Querido Diário,_

_Hoje estou saindo de casa (se é que se pode chamar de casa um lugar onde só se passa as férias e alguns feriados) e indo de volta para Hogwarts. O Natal foi normal, quer dizer, Papai e Mamãe armando a cena de "a família feliz" e eu fazendo o meu papel de filhinha boazinha (mas eu ganhei uma coruja nova – a quem batizei de Órion - e que me vai ser muito útil principalmente agora na escola, e quando eu me formar, é lógico... YAY!). _

_Eles acham que eu não vejo Mamãe tomando remédios anti-depressivos (o equivalente trouxa – aprendi isso com o Professor Voight – para a Poção Reanimadora... provavelmente ela toma a versão trouxa porque não deve querer que eu perceba) . Mas eles fazem questão de sermos a tal "família feliz" e pelo menos nunca brigam, e além do mais, sempre há a esperança de que tudo volte a ser como há alguns anos..._

_Para variar, Papai está ocupado demais para se lembrar de que eu existo e de que este é o meu último dia em casa antes da Páscoa (e meu último Natal ainda como estudante, daqui a seis meses, eu vou ser legalmente maior de idade pelas leis do nosso mundo!!!)  – isso se eu estiver afim de vir pra cá em abril –  então, Mamãe é quem vai me levar para a Estação King's Cross._

_ Gostaria antes de registrar o meu entusiasmo por voltar a Hogwarts, porque, como eu disse ontem, eu andei pensando (talvez o tal Espírito Natalino tenha me inspirado) e acho que a minha briga com a Lílian foi por nada. Quer dizer, ela se irritou um pouco, mas ela é assim mesmo, né? Nem parece que eu a conheço há seis anos da minha vida... e, além do mais, se eu não fizer as pazes com ela, com quem eu vou implicar? Quem eu vou acusar de ter uma relação de amor e ódio com o Tiago Potter e deixar realmente irritada com isso? As outras meninas da escola – eu inclusive, devo admitir – provavelmente ficariam felizes com essa insinuação, mas a Lily fica realmente pau da vida..._

_E por um lado, ela até tinha razão quando disse que eu me meto demais na vida dela, mas isso é porque ela é a única e melhor amiga que eu tenho e eu me preocupo muito com ela. Mas, é isso, eu ainda estou um pouco brava e espero que ela se desculpe também. Nós duas temos muito o que nos desculpar._

_A propósito, eu também quero conversar com ela, porque, mesmo ela provavelmente achando que não (se eu bem conheço o meu eleitorado, ela não vai desconfiar de nada até que alguém diga com todas as letras), eu tenho CERTEZA de que o Remo Lupin está afim dela, embora não possa dizer com muita segurança se a recíproca é verdadeira, porque eu não dirigi a palavra a ela esse tempo todo e ela é fechada demais para demonstrar qualquer coisa._

_É isso, quando chegar em Hogwarts, já está decidido, vou procurar a Lílian e tentar fazer as pazes._

_Preciso ir agora, mamãe está chamando... amanhã eu conto como foi a volta a Hogwarts..._

_- Victoria Manchester_

Ao final da leitura, Lílian fechou o diário e o abraçou, e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Finalmente se sentia em paz.__

Sob a terra, o pingente de Victoria ficou azul. Estivesse onde estivesse, ela estava feliz.

_Não sei porque você se foi,_

_Quanta saudade eu senti,_

_E de tristeza vou viver;_

_E aquele adeus, não pude dar_

_Você marcou na minha vida_

_Viveu, morreu na minha história_

_Chego a ter medo do futuro_

_E da solidão que em minha porta bate_

_E eu gostava tanto de você_

_Eu corro e fujo desta sombra,  
Em sonho eu vejo esse passado  
E na parede do meu quarto  
Ainda está o seu retrato.  
Nem quero ver pra não lembrar,  
Pensei até em me mudar,  
Lugar qualquer que não exista  
O pensamento em você.  
E eu gostava tanto de você._

_(Gostava Tanto de Você, Tim Maia)_


	9. O Lírio, O Lobo e a Lua

**Por Uma Boa Causa – Capítulo 9 – O Lírio, O Lobo e A Lua**

Os dias seguintes transcorreram normalmente, ou ao menos conseguiram ser normais em meio à anormalidade que se instalara em Hogwarts.

E junto com a anormalidade e o princípio do ano de 1978, vieram também, logo no primeiro dia de janeiro, e bem antes do que podia se esperar, os tais estudantes americanos e os novos professores. Audrey assumira a cadeira de Poções, e Lucas tornara-se o novo tutor de Estudo dos Trouxas. As disciplinas de Trato com Animais Mágicos e Astronomia foram preenchidas por professores desconhecidos por Lílian, Tiago e por 99% dos alunos de Hogwarts: Ruffus Kettleburn e Dânae Sinistra, respectivamente.

Remo reparara que Lílian estava quase totalmente de volta à velha forma, e foi num clima até agradável que os dois foram juntos até a cabana de Hagrid, pagar-lhe a primeira visita no ano, já no dia 5 de janeiro de 1978.

Precavida, Lílian trouxe consigo uma cesta com tortinhas de abóbora e outras guloseimas da cozinha de Hogwarts.

- Isso foi uma jogada de mestre, Lílian – disse Remo, sobre a cesta. – Assim a gente não precisa comer aqueles bolos de mármore, que _realmente parecem ser feitos de mármore, mas sem magoar o Hagrid._

Lílian apenas sorriu em resposta, e o resto do caminho até a cabana do guarda-caça foi feito praticamente em silêncio.

Logo chegaram ao destino, e foram recebidos calorosamente por Hagrid, que trajava um avental rendado:

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram! – disse ele, jovialmente – E você, Lílian, que não me aparecia aqui há mais de um mês...

Ela sorriu brevemente e explicou, enquanto Hagrid abria caminho para que ela e Remo entrassem na cabana:

- Você sabe que este ano está difícil, Hagrid...

- ...que você virou Monitora-Chefe, blábláblá – arremedou o homenzarrão. – Aí você abandona os velhos amigos. E, além do mais, o Tiago também virou Monitor-Chefe e continua tão assíduo quanto antes.

- _Também, - retorquiu Lílian, com uma ponta de mau-humor – aquele lá não cumpre um décimo das obrigações dele._

Remo apenas riu, ao que Hagrid, fitando a cesta de Lílian, disse:

- Ah, você e essa sua mania de trazer comida para cá. Mas dessa vez, você vai levar essa cesta de volta para o castelo, porque eu preparei algo especial para nós três...

Remo e Lílian se entreolharam com idênticas expressões de desespero, mas logo se recompuseram quando Hagrid virou-se para eles, indicando-lhes duas cadeiras ao redor de sua mesinha redonda, e, em pouco tempo, voltou com um tabuleiro de biscoitos diferentes de qualquer amanteigado que ele houvesse preparado nos últimos sete anos.

- É uma receita nova – explicou, tomando seu próprio lugar à mesa – _Cookies, biscoitos americanos. Aprendi a receita com a Candy._

Lílian cruzou os braços, subitamente mal-humorada. Candice Fielding, filha de um Auror vindo do estado americano do Kentucky, era uma das novas alunas e também sua nova colega de quarto, no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Ela tinha cabelos castanho-dourados, olhos escuros (que, na opinião de Lílian, pareciam um tanto dissimulados) e um sorriso cândido que fazia jus a seu apelido, "Candy". Em apenas cinco dias, todos pareciam ter caído de amores por ela, exceto Lílian, que a achava falsa e nojenta.

- O que foi, Lily? – perguntou Hagrid, notando o semblante da garota.

Remo respondeu por ela, com um riso escárnio:

- É que a Lily anda com medo de perder o seu cargo de queridinha da McGonagall para a Candy...

Lílian o fuzilou com o olhar:

- _Candy, Remo?_

- É o nome dela...

- É o _apelido dela – retrucou Lílian entredentes, e, voltando-se para Hagrid, falou – Na verdade, não é nada de ciúmes como ele está dizendo... é só que para mim, aquela Fielding é uma sonsa._

- Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia – disse Hagrid. – Candice é uma moça tão boa, tão prestativa...

- Eu não vou com a cara dela, dá licença? – disse Lílian rispidamente, ao que Hagrid e Remo, que já conheciam bem Lílian nesse período do mês, retraíram-se.

- Eu ainda não conheci os outros dois alunos que foram para a Grifinória, no mesmo ano de vocês... – disse Hagrid, num esforço para mudar de assunto – Deles você gosta, Lily?

Mesmo sentindo uma ponta de provocação na pergunta, Lílian respondeu:

- A Jeanine Jackson parece ser uma garota legal, mas eu ainda não pude ter uma opinião forte a respeito do Piers Woolfenden, porque ele é muito calado e as aulas só começam mesmo amanhã.

- A Jeanine realmente é muito legal – concordou Remo. – E eu já tive uma dose um pouco maior do Piers que a Lily, porque ele está no mesmo quarto que eu e os garotos... mas, francamente, confirmo o que a Lily disse, é impossível ter uma opinião forte dele só nesses cinco dias... ele não larga aquele joguinho estranho dele e mal abre a boca.

Piers Woolfenden, de Boston, era um garoto alto, magro e pálido de olhos azuis esverdeados emoldurados por cabelos lisos muito escuros e traços delicados que lhe davam um aspecto bastante andrógino. De natureza reservada, ele sempre estava às voltas com uma espécie de jogo mágico portátil (um quadrado de cristal com imagens que ele parecia controlar com sua varinha) e sempre muito quieto, poucos na Grifinória eram aqueles que haviam escutado o som de sua voz.

- Preciso conhecer esses dois... mas eu ainda não sei o que você viu de errado na Candy, Lily – disse Hagrid – Ela é a criatura mais doce que eu já conheci.

Lílian revirou os olhos e disse:

- Vamos mudar de assunto, sim, Hagrid? Como vai o Oz, ainda tristonho?

Oz era a mais nova aquisição do zoológico particular de Hagrid, seu novo "filho", um agoureiro (ou fênix irlandesa, como Hagrid teimava em chamá-lo, alegando que era um nome menos baixo-astral) que ele cismou de adotar por pena pela suposta tristeza e desnutrição da ave.

- Tadinho – disse Hagrid, de cujos olhos começavam a brotar lágrimas que ele enxugou com a toalha da mesa. – Eu tentei de tudo, mas ele não come nada, e não pára de cantar daquela forma tão triste... resolvi soltar o bichinho, talvez fosse saudade de outra fênix irlandesa lá fora – acrescentou, apontando a janela.

Como já se sabia, agoureiros, pássaros preto-esverdeados muito magros de aspecto melancólico, que lembravam pequenos abutres malnutridos, eram aves extremamente tímidas cujo canto baixo e soluçante era tido, no passado, como um anúncio de morte. Com o tempo, porém, descobriu-se que esses pássaros simplesmente anunciavam a aproximação de chuva.

Lílian e Remo sabiam disso tudo, mas, pelo bem do clima da visita, preferiram mudar de assunto:

- E o Bolinha, Hagrid? – tentou Remo, esperançoso, ao que Hagrid começou a chorar alto.

- _O que é o Bolinha? – perguntou Lílian em sussurro a Remo._

- É um pomorim – respondeu Remo, no mesmo tom.

- Mas a captura de pomorins é extremamente proibida pela lei e acarreta penalidades severas a quem faz isso! – exclamou Lílian, em tom de espanto.

- Foi exatamente isso – choramingou Hagrid. – O Dumbledore insistiu que o lugar do Bolinha não era comigo, e acabou arranjando de levar ele pra um santuário de pomorins. Espero que o Bolinha esteja se sentindo feliz lá, pobrezinho...

- Hã... Hagrid? – tentou Lílian, querendo amenizar o clima – Nenhum "filho" novo?

Parando imediatamente de chorar, Hagrid abriu um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, e levantou-se, convidando Lílian e Remo a irem com ele para fora da cabana, o que eles fizeram com muita satisfação por escaparem da cilada que deveria ser comer os "cookies" de Hagrid.

- Este é o Godric! – exclamou Hagrid, apresentando a Remo e Lílian um animal com cabeça de águia e corpo de leão que eles reconheceram como um grifo – O nome dele é uma homenagem a Godric Gryffindor.

Mantendo uma distância segura do animal, Remo e Lílian apenas o observaram, maravilhados.

- Ele é muito bonito, Hagrid... – disse Lílian. – Eu nunca tinha visto um grifo de perto.

- Nem eu – disse Remo.

- O Godric, se pudesse ir a Hogwarts, com certeza seria da Grifinória – disse Hagrid, sorrindo orgulhosamente, e, mudando de assunto, já com uma expressão mais séria – E você, Lily, como está?

Lílian sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando, e suspirou, antes de responder:

- Eu vou indo bem... – virou-se para Remo, e olhando significativamente para ele, os dois deram as mãos – O Remo tem me ajudado bastante... tem tido jornada dupla de trabalho comigo, de melhor amigo e de namorado... e eu também acabei mudando de opinião a respeito da Marina, irmã da Vicky. Sem ela, eu estaria muito mal... ela me deu o diário da Vicky, não sei se você sabe, Hagrid, mas a Vicky morreu brigada comigo... e no diário eu vi que ela não estava com raiva, e até parecia disposta a fazer as pazes comigo... nós teríamos nos entendido. – uma lágrima correu pelo rosto de Lílian, que a limpou instantaneamente com a parte de trás da mão – Eu sou imensamente grata à Marina por isso... e nós estamos nos ajudando bastante a superar a falta que a Victoria nos faz, trocamos experiências, conversamos sobre ela... e a Marina está bastante mudada, com a morte da mãe também...

Ivana Manchester, logo depois do enterro da primogênita, havia tomado uma poção mortífera, que fazia seu coração parar imediatamente. Meridius Manchester tentou abafar o caso, tal era a vergonha de ter uma esposa suicida, dizendo que ela teve um ataque natural pela tristeza de perder a filha, nada intencional, mas Marina havia contado à Lílian toda a verdade.

- Ivana estudou comigo, no mesmo ano, aqui em Hogwarts – disse Hagrid solenemente. – Foi realmente muito ruim o que aconteceu com ela, uma perda e tanto... ela era uma boa garota... mulher agora, digo... e não era tão depressiva quanto hoje em dia, muito pelo contrário, ela sempre foi muito alegre, foi só depois que ela casou com aquele crápula que ela ficou assim... Meridius Manchester era dois anos mais velho que nós, e ela sempre foi apaixonada por ele, mas mesmo depois do casamento, ele nunca soube dar a atenção e o amor que ela merecia.

"A Ivana era muito boa... e ela me ajudava com os estudos, sabem? E quando eu fui... expulso, ela sempre me apoiou."

Lílian pensou em perguntar por que diabos Hagrid fora expulso, sempre teve curiosidade em saber qual era o motivo, mas não achou o momento apropriado.

- Nós estamos com um novo professor de Trato com Animais Mágicos, você sabe, não é, Hagrid? – disse Remo, tentando mudar o curso da conversa.

- Sei – respondeu Hagrid, mal-humorado. – Ruffus Kettleburn não tem carinho algum pelos animais... vai ser muito bem feito se ele acabar perdendo as pernas e os braços...

- Que horror, Hagrid! – exclamou Lílian.

- É o que ele merece...

- Bem, eu também tenho as minhas antipatias – ponderou a garota.

- Menos uma... Tiago me contou que vocês fizeram as pazes – disse Hagrid. – Eu fico muito feliz... ele nunca foi tão amigo de uma garota quanto de você... vocês tinham uma amizade muito bonita.

Remo e Lílian se entreolharam, e ela falou:

- É verdade, Hagrid... quer dizer, acho que o que eu e o Potter combinamos mais pode ser chamado de "convivência pacífica". Nós combinamos parar de brigar, mas daí a sermos amigos...

- Já é um começo – disse Remo.

- É, é um recomeço – concordou Lílian.

- Ela também fez as pazes com a Heather, Hagrid – disse Remo ao guarda-caças.

- Verdade, Lily? – perguntou Hagrid.

- Mais ou menos. Eu e ela também estamos numa espécie de convivência pacífica, ela foi legal comigo no enterro, mas isso também não pode ser chamado de "fazer as pazes" porque eu e ela nunca fomos amigas. E nem somos hoje, mas estamos nos respeitando mais...

- É bom desfazer inimizades, mas eu mesmo nunca gostei da menina Waltham... ela me parece esnobe demais, sempre achei que o Chapéu Seletor tinha errado quando não colocou ela na Sonserina – disse Hagrid.

- Eu também não gosto muito dela – disse Remo, que nunca falava mal de ninguém. – Quer dizer, não é nem questão de não gostar, mas eu não falo com ela, nem ela comigo, daí não posso ter exatamente uma opinião.

- Admita, ela é antipática – disse Lílian. – Mas está mais mansa depois do que aconteceu.

- É... um pouquinho – concordou Remo, um pouco envergonhado.

- Todo mundo mudou depois do que aconteceu – disse Hagrid sombriamente.

- Hogwarts nunca mais vai ser a mesma, né? – disse Lílian num tom solene, ao que Hagrid sorriu.

- Hogwarts nunca é a mesma...

**

Jeanine Jackson era uma nova-iorquina negra de personalidade jovial e temperamento expansivo, alta e realmente muito bonita, com cabelos encaracolados e longos e olhos verde-musgo. Ela era praticamente perfeita, na opinião de Tiago Potter, com quem a garota estava tendo altos papos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória nesse momento.

- Eu gosto bastante de quadribol, - disse Jeanine – mais ainda do que de Trancabola, que é bem mais famoso no meu país... e como não há muitos times decentes lá, eu sou fã de carteirinha do Puddlemere United...

- Do Puddlemere United? – perguntou Tiago, interessado – Sério? É o meu time desde que eu nasci!

- Bem, eu não sou fã há tanto tempo assim, e nunca tive a oportunidade de jogar, porque lá em Eastwick, minha ex-escola, o esporte oficial é o Trancabola, mas eu sempre sonhei em ser Apanhadora de Quadribol, mas como eu nunca pratiquei... na verdade, eu comecei a me interessar por quadribol quando eu vim aqui pro Reino Unido pela primeira vez, e eu devia ter uns 7 anos... mas meus pais não ligam muito pra esportes, e meu irmão, muito menos.

- Você tem um irmão?

- Tenho, sim, ele é mais velho que eu 12 anos, é quase um tio. Você não tem irmãos?

- Não... – respondeu Tiago. – Eu sou filho único, assim como o meu pai. Tenho dois tios por parte de mãe: o tio John, que eu adorava e morreu quando eu tinha 13 anos, e a tia Janet, uma solteirona escalafobética. O tio John teve uma filha, Juliet, de 5 anos, o que é uma grande diferença pra mim, que tenho quase 18, e ela está sendo criada pela tia Janet desde os 11 meses de idade, que foi quando os pais morreram. 

- Você deve ser muito mimado... – brincou Jeanine.

Tiago sorriu.

- Mas eu tenho irmãos... tenho três irmãos, a diferença é que eu que os escolhi – disse ele. – O Sirius, o Pedro e o Remo... são os melhores irmãos que eu poderia ter.

- Eu nunca tive amigos que eu pudesse chamar de irmãos...

- Bem, - Tiago sorriu da mesma forma irresistível que fizera quase toda a população feminina de Hogwarts se derreter. – Eu me ofereceria para ser seu amigo-irmão, mas sabe, eu sou bastante contra o incesto, então eu não acho que seria muito prudente...

Jeanine sorriu rápido, desconcertada, ao que Edmundo Tabor cutucou Tiago:

- Tiago, a Vanessa está lá fora e pediu pra que eu te chamasse...

Jeanine cruzou os braços, divertida, e riu:

- Quer dizer que você tem uma namorada e já pensa em trair a pobre coitada com o seu projeto de irmã?

- A Vanessa? Minha namorada? – Tiago riu – Ela, sim, é a minha irmãzinha...

- Sei, sei... Vai lá ver o que a sua "irmãzinha" quer – disse Jeanine, rindo. – Depois a gente conversa sobre o incesto.

Sorrindo, Tiago deixou o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

**

Quando Dumbledore deu a notícia do Atentado ao Expresso de Hogwarts e que soube que seu único e melhor amigo, Hector Hastings, tinha morrido, Vanessa Montgomery, aluna do sexto ano da Corvinal, entrou em parafuso.

Mas quando Tiago Potter foi em seu encalço, naquele momento em que ela estava se sentindo realmente péssima, depois do instante de incômodo em que ele lhe pareceu terrivelmente inconveniente, ela sentiu-se reconfortada por haver alguém no mundo, ainda que esse alguém fosse praticamente um desconhecido, que se preocupava de alguma forma com ela.

Não fazia muita diferença que essa pessoa era o então Monitor-Chefe e capitão do melhor time de Hogwarts, não para Vanessa. Era simplesmente um ombro amigo numa hora difícil, e ela soube reconhecer isso.

Embora tenha achado melhor não comparecer ao enterro, Vanessa recebeu flores de Tiago, e depois dos funerais, sua visita junto com três amigos, que ela obviamente conhecia muito bem de vista.

Sirius Black era o mais alto e brincalhão, embora às vezes fosse longe demais com suas brincadeiras. Ele também era o mais forte e bonito dos quatro, com olhos negros e brilhantes que refletiam o futuro próspero que ele certamente teria pela frente e cabelos negros e compridos que lhe davam um ar selvagem.

Pedro Pettigrew era baixinho, gordinho e extremamente prestativo, com cabelos louros, fininhos e escassos e olhos pequenos e azuis. Muito bochechudo, ele parecia um bebê gigante, e era um ótimo amigo, que sabia ouvir e aconselhar.

Remo Lupin era o mais reservado dos três e um verdadeiro mistério para Vanessa. Era um pouco mais baixo que Tiago, tinha cabelos castanho-claros lisos e curtos; não era exatamente bonito, mas tinha um certo charme de intelectual. O que a intrigava, entretanto, era a forma com que seus olhos pareciam sempre melancólicos, não importa o quão feliz ele estivesse. Era uma tristeza da vida que nenhuma alegria parecia ser capaz de tirar. 

E havia Tiago, que dos quatro, era o que mais a fazia lembrar do jeito de Hector com ela. Ele era quase tão alto quanto Sirius, e assim como Remo, não era dono de uma beleza convencional, mas Vanessa entendia muito bem o motivo pelo qual tantas garotas do colégio haviam sucumbido ao seu jeito de menino crescido. As feições de Tiago haviam mudado pouco desde que ele entrara em Hogwarts, em quase sete anos, ele parecia só ter esticado e encorpado um pouco com o quadribol. Ainda não havia sinais de barba em sua face, e isso o fazia parecer ainda mais um menino grande.

Eram, sem dúvida, quatro meninos de ouro, e do mesmo modo que desde o derradeiro dia 26 de dezembro, Tiago, e depois os outros, a adotaram como uma espécie de mascote, ela também os adotara como os irmãos mais velhos que jamais tivera.

E, por isso, agora que ela não tinha mais ninguém de amigo na Corvinal, todo santo dia, geralmente logo de manhã, ela ia procurá-los na entrada da Torre da Grifinória, de onde ela logo descobriu o caminho.

Ela sempre pedia para alguém que estava entrando ou saindo da Torre para chamar Tiago, e em pouco, lá estava ele.

Não foi diferente dessa vez, e ela sorriu quando o viu atravessar a passagem que o quadro da Mulher Gorda guardava.

- Oi, Vanessa! – ele a cumprimentou, acenando.

- Bom dia, Tiago – respondeu a garota, sorrindo.

- Então, o que você manda?

- Eu estava pensando em fazer uma visitinha ao Hagrid, e queria ver se você queria ir... sabe, eu costumava ir com o Hector...

- Entendo... – disse Tiago – Você quer ir agora ou prefere esperar pelos garotos?

- Eles vão demorar?                                  

- Bem, eu não sei... o Sirius eu acho que foi ajudar o Pedro a pôr a matéria em dia para o recomeço das aulas, e o Remo... o Remo deve estar se agarrando em algum canto com aquela_ namorada dele..._

- Ah, sim – exclamou Vanessa, sorrindo. – Bem, nesse caso, acho melhor irmos só nós dois mesmo... depois do jantar eu ainda pretendo estudar um pouco de Herbologia e Feitiços para não fazer feio na aula amanhã...

E com isso, os dois caminharam em direção à cabana de Hagrid, conversando animadamente no caminho.

Nem precisaram ir tão longe para encontrar o guarda-caças, porque ele estava fora de sua cabana, ao lado de um animal que parecia ser um grifo e de uma garota alta e ruiva de mãos dadas com um garoto um pouco mais alto que ela, de cabelos castanho-claros... 

_Ei!, pensou Tiago, __aqueles dois são a Lílian e o Remo!_

Nem um pouco intimidado por essa confirmação, Tiago continuou a andar, ao lado da amiga, em direção a Hagrid.

- Fala, Hagrid! – exclamou Tiago jovialmente. – Oi, Remo. Oi, Lílian – acrescentou, olhando rapidamente para o casal, para logo depois voltar sua atenção para Hagrid.

Vanessa meramente acenou para o pequeno grupo ao redor do grifo. Remo e Lílian apenas retribuíram o aceno, direcionando-o também a Tiago.

- Tiago! Vanessa! – exclamou Hagrid, alegre. – Hoje é o meu dia de sorte... tem dias que ninguém se lembra de vir me dizer "oi", mas quando eu tenho visitas, vem tanta gente que parece uma festa!

- Então, - disse Tiago, passando a mão sobre a cabeça de águia do grifo sem o menor traço de medo ou hesitação. – Onde você arranjou esse, Hagrid?

- Ele estava na Floresta, com a pata machucada – disse Hagrid, apontando para a pata esquerda do animal. – Eu trouxe o Godric para cá e o curei.

- Curou como? – perguntou Lílian, desconfiada, mas sorrindo.

- Hã... – fez Hagrid, sem graça. – Não digam isso pra ninguém, mas eu ainda tenho o que restou da minha varinha...

Embora isso fosse contra os seus princípios, até Lílian sorriu.

- É incrível como os bichos gostam de você, Tiago, - disse Hagrid, mudando de assunto.

- Eles apenas são bons quando sabem que vamos tratá-los bem – disse Tiago, não sem uma ponta de pretensão.

Hagrid sorriu, e Lílian, virando-se para Vanessa, perguntou:

- Quem é _você? Você não é da Corvinal?_

- Sou... sou, sim, - respondeu Vanessa, gaguejando espantada pela forma com que foi bombardeada com perguntas. – Meu nome é Vanessa Montgomery, mas não precisa me dizer o seu que eu já sei – acrescentou, sorrindo.

Lílian não respondeu, apenas olhou significativamente de Vanessa para Tiago.

Nesse momento, Hagrid falou:

- Que tal irmos lá pra dentro agora que vocês todos já conhecem o Godric?

Mesmo apesar de os quatro jovens já terem noção do banquete indigesto que os aguardava dentro da cabana de Hagrid, não tiveram como negar, e entraram lá com ele.

Remo e Lílian retomaram seus lugares ao redor da mesa, e mais duas cadeiras foram postas lá para acomodar Vanessa e Tiago. Em pouco tempo, Hagrid voltou com o tabuleiro de cookies (que ninguém havia comido até agora, uma vez que com a conversa sobre Candice Fielding, Remo e Lílian conseguiram escapar por pelo menos mais um pouco de tempo da culinária "animal" de Hagrid), e mais uma bandeja com chá, torradas, geléia e manteiga – provavelmente tudo preparado por ele.

Finalmente, Rúbeo Hagrid também sentou-se à mesa, e Lílian, Tiago, Remo e Vanessa se empenharam ao máximo para disfarças as caras de desgosto que fizeram por causa da comida.

Jovialmente, Hagrid insistiu que todos provassem os cookies que ele havia preparado, com o mesmo discurso anterior de que havia aprendido com Candy e que ela era uma ótima garota.

Compadecida, Lílian deu sua primeira mordida no biscoito, cujo gosto era de pura farinha com traços das gotas de chocolate excessivamente amargo. Sorriu forçada ao mastigar, e Hagrid, satisfeito, falou:

- Podem pegar quantos vocês quiserem.

Ao que tanto ela quanto os outros adolescentes quase engasgaram, e foi quase em uníssono que todos disseram:

- Não, obrigado, Hagrid.

Passada a provação inicial, Lílian virou-se para Tiago:

- Vocês estão namorando? – perguntou, referindo-se a ele e Vanessa.

Vanessa, sobressaltada, foi um pouco para frente com a cadeira, a fim de responder, mas, sem querer, de algum modo acabou dando com o cotovelo na manteiga caseira de Hagrid.

Com isso, todos começaram a rir, até um pouco jubilosos pelo fato de terem se livrado da obrigação de besuntar suas torradas com aquela manteiga de aspecto estranho, e até Vanessa acabou achando graça, embora parecesse um pouco constrangida quando se desculpou com Hagrid.

- Que nada, essas coisas acontecem – respondeu Hagrid, embora ele próprio nunca tivesse visto ninguém enfiar cotovelo em manteiga.

Vanessa sorriu, sem graça, ao que Tiago pegou o braço dela, apontou a própria varinha para o cotovelo da garota e murmurou "_Abluo!", ao que a mancha que a manteiga havia deixado nas vestes dela desapareceu._

Lílian assistiu de sobrancelhas erguidas à cena, e disse:

- Do jeito que você ficou assustada com o que eu perguntei, Vanessa, vou tomar a resposta como um 'sim'.

- Na verdade, não estamos – retrucou Tiago, guardando a varinha no bolso das vestes. – A Vanessa é só a nossa mascote.

Lílian abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas se calou em seguida. O fato de eles terem adotado a garota, deixado que ela entrasse para o grupo, era muito pior do que se ela estivesse namorando Tiago. Era como se Vanessa estivesse roubando o lugar que por direito era de Lílian, porque, pelo menos se tratando de Tiago, uma amiga era uma coisa muito menos impessoal que namorada. Mas ela tratou logo de espantar esses pensamentos, e as lembranças de um tempo longínquo em que fora a melhor amiga de Tiago Potter, de sua cabeça. _Dane-se o Potter, dane-se essa garota._

- O Tiago tem muitas namoradas – disse Hagrid, bebendo seu chá. – Mas quando eu vi ele entrando aqui com a Vanessa, nem pensei nada desse gênero, porque eu sei que ela não é de ficar namorando...

Vanessa corou.

- Eu também não sou uma assexuada, Hagrid – riu timidamente. – Eu só não encontrei ainda a pessoa certa pra mim...

- Mas pode deixar que quando você encontrar, o moleque vai ter que passar pela nossa aprovação, e se não te tratar bem, vai se ver conosco, - disse Tiago jovialmente – A gente mete a mão em quem se aproveitar da Vanessa, não é, Remo?

- É, sim, Tiago – respondeu Remo, quase que automaticamente.

- Ainda bem que você não falou "mete a varinha", ia pegar muito mal – disse Lílian num tom de voz baixo, arrancando gargalhadas de todos à mesa.

- Eu achava que você e o Hector um dia... você sabe – disse Hagrid à Vanessa, que se encolheu na cadeira, ficando escarlate. – Mas, deixa pra lá, não vamos ficar pensando no que poderia ter sido – virou-se para Remo e Lílian – Vocês que foram a grande surpresa pra mim... eu jamais imaginaria que vocês iam acabar namorando, eu tinha pessoas diferentes para cada um de vocês na minha cabeça, mas agora que vocês dois estão juntos, eu acho que fazem um casal muito bonitinho.

Remo e Lílian se entreolharam e sorriram, e ele se inclinou para dar um beijo de leve nos lábios dela. Nesse momento, Vanessa reparou, surpresa, quando ele olhava para Lílian, que o que parecia impossível acontecia, e a supostamente eterna melancolia dos olhos dele desaparecia completamente, dando lugar a um brilho radiante.

- Ainda vamos ter um casamento aqui em Hogwarts – disse Hagrid, aplaudindo.

Tiago e Vanessa sorriram, ele um pouco forçado, e ela sem-graça.

- Agora é você, Tiago, que precisa arrumar uma namorada firme – disse Hagrid. – Você parece um navio sem porto...

- Eu namorei a Heather por três anos, Hagrid! – protestou Tiago.

- Claro, - dessa vez foi Remo quem falou, num tom sarcástico – Você ficava com a Heather por duas, três semanas, daí brigavam, você ficava com umas duas, voltavam, mais um mês, terminavam de novo, você ficava com três,...

- Não era _bem assim... – murmurou Tiago, parecendo um pouco envergonhado._

- Era sim – Hagrid fez coro, rindo. – Ou você não se lembra de que me contava tudo? E você acha que eu não tive que consolar com os meus chás uma porção de mocinhas desoladas porque você tinha tido um namorico com elas, mas voltou logo depois com a menina Waltham?

- Ok, eu não sou santo... – disse Tiago. – Mas eu nunca enganei ninguém. Será que a gente poderia mudar o assunto dessa conversa?

- Seria bom... – concordou Lílian, com um sorriso.

- Está começando a escurecer, - disse Remo – acho que _seria bom que a gente voltasse pro castelo..._

- Já? Eu nem percebi o tempo passar... – disse Hagrid.

- Nós realmente temos que ir, Hagrid, - disse Lílian, se levantando – Foi muito bom pôr a conversa em dia com você.

- Vê se não demora tanto para voltar aqui como fez da última vez – disse Hagrid à garota, que sorriu.

- Pode deixar!

- A gente também vai indo, - disse Tiago – não é, Vanessa?

- É, vamos sim, - respondeu a garota, que estava distraída, muito rápido.

Todos se dirigiram à porta, e depois de finalmente se despedirem de Hagrid, voltaram ao castelo de Hogwarts.

**

Quando Lílian chegou ao seu dormitório, encontrou Candy Fielding sentada sobre a sua cama.

- Olá, Lily! – Candy a cumprimentou, com seu habitual sorriso doce, chamando Lílian pelo apelido. – Espero que você não se importe, mas eu tomei a liberdade de arrumar a sua bolsa com o material todo que você vai precisar amanhã, e de quebra, ainda ajeitei a bagunça que estava a sua arca.

Lílian sentiu uma profunda raiva daquela garota que tentava inutilmente conquistar sua amizade. Ela detestava que mexessem em suas coisas, mas tudo o que respondeu foi um "Obrigada" muito seco.

Candy, obviamente, reparou, tanto no tom quanto na cara que Lílian fez, e, expressando o seu desgosto com a reação da moça no rosto, disse em voz chorosa:

- Eu sei que você não gosta de mim...

- _Imagina – retrucou Lílian em tom gelado, enquanto se ajoelhava para procurar alguma coisa em sua arca._

- Por favor, não seja irônica – pediu Candy. – Eu não fiz nada de ruim pra você não gostar de mim... quer dizer, talvez... – e calou-se.

Lílian virou-se para a garota, com ar subitamente interessado, e perguntou:

- Talvez _o quê?_

- Ah, eu não devo... – murmurou Candy, se levantando e andando de um lado para o outro.

Revirando os olhos, Lílian insistiu:

- Não deve o quê, Fielding?

- Está vendo? – exclamou Candy – Você sabe... você está me chamando pelo sobrenome, você já deve saber...

- Sei o quê?

- Eu juro que a culpa não foi minha, eu não fiz nada para que ele... – Candy estava quase em prantos.

- Ele quem?

- Com certeza, você reparou no jeito com que o Remo anda me olhando... – disse Candy, cautelosa – Mas eu juro que não fiz nada para encorajá-lo a agir dessa maneira...

Lílian encarou Candy por alguns segundos, sem dizer nada, até que falou:

- Eu não vi nada, você deve estar interpretando errado os "_olhares" dele..._

- Como eu gostaria que fosse só isso... – murmurou Candy. – O problema é que ele próprio se insinuou para mim...

- Se insinuou como?

- Eu não sou de fazer intrigas – disse Candy, virando-se de forma a não encarar Lílian, e depois se virando para ela novamente – Mas eu te admiro muito, Lily, muito mesmo, e por isso eu não acho justo o que ele está fazendo com você...

- E eu posso saber o que ele está fazendo comigo? – perguntou Lílian, num tom monótono.

- Ele... – Candy começou a chorar – Ele me chamou para sair escondido de você...

Lílian riu alto.

- Escuta, Fielding, você não conhece o Remo... não vou nem dizer que seja de má fé que você está fazendo isso, mas o Remo nunca teve outra namorada na vida além de mim... ele só saiu uma vez com uma francesa por imposição dos amigos, e já faz tempo... e ele é um cara romântico. Eu confio nele.

E, pegando o rolo de pergaminho que procurava na sua arca, Lílian preparou-se para sair. Quando ela estava de costas para Candy e prestes a abrir a porta, a garota falou, fazendo com que Lílian parasse:

- O nome "Jardim das Fênix" diz alguma coisa pra você, Lílian?

Sem se dignar a olhar para trás, Lílian abriu a porta e saiu, mas quem visse o seu rosto não viria estampado nem vestígios da autoconfiança que ela demonstrou dentro do dormitório.

**

- Por que você está parecendo tão preocupado, Remo? – perguntou Pedro, observando o amigo que via a chegada da noite através da janela de seu dormitório.

- O de sempre, Pedro, o de sempre – respondeu Remo em tom cansado, fechando as cortinas.

- Está na hora, não é? É amanhã? – perguntou Pedro.

- É...

- Achei que você já tinha se acostumado...

- Como eu poderia me acostumar com isso?

- Não sei... é só que acontece todo mês, achei que você já tinha aceitado...

- Eu não tenho como _não aceitar, mas acredite, eu não gosto nem um pouco disso..._

- Mas você parece _mais preocupado que o habitual, Remo..._

- A Lílian...

- O que tem ela? – perguntou Pedro, ao que algo pareceu estalar dentro de sua cabeça – Ela _ainda __não sabe?_

- Não – retrucou Remo, um pouco mais rápido do que o normal.

- E quando você pretende contar a ela?

- Não sei...

- Você sabe que vai ter que contar um dia, não sabe?

- Sei, mas é difícil... eu não sei como ela reagiria...

- Remo, se ela gosta de verdade de você, ela vai te aceitar – disse Pedro. – Eu, o Tiago e o Sirius te aceitamos, por que ela não aceitaria?

Remo apenas sorriu debilmente e deu um tapinha nas costas de Pedro, antes de se jogar sobre a sua cama com um suspiro mofado.

Pedro ergueu as sobrancelhas e voltou a ler sua revista.

**

Desde que voltou de sua visita a Hagrid, Tiago não saiu de perto de Jeanine Jackson. Qualquer um que conhecesse um pouco dele perceberia que Jeanine seria sua futura vítima. Obviamente, Heather Waltham percebeu isso muito bem, e nem por um minuto deixou de olhar _disfarçadamente para Tiago._

- Você disse que gosta de Quadribol, não foi, Jeanie? – perguntou Tiago, com aquele seu sorriso de derreter gelo, já tão íntimo da garota que a chamava por apelido.

- Disse.

- Você queria ser apanhadora, não é?

- Queria, mas eu nunca pratiquei...

- Hã... isso não importa muito, porque o talento vem de dentro... adivinha só, estamos com a vaga de apanhador aberta, já que o nosso... bem, ele estava no trem.

- Oh – exclamou Jeanine, arregalando um pouco os olhos. – Eu adoraria, mas...

- Como capitão do time da Grifinória – Tiago foi dizendo – Eu gostaria de fazer um teste com você...

- Um teste?

- É, um teste... para ver se você tem talento mesmo...

- Tiago, eu não sei o que dizer... – murmurou Jeanine, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Você faria isso por mim?

- Pelo time... estamos precisando de grandes jogadores como você.

- Mas você ainda nem me viu jogar... – ponderou a garota, desconfiada.

- Ainda não – concordou Tiago. – Mas é que eu tenho uma forte intuição, sabe?

Se Jeanine conhecesse Tiago um pouco mais, certamente não cairia nessa ladainha.

- E quando seria esse _teste? – ela perguntou._

- Agora.

- _Agora?_

- Por que não? – exclamou Tiago, já se levantando da poltrona.

- Porque... oras, porque... – a garota parecia perdida por palavras – Já é tarde, e...

- Deixe de besteira, Jennie – disse Tiago. – Vamos!

E puxando a garota, que parecia completamente perdida e ria tolamente, Tiago caminhou em direção à passagem da Mulher Gorda.

- Jeanine, Tiago... – disse Sirius, que vinha da direção contrária, e havia acabado de entrar no Salão Comunal. – Aonde vocês vão com tanta pressa? – acrescentou, com um sorriso maroto.

- Jogar quadribol – respondeu Jeanine, rápido.

Suprimindo um riso, Sirius continuou seu caminho para o interior do Salão, ao que Jeanine e Tiago saíram da Torre da Grifinória. Em pouco, Sirius deu de cara com Heather olhando fixamente para a passagem, e caminhou até ela.

- Noite, Heather.

- Boa noite, Sirius – ela respondeu, num tom de voz seco. – Você sabe para onde... ele foi?

Erguendo as sobrancelhas e com um sorriso que mostrava exatamente o que ele estava pensando, Sirius respondeu prontamente:

- Foram jogar quadribol.

- Jogar quadribol? – ecoou Heather, com uma risada nervosa. – Ele vai jogar quadribol _com ela?_

- É o que parece... – retrucou Sirius, divertido. – Que cara é essa, Heather?

- Aposto que ele vai querer mostrar os seus pomos de ouro...

Sirius arregalou os olhos. Aquilo fugia completamente ao conceito de quadribol...

**

Lílian foi até a Biblioteca como se absolutamente nada houvesse acontecido, talvez apenas o seu rosto estivesse mais pálido e preocupado que o de costume. Ela sempre ia à Biblioteca quando estava mal, talvez porque o ambiente lhe fosse agradável; ela sempre se sentia bem em meio aos livros.

Na verdade, ela só havia passado no dormitório para buscar um pergaminho onde ela havia feito umas poucas anotações de descumprimento de regras durante o feriado, mas de repente, sentiu-se sem nenhuma vontade de punir os alunos desrespeitosos. Ela própria rasgou o pergaminho no meio do caminho para a biblioteca e fez os seus restos desaparecerem com um feitiço.

No caminho, no entanto, percebeu alguém segurando-a pelo braço. Era Marina.

- Lílian! – exclamou a garota, que estava bem mais pálida e abatida e perdera vários quilos desde a tragédia, mas que, no entanto, parecia muito menos vivaz e bonita do que antes.

- Oi, Marina.

- Que cara é essa?

- A minha.

- Sério, Lily... eu achei que nós estivéssemos sendo amigas...

- Eu só estou meio preocupada...

- Com o quê?

- O Remo...

- O que tem ele?

Lílian olhou para os lados e checou se não vinha ninguém. Num tom de sussurro nervoso, disse:

- Aquela nojenta, a Candice Fielding... ela disse que ele anda dando em cima dela...

- _Lílian! – o tom de Marina era bem mais alto do que o dela – Você vai acreditar numa reque invejosa?_

- Mas é que... você não entende!

- O que eu não entendo? Que a sua insegurança chega ao ponto de você acreditar no que uma qualquer diz e desconfiar do próprio namorado, que, me desculpe, mas qualquer um nota que arrasta um bonde por você?

- É que ela... – Lílian parecia levemente envergonhada. – ela sabe de coisas que supostamente só eu e o Remo saberíamos...

- Desencana, Lily... ela é só uma invejosa fofoqueira – disse Marina. Lílian realmente sentia falta de Victoria, que pelo menos nessas horas, teria sido mais compreensiva. – Eu tenho que ir, Lily...

- Tchau, Marina – retrucou Lílian, num tom um pouco seco demais e continuou seu caminho até a biblioteca. 

Quando chegou lá, foi prontamente cumprimentada pela bibliotecária:

- Lílian, querida, estava sentindo a sua falta por aqui...

Lílian era uma das poucas alunas com quem Irma Pince simpatizava.

- A senhora sabe, Madame Pince... as coisas andam difíceis ultimamente, e eu mal tenho tido tempo de pegar uma coisinha para ler... – respondeu a garota rapidamente.

- Eu entendo, Lílian, bem... você já conhece todas as estantes dessa biblioteca... fique à vontade.

Agradecendo, Lílian procurou uma mesa bem ao fundo da Biblioteca, e bem longe das vistas de quem quer que seja. O problema é que, em véspera de volta às aulas, à temporada de aulas de primavera em Hogwarts, a Biblioteca estava lotada, e foi um custo para que ela encontrasse uma mesa isolada de todas as outras.

Ela pegou pergaminho e pena e começou a rabiscar. A melhor terapia para Lílian era rabiscar, porque assim, por mais idiota que parecesse, ela não pensava em nada.

E foi nesse estado de distração que ela se encontrava quando alguém disse:

- Posso me sentar aqui?

Ela ergueu os olhos e deu de cara com Piers Woolfenden, dessa vez afastado de seu inseparável joguinho portátil. Assentiu e ele sentou-se à mesa dela, derrubando um livro muito grosso sobre a mesa.

- É muito difícil? – ele perguntou, muito rápido.

- Hã?

- É muito difícil... aqui em Hogwarts?

- Ah, sei lá! – retrucou Lílian. – Eu estudei aqui a vida inteira, não tenho base de comparação.

- A maioria dos alunos transferidos vem de Eastwick, que é a maior escola de bruxos da América, mas eu venho de North Abbey, que é a mais tradicional...

- Eu já li a respeito das outras escolas de magia – disse Lílian. – Certamente você esteve muito melhor servido em North Abbey que em Eastwick.

- Mas eu soube que as escolas na Europa são mais puxadas.

- Eu realmente não tenho como te responder... nunca estudei em outra escola de magia que não fosse Hogwarts.

- Entendo...

- Você é muito calado, né?

- Um pouco... – respondeu Piers, com as orelhas começando a ganhar alguma cor mais avermelhada que o habitual branco de leite azedo – Quer dizer, é que aqui eu não conheço ninguém.

- Você não conhece... nem a Jeanine Jackson nem a... _Candice Fielding?_

- Conheci a Jeanine Jackson aqui em Hogwarts, ela era de Eastwick, mas conheço a Candice há tempos – respondeu o garoto, num tom de voz severo. – Ela também estudava em North Abbey e... ela é minha _ex-namorada._

Pelo tom de voz com que ele falava de Candy, Lílian sentiu-se satisfeita ao constatar que não era a única em Hogwarts a detestar a garota.

- Ah, entendo... – disse Lílian, mesmo que estivesse doida para perguntar mais. – Bem, eu tenho que ir... boa sorte com os livros!

- Tchau.

E, com isso, Lílian saiu da Biblioteca, ainda preocupada com o que quer que tenha havido entre Candy e Remo, mas muito melhor por ver que mais alguém compartilhava de sua péssima opinião sobre Candice Fielding.

**

- Acho que você já deve saber, mas eu sempre apresento tudo aos novos jogadores... – disse Tiago, sorrindo, ao abrir a caixa com as bolas já no campo de quadribol do colégio.

- Novos jogadores? – exclamou Jeanine, surpresa. – Quer dizer que...?

- Não, _ainda não – respondeu Tiago amigavelmente. – Olha, são dois balaços, que servem para os batedores atirarem nos jogadores, uma forma de atrapalhar o jogo do time adversário; uma goles, e aí está o meu trabalho como artilheiro, tenho que driblar o goleiro e marcar gols. E por último, o pomo de ouro... o apanhador tem de pegá-lo antes do apanhador do time adversário..._

- Eu já sei disso... – disse Jeanine, sorrindo.

- Pronta para praticar?

- Claro! – exclamou Jeanine, animada. – Eu sempre quis jogar quadribol, mas nunquinha na vida tive a oportunidade...

- Vai ter agora...

- Você não sabe o quanto eu estou agradecida... mas... onde estão as vassouras?

- A minha está aqui.

Não vendo nenhuma vassoura, demorou alguns segundos para que Jeanine entendesse a suposta piada:

- _Tiago!_

- O que foi? – ele riu. – Pensando besteira, srta Jackson? A minha vassoura está aqui! – disse ele, tirando uma caixinha, do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos, do bolso e, com um feitiço, fazendo-a aumentar e voltar ao tamanho normal.

Instantaneamente, era possível ler na caixa "_Nimbus 1001". Tiago abriu a caixa e tirou dela, com muito cuidado, a vassoura._

- Uau! – exclamou Jeanine, olhando maravilhada para a _Nimbus 1001 de Tiago. – É a vassoura mais moderna que existe!_

- É, sim... – disse Tiago, orgulhoso. – Eu ganhei de Natal dos meus pais...

- Que legal!

- Você vai ser a primeira pessoa pra quem eu empresto... – disse Tiago, embora parecesse um pouco receoso. Com um suspiro, disse – Bem, eu vou jogar o pomo e vou cronometrar quanto tempo você demora para capturá-lo... é um teste simples, porque não tem nenhum batedor atrás de você, nem apanhador adversário... é só pra dar uma idéia da sua velocidade.

Tiago entregou sua _Nimbus 1001 à garota, que, desajeitada, montou na vassoura. Logo que ela pareceu pronta, ele soltou o pomo de ouro no ar e virou de cabeça para baixo uma ampulheta graduada._

Passou um minuto, dois, três... o próprio Tiago via o pomo perto de si, à esquerda da orelha de Jeanine, na frente do nariz dela, mas a garota era tão desajeitada com a vassoura e parecia tão distraída que a impressão que ele tinha era de que ela nunca iria capturar o bendito pomo.

Quatro minutos, cinco, seis, sete,... meia hora, uma hora. Nada. O próprio Tiago começava a ficar impaciente:

- Na sua frente, Jennie! – ele gritou mais de uma vez.

Mas ela apenas olhava para os lados e tirava as mãos da vassoura para tentar pegar às cegas o pomo, se desequilibrava – era visível que não sabia voar direito – e voltava a se apoiar na vassoura.

Tiago suspirou. Definitivamente, Jeanine precisaria melhorar muito para chegar à categoria de péssima.

**

Lílian voltou ao Salão Comunal, ainda aborrecida, e jogou-se sobre uma poltrona, começando a ler um livro que havia escolhido ao acaso na Biblioteca.

Remo caminhou até ela, mas ela fez questão de mostrar o quão interessada no livro estava, de uma forma quase cômica.

- Lily, o que foi?

- Nada.

- Você está franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- É que o livro é muito intrigante.

Remo riu, deu a volta na poltrona, olhando para ela e disse:

- Gozado... é legal mesmo?

- É...

- Puxa, e isso é uma nova técnica de leitura?

- Hã?

- Ler de cabeça para baixo...

Foi só então que Lílian percebeu que demonstrara tanto interesse pelo livro que nem notara que ele estava de ponta-cabeça. Ela jogou o livro no colo e encarou Remo, vermelha como seus próprios cabelos.

- Qual é o problema com você, Lily? – ele perguntou, ajoelhando-se ao lado da poltrona.

- Eu já disse que não tem nada comigo!

- Então eu quero que você me explique – disse ele. – Por que você está fria comigo, por que você está lendo um livro de cabeça para baixo e franzindo as sobrancelhas desse jeito, e por que você está me evitando?

- Não enche, Remo! – ela exclamou, largando o livro na poltrona e subindo as escadas para o seu dormitório quase correndo, e deixando o namorado sozinho.

- _Mulheres... – murmurou Remo, tomando o lugar de Lílian na poltrona e mexendo no livro sem muito interesse._

**

Ao chegar no dormitório, Lílian ficou satisfeita ao constatar que Candy não estava lá. Encontrou apenas Diana, penteando os cabelos.

- Oi, Lílian – ela cumprimentou, sorrindo. 

- Oi – respondeu Lílian, desabando sobre a própria cama.

- Você acha que eu devo mudar a cor dos meus cabelos?

- Sei lá.

- É que talvez eu aparente ser menos burra se deixar de ser loura. 

- Diana, tinta pinta cabelo, não cérebro.

- Eu sei, mas... talvez eu fosse ficar com menos cara de débil mental, tivesse um ar mais inteligente...

- Você quem sabe...

- Da cor dos cabelos da Candy, talvez? – divagou Diana. – Os cabelos dela são muito bonitos e ela tem cara de inteligente com eles.

Lílian revirou os olhos e disse:

- Você quer virar clone dela? Você vai parecer muito mais panaca tentando imitar o estilo de outra pessoa do que mantendo o seu próprio.

Diana a encarou perplexa e voltou a pentear seus cabelos, sem responder. Lílian percebeu que havia sido grosseira, mas não estava com paciência para pedir desculpas ou falar qualquer coisa.

Dali a pouco, alguém bateu à porta.

- Pode entrar – disse Diana, com voz meiga.

Era Remo. Ele entrou no quarto, foi direto até Lílian, e antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele disse:

- Diana, você poderia nos dar licença por dois minutos, por favor?

Lílian ficou com a coluna muito esticada e virou-se para Remo:

- O que você quer?

- Toma o seu livro – ele disse, jogando o volume de capa vermelha sobre a cama dela.

- Só isso?

- Você sabe o que eu quero... Lílian, eu conheço você. O que está havendo de errado?

- Nada.

Ele a segurou com força pelo braço.

- Você está me machucando, Remo.

- Me diz, Lílian, qual é o problema?

- Se você não é capaz de _me_ dizer, Remo, eu vou continuar calada.

Ele a soltou e se afastou bruscamente, saindo porta afora.

- Você acaba de assinar a sua confissão, Remo Lupin – ela murmurou, percebendo que seus olhos começavam a se umedecer.

**

- Ela sabe – disse Remo a Sirius, de supetão.

Sirius estava sentado num sofá do Salão Comunal conversando com Heather Waltham, e foi interrompido por Remo justamente num momento crítico da conversa. Ele olhou para o amigo, embasbacado, e perguntou:

- Ela _quem sabe __o quê?_

Remo suspirou e Sirius, pedindo licença a Heather, pulou o sofá e seguiu o amigo até um canto:

- O que foi, Remo?

- A Lílian... ela sabe.

- Sabe do quê?

- Do quê, Sirius? Adivinha.

Sirius suspirou e respondeu, por fim:

- É o que eu estou pensando?

- É...

- Como ela descobriu?

- Não sei...

- Eu sabia que era pra você ter contado...

- Mas eu não contei. Bem, eu também não tenho certeza se ela sabe.

- Como assim?

- Eu só sei que se ela não sabe, ao menos desconfia.

- O que está acontecendo afinal, Aluado?

- Ela estava fria comigo... e depois disse que eu sabia qual era o problema com ela.

Sirius revirou os olhos:

- Ah, Remo, vá te catar! Você que está sendo complexado, bem se vê que você não tem _experiência alguma com mulheres..._

- Hã?

- Remo, meu amigo, você deve ter esquecido alguma data importante, deve ter agido de alguma forma que ela não gostou... se fosse o que você está pensando, ela não estaria fria com você... – disse Sirius. – Ela estaria _tocando o rebu em Hogwarts e fugindo de você._

- Ah, grande consolo – murmurou Remo sarcasticamente. – Mas o que será que ela tem, então?

- Mulheres são assim... acordam bem num dia e te agarram, mas no outro, querem ver o seu cadáver.

Remo riu.

- Sério, Aluado... – disse Sirius. – Não é para você se esquentar com isso, não, que com certeza ela não sabe... com certeza ela não soube pela boca de ninguém, mas é bom que você conte antes que ela descubra sozinha. Porque a Lílian tem neurônios o suficiente para fazer isso... eu e o Tiago descobrimos por nós mesmos, não foi?

- É, mas...

- Mas você nos contou antes que te disséssemos o que nós tínhamos descoberto – completou Sirius. – E é por isso que a gente é seu amigo hoje, porque você nos deu uma prova de que confia na gente... não que a gente fosse te dedurar, nós nunca faríamos isso, mas o fato de _você ter dito isso pra gente mudou tudo... porque era __você quem estava provando que era nosso amigo, que confiava na gente... e nós aceitamos o que você é, Remo, porque nós somos seus amigos de verdade... nós somos seus irmãos._

Remo sorriu e Sirius continuou:

- Mas a Lílian não vai fazer como a gente, a Lílian não vai ficar de boca calada por dois meses esperando que você venha contar a ela... ela vai ficar chateada com você por não ter dito antes, ela vai dizer isso na sua cara logo que descobrir a verdade. Mas se você contar, ela vai ver que você confia nela, que você gosta dela de verdade...

- Ela vai sentir medo... ela vai ficar com medo de mim, medo de que eu possa machucá-la... e repulsa... nojo de estar com um lobisomem.

- Se você realmente acha que ela vai sentir isso quando souber, Remo, eu não sei o que você viu numa garota como essa... se ela sentir isso daí que você está falando, ela não é nem um pouco digna de estar com você.

- E se for por pena, Sirius? E se por pena, ela resolver continuar comigo?

- Você está muito paranóico, Remo... ela está com você agora, e não está com você por pena... o fato de você _ser o que é não altera nada... por que, depois de saber, ela ia ficar com você por um motivo diferente do motivo pelo qual ela está com você agora?_

- Não sei... eu não sei, Sirius...

E, com isso, Remo andou para longe do amigo, que voltou para o seu lugar no sofá.

**

Tiago já estava sentado, encostado numa baliza, com os braços cruzados, e a ampulheta – cujo limite era de uma hora – já tinha sido virada três vezes e se preparava para a quarta, sua marca já apontando quarenta e oito minutos, o que significava que, por duas horas e quarenta e oito minutos, Jeanine ainda não chegara nem perto de capturar o pomo de ouro; quando a garota começou a gritar:

- Consegui! Consegui!

Tiago ergueu os olhos e viu Jeanine com o pomo na mão. Levantou-se preguiçosamente, pensando na enrascada que havia se metido quando propôs que ela fizesse o teste, e, forçando um sorriso, exclamou:

- Nada mal!

De modo canhestro, ela aterrissou, e não parecia mais tão animada pelo "feito".

- Eu demorei muito, não foi?

- _Hã... – Tiago olhou para a ampulheta._

- Quanto tempo?

- Duas horas e quarenta e oito minutos... – ele disse.

- E isso _sem ser nem jogo – murmurou Jeanine. – Eu devia saber... sou péssima!_

- Que isso! – exclamou Tiago, tentando ser compreensivo, embora compartilhasse da mesma opinião. – Você só... nunca jogou...

Ela baixou a cabeça e começou a soluçar baixinho:

- O meu sonho sempre foi ser jogadora de quadribol...

- Shhh... você foi muito bem pra quem... não tem experiência. Tão bem que... – ele viria a saber mais tarde o quão difícil foi tomar essa decisão – tão bem que você está oficialmente no time da Grifinória!

Jeanine ergueu a cabeça e abriu um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, e pulou no pescoço de Tiago, dando-lhe um abraço apertado:

- Jura? Sério mesmo?

- É... é sério sim...

Ela, muito contente, começou a beijar todo o rosto de Tiago, bochecha, queixo, olhos... boca.

Foi um beijo "selinho", mas bastou para que houvesse o choque e ela se afastasse bruscamente de Tiago, envergonhada:

- Desculpa... foi erro de mira...

- Desculpa? – ele riu. – Adoro erros de mira desse tipo.

E, com isso, ele a puxou para outro beijo, dessa vez bem mais passional que o primeiro.

**

Sua ausência no jantar não passou despercebida, e Tiago notou isso logo que viu uma Lílian Evans aborrecida, batendo a varinha na mão, bem no portão do Salão Principal, que separava o castelo de Hogwarts do resto da propriedade.

- Até que enfim, Potter! – exclamou Lílian, já esquecendo do armistício que travara com o garoto. – Estava esperando você resolver se lembrar das suas responsabilidades!

- Hã? – talvez pela sessão de agarramento a que tivesse acabado de ser submetido, Tiago parecesse um pouco lento para entender as coisas. – Ah, a reunião.

- Éééé... – Lílian sorriu cinicamente. – A nossa reunião diária de _monitores que você insiste em esquecer..._

Jeanine olhou de Tiago para Lílian e, constrangida, disse:

- Hum... eu vou indo... até mais, Tiago – disse, com um ar que Lílian achou idiota. – Tchau, Lílian – acrescentou.

Lílian acenou para a garota com um sorriso forçado, e Tiago ainda deteve sua cabeça virada na direção dela por um tempo.

- Potter!

- Aqui, _Evans!_

- Que idéia é essa de cabular a reunião?

- Eu... ah, Evans, você mesma sabe que eu sempre acabo me esquecendo e você vai sempre sozinha mesmo... Por que diabos você resolveu esperar pela minha oh-tão-ilustre pessoa dessa vez?

- Ah! – exclamou Lílian. – Quer dizer que você acha certo eu fazer o trabalho todo _sozinha?_

Tiago revirou os olhos.

- Não foi isso que eu disse.

- Foi o que você quis dizer – resmungou Lílian. – Mas vamos deixar de conversa mole que nós temos _muito trabalho para fazer._

Dando de ombros, Tiago a seguiu até a sala da monitoria.

**

- O que tanto tinha pra gente fazer aqui, senhora Monitora? – perguntou Tiago, examinando desinteressadamente a pauta abandonada sobre a mesa.

- Não sei.

- Como você disse que tem muito trabalho então?

- Eu não sei se tem muito trabalho ou não, Potter – disse Lílian rispidamente. – Eu só acho que seria bom se você assumisse as suas responsabilidades como Monitor Chefe pelo menos de vez em quando. Não é justo que a trabalheira fique toda nas minhas costas.

Tiago meramente revirou os olhos.

- E, de todo modo, - disse Lílian, quase que se defendendo. – Amanhã as aulas vão recomeçar e nós temos o que pôr em dia aqui.

- Por exemplo?

- Ah, Potter! – reclamou Lílian. – Vá procurar o que fazer também, parece até que eu sou a única Monitora-Chefe aqui!

- Qual é o problema com você, Evans?

Lílian olhou para ele com raiva:

- O problema, Potter, é que eu estou _cansada de servir de elfo-doméstico pra você, ouviu bem? Daqui por diante, as nossas tarefas como Monitores-Chefes vão ser divididas irmamente, entendeu?_

- OK, Evans, mas qual é o propósito de me trazer aqui quando não se tem nada pra fazer?

- Como não há nada pra fazer? – exclamou Lílian, irada. – É só procurar, trabalho não falta. Durante esses seis meses em que eu fui Monitora-Chefe praticamente sozinha, não faltou trabalho uma vez sequer.

- Eu achava que o seu problema era falta de homem, Evans, mas agora, ou o Remo não está dando conta do recado ou então você tem mesmo uma crise de TPM aguda que dura o mês inteiro.

- Ah, cala essa boca, Potter! Você é um vagabundo preguiçoso e acha que cobrar que você cumpra as _suas responsabilidades na hora em que você deveria cumprir as __suas responsabilidades mas preferiu ficar se agarrando com uma garota que você mal conhece, é falta de homem ou TPM. Eu só estou fazendo com que você cresça e veja que têm tarefas a fazer!_

- Cala essa boca, _você, Evans!_

- É ruim escutar verdades, não é?

Ele riu e retorquiu:

- Então é por isso que você ficou tão irritada quando eu disse que o seu problema é falta de homem...

Lílian ficou mais vermelha que o seu cabelo, e, deu um passo até Tiago, o agarrou pela gola das vestes com tanta força que os dois caíram, ela em cima dele, sobre a mesa.

Ela sacou sua varinha e a estava apontando para o rosto de um Tiago Potter perplexo quando a porta se abriu.

- Uau! – exclamou Audrey, com Astor, seu ET de estimação, no colo. – Estamos interrompendo uma sessão de sadomasoquismo ou o quê?

Lílian, muito envergonhada, saiu de cima de Tiago e se ajeitou rapidamente, ao que o garoto, pouco depois, levantou-se da mesa, ainda meio atordoado, e arrumou os óculos.

- Hã... – fez Lílian, agora vermelha de vergonha. – Não é o que parece...

Audrey riu, e entrou na sala da monitoria, sendo seguida por Lucas.

- Não ligue para o que a Audrey diz, Lílian – disse Lucas, também rindo. – Metade não deve ser levado em consideração.

Audrey lançou ao marido um olhar significativo.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca – disse ela a Lucas, e, voltando-se para Lílian e Tiago, continuou, sorrindo – É só que, vocês sabem, é _tradição os Monitores-Chefes terem alguma coisa com as Monitoras-Chefes, __não é? – acrescentou, dizendo essa última parte para Lucas._

- É verdade... – disse Lucas. – Eu e você nos casamos... a Glenda Smith e o John McKinley namoraram por dois anos... William Cage e Catherine Grant teriam se casado se ela não tivesse, bem... morrido; e, que eu saiba, Amos Diggory casou-se com a Christina Finley também...

Lílian e Tiago se entreolharam, com caretas idênticas.

- Bem... o que vocês querem? – perguntou Lílian muito rapidamente.

- Nós... bem... – começou Lucas – A gente só queria lembrar dessa sala... foi aqui que nós começamos a namorar...

- Oh – fez Lílian.

- E o Astor está aqui para uma ménage à trois? – perguntou Tiago, recuperando a velha forma.

Audrey e Lucas riram.

- Na verdade, nós só viemos ver a sala. _Mesmo – disse Audrey._

- Sei, sei... – brincou Tiago.

Nisso, Astor começou a percorrer a sala no seu passo de criança autista, e, com um barulho esquisito que parecia um guincho, chamou Lucas.

- O que foi, peste? – perguntou Lucas ao ET.

O pequeno alienígena respondeu com outro guincho.

- Ele está dizendo que achou alguma coisa – Audrey explicou à Lílian e Tiago.

- O quê? – Lílian quis saber.

Como que respondendo à Lílian, Astor pegou com sua mãozinha de três dedos um papel do chão e entregou a ela.

Lílian arregalou os olhos ao ler o panfleto: estava visivelmente em código. Mas ela era uma bruxa esperta o suficiente para entender que bastava um simples feitiço tradutor para desvendar aquilo, e, executando a magia, olhou novamente para o panfleto.

E seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais.

**_Juventude Puro-Sangue Consciente_**

****

_Trouxas são uma raça repugnante. Vivem a destruir os recursos naturais do mundo, vivem a se achar superiores a tudo, vivem a nos acusar de ser crendice popular. Trouxas são seres patéticos, infames,  incapazes de produzir qualquer tipo de magia. Ainda assim, são maioria no mundo. Talvez porque o raro é mais precioso, estejamos mesmo em menor número._

_Mas ainda defronte a todos esses malefícios, alguns bruxos dotados de distúrbios mentais acasalam-se a seres de tamanha insignificância, e, eventualmente, produzem espécimes mais dotados de sangue mágico do que do pestilento sangue dos trouxas. O sangue, verdadeiro elixir da vida, perde sua consistência mágica no processo._

_Ainda há os casos de trouxas produzirem um filho com uma quantidade miserável de magia nas veias, mas ainda assim, suficiente para serem detectados pelos radares mágicos e serem convidados a ingressar em escolas de renome como Hogwarts. A pergunta é: será que é justo que vocês, bruxos por direito, de sangue-puro e completamente mágico, se misturem com raça de tal imundície?_

_Com o espalhamento dessa raça mestiça e impura, que acaba por também produzir descendentes com bruxos de sangue-puro, há cada vez menos bruxos legítimos e mais com pouco poder. Eventualmente, não haverá mais nenhum._

_A causa prega que cortemos o mal pela raiz. Sábio foi Salazar Slytherin quando humildemente sugeriu que não fossem aceitos alunos de sangue impuro. O início deve ser o banimento dos impuros, e, após as pequenas conquistas, o total extermínio de sua pestilência do mundo._

_Faça valer o seu sangue de bruxo legítimo e torne-se um Comensal da Morte. Aqueles que forem fiéis ao Mestre serão muito bem recompensados._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Lílian passou o papel, atordoada, a Audrey, que leu e arregalou ainda mais os seus olhos naturalmente arregalados.

- Precisamos avisar Dumbledore – foi tudo o que Audrey disse, antes de puxar um Lucas confuso e sair correndo pelos corredores, com Astor em seus calcanhares.

Tiago virou-se para Lílian, com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto.

- O que houve? – perguntou.

- Adivinha – retrucou Lílian, sem emoção. – Um folheto de um fanático... e eu que achava que isso tinha sido extinto com Grindelwald... ou com nós, trouxas, há algum tempo...

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Lílian, embora a própria não aparentasse desolação no rosto. Tiago percebeu e a enxugou com um dedo.

- Você não é trouxa, Lílian... você é uma bruxa. Das melhores que eu já conheci.

Ela afastou a mão dele e deu um passo para trás.

- Eu não preciso da sua compaixão, ouviu bem, Potter? Não preciso! – gritou, nervosa, e saiu pela porta.

**

- Achei você! – berrou Marina, o que fez Lílian, já a um corredor bastante distante da sala da Monitoria, parasse.

Lílian estava quase da cor de seus cabelos e seus olhos estavam também meio vermelhos, mas à primeira vista, Marina não pareceu reparar.

- Esta aqui é uma amiga que eu queria _muito_ te apresentar – disse Marina, apontando para a garota a seu lado, que só então, Lílian notou.

Era uma moça de uns 15 anos, mais ou menos da idade de Marina, com cabelos castanhos escuros e pele bronzeada. Lembrava um pouco Candice Fielding fisicamente.

- Lany, esta é Lílian Evans, de quem lhe falei. Lílian, esta é Elaine Fielding.

- Pode me chamar de Lany – disse a moça rapidamente.

- Prazer – retrucou Lílian, confusa. Por que diabos Marina iria querer lhe apresentar a irmã de Candy a essa hora da noite?

- Viu como ela está, Lany? A _megera_ deve ter andado atacando novamente – disse Marina, finalmente dando atenção ao estado emocional de Lílian.

Lany deu um sorrisinho tímido, e respondeu:

- Megera é um pouco de exagero, mas... bem, eu queria te contar... a Candy já fez algo parecido comigo.

_Oh, não! _Pensou Lílian, _a Marina **já **andou espalhando a minha história._

- É mesmo? – perguntou Lílian, sem muito interesse.

- É, _sim – _respondeu Marina, por Lany, que nada falava. – Vamos logo discutir o babado!

E puxou Lílian e Lany, uma com cada mão, e entraram numa sala deserta.

**

- Viu, viu? Eu não disse que ela era só uma reque invejosa? – exclamou Marina, toda cheia de si, assim que Lany acabou sua narrativa.

- É, é sim – concordou Lílian, embora agora, o seu namoro com Remo tivesse uma importância quase nula em relação à possibilidade de uma guerra futura entre bruxos "do bem" e Comensais, e ainda a chance de trouxas, e... semi-trouxas serem exterminados.

Lany Fielding havia acabado de contar uma verdadeira odisséia amorosa. Lílian ouviu conscientemente apenas parte do relato, distraída como estava, mas entendeu que Lany namorava, _Piers Woolfenden_, em North Abbey, ou melhor, tinha uma espécie de rolo – que Lílian não entendeu muito bem o conceito – com o garoto. Ela gostava dele, ele gostava dela. Um belo dia, Candice resolveu que a irmã era muito nova para namorar e que Piers era areia demais para o caminhãozinho dela, disse a Lany qualquer mentira a respeito dele, ela acreditou, encerrou o "rolo" com ele, mas Candy correu para consolar o garoto, deu em cima dele, ele se apaixonou, os dois namoraram (para o grande espanto de Lany), mas pouco tempo depois, terminaram. Realmente, era parecido com o que Candy estava tentando fazer com ela em relação a Remo.

- E por que você não volta com o Piers, Lany? – Marina perguntou de supetão, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- Er... – Lany começou, ruborizando. – É um pouco complicado agora, e de certa forma, eu me decepcionei com ele. Além do mais, já tivemos a nossa chance.

- Chance desperdiçada, se você quer saber a minha opinião – resmungou Marina. – Por uma _reque invejosa._

- A "reque invejosa" é minha irmã, apesar de tudo – disse Lany, e virou-se para Lílian. – Mas não ligue para o que ela falar... se ela estiver fazendo a mesma coisa que fez comigo, ela vai conseguir a maior quantidade de detalhes verídicos possível, mas distorcer bastante. Ela não é esse doce de pessoa que gosta de parecer ser.

- Eu já tinha percebido – respondeu Lílian. – Mas agora sei que, além de tudo, ela é uma mentirosa... e falsa. E que eu fui muito injusta com o Remo.

- Eu não acredito! – exclamou Marina, num tom bastante agudo. – Não me diga que você terminou com ele por causa daquela reque!

- Não, eu não terminei – respondeu Lílian. – Mas tratei muito mal.

- É melhor você corrigir... – disse Lany – enquanto é tempo.

- Obrigada – disse Lílian.

As três se despediram, Lany e Marina seguiram para a Torre da Corvinal, e Lílian, para a da Grifinória.

**

No dia seguinte, Lílian, já se sentindo melhor e meio esquecida do panfleto que achara na sala da Monitoria, fez plantão muito cedo na porta do dormitório dos garotos, e quando Tiago, num acontecimento quase inédito, foi o primeiro a sair pela porta, ela engoliu sua rixa com o garoto e foi logo perguntando:

- Potter, o Remo já acordou?

- Bom dia para você também, _Lílian_. Achei que a nossa "amizade" já tinha progredido pelo menos para uma convivência pacífica na qual nos trataríamos pelos nossos primeiros nomes.

Lílian revirou os olhos.

- Ok, Tiago, o Remo já acordou?

- Não sei. Espere aí – ele enfiou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, e gritou lá para dentro – Ei, Remo, você já acordou?

Lílian apenas cruzou os braços, ao que Tiago tirou a cabeça do vão da porta e voltou a encará-la, já com uma resposta:

- Lílian, ele está fazendo sinais para eu dizer que não. Boa sorte.

E, cantarolando alguma coisa, ele desceu as escadas, e Lílian abriu a porta do dormitório com raiva, esquecendo inclusive da possibilidade de ver alguém sem roupas.

**

Quando viu Lílian entrar daquele jeito no dormitório, Remo Lupin teve tempo apenas de pensar nas maneiras mais dolorosas de assassinar Tiago Potter.

- Que história é essa de mandar dizer que ainda está dormindo? – ela perguntou, quase que aos berros, e sem se importar com os outros garotos, ainda deitados, mas ouvindo.

- Lílian, _por favor_... – fez Remo, mas teve seu pedido ignorado.

- Por favor digo eu, Remo – reclamou Lílian. – Olha, eu sei que eu fui meio grosseira ontem, mas me evitar por causa disso?

- Lílian, - disse Remo cautelosamente – Eu sei que nós temos que... conversar. Eu só não acho que este seja o momento apropriado.

- Conversar? – murmurou Lílian. – Você quer dizer que...?

- Mais tarde, Lílian, mais tarde – disse Remo, quase que empurrando a namorada do quarto.

A porta se fechou atrás dela, e Lílian apenas teve tempo de olhar para ela, com cara de tacho, e murmurar para si mesma:

- Será que eu exagerei tanto assim ontem?

**

Diferentemente do que prometera, Remo não foi procurar Lílian "mais tarde", embora o conceito de "mais tarde" pudesse ser mais amplo do que ela esperara. E foi com uma pontada no estômago que ela percebeu que o namorado sentou-se quase que no extremo oposto da mesa da Grifinória de onde ela estava, para o café da manhã.

Lílian ficou apenas a cutucar a comida, desinteressada, até quando viu.

Jeanine Jackson chegou ao Salão Principal _toda serelepe. _Sendo o assento ao seu lado o único vago, Lílian esperou que a garota viesse se sentar lá. Pelo menos seria bom ter alguém com quem conversar, afinal, mesmo que fosse uma conversa impessoal e vazia. Mas Jeanine seguiu para o outro lado da mesa. O lado onde estavam todos os _Marotos_. Lílian ficou apenas a observar a cena, sentindo-se ligeiramente revoltada.

Tiago levantou-se _na mesma hora_ para cumprimentar a garota.

- Bom dia, Jeanie!

- Bom dia, Tiago – ela respondeu, e, a princípio, pareceu meio confusa na hora de mirar o que deveria ser um beijo na bochecha do colega de escola.

Mas parece que a mira estava bem errada mesmo, e de forma obviamente proposital. O beijo foi na boca. Um selinho, mas _na boca._

- Isso é algum tipo de amizade colorida? – brincou Sirius, rindo da cena.

- Hum – fez Jeanine. – Nós estamos... nós estamos...

- Namorando – completou Tiago, embora parecesse bastante atordoado.

Lílian ficou boquiaberta, mas Heather Waltham levantou-se de onde estava e retirou-se do Salão Principal, parecendo bastante ofendida. Sirius, assim que percebeu, a seguiu.

**

Não demorou para que Sirius alcançasse Heather, em uma escada próxima do Salão Principal, e a segurasse pelo braço. Ela soltou-se de forma quase feroz.

- Me deixa em paz, Sirius!

- O que deu em você? – ele perguntou.

Heather revirou os olhos.

- O que você acha, hein?

- A Jeanine Jackson com... o Tiago? – disse Sirius, parecendo de algum modo ferido.

- Está na cara, não está? – fez Heather. – Eu sei que o Tiago não merece, mas eu não posso evitar... eu ainda gosto dele, Sirius.

Sirius suspirou.

- E onde está o imbecil do seu namorado?

- Gilderoy? – Heather riu. – O Gilderoy está comigo mais por ter algo que já "pertenceu" a Tiago Potter do que por qualquer outra coisa. Sejamos francos, Sirius, eu tenho meus atributos, mas o sonho verdadeiro de Gilderoy Lockhart é _ser _o Tiago.

- E você se presta ao papel de ficar com ele?

- Necessidades físicas. Eu não sou o tipo de garota que fica sozinha por muito tempo. Além do mais, eu queria mostrar ao Tiago que posso me virar sem ele.

- E você... tem esperanças de voltar com o Tiago?

- Não sei.

- Você... _quer _voltar com o Tiago?

Depois de uma pausa, Heather respondeu:

- Quero. Não há razão de negar, há?

- Então... – Sirius suspirou – então... acho que a melhor maneira que você tem de... conseguir o que quer é manter a dignidade e descer. Aprenda, o Tiago precisa se sentir menos seguro de que pode ter você de volta a hora que quiser... se você se mostrar indiferente, ele vai ficar inquieto.

Heather sorriu, e Sirius continuou:

- Além do mais, ele sempre volta para você, não é?

**

O dia seguiu tranqüilo, embora a fofoca do dia fosse o namoro de Tiago Potter e Jeanine Jackson. Apesar disso, os pensamentos de Lílian estavam concentrados em Remo e na maneira com que ele estava agora evitando olhar para ela. Lílian, por sua vez, decidiu que também não tomaria a iniciativa de ir falar com ele.

**

- Você tem certeza de que não quer falar com ela? – Sirius perguntou a Remo, enquanto os outros se aprontavam para a habitual "viagem" mensal.

- Tenho – respondeu Remo, sem olhar o amigo nos olhos. – É melhor assim.

- Remo, o que me frustra em você é esse seu jeito de corno manso – disse Sirius, irritado. – Pelo amor de Deus, você parece sentir tanta autopiedade que fica patético!

Remo olhou para Sirius, incrédulo, e Sirius prosseguiu:

- Eu só estou te dizendo isso porque sou teu amigo. Acho que você devia abrir o jogo de uma vez com a Lílian ao invés de ficar nessa de "oh, eu não mereço ela". Sem sacanagem, Remo, se ela não te aceitar como você é, quem não te merece é ela. E pára com essa dor de corno por antecipação, _pelo amor de Deus_.

- Eu já disse que não estou preparado para falar, Sirius, vê se _entende_! – Remo também parecia irritado, e se levantou, abrindo a porta em direção ao Salão Comunal.

- Vocês estão vendo? – disse Sirius aos outros dois. – Depois ele que não diga que eu não avisei.

- Ele me pediu para mandar a Jeanine entregar um bilhete à Lílian – avisou Tiago.

- Um bilhete?! – exclamou Sirius. – Isso tudo é covardia?

- Agora que eles estão... juntos, acho que ele não tem coragem de dizer uma mentira assim, tão na cara dela – disse Tiago. – E eu vou indo entregar o bilhete logo, depois a gente sai.

- E tem que ser rápido – acrescentou Pedro. – Porque agora não somos só nós quatro neste quarto.

- É mesmo! – exclamou Sirius. – Maldição! O Dumbledore _tinha_ que deixar aquele corujão no mesmo quarto que nós?

Corujão significava algo como "nerd" na linguagem dos bruxos.

- Ele é legalzinho... – disse Tiago. – Mas vai nos atrapalhar, não tenha dúvidas. Agora eu vou, antes que fique muito tarde... e eu vou dar um toque no Remo para ele deixar de ficar circulando no Salão Comunal agora.

**

Foi só quando terminaram as aulas do dia, e ainda antes do jantar, que Lílian subiu para a Torre da Grifinória, sentindo-se exausta e derrotada, e foi abordada por Jeanine Jackson.

- Lílian... os meninos resolveram fazer uma viagem hoje, o Dumbledore autorizou, mas... o Remo pediu para que eu te entregasse este bilhete.

Lílian olhou de Jeanine para o bilhete, e o pegou, mas não o abriu até chegar ao dormitório.

**

Lílian ficou satisfeita ao constatar que nenhuma das outras garotas estava no quarto, o que a deixaria em paz para ler a carta. Ela encostou-se, meio inclinada, em seu travesseiro, e finalmente abriu o bilhete:

"_Lílian,_

_Perdão. Houve uma fatalidade, tive de viajar de emergência com os meninos. Dou os detalhes mais tarde, não se preocupe._

_Com amor,_

_Remo"_

Lílian sentou-se, com a coluna ereta e a respiração ofegante. O que diabos estava havendo com Remo agora?

Ele sempre inventava essas indisposições todo mês, e estava fugindo dela o dia todo. Mas, pelo menos, e esse pensamento era o que aliviava todos os outros na cabeça dela, ele escrevera "com amor". Isso deveria significar alguma coisa, não deveria?

E, nesse momento, Candice Fielding abriu a porta.

- Lílian! – ela exclamou, de forma teatral.

Lílian, a princípio, ficou apenas levemente irritada. O básico, se tratando daquela garota. Mas então, Candy se aproximou de forma que até _pareceria _fraternal, e se sentou na cama de Lílian.

- O que você está fazendo na minha cama? – Lílian perguntou pausadamente, os olhos faiscando de raiva.

- Ah, Lílian, eu sinto muito... – disse Candy, de forma pretensamente melancólica, embora Lílian pudesse jurar que vira o esboço de um sorriso.

- Sente muito pelo _quê_?

- Ah... claro. Você não sabe o que o _canalha _fez. Ou pior, - disse Candice – o que ele _é_.

- Do que você está falando, _Fielding_? – Lílian perguntou, irada. – Olha, eu não estou bem hoje e não vou ficar caindo nas suas intrigas idiotas. Não está escrito "débil-mental" na minha testa, está? Eu já entendi que você está afim do Remo, mas é simplesmente ridículo a forma que tenta conseguir o que quer.

- Eu não iria querer ficar com ele... – disse Candy. – Ele não é... _normal_.

Lílian fez uma careta. _Anormal é você, sua reque, _pensou, sem, no entanto, transmitir o pensamento para a "reque" em questão.

- Você não sabe... _pobrezinha _– continuou Candice, se deliciando em dar a notícia. – Ele é um lobisomem.

Candy deu a notícia a Lílian assim, tão _na lata,_ que a primeira reação da garota foi soltar uma bela gargalhada.

- Você está realmente ficando patética com essa história toda... parece vilã de romance de jornaleiro – disse Lílian, mas Candy não pareceu ficar ofendida.

- Pode achar que é bobeira, mas eu estou falando isso porque sou sua amiga. Você nunca se perguntou por que ele tem de se ausentar _todo mês_? Eu achei que você fosse inteligente, com todo o respeito. Você nunca olhou o calendário lunar? Nunca reparou que é _nessa época _que ele some?

Repentinamente, Lílian parou de rir. E arregalou os olhos. Um silêncio incômodo foi gerado.

- Quando... quando você soube disso? – Lílian perguntou, por fim, gaguejando.

- Acabei de receber uma coruja de meu pai – disse Candy. – Ele é _Auror, - _essa parte foi dita com grande orgulho – foi designado para cá, por isso que tivemos de nos mudar, aliás. E, bem, ele tem acesso a esse tipo de informação e quando soube que havia um _lobisomem_ em plena escola, me avisou para me manter distante. E eu achei que você merecia ser avisada, apesar da forma fria com que me trata.

Lílian engoliu em seco e assumiu um aspecto pensativo, digerindo a informação que acabara de receber. Candy começou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos de Lílian.

- Ai, Lílian, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. E ele nem te contou nada, o canalha... queria só te enganar... uma criatura tão nojenta... você deve estar sentindo repulsa por ter sido tocada por ele, agora.

Lílian tirou a mão de Candy de sua cabeça bruscamente, e olhou para a garota de um modo que parecia que iria mordê-la, de tanta raiva.

- _Cale essa sua boca_ – disse, vagarosamente. – Seja o Remo o que for, ele nunca vai ser uma criatura tão repulsiva quanto você.

Aquilo não tinha sido um grande moral, mas a forma com que Lílian disse isso fez com que Candy desse um pulo para trás.

- Você é uma mal-agradecida – disse uma Candy assustada, por fim. – Eu vou te deixar aí sozinha para pensar melhor na _injustiça _que você está cometendo comigo.

E saiu. Lílian realmente pensou. Se é que havia no que pensar, numa situação tão clara como aquela. Remo a havia enganado.

E esse pensamento singular era pior do que qualquer criatura que Remo pudesse ser. Era traição. E era algo que Lílian jamais soubera tolerar.

**

Já passara das cinco da madrugada, mas Lílian não se importava. Não sentia vestígio algum de sono, tal era a sua ansiedade. Ela estava sentada numa poltrona bem de frente para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, pernas e braços cruzados. Estava usando lentes de contato, um par que ganhara de Tiago Potter – feito por ele mesmo – havia uns quatro anos, e que lhe permitia ver através de qualquer coisa. O que significava que ela podia enxergar sob _capas de invisibilidade_.

E foi cerca de meia hora após o sol nascer que ela viu. Sob a famosa capa de invisibilidade de Potter, estava Pedro Pettigrew junto de Tiago e Sirius, que apoiavam... Remo, sendo que este parecia um tanto debilitado. Isto não impediu que Lílian fizesse o que estava por fazer.

O único que pareceu notá-la foi Tiago, mas a princípio, não pareceu se importar, uma vez que ele tinha consciência de que estava debaixo de uma capa debaixo da qual, a priori, não deveria ser visto. Mas este pensamento foi logo dissipado quando Lílian caminhou até eles e retirou-lhes a capa com alguma violência.

Todos se assustaram ao vê-la, mas Remo parecia ter visto uma assombração. Tiago era o que parecia mais tranqüilo, como se tivesse certeza de que podia tirar Remo daquela situação.

- Olá, Lílian! – ele a cumprimentou de forma jovialmente debochada.

Mas Lílian ignorou Tiago, e seus olhos verdes, agora emoldurados por uma argola vermelha de raiva, estavam mirados em Remo Lupin.

- Como você _pôde_? – ela perguntou. – Você _achou _que tinha o direito de esconder isso de mim?

- Na... na verdade... – Pedro tentou pôr panos quentes. – Nós só estávamos dando uma voltinha pelo colégio... escondidos à noite.

Sirius lançou a Pedro um olhar de reprovação.

- Cala essa boca, Pedro. A merda quanto mais mexida, mas fedida fica.

- Você já sabe, então, Lílian – disse Remo, desviando o olhar da garota e se esforçando para parecer calmo. – Não tem nada que eu precise dizer.

Lílian cruzou os braços, indignada, e falou:

- Ah, não há _nada_? Você não vai tentar se justificar e nem _nada_?

- Me justificar por ser o que eu sou? – exclamou Remo. – Eu bem que gostaria, mas não há como. Talvez você queira ouvir a história de como um moleque de 3 anos foi mordido por um lobisomem.

- Você sabe que não é disso que eu estou falando – disse Lílian, muito vermelha. – Eu poderia perdoar qualquer coisa, Remo, mas você me enganou. E eu não quero ouvir seus ataques de autopiedade. Você sente tanta pena de si mesmo que foi até capaz de achar que _eu_ não aceitaria sua condição, quando quem não a aceita é você mesmo. Pra mim, chega, Remo.

E, com isso, ela virou-se, tentando conter as lágrimas, e saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Remo não tentou impedi-la.

Os quatro Marotos se entreolharam, atônitos. Tiago foi o primeiro a falar:

- Você não vai atrás dela, Remo?

Remo suspirou, e sem encarar o amigo, respondeu:

- Não.

- Então você é tão frouxo quanto ela disse que você era – disse Tiago.

Remo não respondeu. Sirius fitou Tiago como quem compreendesse o que ele dissera. Pedro também permaneceu quieto.

- Agora está feito, Remo – disse Sirius, por fim. – Eu disse que o melhor era contar a ela.

- Você _precisa jogar isso na minha cara? – exclamou Remo. – Além do mais, não é o fim do mundo. Ela pode viver sem mim – hesitou – e eu posso viver sem ela._

**

Mas ao contrário do que Remo disse, nem ele nem Lílian pareceram estar muito bem durante o dia que se seguiu. Ele deu um jeito de faltar a todas as aulas do dia, e nem mesmo os outros Marotos sabiam onde ele havia se enfiado. Já Lílian, era visível que ela se sentia perturbada.

O fato é que ela não tinha mais amigos. Victoria Manchester estava morta, Remo Lupin, que de amigo havia virado namorado, agora não era mais nem uma coisa, nem outra. Marina Manchester podia ser legal às vezes, e servir para se animar em determinadas situações, mas o seu temperamento definitivamente não batia com o de Lílian, e ela podia ser bastante inconveniente quando queria (e quando não tinha a intenção, também). Hagrid era um bom conselheiro, mas não era como se ele realmente pudesse entendê-la.

Ela estava pensando agora em Tiago, e em como ele fora tão especial e intensamente seu amigo durante quase cinco anos, e como seria bom ter o que ele _era agora para conversar. E foi quando não o Tiago de quinze, mas o de dezessete anos entrou intempestivamente na Sala da Monitoria, onde ela estava fingindo que fazia alguma coisa._

- Potter? – ela exclamou, atordoada. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu também sou Monitor – ele disse rapidamente. – O que já dispensaria perguntas desse tipo. Mas, realmente, o que eu vim fazer aqui não tem nada a ver com isso.

Lílian o encarou. Ele parecia tão sério que seria praticamente impossível reconhecer aquele garoto irritantemente brincalhão e idiota a que ela estava acostumada.

- Olha, Potter, se você veio falar sobre o seu _amiguinho_, saiba que eu não estou nem um pouco disposta a ouvir, e...

- Não está disposta, mas _vai_ ouvir – ele falou, num tom imperativo que normalmente teria feito Lílian berrar com ele pela audácia, mas que estranhamente, fez com que ela o obedecesse. – Eu não sei onde ele está, e, francamente, mesmo que soubesse, não iria atrás dele agora. Porque isso é um dever _seu_.

- O quê?

- Eu ainda não terminei, _Lílian_ – Tiago prosseguiu. – Eu já fui seu amigo há alguns anos, e, acredite ou não, eu _gostava_ disso. E você fez algo bem parecido com o que está fazendo com o Remo agora, mas a diferença é que eu não _admito_ que magoem meus amigos.

Lílian ficou indignada. E ele não a tinha magoado anos atrás?

- O Remo _me_ magoou.

- Eu sei, Lílian – Tiago pareceu finalmente ceder na firmeza que vinha mantendo na voz. – Mas eu queria só que você buscasse compreender... não é tão fácil assim ser um lobisomem.

- Ah, e eu suponho que _você_ saiba – ela disse, sarcástica.

- Sei... não tanto como o Remo, não metade do que o Remo sabe, mas sei, porque eu estive durante cinco anos ao lado dele, tentando entender e fazendo o meu melhor para apoiar ele. Porque ele é meu amigo e não é perfeito, e eu não estou falando do fato de ele ser um lobisomem, mas do fato de que ele _também_ demorou a me contar. E eu sei que se ele não fez isso antes, é pelo mesmo motivo que também escondeu de você: medo de perder. E não estou falando também do medo de perder algo banal como uma taça de quadribol ou qualquer porcaria desse tipo, mas do medo de perder algo que se conquistou e que se aprecia... _e que se ama_. Eu nunca aprovei o namoro de vocês dois, e ainda não aprovo. Mas estou aqui porque sei que isso é importante para ele.

Lílian apenas encarava Tiago, os olhos duros, mas sem dizer nada. Ele continuou:

- Faça você o que quiser, Lílian, mas não seja tão paranóica a ponto de pensar que se ele escondeu o que escondeu de você foi por um motivo menor do que a adoração, ou até amor, que ele sente por você. Ele não quis te enganar, ou trair. Ele quis só te preservar, por mais sem sentido que isso possa parecer. E ele não precisa de um carrasco mais cruel do que a própria consciência, porque ele próprio já se sentia pouco merecedor de você... – Tiago suspirou. – Eu não estou tentando isentar ele da culpa de não ter te contado, Lílian, estou só tentando te mostrar que ele teve seus motivos, e que é muito fácil culpá-lo sem estar na pele dele.

Lílian suspirou e baixou os olhos. Houve um silêncio momentâneo, até que Tiago perguntou, por fim:

- Você já sabe o que vai fazer?

Ela não respondeu.

- Muito bem, Lílian... você não precisa me dizer. Mas se você ainda é metade da garota que foi minha amiga, eu posso ter certeza de que você vai tomar a melhor decisão.

Ela não respondeu, continuou apenas a encará-lo.

- Você viu a gente debaixo da capa... – começou Tiago – com a lente que... eu te dei?

Lílian assentiu, e, com isso, ele saiu da sala, com o esboço de um sorriso, deixando a garota sozinha com seus pensamentos.

**

Era óbvio que ela sabia onde ele estava. Como todo casal, eles também tinham seu lugar especial (e brega), e no caso, tratava-se do Jardim da Fênix.

Remo estava sentado na grama quando ela se aproximou, sem que ele percebesse, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ele a viu e se assustou, mas seu tom de voz pareceu calmo quando ele finalmente falou, mesmo que não olhasse para ela:

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Conversar – disse Lílian. – Nós temos muito que falar.

- Pode começar... eu já estou acostumado. E se você quiser vir falar que ainda quer ser minha amiga e que talvez eu possa até ser um lobinho de estimação bonitinho para você, eu posso até sorrir.

- Sem essa, Remo – ela falou, levemente irritada. – Você não faz idéia do motivo pelo qual eu estou aqui?

- Você já disse que quer conversar. Eu sou todo ouvidos.

Lílian revirou os olhos. Por que ele tinha que dificultar tanto as coisas?

- Você me magoou, Remo, me magoou muito. E não foi porque você é o que é, mas...

- Pode falar lobisomem.

- Um lobisomem, então, Remo. Não ia fazer diferença... Mas o que me magoou foi o fato de você não contar.

- Se não ia fazer diferença, pra quê contar?

- Ah, pára com essa lógica imbecil! Você entendeu muito bem o que eu disse. Mas se você achava que eu ia terminar com você só porque você era um lobisomem, devia pelo menos ter me dado esse direito.

- Você já terminou.

- Mas eu queria ouvir de você. Eu queria que você tivesse confiado em mim o suficiente para não omitir algo tão importante.

- Eu sei, Lily – Remo abaixou a cabeça. – É só que quando eu estou com você... você consegue me fazer esquecer. E eu não queria perder isso.

- Você não ia perder – ela falou. – Você não perdeu.

Ele virou-se para ela, de súbito, e seus olhos pareciam brilhar.

- Você pode... você pode... repetir o que disse?

Lílian sorriu, e segurou as mãos dele. Então suspirou e disse algo que lhe pareceu forçado e até duvidoso, mas que era perfeitamente apropriado ao momento:

- Eu te amo, Remo... e eu também tenho defeitos. E eu compreendo a razão que te fez esconder tudo de mim, mas... talvez se nós pudéssemos tentar de novo, do zero... e se prometêssemos sermos absolutamente sinceros um com o outro...

Ele apenas a encarou, incrédulo.

- Você tem certeza, Lílian? Você tem certeza de que quer ficar comigo?

- Tenho – ela respondeu sinceramente.

E então, ele a beijou. E tudo pareceu perfeito entre eles, de repente. Mas não para sempre.

_Continua..._


	10. Páscoa Chez Evans

Por Uma Boa Causa – Capítulo 10 – Páscoa Chez Evans

Depois que Lílian descobriu e aceitou o que Remo era, o relacionamento dos dois deu uma grande alavancada e amadureceu consideravelmente. O tempo passou e os dois continuavam firmes juntos, a despeito das previsões pessimistas que muitos fizeram, principalmente Candice, a respeito do futuro dos dois como um casal.

O mês de março chegou e foi embora, e com abril, veio a proximidade da Páscoa. E do casamento de Petúnia, que afinal de contas, seria celebrado durante o feriado.

O clima em Hogwarts já estava bem melhor do que em janeiro, e a poeira do atentado ao Expresso de Hogwarts já havia baixado, e como Remo profetizara, a ferida que a morte de Victoria causara em Lílian virara agora apenas uma cicatriz que remetia a uma lembrança triste. Os ataques do inimigo, no entanto, eram cada vez mais freqüentes, e embora causassem revolta, eram geralmente contra trouxas ou bruxos que a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts conhecia muito pouco ou não conhecia. Por mais difícil que fosse prever os próximos passos de Lord Voldemort, parecia que os ataques estavam mais direcionados para o sul da ilha da Grã-Bretanha, e de qualquer forma, ele nunca conseguira atingir diretamente Hogwarts, o máximo que conseguira fora o ataque ao trem.

Talvez por medo de embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts, muito mais gente do que no ano anterior deixou seu nome na lista dos que permaneceriam no colégio, o que, afinal de contas, era inútil, uma vez que dificilmente o Lord das Trevas jogaria um raio no mesmo lugar, e as estações estavam agora muito bem guarnecidas por aurores – em muito maior número agora que foram importados dos Estados Unidos e de alguns outros lugares – e seria obviamente uma grande imbecilidade atacar lá novamente.

**

No meio de um dos corredores de Hogwarts, Remo Lupin tapou os olhos de Lílian Evans, sua namorada e Monitora-Chefe, que sorriu, já ciente de quem se tratava.

- Adivinha quem é? – perguntou o garoto tolamente.

- Hum... – ela fingiu que ponderava por um instante – Snape?

Remo tirou as mãos dos olhos da garota e a virou.

- Humpf... já está me confundindo com um dos seus amantes? – ele brincou, e ela riu e fez uma careta zombeteira.

Eles estavam a praticamente um milímetro de se beijarem quando Tiago Potter passou, parecendo inacreditavelmente mal-humorado e ranzinza, com algumas pastas na mão, algo que era praticamente inédito se tratando dele, e resmungou:

- Que cena ridícula...

Lílian e Remo mal tiveram tempo para se afastarem e virarem-se para o rapaz, quando ele virou outro corredor, ainda com os zilhões de pastas na mão.

- O que deu nele? – perguntou Lílian, tentando conter um sorriso; era certo para ela que os papéis dos dois estavam invertidos na cena que acabara de acontecer, e essa sensação era um tanto divertida.

- Acho que ainda é a história de ele não poder sair do colégio na Páscoa – respondeu Remo, parecendo pouco interessado.

O fato era que Tiago Potter era descendente direto de Godric Gryffindor, aliás, o único além de seu pai, Harold Potter, e isto fazia com que, em tempos de guerra como este – época esta, aliás, em que a guerra andava mais sangrenta do que nunca e sequer aparentara ter chegado a seu apogeu -, e sabendo-se da natural rivalidade entre Slytherin e Gryffindor, Alvo Dumbledore temesse que os extremistas – os tais "Comensais da Morte" – fossem fundo o suficiente para descobrir esse dado (que não era exatamente secreto, mas era escondido apenas para que os Potter pudessem ter paz enquanto andassem pelas ruas) e resolvessem assassinar o rapaz durante o período em que ele estivesse fora de Hogwarts. Sendo um homem precavido, o diretor mostrou suas razões aos pais de Tiago, que prontamente concordaram em autorizar o mantimento do garoto na escola.

Mas Tiago Potter, sendo _Tiago Potter_, obviamente, achava que estava acima de qualquer perigo e que não necessitava de precaução alguma. Ele era um jovem obstinado que achava que podia vencer qualquer desafio que lhe viesse pela frente. Sonserinos, quadribol, estudos, e, por que não, _Voldemort _também. Não era de se espantar que Tiago estivesse levemente revoltado com toda essa história. Além do mais, ele acabara de ser submetido a feitiços que o deixavam impossibilitado de deixar a propriedade de Hogwarts até que se passasse o feriado. Ou seja, ele estava proibido até de ir a Hogsmeade.

- Deve ser – fez Lílian. – Aquele lá acha que pode tudo...

- Ele andou falando que isso era um abuso... o Tiago não agüenta ficar preso, ele se sente sufocado – disse Remo.

- Mas... – Lílian abriu um grande sorriso e abraçou o namorado – Nós não estamos impedidos de ir a lugar algum, não é mesmo?

- Não – respondeu Remo, depois de um beijo rápido. – Mas o que tem isso?

- Eu sei que está meio em cima da hora para pedir isso, mas é que eu ainda tinha esperanças de eu mesma não ter de ir, mas acabou que a minha mãe insistiu tanto, que... – Lílian começou. – Remo, você quer ir lá para a minha casa neste feriado? Para o casamento da minha irmã, também...

- Casamento da sua irmã? Mas eu achei que não tinha sido convidado...

- Ora, claro que foi! – exclamou Lílian. – Afinal, quem vai pagar a festa são meus pais, e eles me deram carta branca para convidar quem eu quisesse. Eu só não falei antes porque, como eu disse, eu mesma pretendia não ir... mas já que vou, eu queria que você fosse comigo também. Vai ser bem mais fácil encarar a Petúnia assim, e... além do mais, nós já namoramos há quase quatro meses, e meus pais querem te conhecer.

- Bem...

- Ah, Remo! – Lílian fez muxoxo. – Diz logo que você vai, anda! Poxa... minha família inteira vai estar lá, e eu queria _tanto_ que você fosse...

Remo sorriu.

- Se você quer, _é claro_ que eu vou.

Lílian soltou uma exclamação de contentamento, o abraçou com força e o beijou. 

**

Menos de uma semana depois, ela e Remo estavam desembarcando na estação King's Cross, com Sirius Black a tiracolo.

Logo que puseram os pés em Londres, os pais de Lílian se aproximaram deles, com idênticas expressões de alegria no rosto. A mãe de Lílian, Flora Evans, era uma mulher de quarenta e poucos anos muito bonita, alta e esguia, com cabelos louros cortados à altura dos ombros e olhos verdes iguais aos da filha. As duas eram muito parecidas nos traços em si.

O pai de Lílian, Adam Evans, parecia mais ser avô dela. Devia beirar uns setenta anos, tinha cabelos quase totalmente grisalhos onde ainda restava um pouco dos fios do que deveria um dia ter sido completamente ruivo. Os olhos eram castanhos e inteligentes, e ele parecia, pelo menos, um velhinho bem simpático.

Logo que pôs os olhos na filha, abriu um sorriso imenso e a abraçou com carinho.

- Minha filha! – ele exclamou jovialmente – Já estava com muitas saudades... uma pena você não ter podido vir no Natal.

A mãe de Lílian mantinha uma certa distância, mas parecia igualmente feliz em rever a garota.

- Você deve ser o Remo – disse a sra Evans a Sirius. – Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. A Lily fala muito de você nas cartas.

- Hã... na verdade, eu sou Sirius Black, mas prazer em conhecê-la, sra Evans – disse Sirius, apertando a mão da mãe de Lílian.

- Oh, me desculpe... – disse Flora Evans, virando-se agora para o verdadeiro candidato a genro. – Muito prazer, Remo.

- Prazer – respondeu Remo, tentando soar como um cara sério e respeitador.

As apresentações transcorreram de forma pouco natural, mas agradável, e em pouco, os três jovens já estavam acomodados no banco traseiro do carro vermelho do pai de Lílian. Embora Flora Evans fosse uma mulher bastante reservada e séria, o pai da garota falava por todos no carro. Era um sujeito muito engraçado, que conseguiu instantaneamente a simpatia dos dois garotos.

Quando chegaram à casa de Lílian, eles se surpreenderam com a confusão que havia lá dentro. Na verdade, não eram os únicos convidados. Aliás, na verdade _mesmo_, estavam muito longe disso. Parecia que a família inteira da garota havia acampado na casa.

Não era que a casa fosse pequena, longe disso, havia o quarto dos pais de Lílian, de Lílian, da irmã, um quarto de hóspedes e um escritório que também servia para o propósito. Mas todos estavam lotados. Petúnia, por ocasião de seu casamento, teve o privilégio de manter-se sozinha em seu quarto. Lílian, ao contrário, teve de dividir o seu com a avó paterna, Eleanor Evans, de noventa anos, e de quem sua mãe, Flora, tinha uma raiva incomensurável, e com Lucille Mitchell, sua tia solteirona de cinqüenta anos por parte de mãe e madrinha de Petúnia. Sirius e Remo ficaram no escritório, com um primo em segundo grau de Lílian e Petúnia, Simon Ford, de vinte e quatro anos. No quarto de hóspedes, estavam três amigas de Petúnia que moravam em Oxford, onde esta havia estudado: Marianne Krammer, Amanda Elfman e Andrea Burns.

As três e Petúnia formavam um quarteto um tanto obtuso, e era certo que mesmo apesar do noivo ser alguém tão gordo e patético como Válter Dursley, as amigas sentiam uma enorme inveja do casamento. Eram três encalhadas e uma desencalhando, o que significava que a conversa mais freqüente no quarto em que estavam era mal de Petúnia, de Válter e de tudo relacionado ao casamento.

Depois de instalados, Sirius, Remo e Lílian sentaram-se ao redor da mesa da cozinha, com o sr Evans de companhia.

- E então? – perguntou Adam. – Lar doce lar?

Lílian sorriu. Ela amava os pais e adorava sublimemente estar na casa dos pais. Mas para ela, desde os onze anos de idade, não havia nada mais parecido com lar do que Hogwarts.

- É muito bom estar aqui, papai.

Adam sorriu em resposta, e virou-se para os meninos.

- Não sei se Flora já disse isso quando os levou para o quarto onde vão ficar, mas sintam-se em casa.

Os meninos agradeceram, e Lílian, parecendo um pouco acanhada, abriu e fechou a boca umas duas vezes, como se estivesse hesitando falar alguma coisa.

- O que é, Lily? – o pai da moça perguntou. – Fale de uma vez.

- Papai... é que... sabe... a minha... hum... irmã... está em casa?

- A sua irmã saiu com a sua tia – disse Adam, se referindo à irmã de sua mulher. – Devem estar voltando.

- Ah, sim.

Então, Eleanor Evans apareceu na porta, com uma aparência jovial.

- Minha netinha! – exclamou. – Eu mal pude falar com você direito. Estava terminando um ponto complicado no enxoval da Petúnia. 

Lílian se levantou e abraçou a avó com carinho. A senhora continuou:

- Você sabe, eu não imaginava que sua irmã fosse casar tão cedo e acabei deixando para bordar o enxoval de última hora. Comecei assim que ela e aquele... o _Válter_ ficaram noivos e _ainda_ não terminei. Mas falta muito pouco, graças a Deus.

Eleanor se soltou do abraço da neta e virou-se para Sirius e Remo, que já haviam se levantado para cumprimentá-la.

- Prazer, sra Evans, eu sou Remo Lupin – começou Remo, e depois, comentou – Duas senhoras Evans... isso é engraçado.

- Você pode me chamar de Eleanor, Remo, - disse a senhora de forma jovial. – De qualquer forma, eu sou senhora Evans há bem mais tempo que _aquela..._

- _Mamãe_! – o pai de Lílian a advertiu a tempo e ela sorriu.

- Ah, Adam! – fez Eleanor, sorridente. – Você sabe que eu adoro a sua esposa. Nós só nos... hum... bicamos por brincadeira.

- Claro que sim, vovó – Lílian disse, entre risos.

- Bem, - Eleanor continuou, parecendo ligeiramente ranzinza com a conversa que antecedera. – E quem é este outro rapaz? Não vá me dizer que você anda namorando dois, Lílian – a avó advertiu a neta em tom pretensamente severo, fazendo-a corar, mas logo amoleceu a voz e sorriu – Eu achei que as meninas só fizessem isso na _minha_ época.

Todos riram, e então, Eleanor acrescentou:

- Obviamente eu estou brincando. Não pensem mal desta velha caduca – disse, sorrindo. – E então, rapaz, qual é o seu nome?

- Sirius Black.

- Muito bem, senhor Black. Eu suponho que todos vocês aqui estejam com fome, e por mais que adoraríamos esperar pela nossa queridíssima Petúnia, acho que não vai fazer mal ter umas pessoas a menos à mesa quando ela chegar, não é mesmo?

- Mas Flora pediu que nós esperássemos pela Pet... – começou Adam, mas foi novamente interrompido pela mãe.

- Ah, Adam, não se importe tanto com o que a sua esposa diz, querido – fez Eleanor. – Você não quer matar a sua pobre mãe, sua filha caçula e os seus hóspedes de fome, quer? E, de qualquer forma, se você também não está morto de fome como eu estou, pode esperar mais um bocado para comer com a Petúnia e as outras pessoas. Mas eu não vou.

Contrariado, Adam sentou-se novamente.

- A senhora sabe que eu não gosto de confusões, mamãe – disse Adam. – Principalmente agora que a Petúnia está para se casar e sair de casa...

- Oras, qual é o problema de almoçar antes dela? Vocês mimaram demais essas meninas... – fez Eleanor.

- Ei! – Lílian protestou. – Eu não sou mimada!

- Claro que não é, querida – disse Eleanor, entre risos. Às vezes, Lílian compreendia muito bem o motivo pelo qual sua mãe não aturava sua avó.

- Mas eu realmente não me incomodo em almoçar antes da minha irmã. Acho que seria até melhor, se quisermos evitar brigas perto do casamento dela – ponderou Lílian.

- São as palavras da sua filha, Adam – apontou Eleanor, se levantando e saindo da copa em direção à cozinha.

- Muito bem – ele concordou. – Mas, escute _bem_, Lílian, eu não quero espécie alguma de hostilidade entre você e Petúnia. E ignorar uma à outra _também_ é uma demonstração de hostilidade no meu conceito. Vocês duas são irmãs, afinal de contas.

- Mas, papai! – fez Lílian. – Ela me odeia!

- E se não fosse muito doloroso dizer isso, eu diria que a recíproca _também_ é verdadeira – comentou o sr Evans.

- Quanto a isso, eu não posso fazer nada – continuou a garota. – Desde que eu fui chamada para Hogwarts, a minha irmã me trata pior do que o de costume. Eu não sou saco de pancadas! Mas eu nunca a odiei... você sabe muito bem que eu sempre tento me aproximar dela de alguma forma.

- Lílian, a santa – zombou o pai dela. – Ok, ok, então continue tentando ser amiga dela. Vocês duas têm gênios muito difíceis.

**

Enquanto isso, em Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore se preocupava. Tiago Potter parecia quieto demais para o seu gosto, depois de ter sido impedido – mesmo que para seu próprio bem – de deixar a propriedade da escola.

- O que houve, Alvo? – perguntou Minerva McGonagall ao diretor. – Por que você mandou me chamar?

- Eu estou muitíssimo preocupado, Minerva – disse ele. – Gostaria que você mantesse um olho no garoto Potter.

- Tiago? – ecoou a professora. – Quanto a ele, Alvo, não há o que temer. Acho que ele finalmente compreendeu que estamos fazendo o que é melhor para ele. Tiago Potter está se comportando como um anjo.

- É isso o que me preocupa, Minerva – o diretor suspirou. – É isso o que me preocupa...

**

- É uma pena que você não possa ir conosco a Hogsmeade – disse Pedro, acompanhado de Vanessa, a Tiago.

- Pois é – concordou Tiago, com falso pesar. – Uma pena.

- Se você quiser... – disse Vanessa, hesitante. – Eu... quer dizer, eu e Pedro, poderíamos ficar aqui, te fazendo companhia.

- Não! – exclamou Tiago, num tom um pouco mais agudo do que deveria. – Não – ele repetiu, já num tom mais equilibrado. – Não quero que vocês deixem de se divertir por minha causa.

- Mas... – Vanessa insistiu, um pouco sem-graça. – Não seria problema nenhum... eu não deixaria de me divertir ficando aqui. Pelo contrário, acho que... com você... – diminuiu o tom, corando profundamente – eu ficaria muito melhor.

Tiago sorriu amigavelmente.

- Não, Vanessa. Eu ficaria realmente muito triste se vocês deixassem de ir por minha causa.

- E eu – completou Pedro, lançando a Tiago um olhar de cúmplice – tenho que comprar umas coisas em Hogsmeade.

Meio que a contragosto, Vanessa seguiu com Pedro para Hogsmeade. Tiago observou os dois sumindo no corredor.

_Se tudo der certo, Vanessa,_ ele pensou, _eu ainda encontro vocês em Hogsmeade._

**

- Será que _ela _já chegou? – perguntou Petúnia para sua tia Lucille, as duas carregadas de sacolas de compras.

- Creio que sim, querida – respondeu a tia. – Não diga à sua mãe que eu estou falando isso, Petúnia, mas eu realmente não sei o que a Lílian veio fazer no seu casamento.

- Eu também não sei, titia – retrucou Petúnia.

- Te atormentar, só pode. Ela sempre foi uma garota estranha.

- Tia, só a senhora me compreende na família! – exclamou Petúnia. – Mamãe e papai tratam aquela aberração como se ela fosse um prodígio.

- Ora, Petúnia, isso não é verdade! – exclamou a tia. – É só que os pais tendem a dar mais atenção aos filhos mais necessitados. E a Lílian é claramente uma garota problemática. Adam e Flora acham que você já é boa o suficiente para não precisar de tanta atenção quanto a sua irmã.

- Quem me dera se fosse isso. Meus pais não me compreendem, isso sim. Sabe, tia, às vezes eu queria que você fosse a minha mãe.

Os olhos de tia Lucille encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela própria nunca casara ou tivera filhos.

- Papai acha que eu estou me casando muito cedo – Petúnia continuou. – Mas eu mal via a hora de me livrar daquela casa. Pelo menos, sei que com Válter não vai haver uma Lílian no meio da minha vida.

- Aposto que a Lílian nunca vai casar – disse Lucille, se recompondo. – Os homens não gostam de mulheres tão atrevidas e respondonas quanto ela. Ela vai ficar velha, solteira e sem filhos.

Petúnia deu um sorrisinho por educação. Na verdade, ela procurou não pensar que a própria tia Lucille era velha, solteira e não tinha filhos, para não rir do que ela acabara de dizer.

**

Eleanor mal havia acabado de começar a servir a comida na mesa quando a campainha tocou. Adam levantou-se imediatamente, com um sorrisinho vitorioso para a mãe.

- Viu? Eu não disse que não custava esperar um pouco? – virou-se para Lílian. – Lily, querida, que tal ir abrir a porta para a sua irmã e a sua tia?

Mesmo à contragosto, Lílian levantou-se e caminhou até a porta. Eleanor apenas deu de ombros e continuou o que estava fazendo.

- Abrir a porta para a Petúnia – resmungou Lílian. – Aquela lá não perde a mania de não levar a chave de casa quando sai...

E Lílian também não perdia a mania de abrir a porta sem ver quem era, de modo que o susto foi muito maior quando ela se deparou com tia Dóris e tio Paul na sua frente.

- Oi, Lily! – exclamou tia Dóris, abraçando-a sem cerimônias. – Quanto tempo!

- Você está crescendo, hein! – completou tio Paul. – Eu ainda lembro quando você era uma menina de marias chiquinhas correndo por esta casa.

Lílian sorriu de forma um pouco forçada. Ela esperava que os tios não chegassem na parte de quando ela corria sem a parte de cima do biquíni, em Bournemouth, brincando ou brigando com o Ben.

Ben, ou Benjamin Mills, era o filho caçula de Dóris e Paul Mills, os padrinhos de Lílian, e melhores amigos de seus pais. Ele fora basicamente o seu namoradinho de infância, e vítima de todas as pancadas e golpes de magia – ainda não identificados – que ela teve na época em que ainda não sabia que era uma bruxa. Também havia sido ele o primeiro garoto que Lílian beijou na vida, aos 11 anos, às vésperas do início de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

E não foi sem alguma surpresa que Lílian viu que Ben, geralmente avesso a esse tipo de comemoração, estava sentado sobre uma das malas verdes de tia Dóris, de braços cruzados, com um ar um tanto entediado por trás de seus óculos de aro fino.

- Oi, Lílian – ele a cumprimentou, fazendo um gesto preguiçoso com a mão esquerda.

- Alô, Ben – Lílian respondeu, com um sorriso rápido.

- Há quanto tempo a gente não se vê – ele disse.

- Muito tempo – retrucou Lílian, desviando somente nesse momento o olhar fixo que vinha lançando ao "primo".

- Onde está o viado do seu pai para me ajudar com essas malas, Lily? – perguntou tio Paul, com seu vozeirão e brincadeira habituais.

Lílian riu.

- Eu vou chamá-lo.

**

Tiago estava só no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, exceto por Pedro. Além de Sirius e Remo terem ido passar o feriado na casa de Lílian Evans, Piers Woolfenden, sendo filho de Auror, havia voltado para sua casa (ou nova casa, uma vez que ele era americano e havia se mudado há pouco para a Grã-Bretanha) no feriado, medida que o Ministério da Magia sugeriu para todos os Aurores para com seus filhos, como forma de provar que não era perigoso andar no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Pedro sabia do plano, obviamente. O que Tiago precisava era apenas preparar a poção que anularia o feitiço que Dumbledore pusera nele para impedi-lo de deixar Hogwarts. _Medida inútil, como se eu fosse ficar preso aqui, como se eu tivesse mesmo que ter medo daquela bicha homicida, _Tiago pensou, se referindo a Lord Voldemort.

Tiago sempre fora bom aluno em tudo, quando queria. Não precisava se esforçar de verdade, mas caso se esforçasse, era visível que ninguém seria páreo para ele. Suas notas em Poções não costumavam ser muito altas, ele não tinha muita paciência para estudar a matéria, e nem para dosar corretamente os ingredientes. Mas desta vez, ele contava com um ingrediente a mais em si próprio: a dedicação. E ele estava se empenhando ao máximo para conseguir preparar esta poção, que obviamente era muito difícil. Afinal de contas, Dumbledore, conhecendo Tiago, não lhe faria um feitiço que tivesse uma contra-poção fácil de preparar.

A parte mais difícil havia sido encontrar pó de chifre de bicórnio. Mas era Audrey quem dava aula de Poções agora, e considerando o quanto ela era desorganizada, não foi difícil para ele conseguir um pouco do ingrediente.

E foi só adicioná-lo que a poção tomou uma coloração rosada. _Espero que não influencie na minha sexualidade, _pensou Tiago, fazendo uma careta.

E, com este pensamento, ele passou o conteúdo do pequeno caldeirão de bronze para um frasco, e bebeu tudo.

- Agora é só tirar a prova dos nove – ele murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto caminhava para fora do dormitório e em direção a uma das passagens que o levariam a Hogsmeade.

**

Nicole Ludlow era a melhor amiga trouxa de Lílian. Antes de entrar para Hogwarts, era com ela que Lílian brincava e para ela que contava seus segredos. Sobre Ben, inclusive. Se não fosse bruxa, Lílian teria ido estudar na St Mary School for Young Women, escola que Nicole freqüentava atualmente, e provavelmente, a amizade das duas teria se fortalecido. Mas não havia sido isso o que aconteceu: Lílian havia sido chamada para ir estudar em Hogwarts. As duas então se distanciaram, e se viam apenas nas férias. Não que tivessem deixado de ser amigas, apenas não era mais a mesma coisa. De todo modo, Nicole era a única trouxa fora da família que sabia que Lílian era uma bruxa.

Quando pequena, Nicole era uma menina supercomportada, o orgulho de qualquer pai e mãe. O que aparentemente não parecia justificar o atual visual e comportamento da garota: cabelos cortados rente à cabeça, como os de homem, e o louro natural substituído por uma coloração artificial preta, nunca usava saias, apenas calças jeans, geralmente rasgadas do joelho para baixo. E havia também uma tatuagem em forma de águia na base do pescoço, um verdadeiro escândalo, e também uma espécie de brinco no nariz, que ela chamava de piercing. Nicole também fumava e bebia sempre que podia. Segundo ela, ainda às vésperas da nova década, já era uma "garota dos anos oitenta". Já Lílian achava que isso tudo era porque o pai de Nicole, depois de se divorciar da mãe dela, havia ido morar na América, e Nicole passava as férias lá. Se havia uma coisa que Lílian detestava quase tanto quanto Tiago Potter, eram americanos. Bem, nem todos, na verdade.

O fato é que, em essência, Nicole permanecia a mesma garota que fora a melhor amiga de infância de Lílian, mas a sua aparência irritava Petúnia ao extremo. "Aquela drogada," era como Petúnia se referia a ela, mesmo que não soubesse de fato se a afirmação procedia. Assim que soube que Lílian havia chegado, Nicole foi visitá-la.

Toda essa descrição serve basicamente para dar uma idéia do que aconteceu quando Petúnia e tia Lucille chegaram à casa dos Evans, pouco antes do anoitecer, e Petúnia se deparou com a casa cheia de gente que ela simplesmente não conseguia aturar: Lílian, seu namoradinho idiota e um colega de escola babaca, a amiga drogada de Lílian e os Mills.

- O que significa isso? – Petúnia perguntou, possessa, assim que pôs os pés em casa e viu a sala de estar lotada de gente que ela não gostava se divertindo.

Lílian levantou-se, uma sobrancelha erguida, quase que como em desafio à irmã.

- É só gente, Petúnia – ela respondeu, com um tom de petulância na voz. – Você devia saber.

- É, eu devia mesmo – retrucou Petúnia rispidamente. – É o _meu_ casamento, Lílian, e você sabia disso! Mas você não perde a oportunidade de querer acabar comigo, não é mesmo?

- Petúnia, pelo amor de Deus! Eu cheguei hoje da escola, eu só queria rever minha família. Você podia parar de ser tão paranóica!

- E você devia parar de tentar bancar a Santa. Por que você tinha que vir, hein? É o meu casamento!

- Você é uma doida varrida, Petúnia! Você não está vendo o escândalo que está fazendo?

De fato, todos haviam parado o que estavam fazendo para acompanhar a discussão.

- Eu... eu estou pouco me lixando! – exclamou Petúnia, irada. – Eu não me importo com o que os seus amigos esquisitos pensam.

E com isso, subiu as escadas para o seu quarto. Lílian virou-se para os outros.

- Vocês me desculpem, ela é assim mesmo.

- Como se eu não conhecesse a peça – comentou Nicole.

Remo parecia pasmo, mas Sirius tratou logo de aliviar o clima:

- E então, Lílian? O que tem de bom pra gente fazer nessa cidade aqui?

**

Tiago estava sob sua capa de invisibilidade, no corredor do terceiro andar, como estivera muitas outras vezes, quando quisera apenas ir a Hogsmeade fora do itinerário. Mas desta vez era diferente. Não eram _todos_ os alunos que estavam proibidos de ir para lá. Era ele. Somente ele.

A estátua da bruxa corcunda estava lá. Bastava mais um passo e recitar a palavra "Dissendium", que, pronto, tudo estaria perfeito. A pior parte do plano, a poção que anulava o feitiço que Dumbledore lançara nele para impedi-lo de sair de Hogwarts, já estava feita. Por que hesitar tanto, então?

O fato é que ele hesitava, como se uma vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça estivesse chamando-lhe a atenção sobre o quanto aquilo era errado, e também a respeito de que Dumbledore não teria feito o feitiço se não achasse que fosse essencial. Mas, muito bem, estamos falando de Tiago Potter, o aluno que batera o recorde de regras quebradas na escola. Por que não desobedecer dessa vez?

_Vamos lá, Potter, _ele pensou consigo mesmo. _O que você está esperando, cara? Ninguém tem o direito de te impedir de ir e vir! O que estão pensando? Que você é um bebê? _

_Muito bem, eu sou um bruxo **quase **formado, tenho **quase** dezoito anos e já sou **quase** dono do meu nariz. Quem o Dumbledore pensa que é? E, outra, eu sei me defender, se for necessário. Vou deixar de viadagem e ir logo._

E, afastando o que seria o "anjinho" da sua consciência, Tiago recitou a palavra mágica e entrou pela fenda que a estátua abriu.

**

Pedro Pettigrew e Vanessa Montgomery estavam sentados no Três Vassouras havia já umas duas horas. A cerveja amanteigada de Pedro permanecia no mesmo nível já havia um bom tempo, e ele parecia ter entrado em alfa, dando sempre respostas monossilábicas para as já poucas perguntas de Vanessa, e olhando num ponto fixo.

- Pedro! _Pedro_! – Vanessa chamou sua atenção. – Você vai ficar assim o dia inteiro, é?

- Hã... quê? Desculpa! – fez Pedro. – Eu estou... hum...

- Está...?

- Ai! Eu não sei se posso dizer!

Vanessa olhou para ele, parecendo bastante confusa.

- Quê? Desenvolva, Pedro Pettigrew!

- Bem... hum... nada.

Vanessa cruzou os braços, pegou sua bolsa e se levantou. Pedro olhou para ela, pasmo.

- Você vai embora?

- Vou – ela retrucou, chateada. – Você ficou me ignorando o dia inteiro. É como ser amiga de uma parede!

- Hum... não vá! Eu conto – ele disse, parecendo em dúvida. – Senta.

Ela sentou.

- Não enrole e vá direto ao ponto, Pedro.

- Ok – ele disse, e então, se inclinou e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dela.

Imediatamente, os olhos de Vanessa se arregalaram e ela abriu a boca, numa expressão de profundo choque e incredulidade.

- O QUÊ? ELE É MALUCO?!

**

Tiago Potter empurrou o alçapão do fim da passagem secreta, já na Dedosdemel, e o fechou com cuidado. Estava vestindo sua capa de invisibilidade, e não se preocupou em ser visto por bruxos normais. Então, atravessou a loja, despreocupado. Havia marcado com Pedro no Três Vassouras, e era para lá que estava indo.

Estava. Porque assim que ele pôs os pés para fora do estabelecimento, uma voz também vinda do nada (e que, se Tiago tivesse tido tempo para pensar, também suporia tratar-se de alguém sob uma capa de invisibilidade) falou:

- _Estupefaça!_

E então, Tiago Potter perdeu os sentidos.

**

Nicole havia sugerido uma boate mediante à pergunta que Sirius fizera. E então, ela, Lílian, Remo e Sirius iriam ao tal lugar. Lílian imaginou que devia ser alguma coisa bem no estilo de Nicole, e, portando, bastante duvidoso. Mas a vontade de ficar em casa com tia Lucille, Petúnia e suas amigas necessitadas era tão pequena, que ela não titubeou ao aceitar a sugestão da amiga.

Nicole foi à sua casa trocar de roupa, e voltou vestindo uma calça jeans completamente rasgada, sapatos cavalo-de-aço e uma blusa verde-neon (visual que Lílian julgou HORROROSO, mas preferiu nem comentar), e Lílian não havia sequer secado o cabelo.

Na verdade, quando Nicole entrou no quarto de Lílian, esta estava de calcinha e sutiã e toalha enrolada na cabeça, com uns três vestidos jogados em cima da cama.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Nicole, apontando para os vestidos. – Nós não vamos pra igreja, não, Lily.

- Como assim? – Lílian perguntou. – Não são chamativos, mas também não são _tão_ comportados assim.

Nicole inclinou a cabeça.

- Talvez se a gente desse uma rasgadinha aqui, e eu pudesse pichar esse azul aqui com uma canetinha roxa e a gente pendurasse umas miçangas...

- NÃO! – exclamou Lílian. – Nem pense nisso.

Nicole empurrou os vestidos para um canto, e se sentou na cama.

- Você nunca foi indecisa para se vestir, Lily. Você sempre foi de pôr a primeira coisa que visse pela frente. O que houve? É o namorado, é?

Lílian sentou-se numa poltrona e suspirou, desenrolando a toalha do cabelo.

- Ai, nem sei, viu, Nic! – fez ela. – Às vezes, eu nem tenho tanta certeza se gosto dele.

- Não? – ecoou a garota, de olhos arregalados. – Como assim, não tem certeza?

- Não! Não é isso. Eu gosto. Mas eu acho que... sei lá! Não dá pra explicar direito... é tudo muito previsível... o Remo é tão maduro, mas é como se... como se não fosse bem isso que eu esperava.

- E o que você esperava?

- Não sei... às vezes eu queria que ele discutisse comigo, que me mandasse calar a boca. Mas ele é tão... tão sério, tão responsável... Eu acho que ele nem sente ciúmes de mim.

- E isso não é bom?

- Ah... – fez Lílian. – É monótono. Eu queria que a gente brigasse mais... pelo menos de vez em quando. Pode parecer estranho, mas eu sinto falta disso.

Nicole arregalou ainda mais seus olhos castanhos.

- Ok... se você diz... – disse ela. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com a sua indecisão, Lily?

- Eu fico tentando impressioná-lo, de alguma maneira. Mas eu sei que qualquer coisa que eu vestir vai estar bom pra ele – respondeu Lílian. – É esse o problema. Eu não preciso me esforçar em nada que ele vai sempre gostar de mim como eu sou.

- Então veste qualquer coisa, ué.

Lílian balançou a cabeça, como quem diz que a amiga não a entende, mas resolveu seguir o conselho dela, e vestiu a primeira saia e a primeira blusa que encontrou em seu armário.

**

As paredes eram de pedra e úmidas e havia algumas goteiras sobre o teto. Tiago Potter acordou exatamente sob a ação de uma gota caída bem em cima de seu olho esquerdo. Piscou e finalmente abriu os olhos. Não reconheceu o local onde estava, mas sentiu seus punhos fortemente presos a um banco de pedras por cordas mágicas. _Merda!_

Ele tentou tolamente empurrar seu corpo para a frente, a fim de se soltar, mas obviamente as cordas eram bem mais fortes que ele próprio. Se ao menos conseguisse alcançar sua varinha...

Mas _isso_ também era óbvio. Se estava ali, naquela situação, era evidente que um seqüestrador jamais o deixaria ao alcance da própria varinha. Mas isso não significava nenhum descanso para a mente teimosa do garoto, que persistiu no seu gesto inútil de tentar se livrar das cordas que o prendiam.

Então, algo fez com que Tiago parasse. Uma figura encapuzada apareceu pelo vão do que aparentava ser uma porta, com uma varinha empunhada. Algo no fundo da mente de Tiago fê-lo pensar que aquele era o fim. Ainda assim, não sentiu medo, apenas uma certa amargura ou arrependimento de ter sido tão pouco precavido.

- Avada... – começou a criatura, apenas para que Tiago pudesse confirmar seu pensamento de segundos antes.

- Avada Kedavra!

Antes que pudesse terminar o feitiço, a figura encapuzada caiu morta no chão de pedras do cativeiro, revelando logo atrás de si outra figura com uma varinha na mão; Desta vez uma figura desprovidade qualquer disfarce e bastante familiar ao garoto. A figura que o salvara da morte certa.

- _Marv?_

**

A boate onde foram não era das mais bem freqüentadas, na opinião de Lílian, mas ao que parecia, Nicole estava em casa. As pessoas se vestiam de forma bem parecida com ela, e no meio de tanta gente estranha, Lílian acabou também por se sentir bem-vinda. Deve-se notar aqui que não é em qualquer lugar que bruxos se sentem dessa maneira.

Sirius também parecia bastante à vontade, mas se tratando dele, era difícil achar lugar onde ele não parecesse se sentir em casa. Remo estava da mesma maneira que sempre estava, observando demais e falando de menos.

- Venham, - disse Nicole. – Eu conheço o segurança, ele vai nos deixar passar sem ter que enfrentar a fila.

- Mas isso não é erra... – Lílian começou a perguntar, mas foi logo cortada.

- Ah, cala a boca, Lily.

Lílian deu de ombros e seguiu Nicole até a entrada. Como a garota dissera, o segurança os deixou passar sem maiores problemas.

A música era ensurdecedora e punk demais para o gosto de todos ali, menos de Nicole, aparentemente. Mesmo com uma saia cuja barra ficava um palmo acima de seus joelhos, Lílian se sentiu uma freira no meio das meninas de cabelos coloridos e roupas de couro que via por ali.

- Tem algo _alcoólico _aqui, Nicole? – perguntou Lílian, sentindo que não conseguiria agüentar aquela festa se estivesse cem por cento sóbria.

Nicole sorriu de orelha a orelha:

- Você tem dúvidas?

**

Ao ver Marv ali na sua frente, salvando-o do perigo, Tiago Potter sabia que deveria sentir-se no mínimo grato. Afinal de contas, havia sido salvo da morte certa. Marv era o seu padrinho e sempre funcionara como uma espécie de super-herói para ele. Não tão literalmente quanto dessa vez.

- Não, é o papai Noel – retrucou Marv, abrindo um leve sorriso. – Vamos logo embora daqui, Tiago.

Tiago apenas assentiu, parecendo ainda um pouco atordoado. Marv pôs uma mão sobre as costas do garoto paternalmente, e os dois caminharam para fora da caverna.

- Marv... obrigado.

**

- O que é isso? – perguntou Lílian, olhando torto para o pequeno copo de líquido transparente com cheiro forte, acompanhado de um saleiro e rodelas de limão.

- Tequila, você não vê? – retrucou Nicole, espantada.

- Ahn... isso parece álcool de cozinha – continuou Lílian, ainda olhando assustada para o seu copo, que, de repente, saiu de seu campo de visão direto para a boca de Sirius.

- Dá isso aqui – ele disse, bebendo a tequila toda de um gole só, sem nem guardar tempo para o ritual. Lílian e Nicole olharam para ele, assustadas.

- Uau – disse Nicole, com um sorriso, e Lílian teve a certeza de que ela estava dando em cima de Sirius. – Quanta disposição.

Lílian conteve um riso escarninho, enquanto observava Sirius para ver qual seria sua reação. Já Remo, no entanto, sabia que a cabeça de Sirius estava em _outro_ lugar –mais precisamente no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano de Hogwarts – e que ele nem _perceberia_ as investidas da amiga de Lílian.

- Não se tem nada de interessante para se fazer por aqui, não? – perguntou Sirius, olhando em volta. – Só essas pessoas fantasiadas, dançando? Que sem graça.

- Eu posso te mostrar uma coisa ou duas daqui – retorquiu Nicole, sempre _solícita_ demais com Sirius.

- E eu vou aceitar – disse Sirius, e, de repente, arregalou seus olhos, prendendo a atenção em um ponto específico da festa. – Ei! Para que serve aquilo?

E apontou. Nicole seguiu seu dedo e abriu um largo sorriso.

- Aquilo é uma gaiola.

- Uma gaiola de gente?

- Não, fica aberta... quer dizer, serve para dançar.

E então, foi Sirius que abriu aquele sorriso típico dele, e que em certas ocasiões, seus amigos não apreciavam nada, nada.

- Sirius... você não está pensando...? – fez Remo, em choque.

Sirius não respondeu, mas seus olhos brilhavam daquela forma maníaca tão característica dele.

- _Sirius_! – Lílian deu um gritinho. – Você não vai entrar numa gaiola de dança!

- Pode deixar, Lílian. Eu só estava testando vocês – respondeu Sirius, com uma risada.

- Acho bom mesmo – fez Lílian, ainda olhando torto para o amigo. – Imagina, dançar numa gaiola...!

- Bah, estraga prazeres! – brincou Nicole, fazendo à Lílian uma falsa careta.

As duas riram, e Sirius abriu um sorriso vaidoso. Remo apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Eu acho que você vai ter que me arranjar outra paradinha estranha dessas, Nic – disse Lílian à Nicole, mas olhando de soslaio para Sirius. – Sem que _alguém_ tome antes de mim.

- Pode deixar – respondeu Nicole, rindo.

Remo olhou para Lílian com um ar de reprovação.

- Lily, você não acha que... sei lá... isso pode ser um pouco forte demais?

- Ah, Remo! Quantos anos você tem? Setenta?

Remo arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Era como se Lílian _já_ tivesse tomado todas.

**

As ruas de Hogsmeade àquela hora da noite mais pareciam becos, mas Tiago Potter não ligava. Não àquela altura do campeonato. Ele se sentia frustrado por ter sido um alvo tão fácil, e mais ainda por ter sido salvo. Ainda que por um homem em quem confiasse tanto quanto em seu pai.

O caminho foi percorrido, em sua maior parte, em total silêncio. Tiago podia sentir o peso dos olhos de Marv sobre ele, e arriscaria dizer que havia um certo tom de decepção neles.

- Marv... eu não queria...

- Eu sei que não, Tiago – respondeu o padrinho, num tom confortante. – Você foi apenas descuidado. Eu também já tive dezessete anos, e, arrisco dizer... era exatamente como você.

Tiago sorriu. Se havia alguma coisa que gostava em Marv, era sua capacidade de não censurar, por pior que fosse a situação. Não agia como o pai severo que Harold Potter era. E talvez por esse motivo, parecesse a seu afilhado bem mais eficiente.

- Eu só não queria... ficar preso. Eu tenho dezessete anos, Marv. Quase dezoito. Estou cansado de ver outras pessoas decidindo o que é melhor para mim!

- Eu sei como você se sente. Como eu disse, pode não parecer, mas eu já tive a sua idade.

Tiago riu, mas foi um riso sem júbilo, seco. Apenas uma leve curvatura nos lábios. Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente, apenas andando, por mais algum tempo, até que Tiago perguntou, de súbito, aquilo que vinha matutando desde que o padrinho o salvara:

- Marv... como você sabia que eu estaria lá?

**

Já era tarde da noite, e Tiago Potter ainda não havia regressado à Torre da Grifinória. Apesar da preocupação excessiva de Vanessa, que queria logo reportar o ocorrido à McGonagall ou Dumbledore, Pedro insistiu que disfarçassem.

- Vanessa, olha... eu também estou preocupado. Já era para ele ter vindo, eu sei. Mas pode não ser nada, ele pode simplesmente estar se agarrando com alguma menina de outra casa por Hogsmeade – ponderou Pedro, ao que Vanessa o fitou, com olhar duro. – Eu só acho que não podemos dedurar o Tiago.

- Pedro, _caramba_! Não foi à toa que quiseram impedir que o Tiago saísse do castelo! – ela exclamou, lágrimas brotando de seus olhos. – Você não entende! O Tiago não tem noção de perigo! Ele acha que é o que, o dono do mundo? Que nada pode com ele? Ele pode estar em apuros agora, Pedro, ele pode... pode...

Então, cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar, soluçando alto. Pedro passou um braço nas costas dela, desajeitado.

- Vanessa... é só que... eu acho melhor manter as coisas do jeito que eu deixei. Fingir que o Tiago está dormindo, tudo o mais. Se descobrirem que ele fugiu, Vanessa... ele pode ser _expulso_!

- Mas... – ela murmurou, sob os soluços – pode ter acontecido _pior_, Pedro! Pior!

- Você está sendo muito pessimista – disse o garoto. – Vamos esperar um pouco mais... se ele não voltar em... uma hora, a gente fala com o Dumbledore.

Foi nesse instante, que uma voz surgiu logo atrás dos dois:

- Falar com o Dumbledore? – riu Tiago, tirando a capa da invisibilidade.

- _Tiago_! – exclamou Vanessa, com alívio nos olhos, e abraçou o amigo. – Que bom que você chegou! Estávamos preocupados!

- Houve um pequeno contratempo – disse Tiago, com um sorriso.

- Você está aqui nos espreitando há muito tempo? – perguntou Vanessa.

- Cheguei neste exato minuto – ele respondeu, com um sorriso.

Pedro apenas olhava para ele com um olhar pasmo, como se Tiago tivesse acabado de voltar do inferno.

- Rabicho? – Tiago riu. – O que foi? Viu fantasma?

- Quase isso, Pontas – retrucou Pedro. – Por onde você andou?

- Por aí - respondeu Tiago, apontando Vanessa com os olhos rapidamente, de modo que Pedro entendeu que a explicação ficaria para mais tarde.

- Não é um pouco idiota ficar _por aí_ quando se está proibido de deixar a propriedade do colégio, Tiago? – reclamou Vanessa, mas não havia rancor em sua voz. – Pelo menos você está inteiro.

- Claro que estou – disse Tiago, tentando parecer indignado. – Por que não estaria?

Mas ele próprio sabia a resposta.

**

- Lílian, isso é _tequila_! – disse Remo, olhando espantado para o terceiro copo vazio de Lílian.

- Eu sei que isso é tequila! Hic! – exclamou uma Lílian um pouco longe do estado sóbrio.

- Você não acha que está na hora de _parar_?

- Não.

- Mas eu acho – disse Remo, afastando o quarto copo que o garçon acabara de trazer.

- O que você acha que é? Hic! Meu dono?

- Lílian, você está alterada.

- Não eshtou.

- Está!

- Que saco, Remo! Você não é meu pai.

- Sou seu namorado.

- _Isso_ é mutável.

Remo olhou para Lílian por um momento, num misto de mágoa e irritação.

- Lílian, nós vamos embora _agora_.

Lílian fitou o namorado com desdém, levantou-se com um ar superior e disse:

- Você vai se quiser. Eu vou dançar.

O rapaz lançou um olhar inquisidor a Nicole, como se fosse ela a culpada de tudo, mas obteve como resposta apenas um revirar de ombros e um curto:

- Deixa ela, oras.

- Você não está vendo? Ela está _bêbada_!

- Ei! – Lílian protestou.

- É isso aí, sim. – disse Remo, tomando ele próprio a tequila de Lílian para que ela não o fizesse. – Você não vai beber mais nada.

- Não enche! – exclamou Lílian, antes de virar os calcanhares e sumir na multidão, sem que Remo tivesse tempo sequer de dizer "ai".

- Ai – disse Remo.

Nicole soltou uma risada de escárnio.

- Você não está vendo? – murmurou o garoto.

- Eu, não.

- Arght. Me arranja outra bebida dessas.

**

- Pontas? – Pedro chamou. – Você está aí, não está?

Não obteve resposta, e o quarto estava escuro. De repente, sobressaltou-se.

- Bu! – fez Tiago, e bastou para que Pedro guinchasse de medo.

- Tiago! Não faça isso!

Tiago riu.

- Você é muito medroso, Rabicho.

- O que houve com você, Pontas? Você está estranho.

- É tudo o que um plano frustrado pode proporcionar a alguém.

- Não é só isso.

- Talvez não seja. Ainda não arrumei as coisas na cabeça.

- Tiago...

- Quê?

- O que aconteceu?

Tiago suspirou e sentou-se de forma pesada na cama.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, Pedro. Você pode me dar um tempo?

Pedro baixou os olhos e sorriu, consternado. Sabia que Tiago teria falado se fosse Sirius, ou mesmo Remo.

- Claro que sim. Eu vou pro Salão Comunal – disse, e virou-se.

- Pedro?

- Sim?

- ...Obrigado.

**

- Você _também_, Remo? – perguntou Sirius, vendo Remo diante de um copo de tequila. – Quem diria... eu vou acabar o dia sendo o único sóbrio.

- Não se você quiser – disse Nicole, de modo um tanto provocador. – A bebida faz bem para a timidez.

Remo soltou uma gargalhada. A idéia de um Sirius tímido era simplesmente absurda.

- O que foi? – perguntou Nicole.

- O Sirius não é tímido – disse Remo o mais educadamente que alguém que bebeu duas doses seguidas de tequila podia.

- Não? – fez ela, não esperando exatamente uma resposta. Nicole também já estava bem alta com a bebida, e ficava cada vez mais evidente seu interesse em Sirius.

- Não sou – retrucou Sirius, sem perceber nada. - Onde a Lílian foi, afinal?

- Ela foi por ali – retrucou Nicole, apontando para a direção errada. – Você quer que eu vá com você procurá-la?

- Não precisa.

- Eu faço questão.

- Realmente não precisa. Fique aí tomando conta do Remo que eu vou buscá-la. Acho que todo mundo aqui passou da linha vermelha.

E então, ele foi.

**

Procurar uma garota numa rave como aquela era como procurar uma agulha no meio de um palheiro, mesmo que a garota em questão tivesse cabelos cor-de-fogo, considerando que cabelos vermelhos naturais não eram mais chamativos que cabelos tingidos de azul ou verde fosforescente. Mas Sirius não estava interessado em festas, embora mantivesse a pose. Queria ir embora, e estava ansioso por voltar a Hogwarts. Ele parou por um instante, e procurou concentrar-se na energia de Lílian. Não era difícil – para um bruxo – achar outro bruxo. Havia uma concentração de energia de onde Sirius havia vindo, mas depois de seis anos como um de seus melhores amigos, já era fácil para ele reconhecer a energia de Remo.

Por fim, percebeu um foco de energia mágica em um canto da boate. Abriu caminho até lá, e na pressa, acabou derrubando alguém. O seu "foco de magia". E não era Lílian.

- Ei! – disse a criatura em questão.

- Desculpe, eu não te vi – disse Sirius, com um risinho ao perceber de _quem_ se tratava, de Gwen, a assistente ou qualquer coisa assim de Moody. – Você é muito baixa.

- Vá se catar, seu grosseirão – disse ela, irritada. – Eu estou aqui fazendo algo muito importante.

- É mesmo? E eu posso saber o quê? – perguntou Sirius, de modo zombeteiro, olhando para as roupas que a moça usava. Eram certamente escalafobéticas e iam além do próprio estilo dos clubbers locais, como Nicole.

- Não, não pode. – retrucou Gwen, mal-humorada. – É secreto e não é para o seu bico.

- É por isso que você está fantasiada? Para a sua missão secreta?

- Cale essa boca!

Sirius riu, olhando para a moça, simplesmente hilária com sua jaqueta verde e calça laranja. Nesse momento, um homem de sua altura aproximou-se, e este não parecia preocupado com a moda local. De fato, não parecia preocupado com moda alguma, vestido em seu kilt escocês, com cabelos compridos presos num lacinho que poderia certamente comprometer sua masculinidade e com óculos escuros em plena boate.

- Que porcaria é essa aqui? – ele perguntou, e as dúvidas que Sirius pudesse ter sobre a masculinidade do sujeito cessaram ali.

- Não há nada, Dryden. Eu só encontrei um dos alunos de Hogwarts aqui, como você pode ver.

- De Hogwarts? – fez Dryden, o cara de kilt, com um sorrisinho que Sirius não soube dizer o que significava.

- É, é. – fez Gwen, apressada. – Vamos dar o fora daqui, Dryden, que eu acho que estamos perdendo tempo, de qualquer maneira.

- Você não tinha dito que era algo muuuuuito importante? – perguntou Sirius, em tom de sacanagem. Gwen lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

- Disse, é? – ecoou Dryden, com outro sorrisinho, mas com expressão dura.

- Eu queria que ele saísse de perto – Gwen explicou-se. – E estamos perdendo tempo _perto desse moleque,_ de qualquer maneira.

- Ah, sim. Nós podemos ir embora, se você preferir, também. Acho que eu e você temos potencial maior do que para procurar ladrão de galinha – disse Dryden.

- De modo algum, vamos ficar – disse a garota. – Eu aprendi que, por menor que seja a coisa, ela deve ser feita direito.

- Essa é a minha garota – Dryden sorriu, e puxou Gwen de volta para a multidão, e para longe de Sirius, sem um 'tchau' ou nada parecido.

Mas ela virou-se brevemente para trás, e, embasbacado, Sirius podia jurar que a havia visto mostrar a língua.

**

- Olá.

- Você falou comigo? – perguntou Lílian, mal-humorada.

- Eu não estou vendo mais ninguém por aqui.

- Eu estou. Muitas pessoas. Esta porcaria está lotada.

- É você quem interessa.

- Sem essa. Eu tenho namorado. Cai fora.

O estranho riu, uma gargalhada deliciosa. Lílian sobressaltou-se, e algo pareceu muito óbvio.

- Você é... – e então ela interrompeu a si mesma pela imprudência.

- Bruxo? – completou o estranho, com um sorriso oblíquo. – É... acho que sou.

Lílian engoliu em seco. Não era exatamente aquilo que ela queria perguntar. Era algo maior, mais grave.

- O que eu... meus amigos...?

- Isso não tem nada a ver com os seus amigos, você, e só você vem comigo. Eles vão ficar bem – disse o estranho de forma firme, olhando Lílian de forma incisiva dentro de seus olhos.

- ... sim – murmurou ela, num tom sem vida, e então, balançando a cabeça, exclamou – Não!

O estranho riu mais uma vez, e Lílian percebeu pela primeira vez que ele era jovem, quase da sua idade, e se tivesse olhado mais um pouco, mesmo em sua memória embriagada, o teria reconhecido. Ele colocou a mão dentro do bolso, e essa foi a última coisa da qual Lílian conseguiu se lembrar.

_Continua..._


End file.
